SuperMan
by Chikane12
Summary: Lluvia de meteoritos, el nacimiento de una niña héroe, los señores Vega adoptan ese día a Victoria, llevan una vida normal como cualquier adolescente ¿o tal vez no?, Para enamorarse de la chica que la odia, Jade West, o tal vez no la odia tanto como dice, ¿el amor surgirá?. JORI y G!P
1. Victoria Vega Capitulo 1

**SuperMan Capitulo 1: Victoria Vega**

**Una nueva historia por aquí espero les guste, es la primera que escribo sobre Victorious, pero bueno me encanta, espero les guste, comenten si es asi, para continuar**

…

En un planeta llamado Kripton, una habitación un hombre robusto de tez morena sostenía a un bebe en brazos, la mujer reposando en una cama con sabanas blancas acababa de dar parto, se reponía.

-Es muy lindo.-dijo con ternura el hombre.-Tiene tus ojos marrones

En eso un hombre delgado y bajo con aspecto de doctor entra al cuarto.

-¿Todo en orden?.-pregunto este

-Si, al parecer todo salio bien.-repondio el hombre.-Dígame como nació mi pequeño

El doctor tomo en brazos al niño, después de limpiarlo por completo lo escaneo con varios aparatos, siguió a poner un pequeño traje azul cielo.-Totalmente sano.-pronuncio la pareja al instante sonrió.-Es una niña intersexual.-su voz se entrecorto.-Lastima.. que naciera en un planeta sin futuro

Seguido de esto el afligido doctor entrego al bebe, y salio de la habitación. Dejando sola a la pareja, la mujer tenia a la bebe en brazos, el hombre daba delicadas caricias en la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿A..a donde la mandaras?.-pregunto con temor la mujer

-Después de ver varios planetas, me he decidido por uno.-el hombre se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.-Me he decidido por... por la tierra.-suspiro.-Es su única oportunidad... Si se queda con nosotros, morirá con nosotros.

-¿Porque la tierra, Jor-El?.-dijo dudosa la mujer.-Son seres primitivos.-su voz era apagada.-Haya no es normal el sexo intersexual, siguen siendo hombre y mujer...

-Necesitara ventaja.-pronuncio Jor-El

-Desafiara a la gravedad.-inquirió la mujer

-Se parecerá a ellos.-respondió Jor-El

-Pero no sera uno de ellos.-la voz de la castaña era triste

-No.-aclaro Jor-El.-su densa estructura molecular la hará mas fuerte

-Sera extraña...Diferente

-Sera veloz.-Jor-El intentaba hacer ver a su esposa, mientras alistaba la pequeña nave negra.-Casi invulnerable...

-Aislada...-seguía la mujer viendo con detalle el transporte de hierro.-Sola...

Jor-El terminaba los ajustes, para el despegue de la maquina suspiro al escuchar a su esposa.-No estará sola...-dijo con voz áspera.-Jamas estará sola...

La pareja ya se encontraba parada enfrente de la nave negra, con una manta azul en ella, la dirección estaba puesta. El hombre canoso tomo a la bebe de los brazos de la mujer, quien soltó una lagrima solitaria. Jor-El beso la frente de la pequeña y procedió a meterla a la nave negra.

-He dejado una nota con la tecnología necesaria para cambiar al idioma de su paradero, en esta dice que es mujer y el termino intersexual.-hablo Jor-El viendo los ojos de su niña.-Viajaras lejos mi pequeña Victoria... Pero no te abandonaremos, ni aun frente a la muerte, la riqueza de nuestras vidas... sera tuya. Eres nuestro legado hija mia. Me llevaras dentro de ti. Todos los días de tu vida, y mi fuerza sera la tuya. Veras mi vida con tus ojos, y tu vida sera vista con los míos.

La mujer recargo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, la bebe les sonreía con gracia, Kripton empezó a temblar y Jor-El presiono para enviar, el piso comenzó a abrirse, las grietas eran grandes, la nave se cerro para despegar.

-Te amamos Victoria...-fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho la bebe

Por otro lado en un pequeño pueblo en Kansas, las calles son bastante tranquilas, pacificas, van el señor David y Holly Vega con su pequeña hija Trina, juntos van a la florería, en busca de algunos tulipanes para su rancho, el cual esta a la salida del pueblo.

-Bueno, ¿que trae a los Vega por acá?.-pregunto con sorpresa la dueña de la tienda

-Tulipanes.-respondió David con una sonrisa

-A Trina le encantan.-pronuncio Holly con la niña en brazos.-Las pondremos por su cumpleaños de 1 año.-dijo volteando a ver a su bebe quien reía tiernamente

-¿Color?.-pregunto la empleada

-Rojas por favor.-respondieron los Vega

Después de las compras los Vega se dirigían de nuevo a casa, en el campo, el señor David manejaba la camioneta roja con calma, cuando se siente un temblor pequeño y de ese pasa a ser mayor, cuando ven del cielo caer varios meteoritos negros dejando un humo negro a su rastro.

-¿Que es eso?.-pregunto Holly

-No lo se, pero mejor apresuremos a llegar a la granja.-con eso dicho David acelero hasta llegar a su casa

Un granero y una casa en medio de la nada, con una gran producción de maíz, en eso un gran estruendo cae el campo del mismo.

-Holly quédate aquí con la bebe.-pronuncio David

Este salio rápido de la camioneta corrió algunos metros para encontrar un rastro a lo que daba una gran bola de hierro, al momento pensó que era un meteorito, hasta que lo vio abrirse.

Con curiosidad David bajo al hoyo que dejo el supuesto meteorito, abrió por completo la maquina, para sorprenderse con un bebe adentro, de tez morena y ojos marrones estaba llorando, estaba envuelto en una manta azul, rápido lo tomo.

Corrió hacia su casa, con el bebe en brazos.

-¡Holly!.-hablo

-¿Que pasa David?.-pregunto asustada la mujer hasta ver el pequeño en brazos del hombre.-¿D..de quien es?

-Yo.. no lo se.-David seguía conmocionado.-Ten.-puso al bebe en brazos de la mujer.-Ahora vuelvo

David salio corriendo de la casa, para agarrar la camioneta y subir la nave en esta, con mucho esfuerzo la coloco en el garaje del granero. Tenia el rostro algo sucio de tierra, estaba cansado, vio con mas detención la extraña nave, de esta sobresalió una nota, al verla corrió a su hogar.

Al llegar vio a Holly jugando con el bebe al parecer recién nacido, este ya no lloraba estaba riendo animadamente, era una imagen muy tierna.

-Holly.. mira esto.-hablo David para captar la atención procedió a pasar la nota.-Los niños no caen así del cielo...

-Entonces el... es ella.-Holly tenia una mirada nostálgica, hablo tomando las manitas de la bebe que estaba acostada en un porta bebe.-Su nombre es Victoria... ¿podemos tenerla?

-Las cosas no son tan simples...-razono David.-Que vamos a decir ¿que lo encontramos en el campo?

-No la encontramos.-inquirió Holly.-Nos encontró ella...

La niña se quedo con la familia vega, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que no era igual a cualquier bebe, cuando tenia 2 años la camioneta se descompuso y ella la cargo con sus pequeños brazos, jugar con su padre a la pelota era lanzadla al próximo estado, unas carreras con Trina era dejarla atrás por kilómetros, poco a poco le fueron enseñando como controlar su fuerza, ocultar su velocidad, tenia 14 años cuando se dio cuenta de otro poder.

En la granja vega corría por la mañana una muy energética Victoria, con unos pantalones beige, camisa azul, con manga larga blanca, tenis del mismo color. Corría bastante rápido por el campo de maíz, con la fuerza de sus piernas saltaba algunos 15 metros de altura. Jugando saltando entre cosas al no darse cuenta tropezó con el techo del granero, rompiendo el techo de este, puso sus manos en frente, preparándose para el impacto contra el suelo. Pero no paso. Ella estaba flotando, después de practicar un poco logro controlarlo mas, viendo desde los cielos su granja.-Genial.-se dijo a si misma.

En la actualidad, Trina Vega tiene 17 años y Victoria 16 años, asisten a Hollywood Arts, es la escuela del pueblo, ahora mismo se preparan para clases, en la casa de la granja.

-¡van a perder el autobús!.- hablo Holly desde la planta baja hacia sus hijas

-Voy mama.-respondió Victoria bajando rápido las escaleras, traía puesto unos jeans de mezclilla,con una camisa azul marino de manga larga, unos tenis de igual color, y una chaqueta beige. Se apresuro a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador para tomar la botella de leche, quitando rápido el tapón. Lo levanto hasta su boca

-mm, mm.-dijo con reproche Holly tomando la botella de leche antes de que pudiera darle un trago

-Sabe mejor de la botella.-dijo levantando los brazos la castaña

-¿donde te has educado?.-pregunto con indignación Holly

-Am... ¿En un granja?.-dijo con gracia Victoria

-Buenos días.-se les unió David, tomando la botella que la mujer dejo en la mesa tomando de la misma

-Tengo clase hasta tarde, Trina saldrá con unos amigos.-hablo Holly.-estarán solos, y no pidan pizza, hay comida en la lacena, pueden cocinar algo

David rio entre dientes

-¡Trina perderás el autobús!.-grito Holly

-Ya estoy, ya estoy.-inquirió trina entrando a la cocina, con una falda y blusa tinta, con botas de tacón.-Hace falta tiempo, para retocar mi belleza...

La castaña menor rodó los ojos.

-Bueno el autobús debe de estar por llegar... ¡vallan!.-hablo la mujer Vega

Las hermanas salieron de casa justo cuando el autobús dejaba la parada, corrieron un poco pero ya iba metros bastante alejado.

-Esto me pasa por esperarte.-irónicamente dijo Victoria

-¡Tori llegaremos tarde!.-reprocho Trina.-Ocupo llegar temprano, el guapo chico de tercero termino con su novia ¡llevaban 2 años¡ ¡ocupa consuelo! .-siguió diciendo de pronto una idea cruzo su mente y una sonrisa sospechosa adorno su rostro.-mmm Tori

-¿que pasa?

-Podríamos llegar temprano si ya sabes tu.-no ocupo decir mas y Tori ya tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

Con eso una muy veloz Tori con su hermana en brazos corrieron hasta la escuela, para llegar incluso antes que el autobús, mucho antes.

Trina se perdió de vista al momento de llegar, con eso la castaña entro tímidamente por la puerta, para ver a alguien en su casillero acomodando libros en su mochila "_Si, quien diría que me enamoraría, de alguien... alguien que me odia._" pensó la castaña por un instante

En eso se caen los libros de su casillero, la morena corre a ayudar, se arrodilla par juntar unos cuantos libros, cuando queda el ultimo las dos van por el, tomando sus manos por un instante, la latina nerviosa retira rápido la mano.

-B..Buenos días... Jade.-saludo Tori

-Vega.-hablo Jade.-¿te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o me vas a dar mis libros?

-Oh..lo lamento.-disculpo la morena, ambas se pararon y ayudo a acomodar los libros

-Holis.-entro en escena Cat

-Hola Cat.-saludo con una sonrisa la latina

-Hola.-dijo seca la gótica

-Hola chicas.-de nuevo se sumaron Robbie, Andre y Beck

Beck y Jade anduvieron un mes, después se dieron cuenta que estaban mejor como amigos, así que terminaron quedando como mejores amigos.

-Hola chicos.-saludo Tori

-¿Quieren hacer algo en la tarde?.-pregunto con animo Andre

-¿les parece ir a mi casa?.-pregunto contenta la morena.-Trina saldrá con unos amigos, estaremos solo mi padre y yo

-Yay.-grito Cat aparentemente afirmando

-Super claro Tors.-afirmo Andre

-Claro que voy.-hablo Robbie.-estaremos hay muñeca.-dijo esta vez Rex, la latina lo miro con reproche

-Estaré ahí.-dijo con una sonrisa Beck

-Paso.-inquirió la gótica

-Jade.-le hablo el pelinegro.-Vamos sera divertido

-Esta bien iré a la tonta granja de los Vega.-dijo la gótica

Después de ponerse de acuerdo se irían en la camioneta de Beck, saliendo de la escuela, todos tenían diferentes clases Cat y Jade juntas, Beck por otro lado, Andre, Robbie y Tori tenían educación física así que se fueron juntos.

-Entonces Tors.-hablo Andre mientras hacían el calentamiento.-¿Aras las pruebas con nosotros?

-No lo se, Andre no he pedido permiso a mis padres.-respondió la morena mientras se estiraba

-Espero quedar.-dijo con nerviosismo Robbie.-¡No quiero ser el espantapájaros!

-Si yo tampoco, eso debe ser para cualquiera un hecho traumatico, ser el espantapájaros de año, seria horrible.-inquirió con temor Andre

-¿me pueden explicar de nuevo esto del espantapájaros?.-pregunto Tori

-Es una tradición, cada año antes del partido los jugadores eligen un novato, le llevan al campo, lo dejan en calzoncillos y le pintan una "S" en el pecho, lo cuelgan en una cruz... basicamente como un espantapajaros.-explico Andre

-Queremos entrar en el equipo por que no elegirian a uno de los suyos.-hablo ahora el titiritero

-Bueno eso explica.-comento Tori

-Bueno el profesor no ha venido, esta enfermo.-comunico el capitan del equipo de futbol americano, un muchacho robusto pelirrojo, algunos comentaban con alegria la perdida de clases

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí.-hablo otro jugador de futbol bajo y de cabello aspero.- La lesbiana rara

A pesar de que Hollywood Arts era abierto algunos no lo eran mucho, entre ellos los jugadores de fútbol, Tori había salido de armario hacia unos meses.

-Paren chicos.-inquirió Andre.-No queremos problemas

-Aaaw.-el capitan se torno burlon.-No quieren problemas, pero si tambien esta aquí, el titiritero gay

-¡Soy bisexual!.-aclaro Robbie con molestia

-No me importa.-hablo el capitán ya estaban otros 4 jugadores con el.-Esta vez no te quiero molestar a ti.-camino hasta estar enfrente de la latina.-me apetece fastidiar a la lesbiana.-con eso pego el primer golpe en el abdomen de Tori

-¡Ey dejala!.-grito Andre intentando defender pero dos jugadores lo tomaron por los brazos

-¡Sueltala!.-tambien intento Robbie pero otro jugador lo agarro con una llave por la espalda

"_Yo puedo, pero no debo_" pensaba la latina en ese instante, cuando Brock la tomo de la camisa bruscamente, hasta meterla a los vestidores de hombre.

-¡Vamos defiéndete!.-grito Brock

"_Creeme no podrias conmigo si me denfendiera_" siguio pensando la morena.-¡¿Que traes contra mi?!.-grito esta

-¡Vamos solo me quiero divertir!.-burlo el capitán.-Vamos Victoria ¡dame pelea!.-con eso dicho pego justo en la mejilla de la latina el impacto la llevo al suelo.-Eres tan... débil

"_No lo aguantare por mucho_" se decía a si misma la castaña, cuando recibió una patada en el estomago.-Ya déjame, no te he hecho nada.-pronuncio con voz entrecortada

-Me das asco...-burlo de nuevo Brock.-Eres rara...-otro puñetazo ahora en la cara

"_No puedo usar mi invulnerabilidad_" pensó Tori resistiendo a usarla, con eso su labio estaba cortado sangraba, y un morete en su pómulo.-Ya me harto...-susurro la latina recibiendo mas golpes, se paro tambaleando por su resistencia a no usar su poder.-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!.-grito y solo dio un puñetazo al abdomen del chico, fue con la menor fuerza que pudo y lo estrello duro 3 metros hacia una pared que se agrieto

Tori salio del vestidor con la mejilla morada, y el labio cortado, cuando los jugadores que retenían a sus amigos la vieron corrieron a ver al capitán, que probablemente estaría inconsciente.

-¡¿Tori estas bien?!.-hablaron Robbie y Andre con preocupacion

-Si chicos, estoy bien.-los tranquilizo la latina.-gracias por defenderme, son los mejores amigos que podria tener.-sonrio

-Para eso estamos Tors.-inquirió Andre sonriente

-Como los tres mosqueteros.-comento Robbie, Andre y Tori se echaron a reír.

-¡Uno para todos, y todos para uno!.-dijeron los tres con gracia

Despues llego la hora del receso, en el cafe-asfalto, Andre, Robbie y Tori se reunieron en la mesa donde ya estaban Jade, Cat y Beck

-¿Tienes hambre Tors?.-pregunto con gracia Andre viendo los tacos, nachos y hot-gog que la latina compro en el carrito de Festus

-¿quieres?.-pregunto con una sonrisa Tori

-Tori.-inquirió Cat

-Mande Cat

-¿Que te paso en la cara?.-pregunto la pelirroja, toda la mesa se le quedo viendo, su labio cortado y el morete de su mejilla

-Oh.. no es nada Cat, me lastime.-mintió Tori con nerviosismo

-¿Te golpearon Vega?.-pregunto Jade incluyendose en la platica con una mirada de preocupacion.-¿Quien fue?.-no dio tiempo responder su otra pregunta

-Enserio.. no es nada.-dijo la morena con repentina felicidad "_¿preocupada?_"

-Fue... Brock.-hablo Andre

-¡Ese idiota!.-insulto la gótica.-¡¿como dejaron que pasara?!

-Sus amigos no nos dejaron ayudarla.-inquirio Robbie

-Ellos intentaron ayudarme, Brock tenia a sus amigos, no dejaron que me apoyaran.-dijo Tori

-¿porque te golpean Tori?.-pregunto Cat con el tono de su voz daba que estaba apunto de llorar, ella era algo sensible

-Cat tranquila.-calmo la latina tomando el hombro de la pelirroja.-Estoy bien, ¿ves?.-sonrió.- Digamos que hay personas que no aceptan... a la gente... como decirlo... diferente

-Eso es injusto.-comento Cat

-Por ser gay.-pronuncio Beck.- ¿por ser gay? Brock la trae contra ti

-Si, bueno eso creo

-¡Vega defiéndete no dejes que te golpeen!.-hablo con molestia Jade.- ¡Que seas gay o no, no les da derecho!

Toda la mesa estaba algo sorprendida por la repentina molestia de Jade.

Después del almuerzo, Jade le dijo a Tori que la acompañara al baño para curar un poco la herida de su labio, que sangraba todavía un poco.

Tori llego primero al baño y aprovecho para hacer pipí, en lo que la gótica no llegaba, nadie sabia de la condición intersexual de la latina aparte de su familia, quien la apoyaba mucho. Para hace pipí lo hizo parada pues... como entenderán ella tiene pene, al salir Jade se encontraba ahí "_¡Rayos!_" pensó al instante, pero al parecer la pelinegra estaba algo distraída.

Jade con una toalla húmeda comenzó a quitar la sangre del labio inferior de la latina, quien estaba algo nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Gracias...-pronuncio la morena viendo los ojos azules que tenia en frente

-No tienes por que agradecer, solo pedí el botiquín en dirección.-inquirió Jade

-No, me refiero a preocuparte... gracias...

-Escúchame Vega.-hablo Jade tomando la mejilla de la castaña.-Nadie. Absolutamente nadie, puede lastimarte.-con la otra mano acaricio su cabello.-Nadie puede molestarte... Solo yo tengo ese derecho. Solo yo puedo molestarte. Solo yo. ¿lo entiendes Vega?

La latina sentía las mejillas calientes.-Lo entiendo... Jade.

Los chicos salían de la escuela se todos se dirigían al carro de Beck, era una chevrolet venture, todos iban cómodamente, cantando o platicando llegaron a la granja Vega.

-Papa, traje unos amigos.-grito Tori

-Buenas tardes chicos.-saludo David bajando las escaleras.-hija voy al granero, pide pizza pero me dejas y...-sonrió.-nada de esto a tu madre

-nuestro secreto.-afirmo riendo la latina

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala, iban a ver una película, pero todavía no decidían por cual.

-Aquí están los refrescos.-hablo entrando a la sala Tori dando una lata a cada amigo, vio un lugar libre en el sillón rojo para dos al lado de la gótica y se sentó.

La gótica al ver esto la tumbo. Tori la miro con reproche.

-Ya ven esta bien, siéntate.-hablo dulce la pelinegra

La castaña con alegría se paro y sentó de nuevo. De nuevo unas manos la empujaron por el brazo a tumbarla del sillón. Otra vez la latina miro con reproche a la pelinegra.

-Ya ok, quien la quele, ven siéntate.-pronuncio con gracia la gótica

Tori dudo un poco.

-Quien la quele, ven.-hablo con mimos la pelinegra

La morena no dudo y con una sonrisa se paro y volvió a sentar.-Y al suelo.-fue lo que escucho cuando otra vez la empujo del ahora la miro con fastidio y reproche.

-Ya me pase, ven para aca.-dijo Jade con una sonrisa.-Ven enserio, sientate.-con eso acaricio la cabeza de la castaña.-Ven

De nuevo la latina lo dudo, pero la sonrisa que le ponía Jade y los mimos la hicieron caer, otra vez se paro y sentó en el sillón. Con cariño la pelinegra la abrazo por los hombros, por un instante, y la tumbo. La morena volvió a mirar con reproche, pero tenia esos ojos de cachorro de "déjame sentarme contigo".

De una Andre, Robbie, Beck y Cat reían, la gótica y la latina se miraron con confusión.

-¿De que ríen?.-pregunto indiferente la gótica

Seguían riendo.-Es que.-hablo Beck entre risas, sin poder respirar.- Las estábamos mirando y nos acordamos de la película de garfield

-¿garfield?.-dijo con confusión la latina

-Si.-afirmo Cat con una risita.- Jade es garfiel tirando a Odie del sillón, Odie eres tu, por mas que lo tire pero este le hace mimos y Odie vuelve a caer, garfield siempre lo tiraba del sillón.-termino de reír quitando unas lagrimas de sus ojos.-Adoro a Odie

-Que chistositos.-dijo con un puchero Tori

Jade sonrió con malicia.-Ya Vega esta bien, ven a sentarte conmigo.-con una mano pego a su lado en señal de ahí se sentara

Tori con un puchero se sentó, pero esa vez Jade no la tumbo.

La pizza había llegado, apagaron las luces de la sala para darle mas aspecto a cine, decidieron ver una película de terror, como se imaginan, si, muy a petición de Jade.

-No entres solo, no abras, no lo hagas, no..no.-susurraba Tori escondiéndose del miedo atrás de un cojín

-Vamos Vega no esta pasando nada malo.-pronuncio Jade a su oído pasando un brazo por su cuello en un abrazo

-¿me lo prometes?.-pregunto aun con temor la latina

-Si, no pasa nada malo.-aseguro la gótica

Tori quito el cojín justo en el momento cual el asesino destripa a la victima, dándole a la castaña un gran grito aferrándose a la pelinegra, quien sonrió sin darse cuenta, dejándose abrazar.

La película termino y en negro se veían las letras blancas con los créditos, la música de suspenso seguía.

-¡Ya llegue!.-fue el portazo y el grito que se escucho para que la latina chillara en un grito

La pelinegra la abrazo mas fuerte para que se calmara, todavía sin saber muy bien porque lo hacia.-Vamos Vega solo es tu hermana.-hablo esta

-Oh.. perdón... yo.-pronuncio Tori sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-No importa.-dijo con ternura Jade

-Oh... los amigos de Tori están en la casa.-índago Trina cuando entro en la sala.-Me meteré a la piscina, no molesten

-¿Tienes piscina Tori?.-pregunto Cat con una sonrisa

-Si, hay piscina ¿no sabían?

-Acuérdate Robbie y yo, si sabíamos.-hablo Andre.-siempre que hay partidos, nos metemos a la piscina, si es que gana nuestro equipo claro

-Vaya los mejores amigos.-dijo Beck

-Somos una hermandad.-comento Robbie

-¡claro!.-respondieron al unisono Andre y Tori

-¿podemos venir otro día a bañarnos?.-pregunto con dulzura Cat

-Si, claro.-respondió con una sonrisa la castaña "_ocupo decirles_"

Después de un rato hablando, todos se fueron a sus casas, Tori fue un rato al granero donde tenia un telescopio y veía las estrellas. Mas noche se fue a casa a dormir.

Al día siguiente misteriosamente todos los trajes de los jugadores de fútbol estaban desgarrados, inservibles, rasgados como por... unas tijeras.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Que tal ¿lo amaron? ¿lo odiaron? ¿como Tori dirá su condición a sus amigos? ¿Jade sentirá algo por Tori? ¿Quien desgarro los trajes de fútbol? ¿Quien sera el espantapájaros?**_

_**Si les ha gustado comenten... para continuar... sus comentarios serán mi inspiración. **_


	2. Lana y Ryder Daniels Capitulo 2

**SuperMan Capitulo 2: Lana y Ryder Daniels**

**¡Hola lectores! La verdad viendo sus comentarios, siempre dan ganas de continuar la historia, me he decidido por continuar, espero les guste**

…

En el estacionamiento de Hollywood Arts se encontraban dos muchachos, discutiendo, la muchacha era rubia, sus ojos verdes y unos labios carmesí, bastante guapa se diría. El muchacho era un pelirrojo.

-Ya te he dicho Brock no me interesas.-hablo la rubia

-¡vamos!.-exclamo este.-Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol, no encontraras alguien mejor

-Te dije que no me gustan los hombres ¿cuando lo entenderás?.-pronuncio con fastidio ella

Brock paso un brazo por la cintura de ella atraiéndola.-Es porque nunca has estado con un hombre de verdad...-susurro

-Eres un completo idiota.-bufo la muchacha

-¡No me puedes rechazar, Lana!.-grito el pelirrojo

-Claro que puedo.-contesto indiferente.-Me interesa alguien mas

Con esto Lana dejo el estacionamiento directo a su casa, dejando a Brock alterado y enojado.

Al día siguiente en la granja Vega, la familia se encontraba desayunando para empezar su día, Tori algo nerviosa sostenía en mano un papel.

-¿que tienes ahí, hija?.-pregunto David tomando un sorbo de café

La castaña suspiro.-La solicitud para... el equipo de fútbol.-respondió.-Van hacer las pruebas esta tarde

David tomo el papel en mano

-Vamos papa, tu jugaste fútbol

-Era diferente.-dijo David

-¿por que?

-Sabes porque.-contesto

Ahora Trina y Holly miraban atentas la platica

-Procurare no correr mucho.-siguió la castaña

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas durante el juego.-la voz del señor Vega era seria y dura

-La mayoría casi nunca juega, estaré media temporada en el banquillo.-suplico Tori.-Tendré cuidado

-Se que lo tendrás.-respondió mas dulce David.-pero y si hay un accidente

Tori suspiro con tristeza, el señor Vega puso una mano en su hombro

-Oye hija se que esto es duro para ti, pero debes estar tranquila como prometiste.-hablo este intentando confortar

-Solo quiero pasar la escuela... sin ser un fracaso.-murmuro la castaña

Con eso salio de la casa seguida de Trina, las esperaba el autobús con eso se fueron a Hollywood Arts. Rápido paso hasta estar en el almuerzo donde todos se reunían en el café-asfalto.

-Entonces teníamos como 8 años, cuando le jugamos esa broma a Trina el vestido quedo espantoso.-pronunciaba con gracia Andre

-Recuerdo que Robbie estaba tan asustado por la cara de mi hermana.-dijo entra carcajadas Tori.-aunque mi hermana tuvo su venganza

-¿venganza?.-pregunto entre risitas Cat

-Digamos que tres jóvenes son arrojados por una cascada de quince metros.-decía simpático el titiritero.-llegamos a la granja llenos de lodo, cabe decir empapados, después de 2 kilómetros de caminata

-¿Enserio?.-pregunto entre risas Beck

-Si.-contestaron al unisono Andre, Tori y Robbie

-¿entonces ustedes se conocen desde pequeños?.-pregunto con curiosidad Cat

-Si, desde los 6 años.-contesto Tori

Todos estaban algo sorprendidos, sabían que la amistad de los tres era grande pero no tenían idea que a tal grado, como hermanos.

-¿Victoria?.-de repente una voz se sumo a la mesa tocando el hombro de Tori estaba Lana con unos cuadernos en mano

-Si, soy yo.-afirmo la castaña dándose vuelta para ver quien le hablaba.-¿que pasa?

Los amigos veían callados la escena.

-¿Tu estas en matemáticas avanzadas, verdad?.-pregunto la rubia

-Si, ¿por?

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con unos problemas para una tarea.-pronuncio coqueta jugando con un mechón de su cabello.-¿por favor?

-Si, claro ¿cuando?.-respondió la latina subiendo los hombros con simpleza

-¿Puedes hoy saliendo, digamos... en la biblioteca?.-mordió su labio inferior

-Si.-afirmo la castaña.-te veo entonces

-pero son las pruebas de fútbol, Tori.-exclamo Robbie

-mi papa no me ha dejado.-pronuncio con tristeza la latina.-Les deseare suerte chicos

-¿Entonces eso es un si?.-pregunto con entusiasmo la rubia

-Por supuesto.-aclaro la castaña

-Gracias.-pronuncio con alegría Lana y salio hacia otro lugar

Todos los chicos miraban con una mirada picara a la castaña.

-¿que?.-pregunto tajante esta

-Solo ya sabes.-pronuncio con Andre.-Victoria puedes ayudarme con estos problemas.-dijo el moreno haciendo una imitación de la rubia agarrando una trenza de su cabello meneándose con gracia

-¡Parece que a alguien le gustas!.-pronuncio Robbie sonriendo

-¡Si! eres mas popular con las chicas que no se... Robbie.-se burlo Rex

-¡oye!.-bufo el titiritero

-Son unos idiotas.-pronuncio con simpatía Tori

-¡Le gustas a Lana!.-burlaban ahora Robbie y Andre

La cara de cierta gótica en estos instantes era un dilema, junto con la vena que intentaba salir de su frente.-¡Que no pueden hablar de otra cosa en esta mesa!.-grito con molestia Jade parándose.-Lana esto, Vega aquello ¡diablos!

Con eso dicho con pasos pesados camino hasta el interior de la escuela, donde un pelinegro la seguía a prisa.

-Jade.-la llamaba este

Después de llamarla varias veces la tomo de muñeca jalándola hacia el armario del conserje donde esta se quejo un rato, desistió.

-Ya me dejaras hablar.-pronuncio Beck

-Ash.-bufo la gótica

-¿Que te ha pasado?.-pregunto el pelinegro.-Mas bien ¿que te pasa con Tori?

-A mi pasarme algo ¿con Vega?.-dijo con arrogancia Jade.-Estas demente

-Vamos Jade salimos un mes, pero somos mejores amigos de años.-inquirió Beck.- no me puedes mentir

-ahora te crees por conocerme un poco.-hablo cruzada de brazos

-Solo digo, quien destrozo los trajes de los jugadores de fútbol, curiosamente con unas tijeras, el día justo cuando su capitán golpeo a cierta latina.-dijo con las cejas alzadas el pelinegro.-ayer cuando veíamos la película, te abrazaba y tu hacías lo mismo, ahora una muchacha viene y le coquetea, tu gritas y sales corriendo de la mesa.-suspiro.-ahora pregunto ¿que te pasa con Tori?

-No me pasa nada.-replico con enojo la gótica.-Solo que es molesto, si Vega es gay que se vaya a coquetear con quien quiera, ¡no enfrente de las personas!

-A ella le coquetearon, es mas creo que ni se dio cuenta.-inquirió Beck.-te conozco Jade, si algún día quieres hablar de ello estoy aquí.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de Hollywood Arts caminaban Andre, Robbie y Tori, hablando de cosas cotidianas mayormente.

-Entonces los veo ¿a las 5 en mi casa?.-pregunto la latina

-Si.-contestaron

-Quiero saber como les va en las pruebas de fútbol.-hablo con curiosidad Tori

-Ya veras nos ira bien.-pronuncio Robbie

Entonces para la hora de salida una muy malhumorada gótica arrastro a una pelirroja alegre hasta el almacén del conserje, que mas que almacén parecía, "lugar para charlas privadas".

-¡No me mates!.-chillo Cat

-¡No te voy a matar Cat!.-inquirió Jade con enojo.-Solo quiero que me ayudes con algo

La pelirroja miro inquisitivamente hacia derecha e izquierda.-¿Tiene que ver con matar a alguien?.-pregunto temerosa

-No Cat.-bufo la gótica.-No tiene que ver con matar a alguien.-poso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.-Simplemente me acompañaras ahora a biblioteca

-¿Desde cuando te gusta leer, Jade?.-pregunto con inocencia Cat.-Es decir para que me ocupas a mi, no soy buena leyendo, ni escribiendo, me aburro, y cuando me aburro, pues me aburro... a veces me duermo y creo que dormida no soy de ayuda, tal vez durmiendo ayude pero no se en que, al menos que quieras tener una pijamada, en las pijamadas dormir es útil ¿verdad?... pero una pijamada en la biblioteca seria raro, eso me recuerda a mi hermano el es raro per...

-¡Cat!.-grito Jade.-¡concéntrate!

-¡Oh si! Perdón, ¿porque quieres ir a la biblioteca?.-pregunto

-Vamos a espiar a Vega y la tal Lana esa.-respondió la gótica

-Y tu quieres espiarlas ¿por?.-volvió a preguntar

-Nada en particular, solo quiero molestar a Vega con eso.-mintió Jade

-¿molestarla por tener una cita?... no sera que no quieres que se le acerque mucho.-inquirió Cat.-porque sientes celos

En ese momento Jade lamento la buena intuición de Cat en los momentos serios, podía ser precisa, sobre todo acertada.

-¿Yo? Celos, por Vega.-hablo la gótica.-El mundo a perdido la cabeza

-¡Oh Dios!.-chillo posando sus manos en su boca abierta.-Te gusta Tori.-pronuncio con dulzura la pelirroja

-¡Que Vega no me gusta!, es decir es.. Vega, solo quiero molestarla enserio.-reclamo Jade

-¿Que tiene de malo?.-reprocho Cat.-Tori es linda, amable, talentosa y inteligente si fuera un chico me gustaría, nunca has pensado que Tori seria un chico guapo es decir sus facciones también podrían ser de chico, y esa actitud caballerosa lo haría lindo

-Estas loca.-replico la gótica.-ya dime ¿me ayudas o no?

-Esta bien

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca entre estantes de libros, una mesa de madera pequeña con dos sillas estaban Lana y Tori con sus lentes de lectura, empezando los problemas.

-Bueno dime ¿que es lo que no entiendes?.-pregunto la latina

En ese instante silenciosamente entraban cierta pelirroja y gótica al salón, paso de punta en punta hasta dar con ellas veían detrás de un estante, como nadie hablaba las voces de la rubia y la castaña resonaban bien por todo el lugar.

-No entiendo esto.-dijo la rubia apuntando algo en su libreta

-mmm.-Tori pensaba.-es fácil, la "x" aquí la puedes sacar con la formula esta,.-apunto un punto en la libreta.- sustituyendo, solo pásalo a inverso ya sabes, si pasas para acá es dividiendo y si estaba positivo se pasa negativo.-explico

-Oh, entiendo es difícil.-hablo Lana sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la morena.-pero con una profesora como tu creo que es mas fácil de aprender.-adulo coqueteando con la mirada

-_"esa perra..."_-susurro Jade para sus adentros mirando la escena

-Gracias.. supongo.-inquirió nerviosa Tori.-¿tienes algo en los ojos?

-¿que?.-pregunto la rubia

-Si tienes algo en los ojos, es que parpadeas mucho.-dijo la latina ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.-¿te cayo una basurita?

Ahora Cat y Jade reían por lo bajo.

-¡Dios la inocencia de Tori!.-murmuro Cat

-Vega contigo no se puede.-susurro la gótica quien seguía riendo pausadamente ella sabia que en el fondo le agradaba eso de la latina

Volviendo al asunto de la mesa en un movimiento rápido la rubia se acerco a la castaña, como a solo 3 centímetros de su cara.

-¿ves algo?.-pronuncio coqueta

-No.-negó Tori.-no se ve nada

-acércate un poco mas.-pidió Lana

-ok.-la latina se acerco un poco mas entrecerrando los ojos para ver con mas claridad.-sigo sin ver nada

-"_Vega...vamos aléjate es una total mentira_".-pensaba la gótica

Lana acerco su rostro aun mas adelante, cerro los ojos acercándose mas para esperar el impacto contra los labios de la latina, pero no sintió nada, cuando abrió los ojos Tori sacaba algo de su mochila.

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto Lana

-espera.-inquirió la castaña.-toma esto.-de su mochila saco un pequeño frasco y lo extendió hasta la rubia.-te servirán, son gotas, a Trina siempre le pasa con el maquillaje y esas cosas así que vengo preparada

-_"¡Dios Vega!"_.-Jade seguía apreciando a la latina sin saberlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Pero lo que nadie tenia en cuenta era a cierto pelirrojo bastante enojado por la imagen, también espiaba y el coraje se acumulaba dentro de su pecho.

Terminando la lección de matemáticas que dio a Lana, la latina decidió caminar hasta la granja a veces la ayudaba a pensar, relajarse pero sobre todo pensar...

"_Es decir Jade se enojo, ¿razón? ni idea, razonable que Beck fuera a ver que pasaba , tal vez, cierto son mejores amigos o estará pasando algo otra vez, ...ellos fueron novios, pero ya no ¿verdad? es decir si fue hablar con ella, hablar ¿no?, eso esta bien, eso es de amigos, ¿debería hablar con ella? tal vez pero... ¿de que?, ¡diablos! no tengo una mínima oportunidad_" pensaba Tori viendo el paisaje por un puente, donde abajo había un rio

A la cercanía mas por atrás un camión con varas de fierro pasaba, no se dio cuenta que una iba mal amarrada, con la velocidad esta cayo, para en el sentido contrario un carro del año metal azulado pasaba, el conductor, le entro un mensaje se distrajo al revisarlo, pero al dar vista al camino y sin darle tiempo de frenar paso por arriba de la vara, derrapando el pavimento para estrellarse justo en el puente donde se recargaba Tori.

Con eso el auto tumbo el puente haciéndolos caer al lago, el carro quedo totalmente volcado, las ventanas estaban abiertas no tardo en entrar el agua. La castaña nado hasta el coche para tomar el techo de este y abrirlo para sacar al conductor.

Lo cargo hasta tierra, donde observo que era joven, mayor que ella, pero por algunos 4 años, tenia una cortada en la ceja, y estaba inconsciente, la morena le dio respiración boca a boca.

-¡Despierta! ¡No te mueras!.-decía entre dientes la latina apretando el pecho del joven con un puño y la otra mano recargada en esta para expulsar el agua de los pulmones.

El joven comenzó a escupir agua, para toser un poco mas, abrió los ojos un poco desorientados hasta captar a su salvador.

-Juraría que te arrolle.-hablo el joven

-Si así fuera estaría muerta.-pronuncio la castaña.-créeme

Al tiempo llego la policía, la ambulancia checo al joven, y a Tori le dieron una toalla para secarse, estaba sentada en una roca cuando llego David corriendo.

-¡Tori! ¿hija, estas bien?.-pregunto con preocupación David

-Si, estoy bien.-contesto

-¿quien es el maniático que conducía ese auto?.-pregunto con enojo David subiendo su tono de voz

-Yo.-hablo el joven con una toalla enrollada en el cuello.-Ryder Daniels

David se quito la chaqueta.-Soy David Vega... y ella es mi hija.-puso la chaqueta encima de la castaña

-Gracias por salvarme.-inquirió Ryder

-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo.-exclamo Tori

-Tiene una hija extraordinaria.-pronuncio Ryder hablando con David.-me gustaría agradecerle o gratificarle

-Solo... Conduce despacio-contesto este

Llegaron a la granja Vega donde ya estaban los amigos de la latina.

-Hola Tors.-saludo Andre

-Hola chicos.-saludo la castaña

-Hola Tori.-saludo Robbie

-¿entonces... quedaron?.-pregunto impaciente Tori

Los chicos pusieron una cara larga.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, ya verán ustedes no serán el espantapájaros, no estén mal.-pronuncio amable Tori

Los chicos empezaron a reír.-¡Pasamos!.-gritaron, la latina hizo lo mismo con alegria se abrazaron, brincando y soltando carcajadas

-Y que lo festejamos... ¿viendo un partido?.-pregunto Robbie

-Me parece la mejor opción.-respondió la morena

Entraron a la casa inundando sus fosas nasales con olor a carne asada, pan y refrescos, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Hamburguesas!.-gritaron los tres para correr a la cocina

Ahí se encontraba la señora Vega con un mandil, las hamburguesas estaban hechas, con algunas frituras a los costados.

-David me dijo que hoy es el partido Dallas Cowboys y se me ocurrió hacer un aperitivo para que lo vieran.-hablo Holly

-Usted es genial.-hablo Andre tomando un plato.-y sus hamburguesas son las mejores

-gracias mama.-inquirió Tori tomando un plato

No tardo mucho David tenia otro plato los cuatro estaban en la sala, con la gran pantalla viendo atentos a que comenzara el partido.

-¿saben cuanta grasa tiene una de esas?.-inquirió Trina entrando a la sala apuntando con asco hacia un plato

-Preferible esto a tus ensaladas "muérete de hambre".-burlo Tori y todos comenzaron a reír

-JA JA.-rio falsamente la hermana mayor de las Vega.-en lugar de hermana a veces pienso que tengo un hermano

La castaña saco la lengua reprochando el insulto.

-Si.-siguió Trina.-aparte infantil

El partido empezó y prácticamente empujaron a Trina lejos de la pantalla, ganaron obviamente los Dallas, el señor Vega salio a un mandado, en ese momento Robbie, Andre y Tori hablaban tranquilos en la sala.

-Solo invítala a salir.-hablo Robbie

-No puedo, saben como es, yo..yo no sabría como.-dijo Tori tomando un trago de soda.-Ni siquiera se si ella quisiera salir con alg...alguien como yo, ella.. es ella y no se como hacerlo...

-Mira Tors inténtalo, o te vas a quedar con las ganas toda la vida, lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace, porque no le gustan las mujeres.-exclamo Andre

Tori miro al moreno con reproche.-Y ¿a donde le llevo? Es decir ¿a donde la invito?.-pregunto con nerviosismo

-No se piensa que le gusta a Jade.-hablo Robbie.-piensa como ella, tienes que saber que le gusta ver, escuchar y hacer, ya con eso conquistarla

-Si, eso Tors.-exclamo Andre.-sabes ¿hace cuanto te enamoraste de ella?

-La verdad ni yo misma lo se.-dijo en un suspiro la latina.-No se cuando me enamore, pero ahí estaba... el amor mas imposible del mundo...

Los chicos se fueron poco después, Tori pensaba como decirle a los chicos de su condición, no conciliando el sueño, fue hasta su habitación prendió la laptop y busco en The Slap el perfil de Jade, en este vio la música que mas frecuentaba y los lugares donde mas iba. Fotos de ella pasando una por una, "_Mañana le pediré una cita_" con eso en mente concilio el sueño.

-Vega, como no lo supe antes.-era la imagen de Jade recostada en la cama hablándole.-Te quiero, me gustas.-sonreía su piel pálida hacia contraste con lo negro de las sabanas, sus labios carmesí se movían a la par de sus palabras, resonando cada vez mas en el ambiente.-Vega.-repetía y la voz retumbaba fuerte, como un eco que en lugar de fastidiar, fascina cada vez mas

-¡Chicas ya levántense!.-era la voz de Holly Vega cuando Tori se dio cuenta que solo era un sueño

Tori estaba en su cuarto pero al abrir los ojos no se encontraba recostada en su cama, estaba flotando, unos segundos de la sorpresa y la gravedad volvió tirándola al suelo.

Poco después se cambio con una blusa roja y chaqueta azul marino, jeans de mezclilla y botas cafés, bajaba con prisa las escaleras de la casa. Llego a la cocina dandose cuenta que aun era temprano, pues el sol todavía no salia por completo.

-Papa.-llamo Tori

-¿Si, hija?.-contesto David

-Recuerdas esos boletos que tu amigo te dio.-comento la latina sirviéndose un cereal, mientras Holly se sentaba en la mesa misma donde el señor Vega

-Si, los de el extreno de esa película tan famosa de terror.-hablo David

-Es que veras... yo me preguntaba ¿si todavía los tienes?.-pregunto con nervios la castaña

-No era esa que no la querías ver, no te interesan esas películas hija.-respondió David

Tori rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.-Es que.. hay alguien, y veras a ese alguien, le gustan esas películas.-trago audible-mente para continuar.-creo que si le invito al estreno ira conmigo

Los señores Vega tenían una gran sonrisa.-bebe ¿y ese alguien es...linda?.-pregunto Holly con brillo en los ojos

-Si... es muy linda.-contesto la latina.-¿entonces, los boletos siguen ahí?

-Si, claro aquí tienes.-hablo David entregando dos boletos a su hija.-tienes suerte los boletos de taquilla se agotaron a los primeros 20 minutos

-Gracias papa.-dijo Tori con alegría.-eres el mejor

-Y se puede saber el nombre de la afortunada.-exclamo con curiosidad Holly

-Holly deja que la muchacha respire, no preguntes mucho.-inquirió David.-pronto nos presentara a la joven ¿verdad?

-Si, todo sale bien.-dijo la castaña.-es lo primero que haré

-Mi bebe saldrá en una cita, Dios como pasa el tiempo.-hablo Holly tomando las mejillas de Tori

-¡Mama!.-se quejo la morena algo avergonzada

-¿que? De pequeña decías que solo me amabas a mi.-replico la señora Vega con un puchero.-y yo te decía: mami también te ama.-dijo y dio besos en la mejilla de la latina

-¡Mama!.-exclamo la castaña corriendo hacia la puerta.-bueno Trina ya salio se me hace tarde adiós.-salio de la casa, metió la cabeza por ultimo.-Los quiero.-dijo y ahora si salio de la casa

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que les pareció el segundo capitulo? Agradezco todos los comentarios, enserio esos fueron los que me animaron a continuar, en mi perfil esta mi Ask, por si gustan preguntarme algo... ¿Jade aceptara la cita? ¿Les dirá su condición? ¿Quien es Ryder Daniels? ¿Lana se dará por vencida?**_

_**Shinigami Scarlet:si tienes ask preguntame, en mi perfil esta el link, pero espero responder esas preguntas a lo largo del fic xD **_

**_Mart, Konata 1400, Dazumaki,_FlaviaUchihaHyuuga_, pauli Vega,_lelenz23_, _Qaths10_, Guest, Marilinn, mica, starters, lina 001... me encantaron sus comentarios son tan lindos gracias!_**

_**Si les ha gustado comenten por favor :)**_


	3. Esto no es una cita Capitulo 3

**SuperMan Capitulo 3: Esto no es una cita**

**¡Hola chicos! Viendo sus comentarios es imposible que no me den ganas de hacer otro capitulo, para seguir leyendo sus reviews, los largos y los cortos todos me alagan muchisimo, por eso continuo**

…

Una castaña caminaba impaciente por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, esperando a que cierta pelinegra se hiciera presente "_Jade conseguí estos boletos para libramos del mal y se me ocurría si ya sabes tu y yo, podemos salir un rato, digo a ver la película, porque te gustan estas películas y..y.. ¡Oh Dios eso suena horrible!... Disculpa Jade me preguntaba si alguien tan linda como tu estaria libre hoy, para acompañarme al cine, es una de las peliculas que te gustan y espero... que..que ¡No tampoco suena bien!... Jade, tu... yo, cine... Libranos del mal... piensalo... no, eso es pesimo_"

En ese momento la gótica entra por la puerta hacia el pasillo, algo malhumorada abre su casillero sacando algunos libros.

"_Ok, solo dale el café, es un buen comienzo_".-pensaba Tori acercándose a Jade con sigilo.-Buenos días Jade.-saludo

-No se que tienen de buenos.-gruño la pelinegra

-Vamos no puede irte tan mal, toma compre un poco de café extra esta mañana y pensé que si gustas uno.-hablo la latina extendiendo el vaso hasta la gótica quien dudaba en tomarlo.-Hirviendo y con dos de azúcar

Ahora Jade no dudo y lo tomo "_desde cuando Vega sabe como me gusta el __café_" se pregunto así misma.-Hay una tonta película, que quiero ver, pero el tonto señor de taquilla dijo que los boletos estaban agotados... veamos que tan agotados estarán cuando su coche este lleno de abejas.-bufo esta

Tori tomo una bocada de aire y pronuncio.-Que tal si... en lugar de llevar a un pobre empleado al hospital... me acompañas a mi al cine

-¿Por haria eso?.-pregunto arrogante la gotica dando un sorbo del café deleitandose con el ardor en su garganta

-Por que te lo pido.-pronuncio la castaña, Jade arqueo una ceja.-Por favor.-insistió sacando los boletos del bolsillo de su pantalón, poniéndolos frente a la pelinegra

-¿como los conseguiste?.-pregunto asombrada la gotica sin poder creerlo con la vista en los boletos

-Digamos que... tengo contactos.-inquirió Tori con una sonrisa.-¿entonces... me acompañas?

Jade la pensaba, después de unos segundos pronuncio.-Esto NO es una cita.-suspiro.-¿Lo entiendes, Vega?

-Lo entiendo.-afirmo la morena con simpatía.-¿entonces?

-Si, si tanto insistes iré.-bufo tomando un boleto de la mano de la castaña.-sigue sin ser una cita ¿entiendes?

-Claro.-afirmo.-esto NO es una cita

La pelinegra rodó los ojos

-Paso a tu casa a las 7 ¿te parece?.-pregunto Tori

-Nos vamos en mi carro.-inquirio la gotica.-sigo sin creerme que no tengas licencia.-se burlo

-Oh vamos eres mi vecina.-bufo la castaña cruzandose de brazos.-no es malo ir a pie

-como digas.-contesto simple Jade.-de mi casa nos vamos al cine

-Por supuesto.-dijo en una sonrisa la latina

Después de eso las horas pasaron rápido, los chicos después de almorzar se fueron a un aula, era para materiales de obras, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo, Tori dijo que había algo importante que ocupaba decir, que ocupaba ser en privado, se les ocurrió ese lugar todos estaban sentados en unos banquillos en forma de circulo, a excepción de la castaña quien caminaba dando vueltas nerviosa.

-Vamos Tors ¿que ocupas decir?.-pregunto Andre

-No puede ser grave, no estes nerviosa.-hablo Robbie.-al menos que hayas matado a alguien, ay si fuga ¡no quiero ir a la carcel!.-inquirio un exaltado Rex

Todos lo miraron con reproche.-Rex.-reclamo el titiritero

-¡Que! Es la verdad.-contesto este

-No he matado ha nadie.-dijo Tori intentando reír.-Chicos... yo no soy como las demás chicas...

-Si eso lo sabemos Tori, tu eres gay.-dijo Beck

-No.. no me refiero a eso.-hablo negando con la cabeza.-miren cuando nací, nací...

-¡Habla de una vez Vega!.-grito Jade quien se veia algo ansiosa por el asunto

-Nací intersexual.-soltó de una la castaña, todos la miraron con un signo de pregunta en la frente.-Es decir con los dos sexos, con pechos pero con un órgano sexual de hombre... me definí como niña pero soy intersexual... ¿entienden?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.-Uff enserio pense que habias matado a alguien.-dijo con alivio Robbie

-Que.-hablo Tori.-¿no te sorprende?

-No de hecho, Robbie y yo lo sospechamos varias veces, no nos importo mucho, no le vemos el problema.-inquirió Andre con una sonrisa.-vamos chica no hay problema

-Si Tori, te aceptamos como eres.-comento Robbie con simpatía

La castaña vio a sus amigos que no habían hablado.

-No le veo problema.-dijo Beck subiendo los hombros.-Tori sigue siendo Tori

-Yeeeih.-animo Cat.-todos te queremos Tori, ¿aunque te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, que pasa Cat.-afirmo la latina

-Esto.. ¿cuando.. cuando haces pipi... lo haces parada o sentada?.-pregunto con un tono dulce la pelirroja

-¡que preguntas Cat! Es obvio que parada.-inquirió Robbie

-Podría hacerlo sentada.-hablo Beck

-oh… podría hacerlo de ambas maneras.-dijo Andre

Se armo un debate y todos voltearon a mirar a la castaña en busca de respuestas.

La morena sintio ardor en su cara.-...pa..parada.-contesto

-¡JA! lo sabia.-dijo con ego el titiritero

-¿entonces todo bien?.-pronuncio Tori viendo a la única persona que no había hablado desde que dijo su condición.-¿Jade?

-¡¿Que?!.-inquirio Jade a las miradas de todos.-mira Vega con pene o sin el, sigues siendo igual de molesta, no me importa.-hablo cruzandose de brazos

La castaña no suprimió la gran sonrisa después de las palabras de la gótica, sabia que para la pelinegra decir eso, era un "_no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo_".

Al rato de eso salieron de clases, la castaña estaba mas que feliz ya la habían aceptado con su condición, ella no podía sentirse mas feliz, caminaba con desdén hasta su casa, unas calles antes de llegar vio algo peculiar parecía un vidrio, un cristal verde, con curiosidad Tori se acerco a el, pero al momento de querer tomarlo y al acercar su mano se volvió pálida, se notaban sus venas y de repente se sentía mareada, mejor se alejo, al momento su mano tomo color y la fuerza vino a ella de nuevo, esa piedra era algo nuevo, prefirió no tomar le mas importancia y camino hasta su casa.

-¡Ya llegue!.-anuncio la morena pasando por la puerta principal

-a nadie le importa.-esa era la voz de Trina

-que chistosa Trina.-dijo con reproche la castaña

-¿Y?.-ahora era la voz de la señora Vega.- ¿conseguiste esa cita?

-No iremos como cita, pero supongo que es algo.-hablo Tori recostandose en el sillon.-Pasare a su casa a las siete

-Bueno bebe... eso suena a cita.-comento Holly acariciando la cabeza de la latina.-Ya veras... nadie es capaz de resistirse a un Vega

-Si.. pero ella es diferente.-dijo en un suspiro la morena

Mientras en la casa West "_Porque diablos acepte una cita, y porque de pronto me es lindo que Vega me consiga un café, cálmate Jade, esto.. solo es por.. porque.. todavía estoy algo impactada por la noticia de que Vega tiene un pene... ¡si es eso! Es solo curiosidad, ya pasara..._"

En la granja Vega después de ayudar a su papa con unos trabajos, Tori fue al granero desde ahí con su telescopio lograba mirar la casa West, viéndola un rato y en señal de que nada pasaba fue a casa, se metió a duchar el agua fría recorría todo su cuerpo, era refrescante para despejar la mente, no había parado de pensar en cierta gótica todo el día, eso no ayudaba en nada mas que sentir duro a su amigo, giro la cabeza de lado a lado para de nuevo despejar la mente.

Después de pensarlo un rato, se puso una camisa beige con cuello en "v", con una chaqueta blanca, unos pantalones cortos beige con cinto café, de zapatos unos mocasines cafés, su cabello castaño caía en orbes a sus costados, el color de la ropa resaltaba el marrón de sus ojos.

Bajo las escaleras a las 6:30 para encontrarse a los tres integrantes de su familia sonriendole.-¿Que pasa?.-pregunto con simpatia

-¡Dios te ves tan guapa mi bebe!.-hablo Holly dando un gran abrazo a la castaña

-gracias mama.-respondio Tori correspondiendo el abrazo.-No es tan haciendo mucho drama.. es decir ni siquiera es una cita

-vamos tu puedes conquistarla hermanita.-comento Trina

-Como tu digas Trina.-pronuncio Tori abriendo la puerta para irse

-Ve a por ello tigre.-inquirio David dando una palmada en la espalda de la castaña

Con eso la morena salio de la casa "_Dios, esta familia_" pensó con gracia, no camino mucho hasta topar con la casa de los West, con nervios acerco su mano a la puerta, la retiro y acerco varias veces, tomo un poco de aire y toco tres veces seguidas, espero.

Paso un instante cuando se escucho la manija girar, frente a ella un hombre con traje, de tez blanca y ojos verdes el cual supuso padre de la gótica.

-Buenas tardes señor West.-saludo con gentileza la latina

-¿Victoria?.-pregunto el señor

-Esa misma, puede llamarme Tori.-pronuncio con encanto

-Mucho gusto conocerte.-saludo el hombre extendiendo la mano, la castaña la tomo y las estrecharon en un saludo.-No me llames señor me siento viejo, puedes decirme Jordan, Tori

-Claro señor.. digo Jordan

-¡Papa has visto mi pelota de fútbol!.-era el grito de un niño mas o menos de unos 14 años su piel era pálida y el cabello negro, en este caso su ojos eran azules.-¡Hola!.-saludo

-¡Hola!.-saludo la castaña

-Soy el hermano de Jade.-pronuncio este.-Me llamo Jason ¿y tu eres?

-Soy Victoria, Victoria Vega.-contesto.-pero me puedes decir Tori, asi me dicen mis amigos

-Oh eres la famosa Vega.-hablo Jason con expresion de asombro

-¿si pasa algo?.-pronuncio con temor la latina

-No nada..-dijo el joven Jason subiendo los hombros.-Solo que... no te ves tan molesta

Bueno eso fue algo raro, los segundos pasaron, se escucha alguien bajando los escalones, era Jade, llevaba el cabello suelto, una blusa sin mangas negra, con una falda del mismo color, al contraste con su piel se veía muy bien. La latina no podía despegar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-La quiero antes de las 11.-pronuncio el señor West

-bueno ¿nos vamos o que?.-pregunto la gótica

-S..Si lo siento.-tartamudeo la castaña.-un gusto Jordan, lo mismo para ti Jason si te gusta el futbol espero algun dia juguemos un partido.-se despidio con gracia

Salieron de la casa West caminando hacia el auto negro de la pelinegra

-Te ves muy bien.-alago la castaña con cierto tono atractivo, abriendo la puerta del conductor para la gotica

-Lose, Vega.-respondio Jade metiendose al coche, despues de que la castaña subiera, lo encendio y manejo camino al cine

Llegaron al cine, el lugar estaba lleno de parejas, lo que a Jade le incomodaba un poco, Tori.. Tori ni lo notaba, ella estaba algo perdida viendo a su acompañante, pasaron al lugar donde vendían las golosinas.

La gótica se dedico a mirar el gran póster sobre la película que iban a ver, se puso a leer como por quintesima ves la sinopsis, en realidad le gustaban las películas de terror, cuando se dio cuenta que su acompañante no estaba a su lado se asusto, por un instante lamento no prestarle nada de atención, entre gente veía para distinguir una cabellera castaña pero no la encontraba.

-Jade.-fue el llamado que le produjo alivio, al voltear a sus espaldas vio a la castaña con una charola grande donde venian palomitas, dos refrescos, y otras golosinas.-perdon vi que estabas entretenida y fui a comprar algunas cosas para la funcion

-esta bien... a la proxima avisame Vega.-pronuncio la gotica con cierto tono de preocupacion.-¿cuanto planeas comer, Vega?.-dijo en tono burlon

-Oh.. ¡esto!... no, en realidad... es para ti.-contesto y sintió sus mejillas calientes.-digo.. para las dos si quieres... compre estos chocolates... creo que son tus favoritos

"_Todo esto... por mi_" fue el pensamiento de Jade, a pesar de haber salido con varios chicos, el detalle de la latina la tomo por sorpresa, la calidez en sus palabras, el cariño con el que la mira, y los detalles al saber lo que le gusta "_¿que estoy pensando? No me puede gustar Vega_".-Si son mis favoritos g..gracias.-fue lo que dijo

Al instante se felicito asi misma por decirlo pues una gran sonrisa se extendio en la cara de la castaña, como si hubiera ganado el premio mas grande o la fortuna mas grande, por un simple gracias.-Vamos la pelicula esta por comenzar.-inquirio la latina

Pasaron a la sala obscura, donde tomaron asiento casi al final, viendo los anuncios del principio la latina se veía algo nerviosa, sus manos temblaban.

La película comenzó, los primeros gritos, Tori se veía algo pálida, cosa que la gótica noto, temblaba y con su mano casi arrancaba el porta-vasos "_Porque vendría si no le gustan este tipo de __películas_" se pregunto a si misma Jade viendo como un los ojos de la latina reflejaban terror y como si de un pequeño clic en la cabeza de la gótica se tratara pensó: "_Por ti..._"

Al instante la gótica quito el porta-vasos que la separaba de la castaña cosa que a esta le sorprendió un poco,.-¿estas bien, Vega?.-pregunto con preocupación la pelinegra

Tori trago saliva audiblemente.-S..si l..lo estoy.- pronuncio entrecortadamente, pero en su cara se veia todavia el miedo

-Vamos Vega, es solo una película.-susurro Jade pasando un brazo por la espalda de la latina, apegando la cabeza de esta a su pecho, con su mano frotaba dulcemente el brazo de la castaña, quien de la nada se sintió mejor.

En esa posición pasaron toda la película, sin hablar seguían en esa burbuja de comodidad que se creo en la sala, caminando juntas, llegaron hasta el coche, donde Jade se estaciono en lo que parecía una pequeña playa, ambas bajaron.

-Que lindo lugar.-pronuncio la latina

-Si, aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar... es relajante.-dijo la gotica sentandose en la arena casi blanca, la castaña la imito

La brisa de la marea era refrescante, Tori empezó a notar como Jade frotaba sus brazos en busca de calor, con eso tomo el borde de su chaqueta y se la saco, con delicadeza la puso en los hombros de la pelinegra.

-N..No era necesario.-reprocho la gótica

-No importa.-declaro la morena con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes?.-pronuncio Jade.-Si no te gustan ese tipo películas, me hubieras dicho

-No.-negó la castaña.-¿y perderme la oportunidad de salir contigo? No lo creo.-suspiro y volteo a ver los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, tomándose el tiempo de perderse en ellos.-Se que esto no es una cita... pero al menos déjame decirte..-tomo la pálida mano de la gótica, acariciándola con su pulgar, vio sus nudillos con determinación, se acerco y planto un beso en ellos.- Te ves muy hermosa esta noche... todas las noches.

El mundo de Jade se detuvo.

El ver a la castaña viéndola de tal manera, tomando su mano con tanto cariño, embriagando la con su esencia, y al mirarla el brillo en sus ojos marrones.

-Vega.-la llamo, y a pesar de sentir que su corazón iba colapsar de tanto latir, pronuncio.-eres... eres una tonta.-con eso dicho se recostó en lo suave de la arena

Tori hizo lo mismo, de fondo el sonido de las olas, una acostada a la par de la otra, el cielo negro con un infinito de estrellas, que solo hacían la noche mas bonita.

-¿Te gusta correr en la arena?.-pregunto la latina

-¿que?.-dijo con confucion la gotica

-Si, correr.-afirmo Tori.-cuando era chica, era bastante divertido, el sentir como tus pies se hunden en la arena y esta se mete entre tus dedos, es divertido

Seguido de eso la castaña se paro y quito los mocasines, dando una pequeña caminata descalza, no tardo mucho Jade se le unió e hizo lo mismo, entre bromas y risas se perseguían o corrían juntas, sus voces resonaban en lo vació de la playa, después de correr un poco mas, terminaron de nuevo acostadas en la arena, pero esta vez mas unidas, era un abrazo y ambas sonreían, solamente el momento era real, pero al mismo tiempo era bastante mágico, ¿se explica?.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos.-hablo la castaña.-si no tendre problemas con tu papa

Jade rodó los ojos.-¿enserio quieres darle una buena impresión a mi padre?

-Si, si quiero.-respondio con una sonrisa la latina poniendose sus mocasines

Llegaron a la casa West y las dos bajaron del coche. Jade subió los escalones para entrar a su casa.

-Jade.-la castaña llamo

La gotica volteo con curiosidad.-¿que?.-pregunto

-Gracias...-pronuncio Tori con una de sus mejores sonrisas.- ..muchas gracias, por acompañarme

Jade no lo resistió mas, como un instinto bajo los tres escalones de la entrada de su casa, camino hacia la castaña y dio un corto beso en su mejilla.-Hasta mañana, Vega.-con eso corrió y se metió a su hogar

Tori todavía no se lo creía "_¡me beso!, ella me beso, bueno fue en la mejilla, pero ¡fue un beso!... ¡Punto para Victoria!_" pensaba tocando con delicadeza el área donde fue el beso, sentía tanta emoción que dio un salto de alegría.-¡Siii!.-grito saltando unos 15 metros arriba, corriendo veloz y saltando encima de un poste que debido a la fuerza cayo.-Ups.. lo siento mucho..-pronuncio intentando ponerlo de nuevo pero no lo consiguió, mejor lo dejo en el suelo, eso no quito su alegría volvió a correr por los campos de maíz, hasta llegar a su casa.

-Ya volví.-hablo cuando entro en su casa

Sus padres veian una pelicula en la sala.-¿que tal te ha ido?.-pregunto con curiosidad Holly

-Ha estado estupendo, ella es... es muy linda.-hablo con cierto tono de enamorada

-Vaya, parece que alguien le fue bien.-inquirió su padre

Mientras tanto en un bar del pueblo, se encontraban los algo engreídos jugadores de fútbol, entre ellos su capitán.

-¡Salud!.-grito el capitán levantando una copa con alcohol, con ello todos lo hicieron.-¡Por que ya tenemos a nuestro próximo espantapájaros!

Todos reían, el olor a sudor y alcohol impregnaba ese lugar, jugadores de fútbol en este caso... no son mis favoritos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**raquesofi: pues yo tambien espero mucho de este fic, y si, tori si se baña xD Lol, espero sigas leyendo :)**_

_**pili2039: si gracias por comentar, si esta historia todavia tiene mucho que dar, espeor sigas leyendo :D**_

_**Guest: jaja muchas gracias, no se si soy tan hermosa pero igual xD gracias aseguro que por ser uno o una de mis lectores tambien sera muy lindo(a), jamas de daria flojera leer un comentario me encantan... 3 :D**_

_**Marilin: jaja la verdad o3o hasta me rio solita con mi propio fic, lana la verdad yo tambien me la imagine asi, puedes usar tu imaginacion solo le falta el cabello castaño si no la describiria igual xD, tori se animo!**_

_**lelenz23, FlaviaUchihaHyuuga,sterlin, mart: Les agradezco mucho chicos sin ustedes no tendría inspiración para subir otro capitulo ¡amo sus reviews! Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

_**Comenten :D**_


	4. Espantapájaros y El Baile Capitulo 4

**SuperMan Capitulo 4: Espantapájaros y El baile**

**¡Hola lectores! Ya saben de nuevo otro capitulo por sus comentarios, espero sea de su agrado, me alegra muchísimo el ver que les simpatice mi historia, por ustedes continuo**

…

Empezando el día en la granja de los Vega, Tori bajaba las escaleras de la casa, llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros, unos jeans claros de mezclilla y botas, salio de la casa para saludar a su madre, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver una camioneta roja, con un moño azul pegado enfrente, parecía nueva.

-Buenos días mama.-saludo la latina.-¿y esto?.-pregunto

-Es un regalo de Ryder Daniels.-pronuncio Holly dándole un sobre a su hija

Tori sonrió al instante, lo abrió y leyó "Querida Victoria, conduce con cuidado, siempre estaré en deuda, el maníaco del carro azul".-No puedo creerlo.-dijo con asombro mirando la camioneta.-¿y las llaves?

-Tu padre las tiene.-respondió Holly.-Esta en el granero

Con eso la castaña corrió a el, encontró a su padre triturando maíz en una maquina, traía puestas unas orejeras para el ruido, al instante se las quito al ver a su hija, caminando hacia el.

-Se cuanto la deseabas hija.-inquirió su padre.-pero no la aceptes

-¿porque no?.-pregunto la morena.-es decir, salve su vida

-y crees que mereces un premio.-hablo de nuevo David

-no me refiero a eso

-¿sabes quien es el padre de Ryder Daniels?.-pregunto el señor Vega.-es el señor Lionel Daniels, recuerdas a Frank o Paul los que nos vendían calabazas, los que trabajaban con nosotros, pues Daniels los atrajo con sus regalos costosos, compro sus propiedades... y se olvido de ellos.

-Y ¿planeas culpar a su hijo por ello?.-hablo irónica la latina

-Solo quiero que te des una idea, de donde vino el dinero de esa camioneta.-contesto David, la castaña dio media vuelta para salir del granero.-Tori se que estas enojada.-hablo el señor Vega antes de que saliera.-hija es normal

Tori tira la mochila al suelo.-¿Normal?.-pregunto su tono de voz era de áspero, camino hacia el demoledor de paja y lo encendió.-Que te parece esto ¡¿es normal?!.- metió la mitad del brazo en el

-¡No!.-rápido su padre jalo de ella hacia atrás, sacando su brazo de la maquina, viendo la manga de la camisa roja destrozada, pero su brazo estaba bien, ni un solo rasguño.

-No me lance a sacar el auto de Ryder, me arrollo a 100 kilómetros por hora.-dijo Tori exasperada.-Eso te parece normal.-suspiro.-Yo daría todo por ser normal...

David ante esto pronuncio.-Es momento...

-¿momento de que?.-pregunto la morena

-De la verdad.-inquirió el señor Vega.-quiero que veas una cosa.-con esto ambos se encaminaron arriba del granero donde estaba el telescopio de la latina, David saco un trapo gris, lo abrió lentamente hasta mostrar un cuadro metálico con inscritos bastante peculiares.-creo que esto es de tus padres... de tus padres verdaderos.

-¿que dice?.-pregunto la castaña

-He intentado descifrarlo, pero no es ningún lenguaje conocido para el hombre.-respondió el mayor Vega

-¿a que te refieres?

-Tus verdaderos padres, no eran de algún lugar cercano aquí

-¿en donde viven?.-inquirió la latina

David miro a la ventana, observando lo azul del cielo detenidamente, Tori lo observo y de nuevo a su telescopio.-¿que tratas de decirme?.-pregunto en un suspiro la morena.-¿que soy de otro planeta?

En ese instante David la miro, la castaña sonrió y dijo irónicamente.-¿y supongo que mi nave espacial esta en el ático?

-mm... algo así esta en el garaje del sótano.-pronuncio el señor Vega

Poco después en silencio se encaminaron a el, después de pasar por las polvorientas escaleras, se diviso un bulto con una manta también llena de tierra, al quitarla estaba una capsula de metal, en la que encontró David a su hija.

-En esto entraste al mundo hija, el día de la lluvia de meteoros

-Es broma ¿verdad?.-inquirio la latina con cierta angustia en el rostro.-¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!.-reclamo

-Queríamos protegerte

-¡¿protegerme de que?!.-pregunto exaltada.-debiste de habérmelo dicho.-pronuncio

Con esto dicho Tori salio corriendo a una super velocidad, después de todo llego tarde a Hollywood Arts, tocaba historia del arte y ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos: "_tal vez... no debí ser tan dura, es decir nadie se traga de una... que es de otro planeta, es decir -oye me contaron que eres de otro planeta.- -¡aah, si... así es!.- -bueeeno, en fin...vamos por un trago ¿o que?.- … en definitiva, no pasa, pero igual creo que lo mejor seria hablar con el_"

En el almuerzo los chicos la notaron algo distraída, pero se veía tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que prefirieron no preguntarle nada todavía, con esto llego la salida una castaña algo distraída caminaba unos metros fuera de Hollywood Arts.

-Victoria.-alguien la llamo

Al voltearse reconoció a Lana.-ey.. hola.-saludo con simpatía.-¿te pintaste el cabello?.-pregunto

-No, es mi cabello natural me lo había teñido temporalmente para una obra.-dijo Lana con una sonrisa provocante, su cabello era café obscuro y era lacio, combinaba con el fino de su rostro.-¿te gusta?.-pregunto

Tori durante un momento se quedo sin palabras.-Si, te queda lindo.-contesto con gracia

Lo que estas dos no sabían es que alguien escuchaba atenta y bastante disgustada la platica, ¿necesidad de decir nombre?, creo que no.

-Te quería decir... ya vez esta noche es el baile y se que no es muy común, pero aquí todos son bastante abiertos... y... me preguntaba si...-no pudo continuar Lana siendo interrumpida

-¡VEGA!.-era cierta gótica que salia de su escondite para tomar a la castaña de la muñeca jalándola hasta el cuarto del conserje

-Jade me escuchas.-era la morena que al parecer se quejo en todo el transcurso forzado al almacén de objetos para limpieza.-¿que pasa?.-pregunto con cierta timidez

Jade no encontraba que decir, en realidad ni ella misma planeo eso, solo fue un impulso.-sobre la no cita... no paso.-hablo

-¿que?

-Ya me escuchaste, la "no cita", ninguna palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a esos dos mosqueteros que siempre van contigo.-pronuncio la gótica con desdén

-entiendo...-el tono de la latina era evidentemente decepcionado.-pero... con una condición

-¿que?.-ahora la pelinegra era la confundida

-Lo que escuchaste,-repitió la morena con confianza.-iremos al baile

-¿como pareja?.-pregunto con falsa irritación la gótica

-Solo si tu quieres.-respondió con una sonrisa atractiva la castaña

-Olvídalo Vega.-respondió Jade intentando no perder su actitud ante el encanto de la latina.-Pasa por mi a las siete, y... NO vamos como pareja.-aclaro

-Como tu digas.-inquirió la morena con cierta alegría

Después de eso ambas tomaron su rumbo, Jade ocupaba entregar un trabajo en la aula superior, mientras que Tori ya salia de Hollywood Arts camino a su casa. No dio ni unos 10 pasos cuando alguien la tomo del hombro haciendo que girara.- ...Felicidades Tori, seras el espantapájaros de este año...-fueron las palabras del pelirrojo

-¡No te metas conmigo!.-hablo dura la castaña quitándose la mano de Brock del hombro

-Vamos.-susurro el capitán de equipo.-¡Pelea!.-dijo ahora con mas rudeza empujando a la latina haciendo que esta diera unos pasos hacia atrás, Brock paso su chaqueta por sus brazos para quitarla

Tori con el ceño fruncido y el coraje que tenia, llevo un puño al pecho del joven pegando con un collar bastante singular que traía este, era un pequeño cristal verde parecido al que vio el día anterior, solo que este estaba puesto como un accesorio en su cuello, esto la debilito dando oportunidad al pelirrojo de tomarla de la camisa y tirarla al suelo, su cabeza se estrello en el pavimento con violencia, no basto pues se arrodillo de nuevo a tomarla por la blusa.-¡Que hay entre tu y Lana!.-pronuncio con firmeza y enojo

-nada.-respondió Tori todavía algo mareada

Brock la sacudió con crueldad, la castaña miraba detenidamente el extraño collar del chico,-¿Que? ¡te gusta el collar!.-dijo con burla el pelirrojo.-¡Ten!.-se lo arranco y posiciono en el cuello de la morena, que al contacto con este su cuello reacciono mostrando unas cuantas venas de esfuerzo.-¡Sera un pequeño recuerdo, para que no te metas de nuevo conmigo!

Con esto el capitán y su equipo, arrastraron y subieron a la castaña en un camioneta azul marino, a lo lejos un muchacho pálido con unas orejas marcadas veía atento la escena.-Venganza...-fue un susurro que salio de sus azulados labios.

Por otro lado Jade había entregado sin problemas el trabajo pendiente con el profesor, en su cabeza seguía dando vueltas el como iría al baile con la persona que odiaba, pero al escuchar unos murmullos se congelo.

-Pobre... no tienen piedad.-hablaba un muchacho regordete

-si, pero al menos no fuimos nosotros.-hablo Sinjin un nerd con lentes y cabello anaranjado.-Ser el espantapájaros debe ser todo un trauma

Jade se acerco a los muchachos.-¡Oigan!.-hablo

-¡si!.-respondieron ambos con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Ya eligieron al nuevo espantapájaros?.-pregunto con su entrecejo levemente fruncido la gótica

-S..si... se lo acaban de llevar.-contesto Sinjin

-¿Y?.-dijo con simpleza, al no obtener respuesta.-idiotas... ¡¿QUIEN ERA?!

Ambos nerds se sobresaltaron.-N..no lo sabemos muy bien.. era mujer..mm.. castaña... llevaba jeans y camisa roja.-contesto el friki robusto

-Diablos...-fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra para dirigirse a su coche

Mientras los jugadores de fútbol pasaron al campo de maíz en su camioneta, después de varios golpes a la castaña, quitaron su camisa bruscamente dejándola en un top negro deportivo, Brock tomo un frasco de pintura marcando una "S" con color rojo en todo su pecho, procedió a quitar los pantalones, todos reían, la morena veía todo borroso y aguantaba el dolor que le daba el extraño collar.

-Pero miren esto.-dijo el pelirrojo al quitar el pantalón con crueldad.-aparte de lesbiana... fenómeno.-veia con asco a la latina que estaba arrodillada ya sin sus jeans mostrando unos boxers verdes a cuadros obviamente marcando su parte masculina

Entre las risas sin sentido de los jugadores, tomaron con rudeza a Tori de los brazos colgándola en una cruz, con cuerdas en manos y piernas para que no se soltara, al poco tiempo todos subieron en la camioneta y la dejaron ahí.

No contaban con la pelinegra que iba buscando en los campos de maíz, después de una hora encontró el correcto, Tori estaba sudando en frió pues ya era de noche, en su ceja ahora cortada corría sangre de un puñetazo fuerte que le propino un jugador fornido, en la "S" tenia varias gotas de sudor que la recorrían todo su abdomen marcado, al exhalar su aliento hacia algo de humo y estaba completamente pálida. La rara cadena estaba sofocándola, se sentía débil.

-Vega...-alcanzo a escuchar, no podía creerlo Jade estaba ahí.-Por Dios... esos idiotas pagaran...-susurro la gótica quitando las cuerdas que ataban a la latina, con eso esta cayo siendo atrapada por la pelinegra, con todo el ajetreo el extraño collar se desplomo al suelo.

Al instante la castaña sintio como su fuerza regresaba.-Estoy bien, Jade.-pronuncio

-Te llevare a un medico.-hablo la gótica viendo la cortada en la ceja que tenia la latina

-No es necesario.-respondió la morena.-Solo.. ocupo algo de ropa, no quiero llegar así a casa

-Vamos a mi casa.-mas que pregunta, afirmo la pelinegra llevando en brazos a latina hasta su carro

-No ocupas cargarme.-hablo avergonzada Tori

-Solo calla, Vega.-inquirió Jade apretando mas a la castaña contra su cuerpo, así llegaron al auto de la gótica, donde ambas subieron, rápido se dirigieron a la casa West. Llegaron a ella.-Mi padre no esta, y mi hermano salio con alguno de sus amigos

Con eso bajaron del coche, la morena corrió en cuanto la gótica abrió la puerta, se metió para que nadie la viera casi desnuda, ya dentro de la casa, se encontraban en la sala, ahora Jade presto mas atención a su compañera, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, su torso al descubierto mostrando lo marcado de su abdomen, y unos boxers a cuadros verdes, por fin comprobando que el secreto de la latina era cierto.

-Vaya por fin conozco a Veguita.-inquirió con cierto tono burlo la gótica mirando la entrepierna de la castaña

A Tori le tomo un instante comprender, pero al momento que lo hizo sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.-¡Jade!.-reclamo intentando cubrirse con sus manos

Jade rio con malicia.-¿que?.-pregunto con inocencia.- iré por algo de ropa, creo que te queda la de mi hermano.-con eso la pelinegra subió las escaleras, después de un instante bajo.

-Toma, puedes usar el baño que esta aquí abajo.-dijo la gótica entregando una bolsa y apuntando una puerta de la izquierda.-ahí también te deje unos boxers.-hablo refiriendose a la bolsa

La castaña la miro dudosa

Jade rodó los ojos.- ...son nuevos

-¡oh! gracias.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa amable, viendo adentro de la bolsa, se quedo impresionada al ver ropa elegante.-no ocupas darme algo tan... fino

-¿que?.-inquirió con desdén la pelinegra.- planeabas ir con shorts y sandalias al baile

Tori no se esperaba eso, pensó que la gótica en realidad se había olvidado.-no, es decir.. muchas gracias.-su sonrisa no podía ser mas grande camino hacia el baño

Se baño, en la bolsa venia un perfume con olor exquisito "Bleu Chanel" se roció con el, se puso los boxers, de vestimenta eran unos pantalones negros entallados, unos zapatos de piel de igual color, camisa blanca con manga larga y botones, el cuello abierto en "V" dejando ver la clavícula de su cuello, un saco negro al ultimo de la manga se notaba lo blanco de la camisa, un bolsillo en el lado del corazón, dejo el saco abierto de modo rebelde, sus ojos marrones resaltaban con el brillo de su risa.

Camino hasta la sala a esperar a su pareja, pasaron unos quince minutos y escucho el resonar de tacón bajando escaleras, volteo la cabeza para ver a cierta gótica.

_Se quedo sin habla._

Ante ella estaba la pelinegra, con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, un escote dejando ver su escultural figura, tacones de aguja blancos, sus labios rosa carmesí y sobre todo el deslumbre de sus ojos verdes.

-Entonces ¿cuando vas a cerrar la boca?.-se burlo la gótica

-q..que, es decir lo lamento.-hablo nerviosa la latina, carraspeo un poco dejando entrar aire a sus pulmones.-Te ves preciosa.-ahora ofreció un brazo hacia la pelinegra junto con una galante sonrisa.-¿Nos vamos?.-propuso

-Pensé que empezarías a babear.-dijo gracia la pelinegra tomándose del brazo de la castaña, caminaron hasta el coche, y subieron.

El camino fue tranquilo, escuchando la radio o platicando de cosas sin importancia, llegaron al baile, bajaron del auto y de nuevo Jade tomo el brazo de la morena, con elegancia caminaron hasta la entrada donde varios chicos con cámaras tomaron fotos, Tori paso su brazo por la cintura de la gótica para estas, probablemente serian para el periódico escolar, después de esto pasaron al salón, donde la música resonaba por todo el lugar, no tardaron en encontrar a sus amigos.

-¡Ey Tori!.-fue el saludo ruidoso de Andre y Robbie ambos estaban en traje

-¡Holis!.-saludo Cat con un propio vestido rosa

-Que hay chicas.-ahora era Beck con un traje café

-Hola chicos.-saludo Tori con una encantadora sonrisa

-Hola.-saludo cortante Jade

-¿vienen juntas?.-pregunto con emoción la pelirroja

-Si.-

-No.-

-No entiendo.-dijo con un puchero Cat

-venimos juntas pero no como pareja.-explico algo decaída la castaña

-¡ohhh..! que mal.-inquirió esta

-Bueno no se ustedes pero ¡yo vine a bailar!.-hablo Beck con simpatía

Pasaron a la pista de baile, las luces neón iluminaban al ritmo de la música, el DJ tenia buen gusto, algunos bebían en los típicos vasos rojos, otros simplemente bailaban hasta sudar.

-Victoria.-pronuncio Lana llamando la atención de la latina

Todos estaban en un circulo, como pasa en la mayoría de fiestas, Lana con un movimiento seductor paso al centro, tomando la manga de la morena jalándola con ella al mismo, los chicos decían el típico "ea, ea". Lana tomo Tori de la camisa moviendola con ella a un ritmo cautivador, haciendo a los chicos silbar de excitación.

-Te ves muy guapa.-susurro Lana en el oído de la latina

-Tu también, te ves linda.-alago la castaña, y era verdad la coqueta chica tenia un vestido blanco con abertura en la espalda, accesorios dorados al igual que sus tacones, le quedaba increíble.

La morena distinguió a Brock a unos metros, se miraba molesto,-¿me disculpas un momento?.-inquirió Tori

-Claro, pero te estaré esperando.-pronuncio Lana separándose de la latina después de guiñarle el ojo

La castaña camino veloz hacia la salida trasera, pero no encontró al pelirrojo, suspiro con pesadez, y decidió dar una pequeña caminata para tranquilizar un poco su ira, dio unos pasos y se encontró con un chico delgado, abriendo el control de incendios del salón donde era el baile.

-oye ¿que haces?.-pregunto la latina

-Venganza.-murmuro el muchacho, la morena con su oído desarrollado alcanzo a escuchar, cerro con prisa los interruptores.-¡pero que diabl...-inquirió con molestia el chico.- ¡espera! No eres la chica... la nueva espantapájaros.-dijo sorprendido.-¡¿como llegaste aquí?!

-Eso no importa.-hablo la castaña.-¡¿porque haces esto?!

-No lo entiendes, yo quede en coma durante 16 años, porque los chicos de fútbol me utilizaron de espantapájaros, porque no me pude mover cuando ese meteorito me cayo encima.-dijo con la voz entrecortada.-solo quiero venganza...

-No tiene caso que lo hagas.-pronuncio firme Tori.-estos chicos no son los que te dañaron...

-Pero ya mate a los que me hicieron daño, pensé que con eso, esta estúpida tradición terminaría, ...por lo visto nunca cambian...

-No le harás daño a mis amigos.-inquirió dura la latina

-Esas personas no son tus amigos.-hablo el pálido joven.-los rociadores les darán un baño.-rio falsamente.- y digamos que... yo haré el resto.-con esto puso su mano en un poste mostrando como de su mano corría electricidad haciendo que este estallara

-¡Ellos no te hicieron daño!.-exclamo la castaña

-Pero no lo hago por mi...-soltó el chico.-Lo hago por ti, por los que son como nosotros

-Entiendo tu sufrimiento, pero no fue culpa de ellos, que te cayera un meteoro ese día.-dijo Tori.- y que quedaras en coma, tampoco es su culpa

-Yo no estoy sufriendo, estoy bien ¡tengo un don, un propósito y un destino!.-exclamo el joven con una sonrisa malvada volteándose de nuevo

La latina al instante con velocidad, lo encaro.-Igual que yo..-pronuncio

El joven pálido tomo a la castaña de los hombros haciendo salir luces azules de sus manos para electrocutarla, esta rechino los dientes ante el dolor, tomo al chico y lo aventó unos metros encima de una camioneta rompiendo el vidrio de esta.-Ya basta.-dijo la latina

-Ellos tendrán la venganza de John... ¡mi venganza!.-grito el chico puso su mano en la camioneta para prenderla, se subió a ella con rapidez, y acelero para arrollar a Tori, quien se tomo del porche haciendo que se hundiera, así hasta que pegaron con una pared que se rompió con el impacto.

La camioneta quedo atorada, y una tubería rota empezó a llenar de agua el piso, con la electricidad paso a toda la camioneta, empujando a Tori por el aire a una pared cercana, John quedo dentro del carro cuando una brillante luz blanca se apodero de esta. Unos minutos después la morena jalo el auto y arranco la puerta, para ayudar al muchacho.

Lo tomo del hombro con suavidad.-¿estas bien?.-pregunto

Ahora la ira y enojo que tenían los ojos del joven, se vieron remplazados por confusión y susto.-¿quien eres tu? ¿como llegue aquí?.-eran preguntas de John

-Me llamo Victoria, estas en Kansas.-pronuncio con una sonrisa ayudando al muchacho a salir de la camioneta

-Quiero irme a casa...-susurro John

Tori llevo a John hasta un taxi y le dio algo de dinero, el muchacho seguía algo desorientado pero podría llegar a casa, ahora ella estaba preocupada había estado ausente del baile como por dos horas.

Llego a este, y casi todos se habían ido a casa, pero si vio a los jugadores de fútbol, algo ebrios y otros fumando, se reían por cosas sin sentido y algunos tenían dos muchachas a sus lados... la castaña camino hasta el estacionamiento viendo los autos de estos decidió darles un regalo...después de eso y al ver que sus amigos se habían ido, decidió marchar a la suya, con increíble velocidad llego en unos segundos, no quiso entrar a casa mejor paso al granero un rato a ver las estrellas por su telescopio.

No se dio cuenta en que momento su padre había entrado, ambos se miraron unos instantes.-tu abuelo me dio ese telescopio cuando tenia tu edad.-pronuncio con nostalgia David.-¿te encuentras bien?.-pregunto

Tori volteo a mirarlo.-te lo contesto en cinco años

El señor Vega sonrió y dio media vuelta para bajar las escaleras

-Papa.-lo llamo la castaña y el volteo su vista a ella.-Me alegra que mama y tu fueran los que me encontraron

David negó con la cabeza.-Nosotros no te encontramos hija.-sonrió.-Tu nos encontraste

Ahora ambos sonreían con cariño, poco después su padre salio dejándola sola. Tori volvió su vista al telescopio ahora buscando la casa West.

-Te fuiste del baile, Vega.-fue la voz que sobresalto a la latina

-Jade... ¿que haces aquí?

-pensé que estarías con la idiota de Lana.-dijo con fingida indiferencia la gótica.-solo quería burlarme de ti, por no saber ligar

-¿quien dice que no lo se?.-pregunto con gracia la castaña

-Yo lo digo.-inquirió la pelinegra

-Entonces dices que jamas ¿saldrías con alguien como yo?.-dijo con cierto tono juguetón la morena sin percatarse que a cada instante ambas se acercaban mas

-Exactamente.-pronuncio la gótica tomando la barbilla de la castaña, tocando con su pulgar el borde de su boca, que se entreabrió al contacto, se miraron con profundidad, de cerca, y mas cerca, sus ojos se agrandan, se acercan, y sus alientos mezclándose entre si, sus labios se encuentran... y luchan tibiamente, una batalla entre dos, las manos de la pelinegra buscan hundirse en el cabello castaño, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de su pelo, y con pequeños mordiscos con un dolor dulce, tomándose el tiempo de separarse y volver a empezar, con el silencio del granero el sonido de sus labios se hacia mas fuerte al separarse y juntarse, el sabor de café y chocolate, juntarles era exquisito, poco a poco se alejaron, siguen con sus ojos cerrados.

En el mismo momento los abrieron para mirarse.

**Continuara...**

**¿les gusto? ¿Jade gusta de Tori? ¿Que sera el regalo que la castaña dejo para Brock? ¿como sera el próximo capitulo?**

**Pili20394****: espero este también te gustara xD yo me diverti mucho haciendo el capitulo**

**MalexAlex****: no te preocupes a mi también me pasa cuando leo otros fics, esta Jade es muy testaruda, luego esta Lana y mas adelante mas personas... asi que xD tendremos muchos altibajos en esta relación c:**

**Mart: no tubo cuidado QnQ pero bueno.. espero te gustara este capitulo**

**sujufan70****: si Jade xD puede ser muy directa y lo del poste lo saque de una película pensé que le daría un buen toque :D**

**Guest: si talvez un poco pervertido ñwñ pero bueeeno a la mayoría les gusto por eso continuo ;) gracias por leer**

**Marilinn: la verdad quería darle otra imagen pero no podía imaginar otra lana que no fuera ella! mejor la describo como es ella xD o Dios me dara algo, pero espero te guste**

**Dazumaki: lo saque de una película, me agrada que te guste el fic, espero te gustara este capitulo intente hacerlo mas largo**

**Guest Jordan T: Gracias! felicítame a tu papa xD, .-oye papa una chica que hace un fic me dijo que te felicitara.- ._. okeey si quieres no, tu eres hermosa ;) me encantan los comentarios largos *-***

**Konata1400****: punto para victoria! jaja ami también me gusta Tori *-* espero te gustara el capitulo**

**Sisi2.0****: jaja si me gusta ser directa, y creo que tendremos mucho de esto en este fic, pero espero te agrade la forma de escribir intente escribir mucho mas :D **

**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga, Anenan, .9, phillips: muchas gracias por comentar enserio me alagan con ello, intente escribir mas para su gusto xD :3**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D estaré actualizando d veces a la semana, sin fallarles!**


	5. La Piscina Capitulo 5

**SuperMan Capitulo 5: La piscina**

**¡Hola lectores! Bueno prometi subir almenos un capitulo a la semana, espero les guste la historia, agradezco sus comentarios**

…

-me tengo que ir.-fueron las palabras de la gótica para salir rápido del granero

Tori seguía conmocionada "_acababa de decir que no saldría con alguien como yo ¿cierto?, dijo que no sabia ligar ¿cierto?, y me beso ¿cierto?, ¡Dios! No entiendo a esta mujer._"

Luego de la partida de Jade, la castaña fue a casa.-Ya llegue.-aviso

-Hola hermanita.-saludo con felicidad Trina.-Te vi en el baile

-¿en serio?.-pregunto la latina.-yo no te vi

-ibas tan distraida con malefica que ni me notaste.-pronuncio Trina

¡ey!.-reprocho Tori.-ella no es maléfica

-Lo que sea.-dijo Trina subiendo sus hombros.-¡Mama ya llego Tori!.-grito

Al instante salio la señora Vega de la cocina.-¿como te fue en el baile?.-pregunto viendo detalladamente a su hija.-Te ves increible, tan elegante, mi bebe.-exclamo tomando a la menor de las mejillas

-¡Mama!.-reclamo la castaña

-¿cuando compraste ese traje?.-pregunto Holly

La castaña rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.-emm.. no.. me lo dio Jade, de la escuela fuimos a su casa y es ropa de su hermano menor

-Te queda muy bien.-comento Holly acomodando el cabello de su hija.-¿nos tomamos una foto?

Tori solo asintió con la cabeza, Trina tomo una cámara y seguido de un "flash" la foto se tomo, con la señora Vega y la latina en un abrazo.

Después de eso Tori fue a su cuarto, sentía el hormigueo todavía en sus labios, la forma en que la gótica tomo su barbilla, y sus ojos al mirarse después del beso. Empezó a quitarse el traje para ponerse una camisa sin mangas de pijama. Al rato cayo en un profundo sueño.

En la mañana la castaña se puso una camisa azul obscura de manga corta con unos jeans entallados y sus botas cafés. Llego a Hollywood Arts como siempre con los chicos bailando o cantando en cada esquina, no tardo en encontrar a sus amigos.

-¡Ey chicos!.-saludo

-Hola Tors.-saludo Andre.-¿te enteraste?

-¿que paso?.-pregunto la latina

-Al parecer al final del baile, se quedaron los borrachos jugadores de fútbol.-no pudo evitar reír.-y al salir, sus coches estaban destrozados uno encima del otro.-tomo aire.-al parecer Brock estaba tan enojado que empezó a patalear en el piso con furia,-enseño en su celular era un vídeo del berrinche del pelirrojo.-el vídeo ya es viral

Ahora los dos reían "_Al parecer a Brock no le gusto mi regalo_" pensó la morena sin parar de reír por su pequeña travesura. Entraron a la clase de Sikowitz era la única que todos los amigos compartían, se sentó entre Robbie y Andre, adelante estaban Cat, Beck y Jade.

La gótica sintió rápido la mirada de la castaña, volteando con desdén un instante permitiendo a sus miradas encontrarse, con el azul y el marrón de ambas, volvió a voltear al frente, pero la mirada de la morena seguía pegada a ella: "_estoy cayendo por sus ojos, pero ellos no me conocen __todavía_"

-Bueno chicos.-hablo Sikowitz entrando por la ventana.-haremos equipos de cinco integrantes en este sobrero hay nombres con estos haran sus equipos.-saco una nota del singular gorro.-Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie y Jade estan en un equipo

Luego de eso eligió a los demás equipos, Tori quedo en otro con chicos que no conocía muy a fondo.

-Bueno hola chicos, mi nombre es Victoria.-saludo la castaña al ver a sus compañeros

-Te conocemos.-hablo una chica.-solo que generalmente nosotros no hablamos mucho

-Oh bueno.-inquirio la morena.-terminemos esto

Después de algunas horas Tori y su equipo terminaron el trabajo, pero sus amigos no corrieron con tanta suerte pues entre platicas, no era mucho el trabajo, ellos quedaron de verse al día siguiente era sábado y no había clases.

La gótica evito todo lo posible a la castaña, simplemente ignorándola. El dia paso sin que se dijeran una palabra.

La pelinegra tendría que ir caminando a su casa, pues su papa tomo su carro, el de Jordan estaba descompuesto, la latina sabia eso así que tendría oportunidad de caminar con Jade hasta su casa, al menos ese instante, aunque ella no le hablara, no importaba, el estar cerca de ella, por un momento al menos.

-¡Ja...-iba gritar la castaña para llamar a Jade, pero vio que Beck se estaba ofreciendo a llevarla, esta acepto, ambos subieron al coche del pelinegro, la morena agacho la mirada, viendo como el auto se hacia mas chico conforme avanzaba, suspiro, acomodo la mochila en su hombro y siguió el paso hasta su casa.

-¿Estas ignorando a Tori?.-fue la repentina pregunta del pelinegro

-¿que?.-exclamo Jade

-Lo que digo, ni un insulto, ni una broma, ni un reproche, ni un golpe, la estas ignorando.-explico Beck.-¿porque?

-No estoy ignorando a Vega.-contesto con desdén la gótica

-Deberias ser un poco honesta, Jade.-replico el pelinegro con las cejas alzadas.-Vi tu cara cuando bailaba con Lana

-¿que tenia mi cara?.-pregunto con molestia

-Era esa cara, Jade... ya sabes... de ira, molestia, enojo, reproche.-hablo Beck y agrego.- tal vez celos...

-¡Yo no estaba celosa!.-reclamo

-Lo que tu digas.-dijo con rendición el pelinegro parando el carro frente a la casa West.-de nuevo te digo... honestidad

-No creas que lo sabes todo.-pronuncio Jade abriendo la puerta para salirse

-Tal vez lo se.-inquirió el joven con una sonrisa

La gótica azoto la puerta.

Al día siguiente Cat, Beck, Robbie, Andre y Jade estaban en un café al fin terminando el trabajo de Sikowitz.

-Uff.. eso ha sido mucho trabajo.-pronuncio Cat estirando hacia arriba sus brazos

-En estos momentos y con este calor ¿saben que se me antoja?.-pregunto con gracia Andre

-Un helado.-respondió la pelirroja con alegría

-No rojita, la piscina de los Vega.-exclamo con gracia el moreno

-Tienes razón.-dijo Robbie.-¿vamos?

-Claro.-respondió Andre

-Osea que ustedes van a casa de Tori, asi como asi, ¿cuando quieren?.-pregunto con curiosidad Beck

-¡Claro! para eso son los mejores amigos.-respondió el titiritero

-Entonces ¿vamos?.-inquirió Andre

-Yeeih.-afirmo Cat

-Super.-exclamo Beck

-No quiero ver la cara de Vega, pero tengo calor... voy por la alberca.-pronuncio con desden la gotica, el pelinegro volteo con ella para verla con reproche

Entraron al coche de Beck, pasaron por la casa de todos a tomar trajes de baño y algunas golosinas para la tarde, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la granja Vega.

Andre toco dos veces, pero la puerta abrió pues estaba medio abierta, con eso los chicos pasaron mirando la sala en busca de alguien.

-Mama ¿donde esta el jamón?.-fue la voz que se escucho cerca la reconocieron era de la latina

Se escucharon los pasos en la madera del suelo, como se acercaba y al abrir una puerta se vio, llevaba el cabello castaño algo alborotado, no le quedaba mal de hecho le daba un toque rebelde, un pan colgando en su boca todavía sin morder, el litro de leche en mano el cual se da ver tomo de la misma botella, una camisa blanca de botones abierta en "v" mostrando un poco su pecho y sostén negro, estaba en boxers cortos blancos y pegados, daba a ver la marca "calvinklein" con un bulto perfectamente visible en medio, estaba descalza, con esto se veía bastante sexy.

Con la mano desocupada tomo el pan que llevaba en boca.-ch..chicos ¿que hacen aqui?.-pregunto tartamudeando un poco

Todos seguían algo sorprendidos.-Vaya, vaya Tori pero que bonito veguita vemos ahí.-se escucho la voz de Rex "_si al parecer también el desarrollo la bisexualidad de su __dueño_"

-¡REX!.-grito Tori y al parecer también Robbie con reproche

-¿que?.-pregunto indignado el títere.-No me vas a decir que se ve que es un graaan bulto el que tiene ahí.-comento con descaro.- ¡JA! ¡Tori la tiene mas grande que tu!.-se burlo hablando a su dueño

-!REX!.-otra vez reclamaron Tori y Robbie

-Tori ¿cuando vienes a por mi? me puedes dar tod...-no termino de decir Rex siendo lanzado unos 5 metros estampado contra la pared mas cercana de la casa por cierta gótica

Todos miraron incrédulos a Jade.-¡¿Que?!.-pregunto esta tajante.-dile a tu títere que se cierre la boca, si no quiere que lo desgarre con mis tijeras.-dijo viendo a Robbie

Este asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.-¡REX!.-grito corriendo a recuperar a su títere

-Vayan adelantándose a la piscina.-hablo Jade hacia todos.-Tu.-dijo viendo a Tori quien la miraba inquieta.-Vamos ocupas ponerte unos pantalones.-tomo la mano de la castaña subiendo las escaleras al cuarto de esta

Llegaron al cuarto de la latina, esta puso la leche y su pan en el tocador, la gótica veía el cuarto como un niño en un lugar nuevo, desde el negro de las sabanas, hasta los posters de lucha, fútbol y baloncesto pegados en distintas partes de la pared, discos al lado de un reproductor, varios zapatos en el suelo y las sabanas destendidas era la señal de que no hacia mucho que había despertado.

-Disculpa el desorden.-hablo la castaña.-no pensé que Andre y Robbie llegarían a venir con todos

-¿Ellos vienen seguido sin avisar?.-pregunto la pelinegra

-Si, vienen casi todos los dias un rato.-respondio la morena abriendo un cajon para buscar un traje de baño.-casi nunca de mañana, me soprendi un poco

-Entonces generalmente ¿duermes en boxers?.-pregunto la gótica con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

-Em... si..-respondio sonrojada Tori, tomando al fin un traje de baño, era un short gris holgado y corto.- me pondre el traje de baño

Luego de eso, la latina se metió al baño, Jade traía su bikini debajo de la ropa, aprovecho el momento a solas para quitarse la ropa y quedar en el. Al salir la morena traía el short, con unas sandalias y una camisa blanca de manga corta y cuello en "V", sus ojos casi salen de su lugar al ver a la pelinegra con su bikini negro enmarcando su buen cuerpo, resaltando el blanco de su piel.

-¿Nos vamos?.-pregunto la gótica con media sonrisa, sabiendo que la castaña estaba casi babeando, después de no obtener respuesta agrego.-Toma una foto, te durara mas

-L..lo siento.-pronuncio con timidez la morena.-los chicos esperan

Con eso bajaron, pasaron la cocina y despues un pasillo para llegar al patio donde estaba la piscina.-Hola chicos.-saludo la castaña

-¡Ey tors!.-saludo alegre Andre que ya estaba en una esquina de la alberca con una soda.-lamento entrar sin permiso

-no te preocupes.-aclaro la latina, tomando una soda de lata, abriendola al instante para tomar un sorbo.-mi casa, es su casa

Jade no perdió tiempo se metió rápido a la piscina.-agh que calor.-se quejo

-Si lo mejor es estar adentro del agua.-exclamo Beck este sin camisa y traia un short de cuadros rojo

-¡Yeiiih la alberca!.-dijo con gracia Cat quien estaba adentro de un flotador en circulo con la forma de una jirafa

-¡Ey Tori, ya métete!.-grito Robbie que estaba con exceso de bloqueador en las mejillas.-el agua esta tibia

-Ya voy.-inquirió Tori con una sonrisa quitándose la camisa para quedar en un top deportivo blanco y los shorts grises, resaltando su clavícula y abdomen marcado, seguido de esto con una "bola de cañón" salto a la piscina

-vaya Vega, que madura.-hablo la gotica quien no se habia mojado el cabello

-¡Oh si! Pues madurar es de frutas.-exclamo la latina con ambas manos empujo agua hasta salpicar a la pelinegra

-Estas muerta... Vega.-inquirió Jade que ahora tenia el cabello húmedo, empezó a agarrar mas agua y la aventó a la castaña, seguido de eso salto en su espalda.-tendrás que cargarme

-No es problema.-dijo Tori tomando a la pelinegra sin esfuerzo en la espalda

Así todos los amigos se la pasaron bromeando en la piscina, desde peleas de agua, platicar, quien aguanta mas debajo del agua, se empezaba hacer de noche.

-¡Bebe, ya llegue!.-fue el grito de la señora Vega antes de salir al patio.-¡Oh! hola chicos

-Hola Holly.-saludaron alegres Andre y Robbie

-Hola señora Vega.-saludo mas formal Beck

-no me digan asi.-hablo con gracia Holly.-llamenme por mi nombre

-oh claro.-dijo con simpatía Cat.-holis Holly

-mucho mejor, ¿gustan comer?.-pregunto y despues agrego.-traje pizza

-usted es genial.-aclaro Robbie mientras todos salian de la alberca

Se sentaron en una mesa circular que había al lado de la piscina, la castaña tomo su camisa seca y se la puso para comer, después de eso, los chicos se marcharon a casa.

Al día siguiente en Hollywood Arts había un gran anuncio de cruz roja en la entrada, Jade se encontraba entregando galletas a los que donaban sangre, sorprendía pero en realidad a la gótica le gustaba ayudar con caridad o voluntariado en hospitales.

-prometiste ayudarme, Beck.-hablo la pelinegra irritada

-Lo siento, pero no pense tener visitas esta semana, sabes como son mis familiares al respecto.-inquirio el pelinegro.-ocupo darles una buena impresion

-arghhh.-bufo la gótica.-¿que haré ahora?

-Puedo conseguirte alguien mas, vamos no eres la unica con ganas de ayudar.-dijo Beck con una sonrisa

En eso y escuchando la conversación desde lejos, sale la castaña caminando por un lado de estos, siendo tomada del brazo por el pelinegro.

-Tori.-la llamo una vez detuvo su paso

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto

-Estarias dispuesta ayudar con las donaciones de sangre, Jade estara contigo.-pronuncio el pelinegro.-solo daras galletas y sostendras algunas jeringas

-Lo haré con gusto.-exclamo la latina

Después de eso ambas ayudaron a las enfermeras que sacaban sangre, dando galletas, sosteniendo algunas jeringas, incluso convenciendo personas de donar.

-Vaya, una alma caritativa la tuya.-esa era la voz de Lana

La morena dio media vuelta para verla.-Hola Lana.-saludo

-Hola Victoria.-saludo con media sonrisa la oji-verde.-no apareciste de nuevo en el baile

-Lo lamento, surgio algo y no pude regresar a tiempo.-pronuncio la castaña

-Esta bien, entiendo.-dijo Lana.-pero, para compensarme ¿te parece salir hoy en la tarde?

-¿como?.-exclamo extrañada la morena.-es decir, p

-No puede.-era la voz tajante de la gotica, con una ceja elevada con rudeza.-Vega quedo de ayudarme con el listado de los donantes

-¿quede?

-Si Vega, quedaste.-inquirió firme la pelinegra

-Si, yo.. yo quede, si.. eso.., la lista de donantes.. Jade y yo.. ayudarle.. nosotras.. eso.-era la voz nerviosa de la latina.- Lo s..siento tengo compromiso esta tarde

Jade la miro con cara de "_¿en serio?_"

-Bueno quedaremos otro dia.-hablo Lana con voz desanimada,-otro dia, sin otras molestias.-dijo esto mirando a la gotica quien casi solto humo por los oidos.-nos vemos.-se despidio guiñandole el ojo a la morena antes de marcharse

La cara de Jade era un dilema, por un lado se veía el enojo hacia la oji-verde pero también había cierto reproche en como miraba a la latina.

-¿entonces?.-pregunto la castaña

-¡¿que?!.-grito exaltada la gótica.-ve, persiguela, ve como mueve exageradamente el trasero mientras camina alejándose de ti, si tanto quieres ve y ayudarla con el basurero que trae en los ojos cada vez que te ve.-ahora la morena estaba confundida, la pelinegra rechino los dientes y susurro.- Diablos...

Tori aclaro su garganta para hablar.-me refería ¿a que hora paso a tu casa?.-al no obtener mas que una mirada de confusión, agrego.-ya sabes dijiste que ocupabas ayuda para el listado de donantes

-¡oh! Eso.-exclamo la pelinegra.- a las ocho en mi casa, no te tardes

-no lo haré.-afirmo la castaña con simpatía

Luego de eso salieron de la escuela, la latina fue a su casa, la comida estaba lista, todos estaban en la mesa.

-Tori ¿puedes ayudarme con el campo de maíz?.-pregunto David, aveces ocupaba de la ayuda de su hija, con esta siempre terminaba en unos minutos, era mas sencillo

-Lo siento papa, ¿puede ser mañana?.-se disculpo la morena

-¿tienes planes, bebe?.-pregunto Holly

-ayudare a Jade con los donativos de sangre.-contesto la castaña

-otra vez con malefica.-inquirio con desden Trina

-que no es maléfica.-reclamo Tori

-Hija sabes que no puedes donar.-hablo el señor Vega con preocupacion

-Lo se papa, pero que podía decirle

-Que tienes problemas con las agujas, lo cual es cierto.-dijo Holly

-No solo miento, si no que me veo como una idiota.-hablo la latina

-Tori, no puedo creer que vaya decir esto pero, creo que no siempre puedes ser honesta con las personas.-exclamo David tomando la mano de su hija en señal de apoyo.- es el precio que pagas, por tus habilidades

-voy hacer voluntario.-inquirió la morena

-Estoy segura que no es por el hecho de que malefica este unida en todo esto.-dijo Trina con cierto tono de burla

-Beck la dejo sin ayuda.-pronuncio la castaña

-Y tu decidiste ayudar.-esta vez hablo Holly con media sonrisa

-Creo que tengo una oportunidad.-hablo Tori con un brillo en sus ojos marrones, su familia la miro con cariño y abrazo

-Esa es mi hermanita.-dijo Trina con ternura despeinando el cabello castaño de la menor

Después se fue a su habitación, se baño y se vistió con una camisa roja de manga larga, jeans azul marino con cinto blanco y mocasines cafés, corriendo llego en cuestión de segundos.

Toco dos veces para se atendida por el señor West.-Buenas noches, Jordan.-saludo amable

-Buenas noches, Tori.-saludo el hombre con un apretón de manos.-Pasa

-¿y Jade?.-pregunto

-En un momento baja.-contesto Jordan.-estaré revisando cosas de trabajo, pueden llamarme si necesitan algo

-Claro.-afirmo la latina

Cuando el señor West se fue, no tardo mucho en bajar la pelinegra, con eso ambas checaron los papeles de todos los donantes, no paso mucho cuando terminaron, suspiraron con alivio. Un silencio se formo.

-y ¿tu no vas a donar sangre, Vega?.-pregunto la gótica

Estaban sentadas en un sillón negro de piel, una a la par de la otra, Tori tomo una bocada de aire.-De hecho tengo que hacerte un confección,-suspiro.- tengo un problema con las agujas.-sus mejillas tomaron mas color.- ...es algo vergonzoso

-vaya quien lo diría.-exclamo la pelinegra.- eres una bebe Vega

-Eso no es cierto.-reclamo con un puchero tierno la latina

-¡oh claro que si!.-ahora la gótica salto encima de la morena para hacerle cosquillas

-¡no!.. cosquillas..no, no, no, no,-la castaña casi lloraba de la risa.-para, vamos para, ¡para, Jade!

Jade seguía con una sonrisa encima de Tori, con sus manos en el abdomen de esta y con todo su peso sentada en la cadera de esta. La escena era linda, las dos sonreían, sin duda no era algo que se viera seguido, sin embargo... era encantador.

-Jade has visto mi videojue..-era la voz de Jason bajando las escaleras a encontrarse la escena.-¿Jade?

Al parecer la gótica y la castaña no captaban a Jason en el lugar, todavía no lo veían, ni se daban cuenta de su presencia.

-"_¿Jade?_".-se pregunto a si mismo Jason.-"_¿sonriendo?_".-el joven todavía no lo creía.-"_¿nadie ha muerto?, ¿nueva película de terror?, ¿tijeras nuevas?_".-aclaro su mente.-"_no... nada de eso.. esto en definitiva.. es extraño..._"

_**Continuara...**_

_**Miren se que algunos no les gusta el G!P sin embargo yo quería experimentar con este genero, lamento a las personas que no les guste, así como agradezco a las que lo disfrutan, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta es preferible que me lo manden a mi Ask, el link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, ahí siempre responderé a tiempo ¡prometo!**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por comentar, jamas me cansare de leer sus comentarios, largos y cortos me encantan, los leo todos, ténganlo por seguro! **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**_


	6. ¿Es amor? Capitulo 6

**SuperMan Capitulo 6: ¿Es amor?**

**¡Hola lectores!, de nuevo un gusto verlos por aquí, ya saben leyendo y esas cosas, otra vez gracias por sus lindos comentarios, como entenderán empezaremos a subir el grado en el fic, advierto: escenas mas... mmm.. como decirlo, ¿adultas?, repito si no les gusta, no lo lean, sin mas que decir ¡besos, lindos lectores!**

…

-Para, ¡para, Jade!.-la castaña seguía riendo.-no, no, no respiro, Jade

-vamos Vega, no aguantas nada,-la gótica seguía encima, ambas estaban recostadas en el sillón de piel.-eres un bebe.-dejo de hacer cosquillas relajándose aun encima de la latina

-no, enserio Jade, creo... creo que debes quitarte de encima.-hablo la morena su rostro esta ruborizado "_malditas hormonas.._."

-¡Oh por Dios!, Vega.-la gótica se quito de encima, Tori salio corriendo hacia al baño, dejando a la pelinegra riendo sin parar en el sillon.-es decir, en que estamos ¿la pubertad?.-dijo con gracia para secarse unas lagrimas de risa y sentarse

-¿Que le paso?.-pregunto Jason

Jade levanto una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona dijo.-nada... se le paro

-¡JADE!.-reprocho la castaña saliendo del baño

-¿que cosa?.-pregunto algo confundido el hermano

-solo olvídalo.-pidió la latina

-pero es mujer.-inquirio Jason, no prestando atencion a la peticion de la castaña

-Si te digo que se le paro, ¿que significa?.-pronuncio con indiferencia la gótica

-Oh, que Tori tiene pene.-dijo el joven hermano caminando al refrigerador, saco dos botellas de refrescos de este, vio a Jade asentir con la cabeza.-da igual.-subio sus hombros con indiferencia y le dio un refresco a la morena

"_Si, en definitiva... son familia_" pensó para tomar la soda que le ofrecía.-gracias.-dijo para dar un trago intentando quitar el nudo que había formado en su garganta y evitar el calor de su rostro

-vamos Vega no es para tanto.-hablo aun con gracia la pelinegra.- a mi hermano no le importa

-Enserio,-afirmo Jason.-no importa, no me gustas, asi que el que tengas pene, no es problema para mi.-sonrio con simpatia

Tori en ese momento deseaba que la tragara la tierra.-cambiemos de tema

-La noche es fresca, ¿quieres salir a jugar futbol?.-propuso el joven pelinegro.-me ayudarias a entrenar

La castaña miro a Jade en busca de afirmación.-vamos.-pronuncio la pelinegra

Los tres salieron al patio de la casa West, césped y algunas flores lo cubrían, las estrellas llenaban el cielo y había luna llena.

-Entonces practicare unos lanzamientos.-pronuncio el menor West para colocar el balon parado en el cesped.-tu vas por el, y despues te toca a ti

-Claro.-afirmo la morena tomando posicion

Jade se sentó a observar desde una banca blanca del mismo patio, Jason empezó a patear, algunas muy buenas, otros tiros pésimos, no faltaban los comentarios sarcásticos y burlones de la gótica, era el turno de la castaña.

"_Controlalo, ocultalo, suprimelo_" pensaba mirando con determinacion mirando el balon.-solo patea.-fue la voz de Jason

-vamos Vega, ¿no sabes como patear?.-fue la burla de la pelinegra

Seguido de eso, la morena dio unos pasos, y pateo, a pesar de su esfuerzo el balón salio fuera... muy por fuera del patio, los ojos totalmente abiertos de los hermanos West eran de esperarse.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo Tori.-voy por el.-con eso salto la barda blanca del patio West, con cuidado de que no la vieran, uso su velocidad y lo encontró algunos kilómetros adelante, en unos segundos volvió al patio.-lo encontré

-Vaya, deberias jugar,-inquirio Jason con admiracion.-esa fue una buena patada

-Si, creo.-pronuncio la latina pasando el balon al menor.- que estas exagerando

-¿estaba muy lejos el balón?.-pregunto la gótica

-No, apenas unos metros despues de la barda.-respondio tranquila la morena

-Chicos.-salio el señor Jordan llamando a sus hijos.-su madre ya llego.-sonrio.-Tori sigues aquí

-Si, lo siento no habia visto la hora.-hablo la castaña.-supongo que es mejor que me vaya

Los cuatro pasaron a la casa West, Tori tomo unos papeles del suelo, y paso a la sala, donde se encontraba una mujer rubia de espaldas. Al voltear, obvio la madre de Jade, su piel era pálida y como Jason sus ojos azules, era increíble el parecido con su hija, al ver a la latina esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Tu debes ser Victoria.-pronuncio acercándose.-soy Jadelyn, madre de Jason y Jade.-extendió su mano

La morena tomo la mano, con calidez la estrecho.-Si soy Victoria, puede decirme Tori, soy... amiga de su hija.-pronuncio con encanto.-un placer conocerla

-Jordan me hablo un poco de ti,.-inquirió Jadelyn.-fuiste a ver una película con mi hija

-Si, fuimos al estreno de libranos del mal, ese día no tuve la dicha de conocerla, ahora que la conozco, se porque Jade es tan hermosa.-dicho esto la latina mostró una atractiva sonrisa viendo a la gótica quien tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-¡aaw! eres un encanto.-pronuncio la señora West pellizcando una mejilla de la castaña

-Ey ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?.-pregunto Jason con simpatia.-y de paso me puedes decir como pateas

-Me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa, quede de ayudar a papa con el campo de maíz.-respondió la morena.-pero, sabes donde vivo puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, te ayudare a practicar

-¡genial!.-exclamo el menor West

-Un gusto conocerla, Jadelyn.-pronuncio cordial Tori.-hasta luego.-se despidio para dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta

-¡Ey, Vega!.-llamo Jade, haciendo voltear a la latina.-gracias por ayudarme

La sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña era de esperar.-cuando quieras.-pronuncio con simpatía para salir.

En cuestión de segundos llego a la granja, no le tomo mucho hacer el trabajo que le encargo su padre, entro a la casa. Vio la luz de la cocina encendida, fue a ella encontrando a Trina intentando alcanzar algo detrás del refrigerador.

-¿que haces?.-pregunto la castaña

-la bateria de mi celular cayo atrás.-pronuncio con fastidio la mayor Vega

-¿te ayudo?

-ya era hora.-bufo Trina

Tori sin ningún esfuerzo cargo el refrigerador, Trina tomo la batería de su celular, y la morena puso el congelador en su lugar.

-Uno de los beneficios de que mi hermana tenga super fuerza.-dijo con simpatía Trina

-para hacerte favores.-dijo la menor abriendo el refrigerador para sacar pan y jamon.-si, tipico de mi hermana

-oye, también para llegar temprano a la escuela

-tienes razón.-comento la morena, ambas sonrieron.

Al día siguiente, Tori traía pantalones blancos, unos supra negros, y una camisa gris de manga larga y cuello blanco, le quedaba bien, ese día decidió ir caminando a la escuela. A mitad de camino, vio a una niña llorando y se acerco a esta.

-Oye.-la llamo.-¿que pasa, pequeña?

-..es que, mi gato, se subio al arbol.-dijo la niña entre llanto.-y no puede bajar.-con sus pequeñas manos frotaba sus ojos con lagrimas

-oye.. no llores.-suplico la latina.-mira,-quito las manos del rostro de la niña para que la viera.-solo cierra los ojos.-pidió con una sonrisa, la pequeña hizo lo pedido.-no los abras

En eso, Tori salto unos metros para trepar una rama y tomar al pequeño gato café, con cuidado bajo sin hacer mucho ruido.-ahora puedes abrirlos.-pronuncio

La pequeña abrió los ojos llorosos, para encontrar de enfrente a su gato, quien lambió su nariz, una escena muy tierna,-¿como?.-tomo al felino en sus brazos.-¡gracias!.-exclamo con sonrisa

-Cuídalo.-dijo la castaña, para tomar su mochila del suelo, ponerla en su hombro y seguir con su camino.

Una señora corría hacia la pequeña.-hija, me tenias preocupada.-inquirió esta

-Es que Boris, trepo ese árbol y no podía bajar.-explico la niña.-pero vino un héroe, me dijo que cerrara los ojos y lo bajo...¡como en los cuentos!.-hablo con simpatía.-Boris le agradece a su héroe.-vio el camino por donde se fue la morena

La madre tomo la mano de su hija.-"_niños... y su __imaginación_".-pensó

La latina llego por un café, poco después a Hollywood Arts, la gótica se encontraba en su casillero tomando algunos libros para la primera clase.

-Buenos días, Jade.-saludo con animo

-Vega.-fue el simple saludo de la pelinegra

-Ten te traje un café.-dijo la castaña para poner el vaso enfrente de ella.-negro con dos de azucar y.. esta hirviendo

Jade lo tomo entre sus manos para dar un sorbo, comprobando su sabor y el ardor en su garganta, era delicioso para ella.-no esperes un gracias

-no lo hacia.-dijo riendo la morena.-¿entonces?

-¿entonces?.-pregunto la gótica alzando una ceja

-¿me acompañas a un concierto?.-pregunto con gracia la latina

-No.-respondio la pelinegra para empezar a caminar por los pasillos, la castaña la seguia a prisa

-vamos.-insistió esta.-son VIP.-saco los boletos de su bolsillo.-es la banda Simple Plan

La gótica se detuvo en seco.-¿simple plan?

-Esa misma.-dijo la castaña

-¿como los conseguiste?.-pregunto todavia asombrada Jade.-es decir, debieron costarte una fortuna

-No es para tanto.-contesto la morena "_Solo un mes de trabajo en la granja_" pensó

-No te gusta este tipo de musica, Vega.-hablo la gotica recordando un poco de los gustos de la latina

-No mucho, pero si no me equivoco a ti si.-pronuncio con una atractiva sonrisa Tori.-¿me acompañas?.-pregunto

-Nunca te rindes ¿cierto?.-dijo la pelinegra tomando un boleto de la mano de la castaña

-cierto.-afirmo la latina

Un pelirrojo se acerco con determinación, tomo el cuello de la camisa de Tori, sin darle tiempo a hablar la empujo duro y aprisiono contra los casilleros.

-¡Que te pasa imbecil!.-pronuncio con enojo la castaña.-¡sueltame!.-en estos momentos sus pies se elevaban y no tocaban el suelo

Jade estaba en un estado de shock. Brock tenia una gran sonrisa en cara, pero no de las bonitas, era maligna, enferma, mostrando casi toda su dentadura amarilla.-mira, pequeña lesbiana escúchame bien.-empezó diciendo.-se tu maldito secreto...-su rostro tomo mas brillo, mientras que el de la latina volvió pálida, llegaron mas jugadores de fútbol, sus risas resonaban por todo el pasillo.-¿o no?...fenómeno.-susurro con burla el capitán, para de un solo tirón tirándola al suelo

La gente en los pasillos se iba con miedo a ser otra victima "_no, no, no, por favor, no... no me puede estar pasando_" Con pesadez la castaña sacudió su pantalón y se paro,-vamos Brock, no lo dirías, n..no te pasarías de esa manera.-fue la suplica que dijo entre dientes

-Pruebame.-contesto el pelirrojo dando un primer golpe, un puñetazo en el pómulo de la morena, un rodillazo en el abdomen y ya la tenían de rodillas, se agacho para acercarse a su oído.-intenta defenderte, y veré como todo mundo se entera.-murmuro

-No la toques.-inquirió con una voz inquebrantable la gótica saliendo de su estado de shock

Brock rio perversamente, con un gesto dio señal a dos jugadores, tomando a Jade de los brazos, para retenerla.-Solo observa.-con esto los golpes siguieron, patadas, puñetazos, cachetadas, el capitán estaba sudando y el cansancio se hacia notar, pero la latina no tenia ninguna marca, pero debido a su resistencia de usar su invulnerabilidad, el dolor era presente, los gestos en su rostro lo demostraban.

-¡Dejala!.-grito la gotica que con sus tijeras amenazo a los que la retenian, con molestia se acerco al pelirrojo.-¡¿te lo vuelvo a decir?!.-apunto

-Ya jugue mucho con el fenomeno.-dijo con rabia el capitan.-¿que tal jugar con la noviecita?.-los siete jugadores se aproximaban a la pelinegra

-Jade, no te metas en esto.-hablo la castaña.-por favor.-suplico

-aaaw, pero que linda, no quiere que la lastimemos.-era la voz de un jugador robusto.-observa como tocamos a tu novia.- tomaron a la latina por los hombros de rodillas inclinando su cara para ver a la pelinegra.-mira atenta... fenómeno

Otro jugador bruscamente tiro las tijeras de la mano de la gótica.-veamos cuanto resistes.- la tomo del brazo con rudeza- …bonita.

Un gran estruendo se formo, el impacto del cuerpo robusto estrellado contra los casilleros. El ceño fruncido, la pasión en la mirada y la rabia al rechinar de los dientes era la morena.-podrán meterse conmigo...-pronuncio con voz áspera.-pero, si tocan a Jade.. aunque sea un poco,-apretó con fuerza sus puños, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos con la presión.-me asegurare de llevarlos al infierno y que cada uno muera.-tomo las camisas de cada jugador cercano a la gótica.- ...lentamente.- y los aventó haciéndolos retroceder o impactar contra el suelo.- Lo juro.

La mirada de terror que irradiaban los jugadores era épica, salieron corriendo uno por uno, por ultimo el pelirrojo que tenia la cara roja de furia.

-¿estas bien?.-pregunto Tori

-Si, no te preocupes ¿tu?

-estoy bien.-respondio la latina

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron normal, la castaña debía pasar a la casa West a las ocho de la noche pues el concierto seria a las nueve, era mejor llegar temprano, mientras en la casa de Jade.

"_¿Que me pasa?, no me puede gustar, no, no, no, no esta pasando y no va pasar, ¿porque?, simple.. por que no soy lesbiana, soy heterosexual, no me deslumbra el brillo de su sonrisa, no me conmuevo con sus detalles, no me gusta lo marcado de su abdomen y el pequeño de su espalda, no me fijo en la forma en que su cintura acentúa sus caderas, ¡arghhh!... y sobre todo a mi NO me gusta Vega_" era el pensamiento de la pelinegra mientras veía que ponerse para el concierto, una sonrisa picara salio de sus labios al recordar "..._a_ _Vega se le paro, se excito por mi, por hacerle cosquillas, ¡Dios!_" empezó a reír

Mientras tanto en la granja Vega. Tori tomaba un baño, después de esto y con las gotas en su cuerpo decidía que ponerse. "_Es un concierto... de rock, entonces_" tomo unos jeans negros subiendo y doblando un poco el ultimo de estos, una camisa blanca con cuello en "V" y una chaqueta de cuero negra con cierres, unas botas grandes negras y por ultimo unos guantes dejando ver sus dedos, se veía rebelde y sexy, si me permiten decir, una excelente combinación.

Bajo las escaleras encontrando a su padre.-Entonces ¿tendré hoy la camioneta?.-pregunto la castaña

El señor David meneo unas llaves en sus dedos.-solo porque se que es especial.-la latina tomo la llaves.-mucha suerte, hija

-gracias papa.-agradecía la morena

-Dios ¿quien es esta estrella de rock en mi casa?.-era la voz de Holly entrando a la sala desde la cocina.-suerte, bebe.-con eso dio un abrazo a su hija

-Suerte con maléfica, hermanita.-medio animo Trina con burla

-¡que no es maléfica!.-reprocho la morena

Luego de los ánimos de la familia, la latina subió a la camioneta que le dio Ryder encendiéndola al instante "_Licencia tengo, carro no tenia, ahora lo tengo, vamos a esta cita_" se alentó la castaña mentalmente

Llego a la casa West a las 7:45 y toco tres veces la puerta. Espero un momento para ser atendida por la señora de la casa.

-Buenas noches, Jadelyn.-saludo cortes la morena

-¡oh! pero a quien tenemos aquí, Tori.-fue el saludo de la señora West.-pero mira que guapa estas, pasa

Con eso la latina paso a la sala.-Jade, bajara en un instante.-hablo el señor West que bajaba las escaleras de la casa

-no hay problema, espero.-dijo con tranquilidad la latina

-¡Ey, Tori!.-fue el grito de Jason que bajaba a prisa las escaleras.-¿cuando entrenamos?

-Tu dime.-respondió la castaña

-Paso por tu granja.-dijo el joven pelinegro pensando.-¿el fin de semana?

-Claro, con un poco de entrenamiento, seras un jugador en poco tiempo

-¿tu crees?.-dijo con emoción Jason

-Por supuesto.-afirmo la latina

-Victoria.-hablo con voz grave el señor West

-m..mande

-Cuida a mi hija ¿si?.-pronuncio ahora mas suave Jordan

-Siempre.-fue la rápida y segura respuesta de la morena

Ambos padres sonrieron. El resonar de los escalones, hizo acto de presencia a la gótica, el pantalón pegado con algunas rasgaduras dejando ver sus muslos, botas de cuero negras y blusa de igual color de botones le daba un aire rudo y sensual, también una buena combinación, ¿no creen?. Para asegurar tenemos a la castaña quien su pupila se dilato y agrando por lo que veía, su garganta seca y sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Reunión familiar con Vega?.-pregunto la pelinegra con burla

-Estaba platicando con Tori de los entrenamientos pero parece que cuando bajaste se quedo muda o algo así.-hablo Jason pasando su mano frente a la cara de la latina para ver alguna reacción.-¡¿vez?!

-Vega.-la llamo la gotica.-¿me escuchas?.-hablo mas fuerte

-¡¿eh?! ¡m..mande!.-reacciono la castaña, todos la veían.-l..lo lamento.-se disculpo y sus mejillas tomaron color, con lentitud paso la mano que mantenía en su espalda al frente, para mostrar una rosa.-toma.-dijo y el rubor era mas notorio en su rostro

-¿una rosa?.-pregunto Jade

-La he pintado de negro, porque se que no te gustan las cosas normales.-explico Tori mostrando una atractiva sonrisa

La pelinegra tomo la flor con sus manos.-Tienes razón.-dijo alzando una ceja

-La tengo.-afirmo con gracia

-No vuelvan tarde.-inquirió el señor West de nuevo mostrándose serio

-Cariño, se amable.-reclamo Jadelyn.-Tori, vayan con cuidado y diviértanse

-Si, gracias

Con eso ambas subieron a la camioneta.-¿No era que no tenias licencia?.-pregunto la gótica

-Nunca dije eso, simplemente no tenia carro

-¿y la compraste?

-digamos que... si, algo asi.-pronuncio la castaña con una sonrisa viendo el camino

Llegaron al concierto y en las primeras filas, encontraron sus asientos, empezaron las canciones, la gente empezaba a pararse y cantar a todo pulmón, Jade y Tori no eran una excepción. Pero hubo una canción

_I wish that I could tell you something to take it / Deseo poder decirte algo... _

_all away. / y llevar todo lejos...  
_

En ese momento de la canción, la castaña miro profundamente a la gótica.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you / algunas veces desearía poder salvarte  
there's so many things that I want you to know / Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas  
I won't give up till it's over / no voy a renunciar hasta que se termine  
if it takes you forever, I want you to know / Si te lleva por siempre, quiero que sepas _

Tori con el grito de la gente y todo el alboroto, tomo con su mano cálida, la fría de la pelinegra, con fuerza pero con ternura, dando el sentir de protección.

_that If you fall, stumble down / Que si tu caes, tropiezas, _

_I'll pick you up off the ground, / Te levantare del suelo, _

_If you lose faith in you, / Si pierdes la fe en ti, _

_I'll give you strength to pull through. / Te daré fuerzas para salir adelante._

_Tell me you won't give up, / Dime que no te rendirás, _

_cause I'll be waiting here if you fall / porque voy a esperar aquí , si tu caes _

_you know I'll be there for you / tu sabes que estaré aqui para ti_

Al terminar la canción fue el cierre del concierto, caminaron al estacionamiento aun sin soltarse la mano. La morena observaba a su acompañante muy detenidamente, el blanco de su piel, el carmesí y visiblemente suave de sus labios, como levantaba una ceja juguetonamente y la hacia temblar por dentro, viendo el verde algo azulado de sus ojos, no se podría cansar.

-Sabes.-rompió el silencio la latina

-¿que pasa?

-Eres realmente bella.-adulo la castaña

-No lo creo,-inquirió Jade con una sonrisa.-me enojo con facilidad, soy muy MUY celosa, en realidad si quiero algo soy muy egoísta con ello, me encantan las películas de terror y odio el amarillo, lo odio enserio. Y crees que soy ¿bella?

-Para mi lo eres.-respondió con una sonrisa galante Tori.- para mi... hay belleza en todo lo que eres

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para la gótica, y después ella subió en la del conductor. El camino era tranquilo.

-Toma.-inquirió la latina sacando un disco era de Simple Plan y estaba autografiado

-¿q..que como lo conseguiste?

-En el tiempo de descanso que dieron a la banda.-hablo la morena.-cuando fuiste al baño, fui a camerinos, les pedí el disco "_Y salve a su vocalista de que le cayera un artefacto de luz_".-pensó.- y me lo dieron.-termino por decir

-Y ahí de nuevo.-dijo en un suspiro la pelinegra.-la misteriosa Victoria Vega

Tori sonrió ante el comentario, antes de sentir unos labios en su mejilla, al separarse volteo y de muy cerca seguía la gótica, quien la atrajo del cuello para ahora tomar sus labios, un beso desesperado y apasionado, se separaban por un poco de aire y volvían a empezar.

"_¿Es amor?_"

_**Continuara...**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, veo que si les agradado esta historia, por lo mismo digo mientras una persona lo veo, yo lo terminare, perdón por el retraso esta semana espero subir dos capítulos :D**_

_**Para algunas preguntas G!P es el que un personaje femenino en una historia sea intersexual.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por comentar, me encanta como me escriben!**_

_**No lo olviden, alguna pregunta, o comentario, pueden ir a mi Ask, esta en la descripción de mi perfil.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**_


	7. Salida de Chicos y Chicas Capitulo 7

**SuperMan Capitulo 7: Salida de Chicos y Chicas**

**¡Hola lectores!, prometi actualizar dos veces esta semana y bueno aquí me tienen, pues la proxima semana tendre examenes, pero esta estoy bien y algo creativa, sigo diciendo mi advertencia sobre temas adultos, gracias por comentar**

…

Y en momentos como este la morena daba razón a la frase "_Lo más grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido_".

Mientras la gótica tenia un remolino de ideas en su cabeza, "_¡¿que rayos estoy haciendo?!, la estoy besando, tal vez por instinto, pero ¡diablos! Sus labios saben tan bien, si, como a... chocolate, y ¿desde cuando Vega besa tan bien?_".

El beso seguia y de fondo el sonido de la radio, pasando algunos anuncios o con musica de relajacion, la calle era solitaria, el semaforo ya habia iluminado verde al menos unas tres veces, pero la conductora de la camioneta no tenia intencion de moverse, no por ahora, no en ese momento.

La pelinegra entrelazaba sus dedos con el cabellos castaños de su compañera dando sutiles caricias, la latina paso su brazos por la cintura de la gotica tomandola calidamente. Alejaron sus labios, pero sus cuerpos estaban fundidos en un abrazo, sus alientos se mezclaban entre si, ambas respiraban irregularmente, sus pechos subían y bajaban.

-¿como haces eso?.-pregunto la castaña sin soltarse del abrazo

-¿hacer que?

-el que tengo todos mis planes, lo que pienso hacer o lo que quiero decir,.-explicaba.- pero cuando estoy contigo...-acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de Jade.-cuando me besas...-sonrió.- mi cerebro se vuelve tan estúpido...

-Eso no es algo nuevo, Vega.-dijo con burla la gotica, Tori hizo un puchero.-solo es un beso

-¿solo un beso?.-pregunto la latina.- enserio, ¿crees eso?

-Si, un beso, se dan todos los dias, no es nada especial.-comento la pelinegra

-Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón. Yo sé que estás mintiendo.-inquirio Tori con una sonrisa llena de cariño

Jade por un momento se quedo muda, un pequeño rubor abarco sus mejillas.-¿escuchas mis latidos? No puedes, es decir.. no podrías ni siquiera estas cerca de mi pecho

"_¡rayos!_" penso la latina.-quiero decir me imagino, tu corazon debe estar latiendo con prisa.-corrigio y suspiro.- ...al igual que el mio

-T..tu no sabes eso, ¡argh! Solo cállate.-dijo Jade para besar otra vez a la castaña, no era profundo pero fue largo- mucho mejor.-comento al separarse y dejar muda a la morena

-c..creo que mejor vamos a tu casa.-inquirio la latina acomodandose en el asiento de conductor.- tu papa me pidio que llegaramos temprano

El camino fue silencioso, pero no incomodo, llegaron a la casa West, la morena bajo para abrir la puerta del copiloto y que Jade saliera, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Vega.-se despedía la gótica abriendo la puerta de entrada a su casa

-Espera.-inquirió la morena haciendo a la pelinegra voltear con duda.- me preguntaba si.. ¿esto fue una cita?

-En las citas, las personas se besan, preguntatelo tu.-con una sonrisa burlona Jade se metio a su casa

-"_¿eso fue en si?_"

Con felicidad la morena llego a la granja, la familia estaba dormida, se puso una camisa cómoda y quito los pantalones, no le costo mucho cuando cayo en sueño.

Al día siguiente, la castaña vistió unos pantalones blancos con cinto negro al igual que sus zapatos de piel con cordones delgados, una camisa beige obscuro de manga larga que enrollo hasta sus codos.

Bajo las escalera para entrar a la cocina.-Buenos dias.-saludo alegre a su familia

-Parece que alguien amanecio de buen humor.-dijo con una sonrisa su padre

-Permiteme corregir, a alguien le fue bien anoche.-inquirio Trina con una mirada pervertida

-¡Trina!.-reprocho Tori

-¿Que?.- pregunto con indignación

-vamos no peleen tan de mañana.-hablo Holly sirviendo huevos para el desayuno.-pero, como te fue bebe

-bien.-dijo con una sonrisa la morena.-deberia pedirle ser mi novia ¿ya?..-rasco su nuca con nerviosismo y un rubor abarco sus mejillas.-es decir, decirle que me gusta y todo eso

-yo creo que ya, si no te va ver constante y no queremos que piense que quieres abarcarla, la clave es estar pendiente pero no ser asfixiante.-pronuncio con sabiduría el señor Vega

-Ya veo.-hablo la latina comiendo su desayuno

-Oye Tori, creo que el autobus ya nos dejo.-era la voz de Trina viendo su reloj de mano.-¿nos vamos?.-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro.-afirmo la castaña y asi salieron de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres, Tori tomo en brazos a su hermana, y corrió con su velocidad hizo una pequeña parada consiguiendo algunas quejas de Trina, después de esto y en cuestión de segundos estaban en Hollywood Arts.

Trina corrió por alguna audición que habían anunciado, la morena entro con mas calma a los pasillos de la escuela, parecía que la gótica todavía no llegaba.

-¡Holis!.-fue el saludo de Cat que pasaba por los pasillos

-Hola Cat.-saludo la latina.-¿Has visto a Jade?

-Nopi, todavía no llega.-respondió la pelirroja.-¿y...?

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto alegre la castaña

-Jade y tu, se ven muy lindas juntas.-exclamo con ternura Cat

Tori no sabia que decir pero sus mejillas cambiaron de color,-Jade y yo.-pronuncio rascando con nerviosismo su nuca.-pff... emm ¿te ha dicho algo?

-Soy algo infantil, pero tienes que admitir, son mas que obvias.-hablo.- bueno...quede de ayudar con un escenario.-se despidió entre risitas marchándose con saltitos

"_Esta niña es todo un caso_" pensó con una sonrisa la morena "_por otro lado... ¿donde esta Jade?, por mas que pienso en como declararme, no p..puedo, es decir... veamos.. ¡hola! Que onda como la pasas Jade... ¿en que estamos los 80's?... hola Jade te estado buscando ¿podemos hablar?.. si, si eso en definitiva no se escucha tan mal, veamos.. ya vez hemos estado saliendo y.. bueno aunque me encantas como amiga, estas eran citas y no vas a citas con tus amigas, bueno si, pero al salón de belleza o ¿se podría decir cita a salir con una amiga?, lo que quiero decir es que eran citas.. como las que tendrías con un chico, pero las hacías conmigo.. para enamorarte.. porque me gustas, me gustas mucho._"

Seguía divagando en su mente cuando su sentido del oído, escucho unas voces provenientes del armario del conserje, para comprobar dio unos pasos mas cerca, viendo por la puerta entreabierta, se encontraban Jade y Beck.

-vamos solo admitelo,-hablo el pelinegro.- te conozco, dejame ayudarte

-eres un idiota, Beck.-dijo la gótica con una sonrisa burlona pero "_esta sonrisa, estaba llena de cariño... se notaba._" pensó por un momento la latina.-¿lo sabias?

-Contigo no se puede.-pronuncio Beck

Luego de eso, la castaña no escucho nada mas, la imagen era todo lo que podía ver, ambos abrazándose, con ternura, se sonreían mutuamente, "_como cuando eran pareja_".

El solo recuerdo oprimió su corazón, las imágenes torturaban su cabeza, camino pesadamente hasta su casillero ocupaba unos libros para su primera clase, poco paso y Jade estaba ya por los pasillos, sin pensarlo se aproximo a ella.

-b..buenos días, Jade.-saludo la castaña

-Vega.-fue el saludo cortante de la gótica

-¿cafe?.-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa la morena

Jade no dijo nada solo lo tomo y dio un sorbo.-mucho mejor.-pronuncio "_¡rayos!, es que siempre tiene esa sonrisa tonta en la cara.. bueno se ve linda, muy linda cuando sus mejillas se elevan y muestra esa dentadura perfecta.. es muy linda cuando sonríe.. ¡diablos!, como no me di cuenta, los detalles, mi reacción a ellos, las citas, los regalos, los halagos, poco a poco, no lo se.. Para cuando lo noté... ya me había enamorado._"

-¿podemos hablar?.-pregunto la morena

-No

-¿eh?.. ¿p..porque no?

-No quiero, Vega.-fue la simple respuesta de la pelinegra "_esto va pasar, yo no soy lesbiana, no me gusta Vega, si me alejo pasara.. todo esto pasara._"

La latina siguió insistiendo en todo el día, pero la gótica le seguía rechazando, ese día Cat y Jade tendrían una pijamada, mientras que los chicos saldrían por ahí a comer, si "Tori" estaba entre los chicos.

Estaban en la casa West, en la habitación de la gótica, Cat se encontraba dibujando una cebra, o un caballo, o una vaca, bueno.. algo asi, mientras Jade estaba recostada en su cama cambiando los canales del televisor.

-Ey, Jade.-fue el saludo de Jason abriendo un poco la puerta para ver a su hermana.-¿no vino, Tori?.-pregunto

-No.-fue la tajante respuesta de la pelinegra

-¿sabes si esta en su casa?

-No, no lo se, no tengo idea, ¿por que tendría que saber yo?.. me ves cara de mapa busca Vega, ¿o que?

-Jade, no seas mala con tu hermano.-reprocho la pelirroja.-creo que salio con los chicos a comer o algo asi, como salida de chicos.. y Tori

-oh ya veo.-hablo Jason.-¿tienes su numero?

-Sip.-afirmo Cat

Luego de eso la pelirroja dicto el numero de la latina a Jason, después este salio del cuarto, la gótica cerro la puerta con seguro.

-¿Jason conoce a Tori?.-pregunto Cat

-Vega ha venido un par de veces, jugaron futbol y ya son super amigos.-pronuncio con fastidio la pelinegra

-Ya veo..

-Vega ¿salio con los chicos?.-pregunto la gotica tratando de sonar desinteresada

-Si, ya sabes se lleva muy bien con ellos,-contesto la pelirroja.-en si, es como una salida de chicos, Tori tiene un pene, pero igual tiene rasgos muy femeninos, da ternura es como.. un chico tímido.

-Y ¿que crees que vayan hacer?

-no lo se.. cosas de chicos supongo, comer, hablar de deportes, ver el trasero de las chicas, ver porno, entrar a un club, romper una ventana jugando futb..

-¡espera! ¿que dijiste?.-interrumpió Jade

-iba decir jugando futbol, pero me interrumpiste

-no Cat, antes de eso

-¿entrar en un club?

-No lo de ver a las chicas

-Oh.. ¿ver el trasero de las chicas?

-¿De donde sacas que van hacer todo eso?

-¡Por Dios, Jade!.. son chicos, ¿nunca has visto películas?, uno dice "¿ya viste?" viendo a una chica y el otro dice "si le doy un nueve, a la de haya si le doy con todo", cosas asi.. de chicos

-Vega, ¿va incluida en esto?

-Pues Tori es gay, no me sorprenderia si lo hiciera-aclaro la pelirroja.- pero, ¿porque te importa?..-pregunto curiosa.- hoy la ignoraste todo el dia, la trataste feo

-No.. la ignore

-Si lo hiciste, ella te decia "¿podemos hablar?" o "vamos Jade es algo importante para mi" y tu solo decias "No" con cara enojada y salias con prisa

Jade gruño con frustración, y cambio de tema, viendo una serie en televisión.

Por otro lado en un club, Beck consiguió credenciales falsas para todos, no los dejarían pasar siendo menores de edad, el lugar se llamaba "_La taberna_" luces fosforescentes lo azulaban, había bancos y mesas de madera, la mayoría ocupadas, los chicos escogieron una esquina con una mesa rectangular para sentarse, pidieron una pizza, unos refrescos y cervezas.

-vamos Tors, al menos lo intentaste.-hablo Andre

-pero en verdad.. quiero hablar con ella.-dijo en un suspiro la latina

-ya hablaras con ella, pero por ahora, diviertete ¿si?.-pronuncio con simpatia Robbie.-queremos pasar un rato con nuestra amiga

-Si, no veo porque no divertirme un rato.-afirmo la castaña

El club-bar tenia la música alta, y todo se empezaba a llenar, los chicos pasaron a la pista de baile, cuerpo con cuerpo no había espacio para un pelo mas en el lugar, la morena bailaba con encanto y sensualidad, eran varias las que pasaban enfrente de ella para re-pegarle el trasero, o el busto.

-Ey Tori.-grito Beck.- ¿cual te gusto?

-le voy a la de blusa rosa.-aposto el moreno

-yo a la de azul.-dijo el titiritero

-Chicos, ya me gusta alguien.. enserio, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.-exclamo la latina tomando un refresco

-bueno.. eso lose, pero en realidad le iba a la de blanco, tiene mejor trasero.-inquirio Beck con media sonrisa

Andre, Robbie y Tori, vieron a la muchacha de blanco, linda cara y cuerpo, el pelinegro tenia razon respecto al trasero.-Tienes razon.-afirmaron los tres

Después de salir del club, en la camioneta de la castaña llegaron a la granja Vega, se sentaron en la mesa circular del patio.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, era el de Beck.

-¿bueno?.-contesto

-Holis Beck.-saludo al parecer Cat

-ey, Cat.-saludo el pelinegro

-¿Estas con los chicos?

-Sip, ¿por?

-pon el altavoz

Al instante Beck pulso un botón y el altavoz se activo.

-Ey, chicos saluden a Cat.-grito

-¡Hola Cat!.-era la voz de Andre, Robbie y Tori

Todos los chicos estaban tan alegres, por tomar unas cuantas cervezas en el bar, no estaban tan mal pero rebosaban felicidad.

-¡Holis chicos!.-saludo alegre la pelirroja

-Cat.-hablo Tori.- ...como gato en ingles.- dijo y todos rieron

-cierto.-afirmo Robbie.-un gato lindo.-adulo

La risita de la pelirroja resonó por el altavoz.-que graciosos son chicos

-Ey.. ¡hip! Tambien estoy yo.-inquirio Tori

-si Tori.. tambien eres muy graciosa.-dijo con ternura Cat, la latina sonrio ante el comentario

-bueno..-pronuncio Beck.-¿somos graciosos? ¿por eso llamas?

-Jade esta conmigo.-inquirio la pelirroja.-esta escuchando

-¿Estan borrachos?.-era la voz incredula de la gotica

-Nooo..-todos negaron.- ..bueeeno, si .. tal vez, poquito.-terminaron diciendo

-¿estas ahí, Vega?.-pregunto

-¡aquí estoy!.-exclamo con gracia la morena

-¿que rayos te dieron?.-pregunto

-bueeeno..-empezó hablar la latina.- primero Robbie una cerveza para divertirme, Andre otra para olvidarme y bailar, Beck otra para relajarme, después.. unas mas para mas diversión y.. bueno creo que la chica del trasero me dio otra, y un papel con ¡hip! va..varios numeros

-¡¿chica del trasero?! ¿que chica?

-oh.. si la chica de blanco.-inquirió Beck.- que bueeen trasero

-Siii.-balbucearon todos

-creo que en el papel venia su numero, y..yo lo quiero.-pronuncio el titiritero con simpatia tambaleando en su silla

-¿están en la granja Vega?.-fue la tajante voz de la pelinegra

-oh.. si, si estamos.-respondió Andre todos saltaron encima de el para taparle la boca, era tarde, la gótica ya había escuchado.

Luego de eso Cat y Jade subieron a el auto de la pelinegra, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a la casa Vega, abrir no fue problema la puerta estaba medio-abierta. Pasaron por la cocina para llegar al patio.

-Cat, conduce la camioneta de Beck, y llevalos a sus casas,-ordeno la gotica.-dile a Trina que su hermana se queda hoy a dormir en mi casa

-Sipi.-respondió la pelirroja riendo al ver a sus amigos tambalearse bailando encima de la mesa

-¡ey, gato!.-fue el saludo alegre de Andre

-Vega, nos vamos.-fue la orden de Jade tomando a Tori del brazo

-¿a..a donde vamos?.-pregunto confundida la castaña

-A mi casa.-contesto la pelinegra

Entraron al carro negro de Jade, el camino fue silencioso con la mirada de la morena clavada en la gótica, llegaron a la casa West, Jade paso el brazo de la castaña por su cuello para sostenerla y que no tropezara. Pasaron las escaleras de la casa, por suerte los señores West tenían una importante fiesta familiar, regresarían por la mañana, llegaron al cuarto de la pelinegra, la latina se sentó con comodidad en la cama de esta.

-Te he salvado.-aclaro la gótica.- tus padres te mataran si te ven asi

-¿porque?.-pregunto con un puchero adorable la morena

-solo olvídalo.-dijo con gracia la pelinegra, camino hasta su armario para buscar algunas pijamas

La castaña camino hasta Jade.-¿que haces?.-pregunto

-¿Que usas de pijama?

-No lo se,-pronuncio sonrojada Tori.-no uso, duermo en boxers y con mi camisa

-bueeno.. tu lo pediste.-pronuncio con cierto tono seductor la gótica

-¿q..que?

Ahora Jade volteo hacia Tori, tomando su cinturón.-e..espera q..que haces.-tartamudeo la latina, la pelinegra desabrocho algo bruscamente el cinturón, para quitarlo, desabrocho también el botón y bajo el cierre, en un movimiento rápido bajo los jeans de la castaña hasta sus tobillos.

-Solo te puse la pijama.-contesto con media sonrisa Jade ante la vista que tenia, la morena tenia unos boxers grises, sus esbeltas y largas piernas relucían era bastante sexy.-voy a ponerme mi pijama

Después de un instante, la pelinegra tenia un bluson largo negro, la latina quedo con su camisa, los boxers y calcetas. Se acostaron en la cama mientras la televisión mostraba una película.

-¿ porque me ignoraste h..hoy?.-inquirió Tori

-¿ignorarte?.. no lo hago

-Si hoy lo hiciste, sin razón alguna, últimamente hemos estado saliendo, el concierto, la película, ¿h..hice algo mal?

-No, no lo haces, pero.. ¿porque lo haces?, el invitarme a salir, aunque siempre te estoy tratando mal, ¿porque?

La castaña tomo un momento en contestar, observo a la pelinegra para mostrarle una sonrisa cálida y suspirar-Porque no puedes rendirte sin luchar..

El silencio se formo en el cuarto, la pelinegra se acomodaba para pararse pero la latina la tomo de la muñeca.-¿que pasa?.-pregunto la gótica

-¿a donde vas?

-Solo voy a poner alguna película.. ya vuelvo

-no..-se quejo la castaña, un rubor abarco sus mejillas.-quédate conmigo.

-mmm.. con una condición

-¿cual?

-quiero que dejes de mirar el tra..digo a.. ya sabes.. otras chicas...

-esta bien.-dijo con una sonrisa Tori.- ..tu eres la mas bonita.

Jade volvió a acostarse acercándose mas a la morena, tomándola con suavidad de la cintura, sus miradas estaban conectadas.-¿sabes que mas quiero?.-pregunto la pelinegra acariciando la mejilla colorada de la morena, esta trago saliva audiblemente,-Te quiero besar.-asi como lo dijo, empujo sus labios contra los de la latina, tierno y apasionado, el sabor del chocolate y el café, en ese momento, solo estaban ellas.

**Continuara...**

**Lo siento me tarde mucho mas de lo pensado, pero tengo tantas ideas que plasmar, que hago bastantes revisiones antes de subir un capitulo... muchas gracias por comentar, me animan a seguir subiendo, planeo actualizar mas temprano esta vez.. si no, insistan por Ask, la presión me hace trabajar mas rápido.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**

**¡Comenten y muchas gracias a los que lo hacen!**


	8. Declararme Capitulo 8

**SuperMan Capitulo 8: Declararme**

**¡Hola Lectores! ¿como han estado? .. se me ocurrió actualizar dos veces esta semana.. y dije "¿porque no?" entonces aquí me tienen, continuemos**

…

El beso seguía y la gótica tomaba el control de la situación, acaricio el pecho de la castaña pasando sus manos por la camisa de esta, sensualmente desabotono dos botones de esta.

-e..espera,-pronuncio la castaña separándose del beso.-n..no creo que esto sea b..buena idea

Fue callada por los labios de la pelinegra, al instante se olvido de lo que iba decir, era el efecto de la gótica en ella, no podía hacer nada, se dejaban ir por el momento, la pasión inundaba la habitación.

-Jade ¿tienes el control de m..-era la voz de Jason arruinando el momento y entrando en el cuarto sin previo aviso, su cara era un dilema.-wooow

-Enano, estoy algo ocupada..¿que quieres?.-hablo Jade volteando su vista hacia su hermano, pero sin quitar la posición encima de la latina quien tenia la cara roja de vergüenza

-¿tienes el control de mi televisión?.-pregunto

-No, creo que esta en la sala.-respondió la gótica

Para estar en esa situación ambos hermanos hablaban bastante relajados, mientras la morena quería que la tierra la tragara.-¿sabes?, deberías poner un calcetín en el pomo de la puerta.-comento Jason con una sonrisa burlona

-Solo callate y salte.-inquirió la gótica con molestia

El hermano salio y la pelinegra fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, al volver a la cama Tori estaba recostada, sostenía un cojín en su cara.

-¿que haces?.-pregunto Jade

-Podría morir de vergüenza en este instante...-dijo la latina aun con el cojín en su rostro

-vamos, Vega no seas bebe.-inquirió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.- ni siquiera presto atención.. lo he visto en peores situaciones, créeme

La castaña se quito el cojín, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas a la gótica le dio cierta ternura,-y..yo voy al baño.. y..ya vuelvo.-se paro con el mismo cojín en su entrepierna caminando con el hasta el baño

-¿te entusiasmaste demasiado, Vega?.-pregunto Jade con burla y una gran sonrisa sensual

-¡Oh, callate! .-replico la morena entrando al baño

Después de unos instantes, salio de este, la pelinegra veía algún documental con mucha sangre y órganos.. ya saben bastante.. Jade. La latina se recostó a su lado intentando no ver demasiado la pantalla plana que tenia enfrente, que ahora mismo veían el interior de la garganta de alguna persona.

-¿Cuando aprendiste a pelear?.-inquirió la gótica tomando el control y bajando el volumen de la televisión.-quiero decir, cuando me invitaste al concierto y.. paso lo de Brock, enserio, jamas creí que pudieras tumbar a mas de una mosca o.. a Robbie

-No es para tanto, solo los asuste un poco.-hablo la castaña

-¿un poco?.-pregunto Jade con sarcasmo.- juro que mas de uno se hizo pipí en los pantalones, y.. Brock es uno de ellos

La morena comenzó a reír.-si, supongo que del trabajo en la granja he aprendido algunas cosas

-Como ser un hulk ¿o algo asi?.-dijo con gracia la pelinegra

-Si, digamos que algo asi...

-Otra vez la misteriosa Victoria Vega

-¿De que hablas?.-pregunto la latina

-Nada, solo.. vamos a dormir.-seguido de decir esto la gótica se acurruco en el regazo de la morena, quien se inmuto al principio, para después relajarse y abrazarla por el costado, pequeñas respiraciones se escuchaban por el silencio del cuarto, "buenas noches" fue lo que dijeron ambas antes de caer dormidas.

Pasaron algunas horas, suficientes de sueño, la pelinegra despertaba aturdida por el canto de los pájaros y la luz que se intercalaba por su ventana, con los ojos semiabiertos camino hasta sus persianas cerrándolas de golpe, para que su habitación quedara a oscuras, al acostarse de nuevo en la cama, tanteo esta varias veces, descubriendo la ausencia de cierta castaña en esta, se apresuro a salir de su cuarto, miro el reloj de la pared "9:37" marcaban, sus padres llegarían por eso de las 11, pero igual tenia que descubrir donde se había metido la latina, entonces escucho unos gritos, camino con prisa hacia el sonido, llego al cuarto de su hermano, la puerta estaba tapizada con negro y algunos carteles de vídeojuegos o deportes, entro sin pedir permiso.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!.-era el grito de la morena viendo el televisor con el ceño fruncido

-¡No te escucha!.-exclamo con una sonrisa Jason.- vaya forma de destrozar a un zombie

-Si te dije que con el revolver era mas fácil.-aclaro Tori con simpatía

-Solo que es difícil, apuntar tan rápido a sus cabez...-hablaba Jason cuando al fin percato de la presencia de su hermana en el cuarto, rápido presiono el botón de "pause"

-¡Ey!.-reclamo la latina.-¡porque lo qui...-decía cuando vio de repente a la gótica.-b..buenos días Jade.-saludo

-Vega, Jason.-fue el saludo de la pelinegra.- pensé que te habías ido ¿que haces aquí, Vega?

-¡Oh!, mira esto es.. es una historia graciosa.. ¡ja, ja!.. am.. lo que paso es.. es que.-empezó a explicar Tori, viendo como Jade arqueo su ceja con disgusto.- tenia algo de sed, entonces salí del cuarto y camine.. ¿sabias que los pasillos de tu casa son muy, muy largos?..-sin obtener respuesta continuo.-bueno.. en un punto de ir por agua a la cocina, me encontré con Jason y me dio una soda y.. terminamos jugando videojuegos.. aquí.. no quería que te asustaras o algo asi, debí avisarte, lo lamento

-¡¿que?! ¿asustarme?..-dijo con indignación la gótica.- estas loca Vega, solo creí que estabas agonizando o algo y.. por Dios no quería perderme de eso

-¿alguien quiere desayunar?.-interrumpió Jason bostezando

Luego de eso los 3 bajaron a la cocina, Jason solo traía unos boxers a cuadros azules y una camisa roja, la latina insistió en ponerse sus pantalones para bajar pues los padres de Jade llegarían en unas horas, la gótica preparaba hot cakes mientras la morena preparaba café, Jason rondaba preguntando "¿falta mucho?", después de unos minutos todos estaban en la mesa, la castaña dio a la pelinegra una taza blanca con el típico café negro con dos de azúcar. Todos comían en silencio.

-Entonces.. ¿Tori, eres lesbiana?.-pregunto de una Jason tomando con tranquilidad leche de un vaso

-Si,-afirmo la latina.-¿pasa algo?

-No, me alegro es genial que te vayan las chicas, supongo que por eso no te molestaron las revistas y posters que tenia en mi cuarto

La gótica frunció el ceño.-¿que revistas, enano?.-pregunto

-De elmo y sus amigos.-contesto con sarcasmo el menor West.- ...obvio pornográficas hermanita

-¡Aj! Eres un pervertido.-exclamo la pelinegra con molestia

-y.. ¿tu Jade?.-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa Jason.- ...digo, encontrarte encima de Tori ¿no eras heterosexual?

En este punto la castaña empezaba a hundirse en su silla.-Soy bisexual.-declaro la gótica

-Oh, eso aclara las cosas.-dijo calmado Jason metiendo un gran trozo de hot cake a su boca.- igual Tori tiene pene.. asi que

-¡Jason!.-reclamo la morena

-Eso es cierto, entonces se podría decir que no seria tan gay ¿verdad?.-pronuncio con burla la pelinegra

-¡Jade!.-reclamo de nuevo la castaña "_sin duda alguna, son familia_"

En eso suena la puerta principal, la perilla gira con lentitud al resonar de unas llaves, la puerta se abre para mostrar a los padres West.

-El tío Bernaldo esta loco, y punto.-era la voz del señor West con una sonrisa aunque su rostro se volvió mas serio al ver a la latina en casa

-¿que pasa cariño?.-pregunto dulce la señora West.- ¡oh! Tori ¿como estas?

-muy bien, Jadelyn.-contesto la castaña con gracia

-Jade.-hablo Jordan quien se veía un poco molesto.-no me dijiste que tendrías visitas mientras no estábamos

-¡ah! ¿que?.. no, te refieres a Vega, ella llego a saludar y le ofrecimos pasar a desayunar, de hecho ya se iba.-hablo Jade con nerviosismo.- ¿verdad, Vega?

-si, si yo ya me iba.-dijo Tori checando un reloj imaginario en su muñeca.-mire la hora, es tardísimo, para ya sabe,-Jordan empezó con ese gracioso tic en el ojo.-trabajar en la granja y eso..-tomo rápido sus zapatos y seguido de un "Pasen buen día" salio de la casa West.

El señor Jordan veía con duda a sus hijos, quienes comían en silencio, para suerte de Jade su hermano no dijo nada, solo le guiño el ojo juguetonamente con una sonrisa, prometiendo asi, guardar el secreto.

El fin de semana paso rápido, era inicio de semana en Hollywood Arts, la gótica tenia un debate en su cabeza, mientras cerraba con fuerza su casillero.

-no creo que el casillero tenga alguna culpa.-pronuncio con una sonrisa Beck

-no estoy para bromas Beckett.-inquirió la gótica con el ceño fruncido

-bueno, sera que estas de mal humor, porque no has podido ser honesta.-hablo con tranquilidad el pelinegro alzando las cejas

-cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.-exclamo con molestia la pelinegra.- no hay sentimientos hacia Vega, solo nos gusta divertirnos un rato pero solo eso, no hay emociones ni cosas cursis

-Solo lograras herirla y lo sabes.-advirtió Beck con su típica mirada de sabio

-No se de que hablas.-dijo la gótica con una mueca de disgusto

-B..buenos días Jade.-saludo Tori uniéndose a la conversación.-Hola Beck

-Vega.-saludo la pelinegra, Beck la vio con reproche

-Yo ya me voy, adiós chicas.-se despidió el pelinegro

-¿Café?.-pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora la castaña enseñando un vaso en su mano

-No.-negó la gótica caminando por el pasillo para alejarse

-¿que? ¿porque?.-pregunto la morena.- esta hirviendo, negro y con dos de azúcar

-Ok, tal vez el café si.-hablo Jade tomando el vaso.- tu, aléjate.

-¿p..porque?.-pregunto la latina sin entender.- no pude hablar contigo, no contestas mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas, solo.. quiero hablar contigo

-no tenemos nada de que hablar.-pronuncio la gótica con desdén dando unos pasos hacia atrás por la cercanía de la castaña

-Si, si tenemos.-exclamo Tori, posando su mano en la pared al lado de la pelinegra acorralándola.- y lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, déjame hablar.-su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su mirada decía mucho

Jade se dio media vuelta y escapo del lugar donde estaba, camino fingiendo no escuchar a la latina, sin tomarla en cuenta, los pasillos empezaban a vaciarse por el inicio de clases, la castaña ya había hecho de todo, Jade no la volteaba siquiera a ver, pasaban las clases y entre ellas, la morena volvia a insistir solo perseguir, la gótica caminaba sin rumbo, solo escapaba, intentando no escuchar, era hora del recreo, Jade seguía ignorando a la latina, esta se cansaba por momentos, pero nunca se rendía.

Los días empezaron a pasar, que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelinegra, nadie sabe, dicen que si no vez algo se olvida ¿no?, yo opino que en un intento de omitir algo, solo lo tienes mas presente en tu mente, las noches eran largas para la morena, el insomnio la dominaba, ¿que había hecho mal?, el consuelo de sus amigos no la ayudaba, y ella solo quería declararse, pero como lo haría, si no la escuchaba.

Era viernes, la morena estaba cansada, pero no se notaba, el insomnio no era algo que le afectara la imagen, vestía unos jeans grises oscuros, botas cafés claro, una camisa del mismo color con un abrigo negro. Veía como Jade tomaba algunos libros de su casillero, probablemente para tarea de fin de semana, se veía muy bien, el negro siempre le quedaba, era lo suyo.

-Jade.-hablo la morena con media sonrisa, al instante vio el cuerpo de la pelinegra tensarse pero siguió haciendo lo que hacia.-Jade.-repitió la castaña de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta

La gótica se disponía a irse, cerro su casillero, y sin mirar atrás donde estaba Tori, camino hasta la puerta principal, tomando tiempo al abrirla.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta de que existo?.-fue el susurro que salio de los labios de Tori con tanta.. nostalgia y tristeza que ella misma se sorprendió

En un instante la gótica no pudo, no pudo mas, la arrastro hasta el armario del conserje, con miedo a que alguien escuchara su conversación.

-Solo di, lo que tengas que decir y me iré.-hablo la pelinegra cerrando con seguro la puerta

-T..te quiero hablar de mis sentimientos, al estar contigo.-inquirió la latina

-Vega, creo que no me explique bien, solo no hables de sentimientos, no hubo sentimientos.-hablo indiferente Jade

-y..y ¿que significaron los besos?.-pregunto con temor Tori.-¡¿no significo nada?!.-dijo rápido con pesar.- Pode..podemos ser algo mas, te llevaría al cine, al teatro, conciertos, parques, restaurantes, no .. no ha acabado.-su voz empezó a quebrar.- te llevaría a donde quisieras...

-Vega, no soy gay.-hablo dura la pelinegra no sabia como esas palabras rebotaron de su boca.. y no se sentía bien.. no es lo que quiso decir

-Oh...ya veo.. era eso..-"no soy gay" resonó una vez mas en su cabeza.-Lo siento... yo p..pensé...-entre los mechones que cubrían su rostro se veía una sonrisa triste.-La verdad no se ni que pensé...-quito el cabello de su cara para ver los ojos verdes de la gótica.-Y..yo lamento mucho si te moleste.-sus ojos reflejaban inmenso dolor, junto con el esfuerzo por no dejar caer las lagrimas.-Solo...-sus manos temblorosas pasaron por su pantalón quitando el sudor de estas.-Perdóname.-con eso se alejo

-¡Espera, Tori!.-fue el grito de Jade tomando la muñeca de la latina antes de que se alejara demasiado, esta se volteo, las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas que estaban coloradas, la pelinegra no podía decir nada, viendo asi a la castaña.

_Sentía__ que el mundo se le venia encima._

-¡¿Que..?! e..es una tontería -inquirió Tori con melancolía.-Yo en verdad... pen..pensé que podría funcionar.-paso una manga de su camisa para limpiar una lagrima de su mejilla.-Ya no soporto seguir ocultando lo que siento y fingir que solo quiero ser tu amiga.-con seriedad volvió su vista hasta la gótica, viéndola.. una sonrisa adorno su rostro, algo confuso pues una lagrima cayo en el mismo instante.-Tu, me gustas mucho.-se confeso.- Lo siento,-paso una mano por su cabello con frustración.- ¡enserio, joder! yo.. lo siento.-chillo, su voz era entrecortada junto con respiraciones fuertes y suspiros.-Tú... nunca lo entenderás... cuanto... de verdad... te amo.- las lagrimas caían sin parar.-No me mires asi.- reprocho viendo la expresión de la pelinegra que tenia la cara bastante contrariada

-¿C..como?

-¡tu sabes como!.-pronuncio en un suspiro la morena acercándose a Jade.-con.. pena, con lastima.. n..no me mires asi, lo que mas me gusta de ti es como miras a todos con superioridad.-tomo con cuidado la mejilla de la gótica con delicadeza la acaricio.- Estaré bien, lo prometo, pero dame tiempo.-inquirió firme sus ojos seguían rojos.-yo.. tal vez no te vea en un rato, asi olvidarme, es decir, sacarte de mi cabeza.-mostró una sonrisa triste.-al menos te dije lo que siento.-suspiro pesadamente.-gracias por escucharme.. te vi hace rato hablando con Beck, el te quiere, es un buen chico.-comenzó a recoger su mochila del suelo, con pasos lentos camino a la puerta de salida, una mirada hacia atrás "_Una ultima vez..._"-Este o no este contigo, siempre te quiero ver feliz...

Antes de abrir totalmente la puerta, esta fue cerrada ruidosamente, con duda Tori volteo a ver a la gótica, esta la tomo con fuerza de la camisa levantándola un poco pues la castaña era centímetros mas baja, no pudo decir nada cuando la estaban besando, era un beso intenso y desesperado, la latina empujo un poco el pecho de la pelinegra -¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡p..para ti, no significa nada, no me toques!- era su queja mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer -no.. no me toques.. por favor.. si no sientes nada.. no me toques.. no seas amable.. me lastimas- "_No podre vivir, sin tus besos_" aun haciendo fingido esfuerzo en zafarse, Jade la retenía, ahora estaban en el suelo, Jade encima de ella, el aire les faltaba, sus lenguas se habían unido al juego, bruscamente la joven pálida aprisionaba los brazos de la mas baja hacia arriba, al separarse ambas respiraban con dificultad.

-Vega.-la llamo esta, la latina todavía estaba algo aturdida por el beso.-Escúchame.-dijo mas segura.-Tu, tu.. me haces feliz, idiota.-fueron sus palabras.- Yo debo pedirte disculpas, ¡diablos! cuando se trata de ti, no se.. ¡no tengo una puta idea de como actuar!, solo se una cosa.. no quiero que te alejes de mi...-con cariño abrazo a la castaña despeinando con ternura el cabello de esta.- Quédate conmigo.. Tori.

No basto mas, el llanto vino a la latina, pero esta vez era de felicidad, bueno.. no de felicidad.. eso no existe, cuando lloras de "felicidad" es en realidad.. ¿como decirlo?.. es alivio, por todo ese miedo, toda esa angustia, simplemente la estas soltando.. pues si, eso hace Tori ahora mismo, esta soltando toda la tensión, el estrés, la angustia y sobretodo.. el miedo, ahora al saber que Jade la corresponde.

-Ya no llores.-era el consuelo de la gótica, ambas se encontraban recargadas en la pared, la cabeza castaña caía en el hombro de la pelinegra quien con un brazo la

tomaba el hombro con afecto

-¿Jade?

-Si

-Te quiero.

-Yo también, Vega.-otra vez el lloriqueo resonó por el pequeño cuarto.- ¿Vas a llorar cada vez que te diga te quiero?.-pregunto con gracia Jade

-Tal vez...

**Continuara...**

**Se que fue algo corto pero, espero el próximo sea mas largo, tengan un lindo fin de semana, gracias por preguntar en Ask por ahí enserio me ponen a escribir para subirlo :)**

**Comente, gracias a los que lo hacen ;)**


	9. Un día agitado Capitulo 9

**SuperMan Capitulo 9: Un día agitado**

**¡Hola lectores! ¿como están? Espero muy bien, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir subiendo, ****comencemos**

…

"_Si, llevo dos semanas saliendo con la bruja mala del oeste o como la llama mi hermana, Maléfica. Se preguntan ¿como es?, y me tomare la libertad de contestar, ¡es grandioso!, la he llevado al cine, a restaurantes, a parques, a conciertos, a teatros y playas, siempre pasando a su casa por ella y dejándola en la misma, he perdido la cuenta de los besos que hemos compartido, pero el sentimiento sigue siendo igual que el primero que compartimos. Todavía no es mi novia, solo estoy pensando como pedírselo, los chicos no saben nada aunque creo que Cat y Beck lo sospechan, si me preguntan jamas negaría algo, mis padres lo saben por lo mismo Trina lo sabe._"

Estaban en clase de historia del arte, mismo que compartían Cat, Jade y Tori, el profesor hablaba tratando de explicar algo pero la atención de la latina estaba en cierta chica pálida sentada frente a ella.

La castaña no lo podía evitar, rompió un trozo de papel de su libreta, tomando un bolígrafo negro para escribir "_Hola_" algo simple para sacar a flote una conversación. Con cuidado de que el profesor no la viera puso el papel encima del escritorio de Jade, esta vio el papel extrañada pero lo abrio con cuidado, lo respondió pasándolo rápido a la morena.

Esta lo abrio "_Vega, ¿vas a estar mirándome toda la clase?_" Tori sonrió al ver la respuesta, contesto y paso el papel, "_La platica del profesor no es interesante_" Jade leyó y sonrió para escribir otra cosa pasando el papel con cuidado a la latina

"_¿Dices que soy mas interesante que las artes en Europa de 1846?"_ la castaña miro y pensó que contestar con satisfacción paso el papel de nuevo, la gótica lo abrio para que un leve rubor abarcara sus mejillas "_Eres mas interesante que todo._" el papel no llego de vuelta y la clase termino.

Tori seguía a la pelinegra hasta su casillero, era hora de salida, se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, David le regalo la camioneta a cambio de trabajar en la granja por las tardes cosa que no era un problema para la latina, observo como la gótica tenia muchos libros en su mochila.

-¿quieres que lleve tu mochila?- pregunto simpática la morena

-No es necesario- respondió la gótica con su ceño fruncido

-yo creo que si- aclaro la latina tomando la mochila sin permiso, subiéndola a su hombro junto con la suya

-contigo no se puede, Vega

Ambas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, no caminaron mucho pues la camioneta estaba cerca, la castaña abrio la puerta del copiloto para la pelinegra, puso las mochilas en la parte trasera y subió para encenderla.

El camino era tranquilo, la conversación era fluida y divertida, el tiempo paso rápido cuando llegaron a la casa West, la morena bajo de la camioneta para tomar la mochila negra de la gótica abriendo la puerta para ella, la acompaño hasta la puerta.

-¿vendrás hoy?-pregunto Tori

-Si, estaré ahí-afirmo la pelinegra

Era vienes, Andre, Robbie y Tori habían organizado una reunión en la granja Vega, seria para pasar el rato y divertirse, también estarían Cat y Beck, un momento de amigos.

-Estas hermosa- hablo la morena sacando al fin lo que había pensado todo el día, las dos se habían arreglado un poco mas ese día, desde que estaban saliendo lo hacían, la gótica tenia una blusa negra entallada, con falda del mismo color y unas pequeñas botas de tacón.

-Tú.. no estas tan mal- dijo la pelinegra con una media sonrisa, Tori vestía un pantalón azul marino entallado, converse de igual color, una camisa blanca con un saco gris, y un reloj negro en su muñeca, le quedaba bastante bien.

-Así que.. no estoy mal- inquirió la castaña con una sonrisa tomando a la pelinegra de la cintura -¿es un cumplido West?- sus narices se rosaban

-Tal vez, Vega- pronuncio la gótica con una sonrisa seductora tomando el cuello de la latina para atraerla a sus labios, el beso fue corto para separarse y verse fijamente, tomándose el tiempo de inclinarse por otro, pero el sonido de la perilla las hizo separarse.

La puerta se abrio para ver a la señora West quien sonreía ampliamente, volvió la vista a su hija y después a la morena, unas veces asi, viendo el corto espacio que las separaba se alejaron un poco mas.

-Hija llegaste- hablo Jadelyn

-Si, mama- aclaro la gótica tomando su mochila para entrar a su casa

-¿No invitas a Tori?- pregunto de una la señora West -acabo de preparar pollo, y seria estupendo que nos acompañaras ¿no es asi Jade?

-¡Ah! Claro- respondió la pelinegra, dándole un mirada de "_corre_" a la latina

-M..me encantaría, p..pero

-Nada de peros, hoy te quedas a comer en casa West- aclaro Jadelyn tomando a la morena del brazo jalándola para adentro

-O..okey

"_Esto sera incomodo_" pensó al instante la pelinegra

Las tres pasaron a la sala donde el señor West bajaba por las escaleras, traía unos shorts azules y una camisa negra, con el cabello desordenado y unas calcetas, Jadelyn se acomodo rápido a su lado.

-Cariño Tori se quedara a comer- hablo amable la rubia, Jordan dio una mirada intimidante a la latina ganándose un codazo de su esposa -Se amable- susurro esta

-Si, hay algunas cosas que quiero saber de ti, Victoria- pronuncio Jordan

La castaña trago saliva

-¿ya esta listo?- pregunto una voz de la planta alta -tengo hambre- era Jason bajando con pereza los escalones -¡Tori!- grito al ver a la morena

-¡hey Jason!-saludo la castaña con gracia ambos chocaron cinco con la mano

-bueno.. todos pasemos a la cocina- inquirió contenta la señora West

Caminaron hacia el comedor, la mesa era rectangular Jade y Tori se sentaron a la par, enfrente de ellas los señores West, Jason estaba al costado viendo ambos lados.

El silencio era incomodo, y el sonido de los cubiertos pegar contra los platos era el único sonido.

-y Tori ¿que te gusta hacer?- pregunto con simpatía Jadelyn

-¿como?- inquirió no entendiendo mucho la latina

-Si, ¿en que inviertes tu tiempo? ¿cuales son tus pasatiempos?

-Oh, bueno me gusta la música, los deportes, aunque en realidad no los practico, paso mucho tiempo con mis amigos y familia, invierto mi tiempo ayudando a mi papa con la granja

-no juega deportes porque no quiere, en verdad patea como jugador profesional- interrumpió Jason con un trozo de pollo en la boca

-Estas exagerando- aclaro la latina viendo al pelinegro

-Cuando Eric se puso de defensa lo tumbaste casi 4 metros y ¡parecía que no habías hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo!- exclamo el pelinegro

-Así que eres fuerte..-pronuncio serio el señor West- ¿eres conflictiva? ¿te gusta pelear? ¿eres violenta?

-No, no, y no,-inquirió la morena nerviosa-soy mas bien pacifista

-Papa, Vega no es violenta- hablo la gótica alzando una ceja de advertencia a su padre

-¿Tienes novio o has tenido?-pregunto interesada Jadelyn

Tori en este punto estaba bastante nerviosa, sus manos sudaban-N..no tengo novio y no nunca lo he tenido

-Tori es lesbiana- inquirió tranquilo Jason que seguía comiendo

Jade lo miro con cara de "_estas muerto_", mientras los señores West tuvieron un pequeño silencio incomodo mientras digerían la comida.

-¡oh entiendo!, entonces ¿alguna novia?- dijo Jadelyn

-no, ninguna- respondió la castaña rascando con nerviosismo su nuca

-Tori- hablo cariñosa la señora West -¿hay alguien que te guste?

La castaña tocio, ahogándose con la limonada, con unos golpes en su pecho logro calmarse, solo para ver la mirada curiosa de Jadelyn hacia ella, en segundos su mejillas estaban coloradas.

-Si- respondió

-¡Ah!- exclamo Jadelyn -¿no es adorable?, cariño- inquirió tomando las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena para despues soltarla

-¿Tienes planes para el futuro, Victoria?- pregunto serio el señor West

-¿p..planes?- tartamudeo la castaña

-¡¿Que es esto un interrogatorio a Vega?!- exclamo Jade con molestia

La risa de Jason resonó por toda la cocina, lo señores West se le unieron, luego de eso terminaron de comer y pasaron a la sala, Jade y Tori estaban sentadas en un sillón de dos negro, los señores West en otro y Jason recostado en uno igual individual.

-Entonces ¿el partido lo vieron en tu casa Victoria?- pregunto Jordan

-Si, invite a todos los fanáticos del fútbol, la casa estaba a punto de reventar, con los amigos de mi papa, Andre, Robbie y Jason que invito a 2 mas, fue una locura- respondió la latina con una sonrisa

-Ni hablar cuando hicieron la primera jugada- exclamo Jason riendo -el escándalo que hicimos fue épico, fue un buen partido

-Yo sabia que los Dallas ganarian.. era obvio- aclaro el señor West

-Son los mejores..- dijeron al unisono Jason, Jordan y Tori

-Jade me tengo que ir, ocupo arreglar algunas cosas para cuando lleguen los chicos- hablo la castaña parándose del sillón -¿quieres sushi o pizza?

-¿no era decisión de todos?- pregunto con media sonrisa la gótica parándose también

-yo pago, yo elijo- inquirió con gracia la latina -¿entonces?

-me gusta el sushi- comento la gótica

-sushi sera- dijo la morena -muchas gracias por la invitación, usted cocina exquisito Jadelyn- se despedia con una sonrisa encantadora

-cuando quieras, Tori- se despidió la señora West

-Un placer, Jordan- hablo un poco mas seria la morena

-cuídate, Victoria- pronuncio el señor West con media sonrisa de aprobación

-¡Hasta luego, Jason!- se despidió del menor West

-¡te veo luego, Tori!

Jade y Tori salieron de la casa, para despedirse mas en privado, con una mirada de muerte del señor West siendo arrastrado por su esposa adentro de la casa, y una mirada cómplice de Jason.

-vaya eso fue..- pronuncio la castaña

-incomodo- inquirió la gótica

-¿quieres que venga por ti?- pregunto la latina

-Llevare mi carro, estaré bien- respondió la pelinegra

-Bueno, entonces te vere en unas horas

-lo harás- afirmo Jade cuando una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios

La latina quedo plasmada, le encantaba cuando sonreía, le encantaba verla sonreír, no lo pensó mucho tomo la quijada de la pelinegra para acercarla y plantar un beso tierno en la mejilla de esta.

-Te veo luego- se despidió ahora bajando las escaleras para ir a su camioneta

-Te veo luego, Vega

Después de una hora, la latina tenia casi todo listo en la granja, Robbie y Andre habían llegado a ayudar.

-¿películas?- pregunto Andre con una libreta y pluma en mano

-¡listo!- afirmo Robbie, el moreno puso una palomita en el cuaderno

-¿Sushi?

-¡listo!

-¿refrescos?

-¡listo!

-¿bocinas y música?

-¡listo!

-Entonces, estamos listos para la reunión de amigos- exclamo con alegría Andre

-y ¿las chicas de NorthBritch?- pregunto Rex

-Es reunión de amigos Rex- explico el titiritero

-Bueno.. voy a cambiarme chicos, bajo en un momento- comento la morena subiendo las escaleras

Llego a su cuarto para quitarse rápido la ropa, este día seria especial, paso a su baño, el agua recorrió todo su ser, dejando olor a jabón en cuerpo y el shamppo de vainilla que impregnaba su cabello sedoso, salio del baño para elegir con que vestir, tomo una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón negro doblando el extremo de este hasta sus tobillos, unos zapatos cafés, y un saco negro con tres botones, prefirió dejarlo abierto y el cabello despeinado ligeramente, esto le daba un estilo rebelde y relajado, osea bastante sexy.

Mientras abajo estaban, Andre, Robbie y Beck que llevaba unos minutos de haber llegado, comían algunas golosinas mientras esperaban a las chicas.

En la casa West, se encontraba Cat que había acordado con Jade, llegar ahí para irse juntas a la granja Vega, después de todo eran mejores amigas.

-¡wou! Te queda increíble- comento la pelirroja viendo el vestido negro de encaje que tenia Jade puesto, con uno zapatos negros, el cabello tenia una pequeña trenza y lo demás suelto, se veía muy bien.

-gracias, bueno.. ya vamos- inquirió la gótica con una sonrisa

Ambas caminaron hasta el carro de la pelinegra, ahora adentro el camino era tranquilo.

-Entonces ¿Tori y tu... ya son novias?- pregunto con dulzura Cat

Y como si de una película se tratara, el frenar de las llantas contra el pavimento sonó por toda la calle, con una cara de sorpresa de parte de la pelinegra.

-¡Que!- exclamo ella -¡te dijo algo!

-no, no Jade.. simplemente creo que son algo obvias, pero no veo porque ocultarlo.. se ven muy lindas juntas

La gótica suspiro mirando la carretera -supongo que no te lo puedo ocultar, Vega.. me gusta un poco- aunque el interior del vehículo era obscuro, la pelirroja pudo notar un pequeño rubor expandirse en las mejillas de su amiga

-¡Yeiih!- exclamo con alegría Cat -pensé que nunca me lo dirías

-Entonces ¿Vega es muy obvia?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra

-¡Por Dios! Seria un tonto en definitiva quien no lo notara, ¡siempre te esta viendo!, incluso cuando no tienen clase juntas, la he visto detrás de una pared solo para verte un rato mas, o cuando piensa en hablarte o no, que se acerca unos pasos y retrocede, cuando le hablas bien o no la insultas, parece tan feliz, incluso cuando aceptas salir con ella, entonces ella tartamudea caminando hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que choca con algo se disculpa y sale corriendo..-la pelirroja no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita de sus labios -es como un niño enamorado

Ahora ambas comenzaron a reír, en poco tiempo llegaron a la granja Vega, bajaron del carro negro de Jade para tocar el timbre, esperaron unos segundos para ser atendidos por Andre y Beck.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludaron ambos

-¡Holis!- saludo Cat

Las dos pasaron a la casa, estaba muy limpia, las golosinas estaban en la mesa de la sala en unas charolas grandes verdes, una gran pila de discos probablemente las películas estaban en el pequeño mueble al lado del televisor de plasma, en la cocina estaba el sushi ya servido cuidadosamente en cada plato, refrescos de variados sabores y vasos de plástico al lado.

El sonar de la madera, a cada paso por las escaleras los hizo voltear, ahí estaba la castaña con una sonrisa encantadora bajando con desdén las escaleras, su cabello se movía al ritmo de su paso, y termino de bajar al darse cuenta quien estaba ahí, no hace falta decir; Jade.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, bajo con un poco mas de prisa, sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡hey, llegaron!- hablo la latina ya enfrente de Cat y Jade

-¡Holis Tori!- saludo alegre la pelirroja

-Vega- saludo la gótica con media sonrisa

-Entonces que dice la anfitriona de la casa ¿podemos comer ya?- pregunto Beck con simpatía

-Claro, pasemos al comedor- afirmo la morena caminando hasta el comedor esperando a que todos se sentaran fue por el sushi

-¿no han comido?- pregunto Cat

-Tori dijo que era mejor esperarlas- respondió Andre

-Si, esa chica quería que muriéramos de hambre- inquirió con molestia Rex

En ese momento salen de la cocina Beck y Tori, acomodando los platos de sushi en el comedor, cuando los dos se sentaron, la castaña tomo el lugar al costado de la gótica.

Todos empezaron a comer, pero cuando la pelinegra miro con mas determinación su plato, tenia un pequeño corazón formado con la salsa de anguila "_totalmente cursi_" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminaron de comer, para pasar a la sala, platicaban y reían, era momento de ver las películas.

-¡Oye Tori!- hablo Andre -¿y el reproductor de películas?

-¿no lo tenias aquí?- pregunto Robbie

-No, me olvide de el en el granero, voy a por el- respondió la castaña para pararse del sillón y dirigirse a la gótica que platicaba con Cat -Jade ¿me acompañas?

-Te da miedo ir sola, Vega- pronuncio con burla la pelinegra

-No, pero..- hablo la castaña sus mejillas empezaron a subir de tono -por favor, sera rápido

Cat le dio un codazo a Jade, junto con una mirada de reproche, la pelinegra rodó los ojos.

-Vamos- acepto la gótica, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la latina.

Ambas salieron de la casa Vega, estaba obscuro asi que Tori llevaba una linterna, la noche era hermosa, las estrellas llenaban el cielo negro azulado.

-Te vez preciosa- hablo Tori mientras caminaba

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la gótica -¿No te cansaras de decirlo?

-No,-contesto la latina tomando la mano de la pelinegra con delicadeza -todo el tiempo lo pienso.. y te lo diré siempre.. porque siempre estas preciosa..

El camino fue silencio después de eso, llegaron al granero, estaba todo apagado y pasaron por la gran puerta de madera.

-Espera un poco- inquirió la morena y se alejo unos pasos -observa- encendió unos enchufes y interruptores

En segundos miles de luces encendieron, adornando las esquinas, eran amarillas y tenues solo iluminaban un poco, pero era un ambiente bastante romántico, colgadas por todo el techo en diferentes formas.

-¿sabes?- pronuncio la latina con media sonrisa -siempre me pregunto.. como haces para gustarme tanto- tomo la mano pálida de la pelinegra para guiarla hasta los escalones -tal vez no tiene explicación, o no tiene respuesta- pasaron los escalones para llegar a la ventana, junto al telescopio -simplemente erestú, tus ojos, tus labios.. tu sonrisa,- la luz tenue no era mucha seguía algo oscuro, por la ventana se veía el estrellado cielo, la castaña tomo un pequeño control en la mano -que me he dado cuenta, que nunca alguien me había importado tanto como tu.

Presiono el interruptor del control para que en unos segundos, el sonido de fuegos artificiales se hiciera presente, los colores fosforescentes al contraste del negro del cielo, era maravilloso, desaparecía uno y otros venían a estallar.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo estuve.

Esas palabras resonaron varias veces por la cabeza de la pelinegra, que seguía anonada por toda la situación.

-No lo supe siempre de eso estoy consiente, pero siempre estuvo ahí, cuando te mire por primera vez, no sabia si era el café cayendo en mi cabeza- ambas sonrieron al recordar la escena -o mi corazón amenazando con salir de mi pecho, lo que me preocupaba mas.

Seguían con las manos entrelazadas, cosa que la castaña aprovecho para jalar un poco a Jade y estar asi a centímetros una de la otra.

-Por eso- pronuncio en un suspiro la latina -déjame demostrarte que no soy como los demás, que soy diferente- trago saliva audiblemente - Jade, ¿q..quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos de Jade abrieron, el silencio inundo toda la habitación, los fuegos artificiales seguían sonando. Antes de que Tori diera un paso hacia atrás, la gótica se tomo fuerte del cuello de esta, acercándola a ella para plantar un beso intenso en sus labios.

El sonido de sus labios al separarse y volver a juntarse, ambas tenían en cuenta los frenéticos latidos en sus pechos, y al alejarse un poco sus respiraciones eran irregulares, y sus alientos se mezclaban, con sus frentes unidas con cariño.

-Si, si quiero ser tu novia, Vega- aclaro la gótica sabiendo como podía ser de insegura algunas veces la castaña.

Como era de esperar para Jade una gran sonrisa salio de los labios de ahora su novia, sus ojos marrones tenían cierto brillo especial y sus mejillas se alzaron con su risa.

-Jade- inquirió la morena

-¿Si?

-Te quiero- pronuncio con tanto cariño que la gótica pensó que con una novia asi, un día de esos le podría dar diabetes, aun asi le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Eres tan cursi

-Si, pero soy tu novia- hablo con un toque de arrogancia la latina -y te gusto asi- seguido de esto planto un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia para separarse

-Ven para acá- dijo Jade al sentir como la castaña se separaba, la tomo firme de la cintura apegandola a ella -termina con eso- la beso con profundidad, después de unos segundos la lengua de Jade busco permiso para entrar a la boca de Tori, permiso fue al cien por ciento concedido, ambas lenguas jugaban, peleaban, era una guerra, una batalla de dos.

Al separarse Tori estaba ruborizada y su cabello algo alborotado, Jade seguía sin soltarla de la cintura, se acerco al oído de la morena para morder levemente el lóbulo de esta, y susurrar -no creas que porque tengas pene, dejare que tu domines ¿eh?- soltó una risa picara y su ceja se elevo

**Continuara...**

**¿que tal les gusto? ¡son novias! ¿y el reproductor? ¿truco de Tori?**

**Disculpen la demora, espero estén contentos con este capitulo, me he divertido y incluso conmovido escribiéndolo, sus comentarios son de lo mas lindo, me alegran como no tienen una idea, los adoro y me inspiran.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, siempre respeto si tienen una, los tomo mucho en cuenta ;)**


	10. Excursión y Noviazgo Capitulo 10

**SuperMan Capitulo 10: Excursión y Noviazgo**

**Gracias por comentar mis queridos lectores saben que es mas que un gusto leerlos, pues me encanta saber si lo que hago les interesa, es decir antes ni usaba mi computador me aburría bastante me dedicaba a leer en libros y historietas, pero ahora me divierto bastante plasmando mi imaginación para ustedes, sin mas que decirles continuemos**

…

-Entonces un reproductor de películas.. ¿que rayos haría en un granero?- pregunto con gracia Jade mientras ambas caminaban despacio hasta la casa Vega

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero funciono bastante bien- aclaro arrogante la latina con una sonrisa

Estaban a pasos de la casa cuando la gótica sintió como su mano era tomada con delicadeza y ese especial calor que desprendía el tacto de la morena, siguieron caminando para entrar a la casa.

-¡Tori, Jade!- inquirió en un gritito Cat -¿vieron los fuegos artificiales?- pregunto con emoción -¡fueron tan lindos, y increíbles de tantos colores!

-Si Cat los vimos, ¿adivina quien los puso y encendió?- pregunto la gótica alzando una ceja y mirando a su ahora novia

-¡Abraham Lincoln!- grito la pelirroja

-¡¿Que?!.. ¡No!- hablo la pelinegra

-es decir, ¡Morelos!, ¡¿Houston?!... ¿Obama?.. ¿Bob?... ¿me doy?

Jade dio un bufido de fastidio -fue Vega- aclaro

-¡Ey chicas tardaron bastante!- saludo Andre que venia con Beck y Robbie

-Cierto por poco y las ibam..- quiso hablar Cat pero se corto al ver las manos entrelazadas de la pareja -¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Que pasa Cat?- pregunto asustado el titiritero

-Creo saber el porque- inquirió con una sonrisa Beck viendo con una sonrisa a las chicas

-Verán chicos ahor...-empezó hablar Tori con nerviosismo siendo cortada por la gótica

-¡Vega y yo, ahora somos pareja!, si tienen alguna queja o comentario..- miro a todos -no me importa en absoluto y si les molesta..- una sonrisa malvada salio de sus labios y todos temblaron por dentro -bueno por su bien, espero que no sea asi.

Dejando la tensión de lado, Robbie y Andre mostraron una gran sonrisa tomando a la castaña por ambos lados en un abrazo -¡Por fin te declaraste Tori!- gritaron ambos con alegría

-¡Si!- grito Cat abrazando a Jade

-Me uno a este abrazo- hablo Beck abrazando a las chicas

Después de un momento de abrazarse con entusiasmo, se separaron.

-Bueno, no se pero nos esperan muchas palomitas y golosinas para ver una buena película- inquirió Andre

-Cierto, vamos- hablo ahora Beck

En unos minutos, apagaron las luces dandole a la sala un aspecto de cine, pusieron el reproductor, y se acomodaron, mientras Beck, Cat y Robbie estaban en un sillon grande y alargado rojo, Andre estaba en uno individual y por ultimo Jade con Tori en un mediano.

En la pantalla se veía la película escogida por la mayoría del grupo, en taquillas había sido un gran éxito, era de terror.

-¡Aaaah!- fue el grito de todos y la sonrisa de Jade cuando el asesino empezó a dar machetazos a su victima

La posición de la ahora pareja, era Jade sosteniendo protectoramente en un abrazo a la castaña que daba pequeños gritos constantemente, la cara de espanto que tenia la latina era en parte linda para la pelinegra logrando tener una sonrisa en su cara mientras la veía.

-No pasa nada, bebe- susurro la gótica en el oído de su novia

-No soy un bebe- reprocho la morena con un puchero

-Ven para acá- inquirió con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra recargando a su novia en su regazo con cariño

Ambas se miraban, como si no estuvieran todos los chicos ahí, como si un asesino en serie no destripara a personas impúdicamente en el televisor, no.. eran solo ellas dos.

Se besaron, la mano de Jade jugaba con el cabello de su novia que soltaba ese aroma a vainilla que tanto le gustaba, era suave y sedoso, le encantaba. El beso se volvió mas profundo, ahora la latina tomaba la cintura de su pareja, mientras muy sutilmente la pelinegra acaricio la pierna de Tori, se separaron recordando que muy a su pesar, necesitaban aire.

Aun con lo oscuro de la sala, las mejillas de la latina eran rojas, tanto que el color se expandía hasta sus orejas, su expresión era adorable.

-Mi cara, siento que quema- hablo la castaña -¿porque?

La gótica sonrió ante esto -Solo estas sonrojada Vega - "_Tan linda_"

Ahora la pelinegra la acerco para besarle con ternura, se separaban para otro beso, otro, otro, otro, otro y otro.

Tantos que no se dieron cuenta en que momento la película había acabado, y las luces se habían encendido.

-Vaya espere ver un beso lesbico toda mi vida, sueño cumplido- era la voz pervertida de Rex interrumpiendo el momento

Jade tomo al muñeco en mano para lanzadlo unos 5 metros, hacia la ventana.

-¡Rex!- grito el dueño corriendo a por el

…

"_Estar enamorado es... hermoso_"

Fue el primer pensamiento al levantarse de nuestra castaña, con una gran sonrisa se baño con suficiente tiempo se cambio, unos pantalones mezclilla obscuro y una camisa blanca, unos elegantes zapatos negros lo acompañaban, un poco de perfume y salio de su habitación.

-Buenos días- saludo con alegría a su familia

En la mesa habían varios platos ya servidos, su hermana probablemente seguía arreglándose asi que comer no seria un problema mientras esperaba.

-¿Cuando invitas a tu novia?- pregunto de la nada su madre

-No creo que..- respondía

-Creo que ella vera el momento, cariño- hablo David dandole un guiño a su hija

-¡Listo!- inquirió Trina entrando a la cocina, dando unos pasos para sentarse y sonreír -pero te veo mas guapa hermanita, ¿alguna razón?

Tori se sonrojo un instante y la familia rio -Llegaremos tarde, hoy es la excursión al bosque para ver fragmentos de piedras

-Que aburrido- bufo Trina

-Si, pero tú no iras

-gracias a Dios- celebro con gracia la latina mayor

Ambas se pararon para salir por la puerta trasera, donde las recogería el autobús, pero poco antes de salir.

-Mamá- pronuncio Tori -veré cuando traerla, solo... no me avergüences- seguido de esto sonrió y salio por la puerta.

En unos minutos, estaban en Hollywood Arts, Trina se perdió en unos instantes, mientras la morena estaba como era de esperar con el vaso de café en mano.

Sin señales de la gótica camino a su casillero, saco algunos libros para guardarlos en su mochila sin problema la acomodo en su hombro, y prendió las luces de su singular casillero.

-Victoria- y como la única persona que la llamaba asi.. Lana venia caminando

-¡Ey Lana!- saludo simpática la castaña

-¿Como has es...- iba preguntar pero tropezó para caer encima de nuestra latina -¡Oh, lo siento tanto!- se disculpo

-No te preocupes, so..- respondía la morena cuando vio el café derramado en el suelo

Lo que no sabían es que a paso veloz Jade llego a la escuela y vio toda la escena con disgusto, y acerco con una ceja elevada con enojo.

-Tienes 5 segundos para levantarte y quitarte de encima de mi novia- aclaro la gótica ya lo suficientemente cerca llamando un poco la atención

-¡¿Que ella sol...- quiso explicar la latina

-¡Cuatro!

-Jade, déjame explic...

-¡Tres!

-¿pero que le pasa?- pregunto enojada Lana

-¡DOS!

La morena rápido levanto a Lana y junto con ella se paro separándose unos metros para la seguridad de todos.

-mucho mejor- inquirió con el ceño fruncido la pelinegra

-Lo siento me tropecé y..- hablo Lana -dijo algo de.. ¿novia?

-Si Lana.. ella es Jade mi novia- pronuncio con orgullo la castaña

-Vega es MI novia- aclaro la gótica con media sonrisa tomando a Tori por el cuello de la camisa para besarle, no quiso hacerlo tierno.. todo lo contrario era apasionado, marcado y intenso, cuando la soltó.. la latina se veía algo embobada todavía.

-claro- gruño con enfado Lana marchándose por algún pasillo

-¿Marcando territorio, Jade?- pregunto con gracia Beck acercándose a las chicas

-¡Cállate Becket!

-¡Holis chicos!- saludo Cat uniéndose a la escena

Todos tenían clase con el amante de cocos pero la morena seguía algo perdida desde el beso, la pelinegra lo noto.

-¿Pasa algo, Vega?- pregunto

-No, traía tu café y... se cayo- respondió algo desanimada la latina

La gótica sonrió con ternura -En el descanso puedes comprar otro, no te preocupes por eso ahora

-Entonces ¿puedo acompañarla a su clase, mi señorita?- hablo caballerosa la castaña y una sonrisa salio de sus labios cuando enseño su mano cortesmente

-Claro- afirmo la gótica tomándola

Llegaron a la clase de Sikowitz para tomar el autobús que las dejo en el bosque donde tendrían una excursión sobre las piedras de meteoritos.

-Entonces esta piedra se encontró en el meteorito que hizo famosa a nuestra pequeña ciudad, ese día en donde murieron miles de personas, es un raro cristal verde incrustado en el meteorito- hablaba el señor arrugado

-¿vienen de otro planeta?- interrumpió un chico

-En realidad todavía están investigando que clase de meteoro es este, pues dado a esto en el pueblo se dice que hay cosas anormales, como las mutaciones- siguió explicando

Los chicos venían hasta atrás pero lograban escuchar la platica del historiador, en esos momentos la castaña no se sentía muy bien, el lugar estaba lleno de piedras con el extraño cristal verde que la debilitaba.

-Vega ¿estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupada su novia

-S..Si, solo estoy algo mareada- contesto mientras frotaba sus ojos con malestar

-Ven- pronuncio Jade pasando el brazo de la latina por su cuello para sujetarla

-Estoy bien, Jade

-Si pero no te esfuerces, no pesas mucho puedo cargar contigo durante este recorrido

-Pero..

-Pero nada, deja que te sostenga un rato y no seas terca

-No soy terca- se quejo la morena con un puchero

-Lo que digas- dijo riendo la gótica besando la mejilla de su novia

-Tiernas- hablo Beck viéndolas junto con Cat quien también sonreía

El instructor les dio un buen recorrido antes de que todos subieran al camión, todos iban inmersos en sus platicas que al parecer Tori fue la única que vio al muchacho Marc irse por otro camino del recorrido. Pero al parecer tuvo un error, tomaban lista antes de irse a la escuela.

-Marc- tomaba lista el profesor amante de cocos -¡Marc!- empezó a buscarlo con la mirada -¿alguien sabe donde esta Marc?

Nadie dijo nada. Bueno para empezar Marc no era el alma del grupo, ni siquiera tenia un grupo, era el típico niño antisocial que quiere recluirse de todos, o mas bien no se siente aceptado como tal.

-Yo voy por el- se ofreció Tori parándose con la mirada penetrante de Jade en su espalda

Ella no podía evitarlo se veía en sus ojos, cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda, no podía evitarlo la llamaba era como un zumbido y el sentido de que siempre tenia.. tiene que salvar, tiene que ser el héroe que el mundo necesita.

Con velocidad corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho unos cuantos kilómetros, en un precipicio de una cascada, se iba aventar.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito la castaña poco antes de que el joven se tumbara

-No intentes detenerme, aquí no sirvo de nada, no tengo a nadie- hablo desanimado con una risa triste

-Solo es un mal momento todo pasara- alentó con cuidado mientras se acercaba mas a el

-No digas tonteri..

-¡Me tienes a mi!

-¿que? vamos Victoria.. de no ser que te mandaron a por mi, no sabrías ni mi nombre

-Marc en segundo grado golpeaste a un niño por burlarse de tu hermana, en quinto tenias un gracioso peinado.. ¿recuerdas el de picos?- sonrió -pero.. sobretodo tú mama era muy importante para ti..ella.. ella falleció ayer ¿me equivoco?

-¿c..como?- las gotas de lluvia eran mas fuertes y la piedra donde se paraba el, estaba balanceándose

-No estas solo- hablo segura la morena - ..nadie esta solo.

-Y..Yo no sabia cuando me dijeron.. q..que mi mamá había.. había- su voz se entrecortaba y se podían ver las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que caían

-Lose, lo siento..- pronuncio despacio acercándose al muchacho para dale un abrazo, este la apretó fuerte y el lloriqueo resonó por su oído

-Perdón, por mi tontería- inquirió ya mas calmado Marc -te empapaste de esta manera

-No te preocupes.. digo me hacia falta una ducha- hablo con gracia la morena

Ambos rieron.

-Eres buena persona Victoria- dijo sonriente el joven

La castaña sonrió pero en ese instante la roca en donde se paraban se desequilibro, cayendo a la cascada Tori logro sostenerse mientras con un brazo sostenía a Marc.

-¡No te sueltes!- le grito

-Por favor.. no me sueltes- hablo afligido el

-Jamas- con fuerza la latina subió hasta una parte estable, a punto de jalar al joven cuando un rayo le cayo encima -¡AHHGGG!- gruño por el dolor

Sin embargo no lo soltó, en un fuerte movimiento lo subió junto con ella.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes- respondió la morena respirando fuerza mientras se sostenía con las rodillas, ya mas calmada -Vamos

-Si- afirmo el joven

No caminaron mucho cuando se encontraron a Jade quien tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Vine a buscarlos.. al parecer tardaron bastante- dijo puntualizando cada palabra

-Perdón- se disculpo apenado Marc

Pero en ese momento un gran estruendo se formo de un rayo cayendo en un árbol, el trueno fue muy fuerte, Marc y Jade cerraron los ojos, sin darse cuenta que el árbol caía, iba en dirección directa a la gótica, en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Cuidado!- fue lo que grito Tori para correr y cubrir a su novia

Jade solo sintió como era empujada y tumbada al suelo, pasaron algunos segundos para abrir con temor los ojos, no lo creía, Tori.. SU Tori cargaba con una mano el árbol que le iba caer encima.

Con precaución la latina lo lanzo al lado, y se sacudió las manos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Y..Yo estoy bien, T..Tú cargaste el árbol ¿como?

-En realidad no era tan pesado, si te das cuenta es un árbol estilo bambú su aspecto es bastante aterrador pero no pesa nada- mintió con pesar la castaña -¿Estas bien, Marc?

-¡Si! Vaya salvarme dos veces el mismo día, te debo una Victoria- hablo contento el muchacho

Jade gruño con enfado.

En unos minutos los tres llegaron al autobús, pero antes de subir.

-Todo estará bien, Marc... para cualquier cosa.. estoy aquí ¿si?- dijo con un aire amable la castaña -recuerda.. la noche es mas obscura justo antes del amanecer

-gracias

De nuevo la pelinegra los vio con enfado, subieron al autobús, todos los chicos iban juntos pero unieron con ellos a Marc. La gótica no iba muy contenta con ello hasta que escucho algo.

-Oye- susurro Marc a Tori

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Ella es tu novia?- pregunto con una sonrisa Marc

-Si- afirmo con una sonrisa la latina sus mejillas se acaloraban

-Es bonita- dijo juguetón el muchacho guiñándole el ojo

-Si, lo es

Jade al escuchar esto sonrió, y siguió viendo el paisaje que le daba la ventana del camión. Tuvieron que parar porque la tormenta había tumbado un árbol que quedo en medio de la carretera a la escuela.

"_No es el mismo que.._" pensó la pelinegra

-Ni la fuerza de todos mis estudiantes lograron moverlo.. es un árbol bastante pesado- hablo Sikowitz platicando con el chófer del autobús

"_Si todos los chicos juntos no pudieron ni moverlo.. como Tori podría haberlo levantado con una sola mano... extraño_"

**Continuara...**

**¿Jade descubrirá algo? ¿Marc les agrada? ¿Los poderes de Tori saldrán a la luz? ¿Como va el noviazgo? ¿Celos?**

**¡Lectores! Como los extrañe, ya estoy en vacaciones de escuela asi que vi sus preguntas en ask y dije tiene que ser ya.. regalo de navidad diría yo.. pero tengo adelantado el siguiente capitulo :)**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta comenten y responderé el próximo capitulo.. que calculo para el 28.. osea en cuatro días ¡si! :D**

**¡Gracias por comentar!**


	11. Sola en casa Capitulo 11

**SuperMan Capitulo 11: Sola en casa**

**¡Hola lectores! Se que lo prometi para el 28 pero alguien por ahi me dijo que subiera los capitulos mas largos y dije bueno -Ellos mandan- asi que aquí estoy con un capitulo mas largo, espero les guste**

…

Era un sábado tranquilo, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, el ganado de la granja Vega estaba estable, asi como los campos de maíz, mientras el señor David se encontraba debajo de su camioneta arreglando algunas perillas del motor. Por otro lado en la casa donde se encontraban las chicas.

-No uses el lavabo de arriba esta averiado, tengo que repararlo- hablo Holly inclinandose en la mesa mientras escribia en una pequeña libreta

-¿Y la pizza que sobro?- pregunto Tori acercándose al refrigerador con unos audífonos negros puestos

-En la segunda repisa o puedes comer el chile en la cena- contesto la señora Vega viendo como su hija abria el refrigerador -Tori- la llamo al verla con los auriculares, al ver que no contesto jalo de uno -Quitate esto, oiste lo que dije

-Baño de arriba fuera de servicio y la cena- contesto la castaña mordiendo un trozo de pizza

-Me alegra saber que tu oído no ha cambiado

-¡Tori, ocupo tu ayuda!- fue el grito de Trina

La latina camino hasta estar en la sala y divisar las escaleras donde estaba su hermana, y al lado de ella unas doce maletas de distintos colores particularmente rosas y lilas.

-¿Solo iran el fin de semana, no?- pregunto riendo la morena subiendo las escaleras para ayudar

-Iré a una audición, mi obra que por alguna razón catalogaron en comedia les encanto, tendré que lucirme- inquirió con arrogancia Trina -y para eso hermanita bebé, ocupo mucho vestuario.

-Como tú digas

La morena bajo las múltiples maletas de su hermana que viajaría a Metropolis una ciudad grande cercana a Kansas, aprovechando esto sus padres acordaron llevarla a la ciudad, dejando a Trina en el hotel de la audición y ellos por otro lado celebrando su aniversario. Tori se quedaria en la casa, vigilando por mientras la granja.

-¡TORI!- grito el señor Vega -¿me ayudas con la camioneta?

Siendo llamada salio corriendo de la casa con el pedazo de pizza en mano, hasta donde estaba su papá con la camioneta.

-¿Que sucede papá?- pregunto

-Hija ¿quieres...- respondió David haciendo una seña para que levantara el carro

-Claro

-gracias

Y con una sola mano, aun mordiendo su pizza, tomo la parte trasera de la camioneta azul para levantarla.

-Escogí un mal día para reparar la camioneta- hablo el señor Vega debajo del vehículo

En eso salieron de la casa Trina y Holly, la primera seguía batallando con sus maletas aun después de haber dejando la mitad de ellas dentro de la casa.

-Tori, deje el numero del hotel en la mesa de noche, creo que ya es todo- dijo la señora Vega mirando a su hija menor

-Ya puedes bajarla- aviso David y Tori bajo el vehículo por la parte trasera con cuidado -¡Ja! Voy a subirte la mesada- hablo ya parado viendo a su hija

-¡Y ami!- inquirio Trina con una sonrisa victoriosa cuando logro poner todas sus maletas dentro de la camioneta

Todos rieron, y ya un poco mas calmados suspiraron.

-Si necesitas algo..- iba hablar Holly

-amor..- la paro su esposo

-Mamá es solo un fin de semana, regresan el lunes- pronuncio la latina con calma -Disfruten su aniversario- seguido de esto extendio una carta para su madre

Holly la abrazo fuertemente -Te extrañare bebé

Después de unos abrazos más, la familia con excepción de la menor subieron a la camioneta, poniéndola en marcha, Tori observaba su partida -¡Cuídate, hermanita bebé!- fue lo ultimo que escucho cuando el vehículo azul se perdió por la carretera.

Entonces un fin de semana sola, subió a su camioneta con una camisa carmesí clara de botones y unos pescadores cafés, unos tenis del mismo color, aunque fuera sábado los chicos se encontraban ensayando en la escuela una obra, o siendo mas precisos.. ahí estaba su novia. Llego a Hollywood Arts estacionando su camioneta con cuidado, corrió por los pasillos hasta entrar en el caja negra donde ensayaban.

Viendo con mas detalle encontró a su novia, que no estaba de mucho humor pues discutía con un chico delgado con un libreto en mano.

-¡Ey Tors!- saludo Andre caminando hacia ella junto con Cat

-Hola chicos- saludo la castaña -¿pasa algo malo?

-No solo.. ya sabes como es Jade, escribió este libreto y quiere que todos lo sigan al pie de la letra, bueno algunos no pueden, no te preocupes con el tiempo lo harán.

-Me alegro, parece algo ocupada.. mejor vengo cuando sal..- no termino de hablar la morena cuando sintio como un brazo la tomaba de la cintura

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte Vega- declaro la gotica con media sonrisa jalando a la mas baja hacia algun lado

Con todo el alboroto que había dentro de la caja negra no podrían hablar asi que la pelinegra camino hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿mucho trabajo?- pregunto simpática la latina

-no tienes idea,- bufo Jade -la verdad no creo salir temprano de aquí, veremos películas otro día ¿si?

-no hay problema- aclaro la morena con una sonrisa caminando hasta su camioneta -ven- dijo viendo que su novia no se movia

Ambas subieron a la camioneta, con la radio tocando música instrumental -Un pequeño descanso- pronuncio Tori sacando un café y donas del asiento del copiloto, ellas venían sentadas en el asiento largo de atrás.

-Sabes como complacerme- declaro la gotica mientras sorbia un trago del liquido hirviendo

-Por algo soy tu novia

-Cierto- afirmo la pelinegra

-Y traje esta dona de chocolate para mi, como se que no te gusta mucho el dulce te traje pan.. sin relleno solo pan, no empalaga y puedes acompañarlo con tu café

Las dos empezaron a comer con la música de fondo que les daba la camioneta, no hablaban mucho pero no era incomodo para nada, se daban miradas que decían mas que todo lo que podrían haber dicho. Dejaron los envases a un lado para acercarse mas la una a la otra, abrazándose y recargándose entre ellas.

Un beso no tardo en aparecer, los brazos de la gótica tomaron con fuerza la cintura de la latina, quien se tomo del cuello de su novia despeinando el cabello negro mientras lo acariciaba, la pelinegra se separo del beso mordiendo el labio inferior de su pareja, un suspiro de excitación se dejo escapar por esos labios y sin pensarlo arremetió contra ellos.

La gótica empezó a acariciar sutilmente la pierna de su novia, quien se inmuto un poco al principio pero con los incontables besos la hacían olvidar y aumentaban la lujuria del momento, y cuando la mano de Jade tocaba el borde del pantalón café, familiarizándose con el, mientras los jadeos se hacían más larg...

-¡Chicas!- fue el gritillo de Cat abriendo una de las puertas de la camioneta

-Jade te habl..- era la voz de Beck viendo el asiento donde se encontraba la pareja -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento!

Una nerviosa Tori salio rápido del vehículo seguida de su novia, acomodaron un poco su desarreglada ropa y peinaron con sus dedos el alboroto de su cabello.

-¡Chicas.. ya saben en verdad lo lamentamos!- hablo algo apenado Andre

-Si, sera mejor que lo lamenten- exclamo una furiosa Jade

-Jade- reclamo la latina -n..no se preocupen chicos, creo que es hora de irme

-¡Adiós, Tori!- se despidieron

-Te marcare, cuando creo habras terminado- inquirio la morena dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su palida novia

Seguido de esto se marcho, pero antes de ir a su casa visitaría a un amigo, siendo mas claros; Ryder Daniels. Llego a la gran mansión siendo recibida por dos empleadas que le indicaron donde se encontraba el joven, paso algunos pasillos hasta encontrar al joven peleando con espada.

-Vaya no sabia que practicaras esgrima- inquirió Tori entrando a la sala

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí, Victoria.. ¿como has estado?- pregunto el joven Daniels quitandose la mascara blanca

-Bien.. te queria agradecer por los fuegos artificiales- comento con una sonrisa la castaña

-Y.. ¿es tu novia?- pregunto curioso Ryder

-Si.. lo es

-Me alegro- exclamo él con media sonrisa -¿quieres tomar algo?- pregunto mientras se servia un poco de whisky en un vaso con hielo

-no gracias, en realidad solo venia agradecerte y.. sabias que el lunes la escuela nos llevara a una excursion en tu planta

-¿Los castigaron?

-¿Ir a tu planta es malo?

En eso una muchacha entra al salón rodeando el cuello de Ryder en un abrazo, besandole la mejilla sensualmente al joven.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto con recelo en su voz

-Ella es Victoria, una buena amiga,- presento Ryder con una sonrisa -no te preocupes tiene novia

-Oh, en ese caso.. un gusto- pronuncio ya mas amable la muchacha

-Igualmente- hablo Tori con media sonrisa -bueno Ryder me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Victoria- se despidió el joven

Camino fuera de la mansión, subió en su camioneta, pero vio un periódico que llamo su atención, le pareció ver algo y lo compro, paro en un semáforo para leerlo.

"Erth dice tener estas convulsiones por los experimentos de fertilizante realizados en un tal nivel tres en la planta Daniels, el señor esta desesperado y ha asesinado a varios oficiales."

Era extraño el hombre que mostraban en la foto era Erth, el hombre que trabajo hace años para la granja Vega, ese señor intento enseñarle a Tori como tocar guitarra para impresionar a las chicas, pero se canso después de que esta rompiera siempre las cuerdas, ahora ¿estaba loco?. Volvio la cabeza de lado a lado despejando su mente, dejo el periodico en la camioneta, y se bajo a su casa.

Paso las llaves y giro la perilla, un fin de semana, sin familia solo ella y su casa, con una sonrisa divertida se quito el pantalón y los tenis, quedando asi en boxers blancos y unas calcetas de igual color.

Camino hasta la cocina para preparar algo, su mamá le había dejado comida congelada y tambien le dejo los pasos para descongelarla, tomo el paquete y la nota.

-Primer paso: ponerlo en el microondas- Tori leia con cuidado las instrucciones metio el paquete en el aparato como decia

-Segundo paso: teclea dos minutos- y asi lo hizo marco en el microondas "2:00" espero paciente, cuando el tiempo termino, abrio el aparato.

-Si todavía esta congelado, intenta separar los trozos con las manos- y en efecto la carne seguía congelada, con ambas manos y delicadamente intento separar.. el plato se rompió -sin forzarlo demasiado para no romperlo.. ¡y hasta ahora lo dices!

Entonces vemos a Tori sentada en el comedor con una pequeña vela encendida, una lata de soda y su plato con dos trozos de.. ¿carne? ¿pollo? Bueno lo pico con un tenedor asiendo que este se doblara.

-"Soy un asco en la cocina"- pensó

Al rato de quemar, congelar, romper, triturar, evaporar, moler y destruir otros alimentos, se rindió y pidió una pizza. Comió dos trozos para dejar lo demás en el refrigerador, aun con sus boxers y calcetas.. y con la casa sola.

Sin saber que Jade había terminado hace rato el ensayo, algo aburrida decidió darle una visita sorpresa a su novia, pero que mejor que espiar un poco antes por la ventana que daba vista a toda la sala, entre unos arbustos estaba la gótica.

Mientras Tori encendió las bocinas de su sala al máximo volumen, era una de las ventajas de que sus vecinos estuvieran a kilómetros, podía hacer todo el ruido que quisiera, eligió la canción de "Old Time Rock &amp; Roll".

Deslizándose con los calcetines por el largo pasillo de la sala, tomo un fierro que usaban en la chimenea como su supuesto micrófono, empezó a simular cantar y divertida bailar por toda la sala, cayendo de rodillas como cual estrella de rock, una sonrisa en su cara mientras su micrófono cambio a guitarra, saltando por algunos sillones.

En ese momento la pelinegra no paraba de reír, era gracioso ver a su novia asi, no porque se burlara de ella bueno conociendo a Jade.. pero no en es momento no se reía de ella en realidad solo le parecía bastante divertido.

Tori paro la música cuando le pareció escuchar que tocaban la puerta, a pasos lentos se acerco a esta, la puerta en realidad estaba abierta se le olvido ponerle seguro cuando recogió la pizza.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto la castaña

-Quien mas, Vega- fue la voz de la gotica abriendo la puerta para entrar y cerrandola con confianza

-¡Jade!- dijo con asombro la morena, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesi al ver que solo vestia con su camisa y su ropa interior

-Vamos, no es nada que no haya visto- comento la gótica con una sonrisa sensual tomando de la cintura a la latina para acercarla, pegando sus labios con los de ella y asi separarse.

-¿terminaste temprano?- pregunto la latina

-Si, pensé que nunca terminaría es el ensayo numero uno, pero quiero darles entender que esto es importante, cuando trabajen para productores de películas famosos no tendrán piedad por eso tienen que acostumbrarse al medio- exclamo fastidiada Jade -¿porque no quisiste participar?

-Estoy ocupada con el trabajo en la granja- contesto Tori que aunque le encantaba la idea de participar, no podía exponerse de esa manera, no podía llamar la atención, los secretos tienen un costo, no son gratis.

-Entiendo.. y ¿ya ibas a dormir?

-No, podemos ver una película si quieres, hay pizza ¿tienes hambre?

-Comi alla con todos los del ensayo, pero quiero ver una pelicula

-¿palomitas?

-claro- afirmo la gótica

Después de hacer las palomitas, que para suerte de las dos fue Jade la que encendió el microondas, tomaron dos refrescos y subieron al cuarto de la castaña.

-Solo he estado aquí una vez- pronuncio la gótica mirando con detenimiento el cuarto, las sabanas de la cama eran negras, los muebles de roble y un gran televisor de plasma frente la cama, los posters en la pared derecha, un estante con libros de ciencias y matemáticas acompañados con literatura, algunos zapatos esparcidos por el piso.

-Me toca elegir la pelicula- hablo animada la latina, encendio el reproductor y tomo en mano unos pantalones para caminar a su baño

-¿que haces?- inquirió Jade

-me pondré unos pantalones, ya sabes eres mi novia.. no quiero que pienses que te falto al respeto o algo asi, yo no quiero incomodarte..- con forme hablaba sus mejillas adquirían un lindo tono rojizo

-Vega- pronuncio la gotica con una sonrisa -No me importa, ni me incomoda en absoluto, suelta esos pantalones y vente a ver la pelicula

Algo dudosa la morena guardo en un cajón los jeans, mientras se acerco a su novia que al instante la abrazo por la espalda, besando su nuca -Sabes..- inquirió Tori -es algo vergonzoso que seas mas alta que yo- admitió sonrojándose aun mas

-¿Porque?- pregunto con una sonrisa sactisfecha la pelinegra -Eres un bebe- acuso tumbando a su novia en la cama aun con ella encima

El sonido del televisor se escuchaba probablemente la película ya había empezado, pero ellas estaban bastante entretenidas como para notarlo, la barbilla de Tori pegaba en el colchón, con su novia haciendo presión por atrás, Jade sin quitar su posición paso las manos por la camisa de botones de su pareja repegándola aun mas fuerte contra el colchón, sentía el abdomen plano y duro, el espacio que le dejaba su novia al tener el trasero levantado le daba cierta ventaja, bajo sus manos hasta dar con el borde del boxer.

-Jade.. ¿que hac..- la castaña no pudo hablar mas cuando sintio una mano en su miembro, no era un toque descarado era mas bien delicado y sutil -ah..- fue el gemido que salio de sus labios al sentir como la palida mano frotaba un poco, en ese punto Veguita.. habia despertado

-¡Dios!- fue el gruñido de excitación de la gótica al oír el jadeo de su novia, la apretó con mas fuerza contra la cama, mientras aun sintiendo nervios dio otro movimiento con su mano

En ese momento la latina se volteo para quedar cara a cara con su novia, ambas estaban algo sorprendidas y aturdidas por lo que pasaba, no pensaron mas y se besaron.. no era algo tierno, ahora era algo mas apasionado, las manos de la castaña tomaban firme la cintura de la gótica, mientras esta se concentraba mas en las piernas largas y tonificadas.

Ambas al mismo ritmo, con sus labios se tomaban el tiempo de separarse y volver a empezar el beso, el sonido de sus labios resonaba fuerte por sus cabezas, las lenguas se unían al juego, entonces el olor a café y vainilla, las cegaba e inundaba de excitación.

La gótica, toco otra vez el miembro de la latina ahora el movimiento fue mas sensual, esta vez la insinuación era con sus caderas repegandolas, ese rose que era tan.. embriagante.

-No hagas es..- intento quejarse la morena cuando la pelinegra dio otro sutil y certero movimiento -aaagh- no pudo reprimir el jadeo que salio de su boca

Aunque ambas no se habían quitado ni una prenda de ropa, el momento era tan caliente y sus cuerpos no se despegaban, no había espacio entre ellas.

-Jade yo..- con las insinuaciones de su novia, otro movimiento -espe... agh- no pudo mas, ella con la lujuria del momento había terminado -L..Lo siento- dijo para saltar de la cama con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna

Luego de un instante, la castaña salio con otros boxers puestos, su novia la miraba divertida y complacida.

-Lo lamento- hablo la morena sentándose en la cama

-No te disculpes- aclaro la pelinegra

Con una sonrisa se recostaron ahora si a ver la película, no tardaron mucho en caer dormidas, con Jade recostada en el hombro de la latina, era una imagen tierna.

Comparado con ese día, el resto del fin de semana fue aburrido, paso rápido cuando ya era lunes, la familia Vega había regresado, el amanecer se asomo cuando tenían que irse a Hollywood Arts. Por las escaleras bajaba Tori llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla con unos elegantes zapatos marrón, una camisa de cuadros azul con blanco, su mochila sostenida como siempre en su hombro.

Salio de la casa para tomar el autobús, Trina no asistiría pues con el viaje se sentia algo cansada, ese día seria la excursión a la planta, paso por el pasillo para tomar un asiento vació, más adelante subiría su novia y quería guardarle lugar.

-Esto sera horrible- exclamo Robbie

-Lo dices porque tu papá nos dará el recorrido- dijo divertido Andre

Tori sonrió al ver a sus amigos discutir como niños, segundos después vio a su novia subir y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-Buenos días, Jade- saludo extendiéndole un vaso desechable con café

-Vega- fue el saludo de la gótica con un pequeña sonrisa tomando el vaso

El camino fue tranquilo, entre bromas y platicas, Cat con las anécdotas de su hermano, y ciertos de los comentarios antipáticos de Rex, llegaron a unas rejas fuera de la planta Daniels.

-Esta bien, déjalos pasar son de la escuela- hablo un guardia abriendo la reja

Poco después bajaron del camión para entrar a la planta, un señor maduro de cabello negro traía una libreta en mano y corbata con distintos garabatos.

-Que tal muchachos, soy Gabe Shappiro administrador y orgulloso padre- se presento saludando con su mano al titiritero -Hola hijo

-Hola..- saludo Robbie tapándose un poco el rostro escondiéndose atrás de Andre

-Bienvenidos a corporación Daniels donde los fertilizamos- intento bromear el hombre

-Tori.. me quiero morir- bufo avergonzado el titiritero ahora escondido detrás de Andre y Tori

-Un poco de humor fino..- concluyo Gabe -muy bien, quiero que dejen los celulares, localizadores, collares, cualquier cosa que suene, resuene o chille, tiene que ir a las bandejas de plástico.. ¿alguna pregunta?

Todos empezaron a hacer lo pedido, dejando sus cosas en las bandejas, entonces la latina recordó el periódico que vio hace días.

-Oí que hay una tercer nivel en la planta ¿es cierto?- pregunto levantando la mano

-Am.. si, ahí les hacemos la autopsia a los aliens- de nuevo bromeo el señor, algunos alumnos rieron -Sera mejor que comencemos

-No le des cuerda por favor- inquirió Robbie viendo a su amiga

-Por aquí muchachos- hablo Gabe caminando, los alumnos lo seguían -Y no se aparten

La excursión empezaba, pero por otro lado de la planta, un hombre moreno y robusto caminaba, algo nervioso y al parecer de su cejas fruncidas estaba enojado. Era Erth abriendo una puerta plateada del nivel dos, esperando hallar un elevador pero solo era un cuarto de limpieza.

Golpeo la firme pared gris -No.. ¡No! No puede ser.. no puede ser verdad- empezó a tirar los instrumentos de limpieza con enojo -¡No puede ser! ¡¿Donde esta?!.. ¿Donde esta el ascensor? ¡Donde esta!- tallo con fuerza su cráneo pelón y se puso a caminar

Por otro lado y nada enterados de esto, la excursión -Cuidado con estas maquinas, a 260 grados se acaloran- explico el señor Shappiro -No se aparten por favor

Pero eso no era lo que pensaba nuestra latina que iba atrás algo separa del grupo cuando vio un cuarto de personal abrirse con velocidad y sin que la vieran se metió en el.

Mientras el resto de los alumnos continuaba con el recorrido -Aquí esta, el punto mas importante de la planta, cien mil toneladas de desechos animales se procesan aquí cada año, créanme los resultados son muy explosivos.. entonces si alguien comió frijoles en el desayuno, tendré que pedirle que se retire- bromeo Gabe y todos rieron

-Sus amigos lo consideran simpático- inquirió Robbie

-Me imagino- hablo Andre

-¿Donde esta Vega?- pregunto Jade

Pero en ese momento una puerta empezó hacer mucho ruido, y moverse escandalosa, como si estuviera temblando.

-¿que es eso?- pregunto el señor Shappiro acercándose a la puerta, esta se abrio de golpe mostrando a Erth con una pistola

-No se muevan- grito el hombre moreno apuntando con la pistola a la cabeza de Gabe mientras todos los alumnos retrocedían -Llévame al nivel tres- susurro al oído del señor Shappiro -¡Ahora!

Y como la noticia se expandió rápidamente, no tardaron en aparecer los padres buscando a sus hijos por fuera de la planta Daniels, entre ellos la familia Vega.

-¿usted tiene hijos?- pregunto Holly a un guardia de los que no permitían el paso

-Solo queremos saber como están nuestros muchachos- reclamo el señor David

El claxon de un auto los hizo moverse, el carro de Ryder paso por la reja dejando a los padres fuera. Ya adentro bajo del vehículo y camino hasta la reja.

-Déjelos pasar, solo a ellos tres- mando el joven Daniels apuntando a la familia Vega

Los guardias les hicieron paso para que pasaran, cerrando asi nuevamente la reja al montón de padres preocupados.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto el señor Vega caminando

-Hay un lunático ahí dentro que pide que lo lleven al nivel tres, pudimos evacuar la planta pero tomo a los estudiantes de rehenes- explico Ryder

-¿Hay algún herido?- pregunto Holly

-Aun no

-¿como se llama?- pregunto David

-Erth Janquins

David suspiro -Conozco a Erth Janquis, fue nuestro empleado

-Y ¿que es lo que hace en mi planta?- pregunto algo exasperado Ryder

-Argumenta que en la planta estuvieron haciendo unos.. experimentos secretos en el nivel tres y que por eso enfermo.. esta convencido de que es el único lugar donde se curara

-Pues tenemos un serio problema -argumento el joven Daniels -porque no hay ningún nivel tres

Ahora la familia Vega y Ryder observaron las cámaras de vigilancia, y donde Erth tenia retenidos a todos los estudiantes, pero viendo con mas detalle.

-¡¿Donde esta Tori?!- exclamo Holly

Bueno ella se encontraba corriendo veloz por los pasillos, tanto para que las cámaras no le captaran encontró en donde se archivaban todos los documentos, abriendo cada cajón en busca de los planos de construcción de la planta.

Mientras en la sala donde retenían a los estudiantes -Se lo juro no se nada acerca del nivel tres- hablo algo asustado Gabe

-Mentira- inquirió Erth

-¡Es cierto! -reclamo el señor Shappiro

En ese momento Tori entro por la puerta, en mano traía unas cartulinas largas enrolladas de color azul, se los mostró al hombre moreno.

-Encontré estos planos- pronuncio con delicadeza la latina -No hay ningún nivel tres- mantuvo su brazo alejado cuando entrego los papeles

Erth se acerco para tomarlos, era extraño la mano de la morena se volvió con venas y pálida justo como cuando tomo la extraña piedra verde de aquel día. Sintiéndose débil después de que él tomo los planos se sentó en el suelo junto con su novia.

El moreno reviso los planos desesperado -Diariamente iba al nivel dos, siguiendo los tubos rojos por un corredor largo, llegaba a una puerta la abría y tomaba el ascensor ¡para ir al nivel tres!

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la gótica viendo a su novia algo pálida sosteniendo su mano como si doliera

-Si, no te preocupes- contesto la castaña

Por otro lado fuera de la planta llegaba un helicóptero, de el bajo un hombre delgado con cabello hasta el cuello y unos lentes.

-Señor un hombre secuestro a unos muchachos- informo un guardia

-Me entere en el camino- contesto el hombre -¡Ryder! ¿como permitiste que pasara?

-Yo no permití nada

-Entonces dime ¿como pudo entrar?

-¡Eso no importa hay jóvenes inocentes dentro!- interrumpió David

-Es David Vega- presento el joven Daniels

-A pasado mucho tiempo pero nunca olvido un rostro- hablo Lionel

-La hija de David esta dentro y conocen al hombre armado- explico Ryder

Entonces decidieron llamar a la sala donde se encontraban los muchachos -Habla el señor Lionel Daniels

-Póngalo en altavoz- comento Erth

Gabe hizo lo ordenado presionando un botón del teléfono.

-Esta enfermo Erth deje salir a la gente y lo ayudaremos- hablo con calma el señor Daniels

Mientras Erth presento otro problema, empezó a convulsionar y temblar fuertemente, sosteniéndose de una llave la estaba moviendo era peligroso.

-¡Erth!- intento detenerlo Tori acercándose a él para ser tumbada unos tres metros, el tenia la esencia del meteorito la volvia mas débil, un pequeño rastro de sangre salio de su labio.

-¡Tori!- la llamo preocupada Jade tomándola para recostarla en su regazo -¿Estas bien?

-S..si- estaba algo mareada pero contesto

-¡Ve lo que me hizo hacer!- grito irritado Erth viendo el teléfono y sin dar tiempo disparo hacia la cámara que los grababa

-Hubo disparos, hay un rehén herido, alerta total- exclamo un guardia firme -Hay una bomba potencial.. si no salen a tiempo, muchos pueden salir heridos

-Voy a entrar- pronuncio Ryder

Paso un momento en la sala de rehenes cuando entro Ryder con un chaleco anti-balas, con las manos en alto.

-Que hombre envía a su hijo a hacer el trabajo sucio- gruño Erth con fastidio

-No estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio de nadie, es mi planta- inquirió el joven Daniels, camino un poco para encontrarse con la castaña que era sostenida protectoramente por Jade -¿Como esta?

-Su labio sangra y esta muy pálida- hablo Jade con recelo acariciando la cabellera castaña en su regazo

El joven Daniels ahora miro al hombre moreno -Erth dices que todos te mienten.. pues déjame decirte una verdad, a mi padre no le interesas, no le interesa nadie de esta sala porque si morimos todos.. su firma no perderá ningún centavo y la aseguradora le pagara.. y tú seras el malo de la historia

-No soy un hombre malo- hablo afligido el moreno -solo quiero aliviarme

-Vas aliviarte matando a estos muchachos.. si permites que se vayan, te llevare al nivel tres

Erth le apunto a Ryder con su arma -No me mientas

-Soy un hombre de palabra

-¡Salgan!- grito Erth hacia todos los jóvenes -¡Salgan de aquí!

Todos salieron corriendo mientras Tori se acerco al joven rápido -¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto

-Si.. en su imaginación

Tori estaba sorprendida, pero fue jalada por la gótica a la puerta de salida, las compuertas se cerraban automáticamente, ya estaban afuera.. pero no.

-¡¿Tori a donde vas?!- grito su novia preocupada al verla pasar por el poco espacio para entrar de nuevo a la planta

-Estaré bien.. no te preocupes, te veré fuera- fue lo que dijo Tori para empezar a correr siguiendo los tubos rojos por el gran pasillo del nivel dos

Llego a ese cuarto del conserje donde supuestamente estaba el elevador, tomo un martillo y empezó a romper la pared, no le sorprendió que fuera doble fondo al hacer un hoyo se pudo ver, aquella puerta de metal como un ascensor.

Mientras Ryder y Erth se acercaban a esa puerta donde ya se veía el ascensor, ella se acerco al tubo que había roto el moreno tomando ambos con un poco de fuerza logro unirlos, asi la presión del gas bajaría.

Ryder y Erth habían subido por el extraño ascensor, había un puente rojo y de caída unos 10 metros, el moreno se veía desquiciado al ver el nivel tres.

-Te dije que aquí estaba.. ¡¿Donde esta?! ¡el experimento! Antes había un campo de maíz con rociadores en todas partes y todas las noches les rociaban algo verde.. que demonios le hicieron ¡¿que le hicieron a lo que había aquí?!

-No lo se- dijo Ryder -a mi tambien me mintieron, no tenia idea de que existiera esto

-Erth- fue la voz de Tori sumándose a la platica que tenían encima del puente -mejor vamos arriba y hablaremos con calma

-Es inútil Tori como voy aliviarme, si no se que es lo que me enveneno- hablo Erth

-No tenia idea de esto, Victoria.. tienes que creer en mi- pronuncio Ryder

-Confió en ti, Ryder- aclaro Tori

-¡No es cierto!- bufo con enojo el señor moreno -¡Es igual que su padre!- y de nuevo empezó a temblar.. con ello el puente se movía incontrolablemente, los tornillos que lo retenían salieron y el puente se partió a la mitad

Ryder se sostenía del barandal lo mas que podía -¡Victoria!- grito

Erth tambien se sostenía pero de una parte mas baja, cuando el joven Daniels no resistió mas cayo pero logro agarrarse de las piernas del hombre moreno, no podían soltarse.. una caída asi los mataría seguro.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamo aterrado Ryder

En eso Tori comienza a tomarse de los barandales para bajar con cuidado, al acercarse se va sintiendo mas débil y unas venas verdes se marcan en sus manos, aun asi sigue bajando para ayudar.

Se toma fuerte de barandal rojo para extender la mano al hombre moreno, quien la toma rápido asiendo fuerte presión logrando ver varias venas en el brazo de la latina, haciendo mas presión Erth logra subir sosteniéndose al lado de ella, -Ve al elevador- le ordeno para recuperar su fuerza cuando el se alejara, cuando lo hizo Daniels extendió su mano, ella la tomo y todavía sintiéndose un poco débil lo subió.

Pero cuando iban de subida, el hombre moreno volvió a temblar con lo que ambos jóvenes corrieron del puente y de un salto caer en piso estable, para ver como el puente rojo caía 10 metros al suelo.

Aun respirando entrecortado en el piso seguro del ascensor, Ryder miro a Tori -Victoria.. ¿como pudiste subirnos?- pregunto

-No lo se- respondió la castaña aun en su labio tenia un poco de sangre seca -Adrenalina creo

Pasando esto salieron, aun Ryder le daba miradas a nuestra latina, cuando caminaron por la salida esta fue atrapada por un montón de gente, amigos, familia y su novia. Mientras su padre le dio un frió abrazo para las cámaras.

-¡No vuelvas asustarme asi, Vega! ¡¿Entendiste?!- grito algo alterada la pelinegra besando a la latina con ternura

-Lo siento- inquirió la morena con media sonrisa

-Hija, jamas había estado mas contenta de verte- interrumpió Holly abrazando a su hija separandola un poco de su novia -Por cierto.. tú- hablo la señora Vega apuntando a la pelinegra -estas invitada a comer mañana, ya que mi hija tarda bastante en decirte ¿que dices?

-Claro con mucho gusto- contesto la gótica educada con una sonrisa traviesa saliendo de sus labios

-"_Sera una larga.. comida_"- pensó por un momento la castaña

**Continuara...**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Ryder sabrá algo? ¿Que tal el Lemon? ¿Comida con los Vega.. como le ira a Tori?**

**Me encantan sus comentarios.. quería desearles feliz navidad y de paso año nuevo, estas fiestas son para divertirse y lo saben quería darles este largo capitulo como regalo de mi parte :) gracias a los que me escriben en Ask y comentan esta historia seguirá.. y asi hasta terminar, su apoyo es importante para mi.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o queja pueden preguntarme por Ask y responderé.. si no pueden dejen un comentario con su duda y se los contestare en cuanto pueda.. un besote lectores. ¡Felices fiestas!**

**Si se darán cuenta tomo en cuenta comentarios, por lo que (Lex) va seguir apareciendo es decir Ryder.. mientras que tambien hice el capitulo mas largo por otro comentario y asi, alguien por ahí pide Lemon.. en eso estamos 7w7. **


	12. Comiendo con los Vega Capitulo 12

**SuperMan Capitulo 12: Comiendo con los Vega**

**¡Ey como estan mis lectores! Primera publicacion del 2015.. ¿emocionante? ¡si!, espero la hayan pasado bien y tengan nuevas metas **

…

El otoño se acercaba, las hojas de los arboles cambiaban de un color verde a rojizo o anaranjado, la brisa era fresca y los locales de café y chocolate caliente estaban llenos, en Hollywood Arts ya tenían contratada la calefacción, asi como la venta de pan y chocolate abuelita.

—¡Suerte, Tors!— animaron Robbie y Andre

Si, hoy era la dichosa comida en casa Vega, era hora de salida, la camioneta estaba acomodada en el estacionamiento, Tori recogió a su novia en la clase de guiones, tomo su mochila dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no tardaron mucho en subir a la camioneta e ir en camino.

—Sobre esta comida...— empezó hablar la latina —Mi mamá es algo.. ah, no se como explicarlo, ella tal vez me deje en vergüenza.

—Es el trabajo de las madres, supongo.. solo espero llevarme bien con todos

—¿De que hablas?.. ¡por supuesto que les agradaras!, no estoy nerviosa por eso, si no por lo que.. ¡argh! Esto sera tan incomodo.

Luego de esto pasaron unos segundos en llegar a la casa Vega, la castaña se estaciono con cuidado, saliendo del vehículo para abrir la puerta de su novia.

Jade traía una falda negra con mayas de igual color, sus típicas grandes botas de cuero y una blusa de manga larga morada. Por otro lado Tori llevaba unos jeans beige con zapatos de piel cafés al igual que su cinturón, una camisa de cuadros fajada y un saco negro entallado.

Caminaron hasta la casa, abriendo la puerta de esta, siendo recibidas por el señor David que estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión, se paro al instante cuando vio a su hija acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—Hija bienvenida— saludo él —y tú debes ser la tan famosa Jade ¿vedad?

La gótica se ruborizo un poco ante la presentación —Si, mucho gusto señor Vega

—Puedes llamarme David— aclaro él —¡Cariño, Tori y Jade están aquí!

—¿Donde esta mamá?— pregunto la morena

—¡Oh!, ella esta cocinando junto con tu hermana, pasemos al comedor

Y asi lo hicieron el comedor era rectangular con espacio para seis personas, la pareja se sentó a la par, mientras acomodaron los platillos, Trina se sentó en el individual de la derecha, y los señores Vega frente a la pareja mientras un asiento quedo vació.

La comida era simple, algo de pollo y arroz con agua de sabor, era casero y exquisito, la pareja se sentia algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Trina, que era evidente y burlona.

—Tori me lo había dicho pero..— hablo Holly —es cierto, eres muy hermosa.

—gracias— inquirió la pelinegra apenada, mientras la castaña se sonrojo un poco.

—¿sabes lo que quieres estudiar o hacer de tu vida en un futuro?— pregunto curiosa la señora Vega

—Si, me gustaria ser guionista de peliculas, trabajar para grandes ciudades o en producciones.. especificamente en el termino terror y suspenso

—Es muy buena con los guiones— aclaro la latina con media sonrisa

—Esa es la clase donde no vas muy bien, ¿verdad?— hablo con gracia David

—Podria escribir mil ensayos de historia, pero si me pones hacer un solo guion.. soy pesima— especto la morena apenada

Entre charlas cotidianas pasaron la comida dándose el tiempo de un postre, pero para este fueron a la sala, mas cómodos ahí, en el sillon mas grande estaban Holly, Jade y Tori, Trina y David estaban en los otros dos.

—Eres muy linda. Y simpática, tienes un buen aura contigo. Pareces ser una buena persona, se porque mi hija se enamoro de ti. Pero que educada, pareces toda una señorita.

Fueron los halagos seguidos de Holly hacia la gótica, que se limitaba a agradecer algo apenada, pero le agradaba haberle caído tan bien a su suegra, la señora Holly era una buena persona, se le notaba.

—¿Quieres ver unos vídeos de Tori cuando era pequeña?— pregunto la señora Vega con media sonrisa inocente

—mamá— reprocho la latina

—¿Que?— hablo indignada Holly

—papá...— hablo de nuevo la morena mirando a su padre que se limito a subir las manos en señal de "No hay nada que yo pueda hacer" o tal vez era "No puedo contradecirla" una de dos.

—¿Entonces?— volvio a indagar Holly mirando a la pelinegra

Esta sonrió de lado, mientras le daba una mirada divertida a su novia —Claro.

En cuando tuvo respuesta afirmativa, la señora Vega paso los CD'S en el reproductor, mientras conecto algunos cables volviéndose a sentar en el sillon ahora con un control en la mano. Presiono "play".

En la pantalla comenzó a verse el patio de la casa, solo que ahí todavía no estaba la alberca, se limitaba a tener un patio con bastantes flores y abundante césped, el señor David hacia parrillada, saludando animado a la cámara, despues se vio una niña de unos 4 años con un pequeño vestido rosa bailando y gritando que era una princesa, creo que sabrán quien era.. si; Trina.

—Mamá.. ¡soy una princesa!— gritaba la pequeña

—Una.. ¡princhesa mojada!— fue una voz tierna que se escucho

En ese instante salio con una pistola de agua, era Tori, bastante pequeña y con su cabello castaño corto, tenia una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, con unos tenis tambien obscuros.

—¡Tori!— grito con un puchero la pequeña Trina mientras le quitaba la pistola de agua a la latina para ahora mojarla, ya con una muy húmeda Tori le devolvió su arma —Ahora estamo a mano.

Jade sonrió al ver a la pequeña castaña sacudirse del agua mientras su cabello se alborotaba, volvió su vista para la cámara que la grababa y dedico una linda sonrisa a esta; en definitiva seguía siendo la misma.

—Y tu bebé.. ¿que eres?— pregunto Holly en el video

La chiquita Tori apunto su pistola de agua a diferentes partes disparando con ella —Policía.. ¡piu! ¡piu!— corría por el pateo tirándose en el suelo mientras jugaba con el juguete, su ropa ya tenia algunas manchas de lodo.

—Era muy divertido porque ambas eran totalmente diferentes ¿sabes?— hablo la señora Vega platicando con Jade —A Tori le gustaba el cabello corto y siempre andaba con pantalones, mientras Trina siempre uso vestidos y su cabello largo.. aun asi, siempre han sabido sobrellevar sus diferencias y llevarse bien, una con la otra.

En la pantalla apareció otro vídeo, la casa Vega ahora estaban caminando con la cámara, pasaron por el pateo donde ya se veia la alberca, la cámara se movio hasta ver las escaleras donde bajaba Tori como de unos 8 años con unos shorts negros y una camisa del mismo color, el cabello seguía corto, sonreía al ver que la grababan.

—¿Que haces, Trina?— pregunto la niña Tori

—Te grabo— contesto con gracia la hermana mayor —¿Que se siente tener 9 años?

—No lo se.. ¿que se siente tener 10?

—Que simpática eres hermanita bebé

—¿Ya llegaron los chicos?

En eso se escucha el estruendo de la puerta abrirse bruscamente, ahí aparecen dos chicos, uno moreno con el cabello atado un una pequeña cola y el otro palido con el cabello demasiado corto para saber si era lacio o ondulado.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Son Robbie y Andre?!— pregunto sorprendida la gotica viendo a su novia que se escondia detras de un cojin

—Si, lo son— contesto la morena

Ahora de nuevo en el vídeo, se veía una pequeña reunión, había chicos de nueve y diez años por doquier, adultos eran los señores Vega, estaban comiendo hamburguesas y todos reían ante la gracia de los tres amigos bailando en medio de la sala.

—Matenme..— susurro la castaña

La fiesta era infantil y colorida, pero se veía muy divertida, la música resonaba por unas bocinas, y en especial una parte del vídeo una niña le daba un beso en la mejilla a la latina, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y sus amigos le echaban burla. Jade sintió un poco de celos al no haber conocido a la morena antes, aun de pequeña hubiera matado a aquella chiquilla.

Los tres amigos parecían inseparables, jugaban a tumbarse a la piscina.. por lógica el primero que cayo fue el ahora titiritero Robbie, despues cayo Andre y despues con un clavado se aventó la castaña.

—Tori siempre fue muy inquieta y traviesa, asi como simpática y divertida— hablo el señor David

Y entonces otro vídeo paso por la pantalla.

—¡Oh! Suficiente por hoy.. ¡miren la hora! ¡¿ya es tan tarde?!— empezo a divagar Tori nerviosa

—Oh.. Vega un video mas no hara daño.— aclaro Jade sonriendo con burla

Entonces en pantalla se vio la cara de Robbie ahora ya con el cabello mas largo dejando ver sus rizos de petroleo, pero seguía sin los lentes, volteo la cámara dejando ver que el estaba grabando, ahora se veía al moreno con sus particulares trenzas pero algo mas delgado, sin los bíceps que ahora tenia.

—¿Donde pongo la camara?— pregunto Robbie con su tipico acento nervioso

—Ponla ahí para que todos nos veamos

Se vio como acomodo la cámara en dirección a un sillon largo, el moreno se sentó en la parte derecha y el titiritero en la izquierda.

—¿Ya están grabando?— se escucho una dulce y distinguida voz

Apareció y se sentó en medio de sus amigos, el cabello le había crecido un poco y traía un peinando similar al de Beck, vestía con unos pantalones grises con supras del mismo color, y una camisa azul marino de manga larga abierta con el cuello en "V". Si no supiera que era Tori, le hubiera parecido un chico, algún muchacho tipo modelo o algo por el estilo.

—Hoy hicimos una apuesta— empezo hablar el moreno

—Pediremos el numero de cualquier chica que veamos, el que consiga mas ganara y los perdedores le compraran el almuerzo.. ¡por un mes!— inquirió animado el chico pálido

—Creen que me ganara por ir a una escuela de artes ¿verdad?.. eso lo veremos— hablo simpatica la castaña

Después se ve como pausan el vídeo, ahora otra vez se ve el sillon, tumbados en el los tres amigos, parecen cansados.

—Conseguí 4 números— hablo Robbie con el pecho en alto

—¡Ja! Yo tengo siete— aclaro el moreno con arrogancia

—Me deben el almuerzo de un mes, chicos— inquirió Tori sacando varios papeles de sus bolsillos —Tengo 12 números.

Andre y Robbie se echaron hacia atrás, para despues correr persiguiendo a la latina, que iba riendo mientras la perseguían.

—No es justo.. aun siendo una chica, conseguiste mas numeros, es trampa

Y ahí el vídeo se paro, siguieron platicando hasta que se hizo de noche, mayormente anécdotas de Tori cuando era pequeña, era hora de irse la castaña llevaría a su novia a casa, salieron despidiéndose, para subir a la camioneta.

—Vaya de pequeña eras...— comenzo hablar la gotica

—¿Torpe? ¿Despistada? ¿Inquieta?.. lose, es muy vergonzoso

—No, eras muy linda— aclaro la pelinegra robando un beso de la morena —Mas masculina, pero no has cambiado mucho. Sigues teniendo esa sonrisa.

El beso empezó tierno y lento, sin preocuparse de que estaban estacionadas frente a la casa West, las caricias se hacían presentes, y las lenguas entraban en el juego peleando por el dominio, tal vez era la calefacción o el calor que ellas mismas emanaban, pero la ropa empezaba a estorbar...

**Continuara...**

**Tengo preparado mucho para el próximo capitulo, y "Sextime" se hara presente, por eso el siguiente sera mucho mas largo, solo quería que vieran un poco de la infancia de nuestra latina asi como que la familia conociera a Jade.. espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus comentarios ;)**

**Cualquier pregunta, duda, queja o comentario.. en mi perfil esta el link de mi Ask :D**


	13. Una Noche Especial Capitulo 13

**SuperMan Capitulo 13: Una noche especial**

**¡Hola lectores! ¿Cuanto ha pasado?, espero me disculpen si ha sido mucho tiempo estoy en epoca de exámenes, y es un rollo bastante pesado pero si todo sale bien, espero tener mas tiempo este fin de semana dejarles otro capitulo... Saben que los amo con todo mi corazón. ¡Un beso!**

…

«_No es que este desesperada; No, para nada. Es decir llevando ya 4 meses de novias, algo debió pasar ¿no?, permitan-me contestar: negativo y si, hemos estado bastante cerca y es que Vega se pone nerviosa con facilidad, no me molesta es algo.. tierno en cierta parte, pero el hecho de que no hemos pasado a tercera base, ya saben hacer el amor.. ¡No lo se! ¡Me irrita!, y se que no soy yo el problema, es decir más de una vez la he visto paralizada o medio babear mientras me mira.. Entonces ¡¿Que tengo que hacer, joder?!_»

Esto era un poco de los pensamientos de Jade al entrar a Hollywood Arts, como podemos ver esta un poco enojada, frustrada o irritada. Bueno hasta que cierta latina apareció con una radiante sonrisa sin avisar dandole un beso corto.

—Buenos días, Jade— saludo con simpatía la castaña

—Vega— fue el corto saludo de la gótica

Se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban a su primera clase, la cual compartían con Sikowitz, el loco profesor amante de cocos. Llegaron viendo el salón medio vació, no era de extrañar el maestro siempre llegaba algo tarde dándoles un pequeño tiempo libre.

Se sentaron a la par, en la hilera del medio que estaba pegada a la ventana.

—Jade— llamo la morena haciendo voltear a su novia —Mi.. mi familia saldrá hoy, quiero decir, mis padres saldrán ha comerciar un producto de la granja, la manzana roja creo, y Trina saldrá con unos amigos a esquiar..— su voz empezaba a bajar de tono y notaba un poco temblorosa —me preguntaba, si tú querrías pasar la tarde conmigo.. ellos llegaran algo tarde.

—Por supuesto, Vega— contesto la pelinegra con media sonrisa —Llegare a mi casa para avisar a mis padres, paso a tu casa a las..

—A las seis, estará bien

—Entonces a esa hora sera.

Los chicos empezaban a llenar el salón, en estas épocas de invierno los muchachos se veían mas adormilados, sin embargo cierta alegría llenaba el ambiente, las ventanas apañadas, el humo al salir de tu boca, frotar tus manos en busca de calor... bueno, para otros tomárselas bastara, pero supongo que los solteros se tendrán que conformar con frotar sus manos entre si.

La carreta de Festus vendía chocolate caliente que se acababa rápido, asi como pan, café y otros alimentos tibios, la víspera navideña se expandía, el otoño se había ido y la noche llegaba a las seis de la tarde.

El tiempo en la escuela paso volando, cuando nuestra gótica estaba en su carro camino a casa, se estaciono sin problema, para correr dentro de la casa con un "estoy ocupada" saludo a su familia mientras entraba y cerraba su habitación.

Se baño, era de esperar dejando que el agua empapara todo su cuerpo, salio de la ducha para cambiarse, un pantalón negro entallado, unas botas de tacón, y una blusa de color obscuro con un escote que volvería loco a cualquiera, un pequeño saco y para terminar un poco de maquillaje. Y ¡Woah! Se veía increible.

Camino con prisa para salir de su casa, toco la perilla de la puerta cuando escucho que le llamaban.

—Y.. ¿a donde vas?— fue la dulce voz de su madre

—Yo..— inquirió Jade volteando hacia atrás encontrándose a los 3 miembros de su familia —Saldré con Tori, estaremos trabajando para una obra en su casa.

—¿Obra?— pregunto dudoso el señor West

—Si, ya saben tenemos que escribir un guion, ella no es buena en eso, le ayudare un poco y prepararemos los personajes

—Dile que ya tengo la nueva versión de Call of Duty, tiene gráficos increíbles y esta vez sera ella quien muera— pronuncio Jason con una mueca mientras subía a su cuarto ya sin darle importancia al asunto

Ahora dejando a los señores West con su hija.

—Cuídate hija y salúdame a Tori— hablo amable Jadelyn

—Si, dile que ocupamos charlar— inquirió Jordan con cierto enfado

—Okay, como digan.. los veo en la noche— se despidió

…

Eran las 6:05 cuando la pelinegra llego a la casa Vega, estaciono con cuidado su carro negro y bajo de el, camino unos pasos hasta subir dos escalones para tocar la puerta. No paso ni un minuto cuando la atendieron abriendo la puerta.

Ahí estaba, Tori. Con pantalón blanco pegado a su cuerpo, unas botas grandes café anaranjado y una camisa blanca de manga larga pasando por su cuello de lado a lado una bufanda marrón, se veía en sentido adorable y atractiva, sin nombrar la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pasa— ofreció la morena

—Por un momento pensé que me dejarías afuera con la nieve— burlo la gótica pasando a la casa

La latina cerro la puerta y asi ambas tomaron lugar en el sillon mediano de la sala.

—Lo siento, es que.. te ves preciosa— alago apenada la castaña

La pelinegra sonrió para su novia, se quedaron viendo unos segundos, luego empezaron a conversar, desde el almuerzo del día anterior hasta como iban sus notas en la escuela, todo parecía interesante en ese momento, el frió de la noche era acogedor.

Mientras hablaban, con una clara sonrisa en el rostro, sus mejillas elevadas, un brillo especial en sus ojos... Estaban enamoradas. Se notaba por la forma en que se miraban entre si... como si tuvieran el secreto mas maravilloso del mundo entre ellas.

—¿Subimos a mi habitación?— pregunto un poco nerviosa la morena

—Claro

Ambas subieron, riendo de alguna de sus charlas, pero la pelinegra no imaginaba lo que había detrás de aquella puerta. Pasando al cuarto de la castaña, había un camino de rosas hasta la cama matrimonial, las sabanas estaban perfectamente acomodadas, una música de fondo relajante comenzó a sonar, y escrito con las propias rosas escrito un "Te amo".

—Dios... Vega— no lo pensó mucho cuando se lanzo a sus labios

—Lo siento, yo he sido algo torpe, solo quería que fuera especial, porque eres muy importante para mi.

De nuevo un beso se hizo aparecer, y lo que empezó como algo tierno se tornaba apasionado e intenso, entre caricias se acercaron cada vez mas a la cama, cayendo en ella sin problema, sus movimientos eran mas calientes y demandantes, se separaban por la necesidad del aire, tomando una calada de este para volver al juego.

Oh no, la música había parado de sonar, y la luz que las iluminaba se había apagado, hacia como el sonido de la televisión no estaba presente.

—¿Que rayos?— pregunto irritada la pelinegra

—Creo que.. se ha ido la luz— hablo la latina —Tal vez sea un fusible, últimamente se han estado saltando provocando que nos quedemos sin luz, es fácil de arreglar no te preocupes.

—Mas vale que sea asi.

Caminaron tanteando la pared, bajando las escaleras y asi tomar de la sala una linterna, la morena la encendió tomando ahora la mano fría de su novia.

—El interruptor esta en el granero— inquirió la mas baja

—Lo que faltaba.

El cielo era obscuro, y todo el suelo que anteriormente era tierra estaba cubierto con nieve, caminando hasta el granero dejaban pequeñas huellas en esta, copos blanquecinos caían en sus cabellos.

No tardaron en abrir la gran puerta de madera, pasando asi al granero, la latina soltó la mano de su pareja para alumbrar con la linterna hacia algún punto de la pared, en el se veía un cuadro metálico con algunos interruptores, se escucho cuando bajo y subió uno, despues se escucho bajar y subir otros.

—Jade... creo que estaremos sin luz por un rato— hablo Tori

—¿Que?.. ¡¿Enserio?!

—Si, tendremos que esperar al técnico, pero él solo vendrá cuando la gran ventisca de nieve baje..

—Genial...— bufo con enfado la gótica

—Espera

Fue lo que dijo la castaña, un poco de ruido, al salir y volver a entrar al granero, Jade al ver que esto tardaría se sentó en pose india en el suelo, se escucho un estruendo mas para ver una pequeña luz en la esquina del lugar.

—¿Una chimenea?— pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

—Si, de hecho aquí nos reunimos aveces, mi papá, mamá, Trina y yo para ver por acá— hablo la morena abriendo una gran ventana que mostraba el cielo estrellado —Las estrellas, en esta epoca son las más bonitas, ver caer la nieve, incluso— siguió hablando animada jalando un colchón guardado en el ático —No es muy lindo, pero las sabanas están limpias y podemos acomodarnos aquí mientras llega el técnico

Jade camino hasta el colchón que se encontraba pegado a la pared del granero, las sabanas eran blancas y en efecto se veían muy limpias, la chimenea de la esquina daba un calor reconfortante.

—Incluso.. ¿quieres un poco de chocolate?— pregunto amable Tori sacando unas bandejas y leche de un pequeño refrigerador —La leche caducara sin el frió del refrigerador, si no la tomamos se va desperdiciar.

—Esta bien.— respondió la pelinegra con media sonrisa

La morena comenzó a preparar el chocolate, era extraño pero al menos era lo unico que podia hacer en la cocina sin que se incendiara toda o lo quebrara, calentar un poco de leche y chocolate no era tan dificil, incluso para Tori.

Termino sirviendo en dos tazas azules, extendiendo una hacia Jade que la tomo al instante, ambas sentadas en aquel colchón, pegando hombro con hombro, disfrutando el calor que les brindaba el humo que salia de su bebida.

Cuando se la terminaron, se sentia bastante cómodo que aun contaban con el tibio ambiente que daba la chimenea, no habían hablado mucho pero eso no era muy necesario.

—¿Jade?

—Si, Vega

—Te quiero...

—Yo tambien lo hago, Vega.

La latina negó con la cabeza mirando fijo los ojos verdes de su novia —Enserio, yo te quiero... Como jamas quise a nadie en el mundo, ni creo llegar a querer a alguien como lo hago a ti.

—Eres tan cursi, Vega— hablo la gótica acomodándose mas en el regazo de la morena para darle un corto beso

—Te quiero cuando tienes calor estando a 17 grados, y te quiero cuando tardas una hora para pedir un bocadillo, adoro la arruga que se te forma aquí— hablo la castaña señalando con su dedo indice, el entrecejo de la pelinegra —cuando me miras como si estuviera loca, te quiero cuando después de pasar el día contigo mi ropa huele a tu perfume y quiero que seas tú la última persona con la que hable antes de dormirme por las noches.— Tomo con ambas manos las mejillas pálidas de su novia uniendo asi, sus frentes —Yo... yo te quiero tanto, Jade.

Y asi, de una forma tan natural y tranquila como si de un mecanismo automático se tratara, se besaron. El sabor a chocolate seguía en sus bocas, solo servia para hacer el gesto mas dulce y adictivo.

El calor se hacia en el granero, no me refiero a la chimenea esta comenzaba a apagarse aun asi daba una tenue luz muy buena para el momento, el cielo estrellado mostraba pequeños copos cayendo por el, y el colchón tenia en este punto, desatendidas las sabanas gruesas blancas.

Lo primero en salir fue el saco de la pelinegra, dejando expuestos sus pálidos brazos que se abrazaban del cuello de su pareja, Tori aun con manos temblorosas, desato el pequeño nudo de la blusa negra que tenia su novia, bajándola dejando expuesto un sostén de color razonablemente negro. La bufanda que la castaña tenia en un principio había quedado perdida en alguna parte de las sabanas.

Era hermosa, sus pechos al acorde con su cintura, la latina tomaba con delicadeza su espalda pasando sus manos por ella, sus caricias eran sutiles, como temiendo que se rompiera.

Pero Jade no aguanto por mucho, en un movimiento rápido subió la camisa clara de su novia, quitandola de un solo tirón, aun con un poco de vergüenza Tori dejo pasar por sus brazos hasta lanzadla algún lado del lugar.

Era candente, traía un top blanco que hacia resaltar su piel, con esas sabanas y en su contraste la piel canela, se deseaba el probar, los brazos delgados aun asi esos bíceps en ellos, y su abdomen.. tan marcado, no muy musculoso pues era delgada pero se veía una linea por el media formando unos cuadros, bastante tentador.

Después de ambas analizarse, volvieron al beso, era una pelea, una batalla sin cuartel. Viendo quien tomaba el dominio de la situación.

Tori cayo de espaldas en lo amplio del colchón, la pelinegra estaba encima y asi ambas desprendían pasión, tan unidas en abrazos y caricias que ni un alfiler cabria entre ellas. El meneo de caderas comenzó por parte de la pálida, solo buscando estimular a cierto amiguito.

—mmm...

Fue el primer gemido, o la señal para Jade de que lo que hacia estaba funcionando, le encantaba que Tori tuviera pequeños puntos débiles, que solo ella pudiera provocar cosas en la latina, solo ella conocer esas partes, solo para ella.

Tori sentia su parte intima caliente, y las estimulantes acciones que la gótica le estaba dando era mas de lo que hubiera imaginado en años, era demasiado, cuando menos pudo poner ha razonar la situación, se había salido de sus manos.

Y he ahí, el miembro de la morena se había parado, algo doloroso pues seguía con el pantalón puesto, pero no paso desapercibido por la pelinegra, ya lo sentia el como se había despertado, y ella tambien sentia el instinto fogoso en su centro.

Volvieron a moverse, ambas apoyadas en sus rodillas pero sin separarse, cuando recordaban que ocupaban del oxigeno lograron juntar sus frentes para asi respirar, se vieron la una a la otra, Jade se notaba agitada y sus ojos se veían un poco mas obscuros... la lujuria, Tori respiraba con dificultad, un poco nerviosa y tenia un intenso rojo en las mejillas.

La gótica sin avisar, abrio desabrocho el pantalón de la morena bajándolo de un jalón, evitándole el dolor que estaba sintiendo, eran unos boxers blancos y entallados, dejando en claro lo excitada que estaba en ese momento.

—Jade...

Fue el susurro de la castaña, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su novia capturando asi sus labios, en un tierno y amoroso beso, ahora la latina estaba encima y Jade había caído en la cama.

Con un movimiento sutil, ambas ya no tenían sostén estos habían caído por alguna parte al lado del colchón, seguían tan unidas en caricias, pero la morena se separo un poco tomando el valor de tomar un pecho de su pareja.

Era cálido, era tan suave, poco a poco acerco sus labios al pezón rosado, y lo beso, asi un poco húmedo, al tiempo se volvió algo mas ardiente, comenzó a succionar.

—Agh..

Fue el gemido de Jade y el sonido placentero para la latina, que seguía con su trabajo, el pecho se notaba duro y tenia un sabor dulce y salado, era encantador.

—Ven para acá, Vega

Esa fue la demanda de la gótica, tomando el mentón de la morena subiéndola para tomar un beso de esta, el sonido de los labios juntarse y separarse resonaba por todo el lugar, lo frió y lo cálido, sus alientos echaban un lindo humo, que se perdía cuando se unían en un largo beso.

Se volvieron a arrodillar, viéndose la una a la otra, con sensualidad la gótica acaricio el abdomen de su novia viéndolo fijamente, unas gotas de sudor lo empezaban a recorrer, una bajo hasta la cadera de esta, Jade la siguió con sus manos, hasta la orilla del boxer bajándolo con cuidado.

—No..— fue el repentino susurro de la latina

—¿No?— pregunto con una sonrisa sensual la gótica mientras mostraba media sonrisa en su rostro

—No lo se, es que... yo quería que todo fuera perfecto.. y...

—Es perfecto.

—Perdón, es que.. yo...— aunque no de querer admitirlo la castaña sentia inmensa vergüenza, ser intersexual no era de lo mas común, mostraría algo de lo que oculta a todo el mundo

—Shh... todo esta bien, yo..— pronuncio la pelinegra bajando poco a poco la ropa interior —Yo te amo, Tori.

La sorpresa estaba impresa en el rostro de la morena, un claro rubor se asomo por sus pómulos, una brillante sonrisa salio de sus labios besando a su novia al instante.

—Te amo, Jade.

Ahora con mas calma, ambas procedieron a quitar sus ultimas prendas de ropa, había un poco de olor a chocolate en el granero y se podían escuchar los búhos sonar a lo lejos, se pusieron frente a frente en rodillas aun en el colchón, ya completamente desnudas.

A Tori se le veía demasiado indefensa, era como un tan tierna, bajaba la vista con vergüenza pero aun se veía un rubor fuerte en sus mejillas, era adorable verla asi, hasta que te percatabas lo caliente, es decir lo excitada que estaba, incluso Jade se sintió mas húmeda de lo que estaba.

—¡Woah!— inquirió con asombro la mas pálida —Vega... es tan grande.

La morena la miro con reproche, aun asi se lanzo hacia ella, Jade cayo en el suave colchón mientras la latina tomo la delicadeza de pasar la sabana por encima de sus cuerpos, seria algo mas privado para ellas.

Se volvieron a besar, sus cuerpos volvían a juntarse, las manos morenas pasaban por toda la cintura, la silueta de su amante, las manos pálidas tomaban con fiereza el cuello y los hombros de la castaña.

Jade sentia el miembro duro pasando por su pierna, pero parecía tardar en avanzar, intentaba apegarse mas pero solo conseguía algunos roces, empezaba a desesperarse, sentia cierta desesperación "ahí".

—¡Diablos! Vega solo entra en mi.— gruño Jade aun debajo de Tori

La castaña, vio con cariño a su pareja, le dio un beso en la mejilla, frente, y en la boca, la vio por un instante a los ojos, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa soñadora. Sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo cuando dijo.

—Si te duele o algo.. Tú solo dime ¿Si?— su voz era notablemente nerviosa —Yo parare al instante si es asi.

«Es tan insoportablemente linda.»

Fue el unico pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Jade.

—Claro que te lo diré.— respondió

Y asi fue, poco a poco con el calor de un abrazo, el miembro de la latina entro, algo asustada vio el rostro de su novia, quien se limito a besarle para aprobar mas movimiento.

Entonces las embestidas comenzaron, dentro y fuera, por un lado Jade nunca sudaba, pero Tori era todo otro caso, su cuerpo empezaba a soltar gotas de sudor con su olor a vainilla, esto no debería ser alentador pero... se veía aun mas candente con sus mejillas fundidas en rojo, una gota traviesa resbalando por su frente.

Era provocante, dentro y fuera, la penetración se hacia mas profunda.

—Agh.. Agh..

Eran los constantes gemidos de la chica pálida.

—Jade...

Era el seductor susurro de la morena, esta se acurrucaba en el hombro de su amante mientras esta rasguñaba con fuerza su espalda, por suerte la castaña no sentia ningún tipo dolor ante esto.

—Agh.. Tori.. no te preocupes.. sigue.

Jade en parte sabia que la latina estaba siendo delicada con ella, era como si pensara que esta se rompería o algo asi, como algo tan valioso, como en un tesoro.

Haciendo caso a su compañera, la castaña aumento el ritmo provocando mas tentadores gemidos de la garganta de su novia, era el aroma a café que siempre emanaba pero se sentia mucho mas excitante.

La morena tomando mas presión se sujeto del mueble de madera bajo, el que daba con la pared que estaba junto al colchón, las rodillas de Jade se doblaban y subían, unas marcas rojizas empezaban a marcarse por la canela piel de Tori.

Estaban por llegar al clímax, podían ver colores en este momento, era un sentimiento de placer y éxtasis tan magnifico que ninguna pudo siquiera imaginar, habían llegado al orgasmo, una ola de deleite en la espina dorsal, el gusto y la satisfacción de ambas. Era el cielo.

—Aaaah...

Fue el suspiro de las dos, Tori cayo encima de su novia, aun estaban abrazándose descansando de tanta actividad, el sudor de la morena tenia un delicioso olor sentia como caía en ella, los cabellos castaños descansaban en su hombro, aun asi veía las marcas que le dejo en la espalda con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Tomaron un poco de aire, la latina se separo acostándose al costado de la pelinegra, tenían una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, sabían que ahora.. lo habían echo. Sin duda alguna.

Un pequeño estruendo se escucho y ambas voltearon la mirada hacia atrás, ahí se veía el pequeño mueble, que por si no recuerdan es donde nuestra castaña se apoyo, rompiéndose en dos.

—¡¿Que le paso a eso?!— pregunto algo impactada la gótica

—Me... me sujete un poco de el, ya era algo viejo se ha roto fácilmente, mis padres y yo habíamos pensado en tirarlo— mintió Tori ante la situación

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, pero terminaron sin darle importancia, la gótica extendió su brazo haciendo una seña para que la castaña se apoyara en ella. Tori al instante se acurruco en el brazo pálido recargando su cabeza con la de su novia.

Así, abrazadas y acurrucadas viendo la chimenea que tenia un poco de fuego, como esta se movía por el viento que corría por la ventana, era una escena bastante romántica.

—No puedo vivir sin ti— pronuncio con cariño la latina

—Si que puedes...— inquirió la gótica jugando con un mechón del cabello castaño de su novia

—Si, pero no quiero.

Así con amor, compartieron otro dulce y tierno beso.

**Continuara...**

**¿Quiero saber si les gusto la escena? **

**Es que soy nueva en esta área, ya saben hablando de "aparato masculino", quiero que comenten, espero sinceramente les haya gustado me esforcé como verán el capitulo es largo, intente hacerlo lo mejor posible, aun asi algún consejo no me va mal.**

**¡Adoro tanto sus comentarios! Me animan tanto a seguir subiendo, si tiene alguna duda o igual quieren saber algo de mi persona, en mi perfil tengo el link de mi Ask.**

**Sinceramente los amo a todos, los que leen y son silenciosos, y los que dejan comentarios que me alegran todo mi día.. por eso un besote para aquel que se siente desanimado o sin compañía, yo los amo y cada quien es perfecto, todos son especiales.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios ;)!**


	14. Es mi turno Capitulo 14

**SuperMan Capitulo 14: Es mi turno**

**¡Hola lectores!... Quiero aclarar este capitulo al igual que el anterior es fuerte, si no estas preparado, te lo he advertido, sin insultos por favor, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.. ¡Los amo!**

**Miren el trailer de esta historia en mi canal de youtube, lo hice solo por ustedes.**

…

—No puedo creerlo, casi era nuevo— renegaba el señor Vega mientras tomaba su jugo del desayuno —No entiendo como pudo romperse de esa manera.

Después de la gran noche en el granero, no tardo en llegar el técnico que arreglo todo, pero el mueble había quedado inservible, fue una sorpresa para la familia encontrarlo asi, la latina mintió diciendo que el técnico había caído sin querer encima de el, logrando asi trozarlo a la mitad.

—Lo se, papá— musito Tori mientras le daba una cucharada a su cereal

—Tranquilo David compraremos otro, seguro no fue intencional— hablo Holly consolando a su esposo mientras todos desayunaban

Durante un instante, Tori recapitulo todo lo pasado en el granero, un rubor se expandió por sus mejillas, tambien recordó que Jade le dijo que había tomado pastillas, pero solo lo haría esa vez, no quería que le hicieran daño o algo por el estilo.

—¡Oh! Por cierto, saliendo de la escuela saldre con Jade— aviso la latina mientras dejaba su plato en el lavamanos

—¿A donde irán?— pregunto curiosa la señora Vega

—A su casa— respondió la morena, pero al ver la mirada picara que le dirigía su hermana agrego —¡Con su familia!.. es decir, su papá quiere hablar conmigo.

—Oh...— inquirió David —La charla del suegro.

—¿Charla del suegro? ¿Cual charla?. Tú no la tuviste con Jade.

—Bueno.. de eso claramente se encargo tu madre, pero a ti te toca la del suegro, la charla.. esa donde te dirá que cuides a su pequeña, te amenazara, si tienes suerte te dará una palmada en el hombro... si no, tal vez te corra de su casa y te diga muchacha rebelde.

La cara de la menor Vega era un dilema, Holly se acerco a ella tomándola con cariño del hombro.

—No le hagas caso a tu padre, él tuvo una pequeña y mala experiencia con mi papá

—¡¿Pequeña?!.. me corrio, me dijo que me cortara el cabello y me vistiera descentemente

—Fue tú epoca rebelde— hablo Holly con la mirada perdida como una chiquilla enamorada

—Me gustaba mi cabello.. era cool— reprocho con un puchero el señor Vega mientras tomaba su ahora corto cabello con su mano

La latina rio al ver la pequeña discucion amorosa de sus padres, faltaba poco para que el autobus pasara dijo un "Nos vemos en la noche" seguido de un "Los quiero" y se fue junto con su hermana para coger el camion escolar.

Llegaron a la escuela, como siempre Trina corrió al enterarse del nuevo chisme de la semana dejándola a ella sola, no tardo mucho en distinguir a sus amigos y se unió a ellos.

—Hola chicos— los saludo

—Ey, Tors

Así empezaron una pequeña platica, temas irrelevantes en realidad, pero la morena dejo de hablar al ver a su novia, que en ese momento parecía muy entretenida hablando con un jugador de fútbol.

Este, la miraba sin pudor alguno, y ella parecía ni si quiera notarlo. El muchacho era de tez apiñado, media sonrisa y un gesto según el "coqueto", adornaba su rostro junto con una clara barba de tres días.

—¡Tori!.. ¡¿Tori?!— se percato de que sus amigos la llamaban —¿Nos estas escuchando?

—¿Eh?.. perdonen, me distraje un poco— hablo la latina sin quitar la vista de aquella escena

—Andre decía que si el sab..

El muchacho del fondo claramente estaba acercando su rostro al de Jade.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Camino con cierta prisa hacia el final del pasillo, dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca, tal vez fue instinto pero no calculo el momento, donde tomo con rapidez la mano pálida de su novia. Y aun sin saber que rayos hacia, presa de los nervios hablo.

—B..Buenos días, Jade

El muchacho tenia las cejas alzadas en señal de sorpresa y confusión, pero se aclaro la garganta y continuo hablando.

—Como te decía, estaba pensando si este viernes, te gustaría..

Tori estaba apunto de estallar, y porque Jade no decía nada. "_No mira. ¡Esta ciego o que!, ¿ocupa gafas?.. Acaso.. ¡¿Esta loquito?!... la estoy tomando de la mano.. idiota y ciego._" pensaba la castaña

—¿Salir conmigo?— termino preguntando él

Y todo fue silencio, la pelinegra no se digno a hablar, pero claramente el muchacho esperaba respuesta.

—No puede.— hablo cortante la latina

—¿Eh..? ¿Porque?

La morena bajo la mirada con vergüenza mientras un rubor cubrió sus mejillas —Saldrá conmigo.

—¿Com..

—Jade es mi novia.— aclaro dandole una rapida mirada

El joven no se quedo mucho tiempo, al escuchar esto, bufo con molestia y apresuro el paso para salir de ahi.

Tori lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por otro pasillo, aun con la cabeza un poco agachada escucho una risilla de parte de su novia. La latina fruncio el ceño apretando sus manos entrelazadas, y aun con vergüenza de mirarla detuvo su mirada en el piso mientras el sonrojo pasaba hasta sus orejas.

—¿P..Porque no dijiste nada?

—Quería saber que decías tú— musito la gótica con una sonrisa burlona, tomando el rostro de su novia con ambas manos para elevar su mirada hasta ella, la castaña claramente ruborizada miraba hacia los lados, hasta que la gótica unió sus frentes, se miraron por un momento asi, compartiendo un dulce beso —Eres tan linda.

Tori algo indignada se separo, era ella la que debía ser dominante, estaba mostrando demasiada debilidad, con su rostro rojo y ahora su ceño fruncido —No, yo s..soy guapa— aclaro.

La gótica rio, mientras Tori hizo un adorable puchero, la despeino un poco en un cariñoso gesto y la tomo de los hombros, asi caminaron hasta su primera clase.. "_Tierna_" pensó por ultimo la pelinegra.

…

—Tori.. eres taaan linda— exclamo Andre mientras tomaba bruscamente las mejillas de Robbie

—No— negó el titiritero con sobre actuación —S..soy guapa

Así ambos amigos, se burlaban abrazándose, mientras reían.

—Si no se callan, los degollare en este instante con mis tijeras.— inquirió la gótica con molestia en su voz

Cat y Beck reían por la actuación de sus amigos. Todos menos la latina se encontraban sentados en la mesa del café-asfalto.

—Te compre unos tamalitos verdes.. tus favoritos— hablo la morena llegando a la mesa, entrego una caja a su novia y otra para ella que en este caso tenia una hamburguesa —¿Que decían?

—¡Oh, yo quería decir algo!— hablo con animo Beck mientras ponía una papa en su boca —Este sábado tendré una pequeña reunión en mi casa, quería invitarlos.

—Y por pequeña reunión.. ¿te refieres a?— pregunto interesado Andre

—Fiesta loca, por supuesto— aclaro con gracia el pelinegro —Pero, quiero darle un tema formal, seria como una fiesta con apariencia de reunión.

—¿Como?— esta vez hablo el titiritero

—Sera de gala, pero con la diversión de una fiesta cualquiera.. ¿genial, no?

—¡Claro!

Y asi, todos terminaron aceptando asistir a la fiesta-reunión de Beck.

…

Las clases habían pasado, Jade y Tori subieron al carro de la primera, despues de unos minutos de charla, llegaron a la ya conocida casa West. No sabia el porque, pero la latina se sentia un poco nerviosa por la charla que tendría con su ahora suegro.

Eligió vestir un poco mas formal que otros días, llevaba un pantalón café, al igual que sus zapatos de piel y una simple camisa blanca debajo de un gran abrigo verde obscuro.

—No te preocupes, mi papá no es tan protector, cuando conoció a Beck solo le dijo que se cortara el cabello.. y lo corrió varias veces de la casa.— esto ultimo lo dijo mas en un susurro

—¿que..?— alcanzo a murmurar la latina cuando ya estaban pasando a la casa

Lo primero en verse siempre era la sala, no lo esperaba pero Jordan estaba con mirada seria sentado en el sillon mas pequeño, dandole un mirada rápida antes de saludar a su hija.

—¡Jade!— escucho a la señora West desde la cocina —Puedes ayudarme con algo, tu hermano salio con su amigo Eric.

—Okay.

Y ahí, la castaña vio a su novia caminar y alejarse, aun dandole una mirada de animo, se paso las manos por el pantalón intentando quitar el sudor de estas. A pasos pequeños se acerco al señor West tendiéndole la mano en un saludo, que el rápido tomo con firmeza.

Poco despues, la morena se sentó en el sillon mas cercano al señor que era el mediano de los tres.

—No quiero hacer esto largo— empezó hablar Jordan —estas saliendo con mi hija, la única niña que tengo, sarcástica, malhumorada y aveces enojona, pero sin duda alguna cuando sabes tratarla, no hay alguien mejor. ¿Me equivoco?.

—Claro que no, señor We.. digo Jordan, usted, es decir que.. em.. lo entiendo, entiendo su punto. Disculpe mi torpeza.

—¿Desde cuando te gusta mi hija?

—Am.. yo, yo la he querido siempre, la conocí cuando salia con Beck, el primer día ella me vio tallando a su novio, lo que me llevo a mi, a tener un café frió en el cabello— Tori sonrió al recordar el momento, mientras Jordan asentía con la cabeza —Aunque debía odiarle o molestarme por ello.. no lo hice, me empeñe en ser su amiga y pensé que me conformaría solo con ello— en este punto tallaba y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa —pero no fue asi.

Era notoria la seriedad del asunto, se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir.

—Cuando termino con Beck.. yo me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, totalmente embobada por la persona que según yo me odiaba, pero yo no deje de insistir, mientras mas pasaba con ella, era mas mi ilusión por hacerla feliz. En realidad las películas de terror no son lo mio, ni siquiera los conciertos, pero si lo hacia con ella parecía lo mejor que me podia pasar. Y... cuando supe que tenia una gota, aunque sea un poco, por mas pequeña que fuera, una oportunidad, no quería dejarla ir, la invite a tantos lugares y la vi sonreír tantas veces que... de un momento a otro, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de su hija.

—¿Como vez a mi hija?— pregunto Jordan con un tono ahora mas amable

La latina paso saliva por lo seco de su garganta, las mariposas atacaron su estomago y pronuncio. —Se que dicen que nadie es perfecto. Pero le juro que ella es perfecta para mi.

Jordan pareció sonreír, pero al darse cuenta cambio su gesto a uno serio, alzo su mano llegando al hombro de la morena y ahí dio un ligero apretón.

—Es mi hija y si la dañas, no tendrás escapatoria de mi. ¿Entiendes?.

—Entiendo.

—Eres una buena chica.. Victoria, pero entenderás como la novia de mi hija, debo odiarte. ¿También lo entiendes?.

La castaña rio y asintió con la cabeza.—Entiendo, Jordan.

En ese momento la señora West sale de la cocina, con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro.

—Cariño— le hablo a su esposo —Mi mamá nos pidió que entregáramos las invitaciones para la boda del tío Earn. ¿Lo has olvidado?.

—Claro que no, amor— respondió claramente nervioso el hombre

—Si, lo has hecho— intuyo Jadelyn sacando unos cuadros blancos de su bolsa, al parecer las dichosas invitaciones —Vamos a entregarlas.

—Pero que pasa con Jade

—Cariño, ya ha estado sola en la casa antes.. ademas Tori se quedara con ella ¿verdad?— pregunto la rubia con simpatía

—Si, seguro— afirmo la morena y se asusto al ver la cara de reproche del señor Jordan

—Pero, amor...

—Nada de peros,— pronuncio firme Jadelyn jalando a su esposo del brazo hacia la salida —¡Hija regresamos en unas horas, te amamos! ¡Cuídate, Tori!

Con eso dejaron a la latina sola en la sala. No tardo en aparecer la gótica con una pequeña sonrisa sensual.

—Vamos a mi cuarto— pareció una orden cuando a pelinegra tomaba la mano de su novia subiendo las escaleras

…

En cuanto pasaron al cuarto la gótica fue directo a la cama, se recostó sentándose cómodamente entre las sabanas negras, la latina trago saliva audible-mente.

—¿Sabes ponerte un condón, Vega?

—¿Eh?.. ¡¿Que?!

La pelinegra mostró media sonrisa —No sabes ¿verdad?

—Yo.. pff, claro que si. Es decir quien crees que soy, ponerlo uff.. de lo mas fac-

—Eras virgen.

—Yo no.. no, claro que no, como crees..— meneo su cabeza con negación, para despues mirar un punto fijo en el piso —Patético ¿cierto?.. yo, no pensé que se notada tanto— tomo su cabello con nerviosismo —¡Dios! ¡¿se noto tanto?!... quiero decir, ¿tan mal lo hice?.

Y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir una gran vergüenza la invadió.

—Tranquila, Vega— pronuncio suave la pelinegra —Eres tan torpe.. pero,— se mordió el labio para mirar esos ojos marrones que la miraban con miedo —fuiste dulce, amable y tierna. No tienes que hacer tanto drama, me gustas por eso quise hacerlo contigo.. claro aunque fuera en un granero.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes, y ven para acá.— hablo Jade mientras señalaba un espacio entre sus piernas

—Pero, tus papás vendrán en cualquier momento.. y seria como— respiro con dificultad al ver una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de la gótica —una falta de.. respe-

—Ven para acá.— la interrumpió

Lentamente la morena camino hasta la cama, sentándose con cuidado entre las piernas de su novia, se sentia extrañamente cómodo, encajaba perfecto, mas aun cuando la pelinegra le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

—Jade...— suspiro

—Quítate los zapatos.— ordeno la gótica susurrandolo con cuidado en su oído mientras dejaba un pequeño beso ahí mismo

Usando sus propios pies la latina se quito los zapatos, que cayeron al piso con un pequeño ruido de cada uno, quedo en unos calcetines blancos.

—Yo te enseñare— siguió hablando Jade mientras pasaba su nariz de manera juguetona por el hombro de la mas baja —Paso uno; baja tu pantalón.

La castaña abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, empezaba a sentir cierto calor en su entrepierna, no podría resistir mucho mas.

—Pero..

—Shh..— la callo la pelinegra —Entonces.. lo haré yo— una de las manos paso por el abdomen plano de la morena hasta llegar al botón de la prenda inferior, como si quisiera hacerlo lo mas lento posible el botón abrio, con la misma sensualidad la mano pálida bajo el cierre.

—Jade..— volvió a suspirar la latina

—Bájalo, hasta tus tobillos— dijo para morder levemente el lóbulo de su novia quien soltó un pequeño quejido

La castaña no tardo en hacer lo ordenado, era vergonzoso pero no se podia negar.

—Vaya.. estas excitada— comento Jade viendo el bulto en los boxers blancos de su novia —La primera noche dominaste tú, es mi turno.— tomo la cabeza de su novia jalándola hacia atrás para ver con mas claridad lo que hacia y aprovechar para dejar un beso húmedo ahí mismo; en el cuello, chupándolo un poco sin vergüenza.

—J..Jade

—Con que soy perfecta.. ¿eh?.. ¿perfecta para ti?

Tori sintió su rostro arder, ella lo había escuchado, la charla con el señor West, todo lo que dijo, ella lo sabia.

—¿E..Escuchaste?

—Todas y cada una de tus palabras.. mi madre tambien, ella es bastante curiosa.— y sin previo aviso la gótica toco el miembro de la latina aun por encima del boxer, Tori gimió al instante. —Estas sonrojada...— comento viendo de reojo las mejillas de la castaña que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordió con delicadeza uno de esos pómulos rojos —Tierna.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso— pronuncio entrecortada Tori mientras abría un poco sus ojos

"_Aun mas tierna_"

—Paso dos; bájate el boxer.. tambien hasta tus tobillos.

Con el ceño un poco fruncido, la morena hizo lo pedido. Un segundo despues de hacerlo la volvieron a capturar los brazos de su novia, estar ahí.. se sentia tan bien.

—Como no tengo un condón?, fingiremos uno.— musito la gótica con una sonrisa contra la oreja de su pareja —Lo abrirás, no con dientes, con tu mano— aclaro —despues de esto lo pasaras asi.— con su mano froto el miembro totalmente excitado de la latina

—Ah... mmm..

—¿Que tal?— fanfarroneo la pelinegra siguiendo el movimiento con su mano, no sabremos como con la otra mano había quitado el abrigo verde de la menor, dejándola con esa delgada camisa blanca.

No llevaba mucho pudo ver el liquido pre-seminal salir del pene de su amante, sonrió asegurando su victoria, podia sentir y oler la sudoración de la castaña, el aroma a su shampo de almendras y vainilla, alguna frambuesa tal vez de una crema para el cuerpo.. no sabia exactamente que era ese aroma pero, le encantaba.

—¿Te gusta?— volvió a preguntar cuando escucho un gemido alto que probablemente se le escapo a su novia, haciéndola ruborizar hasta las orejas.

La mano empezaba a cansarse, pero no detendría su movimiento hasta que llegara el momento, la cara que tenia la latina era tan tentadora, solo daban ganas de seguirlo haciendo, una y otra vez.

—¡Aaagh...!— porfin el liquido blanquesino habia salido, cayendo un poco en su mano lo demas en alguna parte de las sabanas

La gótica sonrió totalmente satisfecha, se limpio rápido la mano con una pequeña toalla, y giro a su novia, esta se escondió rápidamente en su cuello y cayeron acostadas en el colchón, Tori recostada encima de Jade.

La pelinegra sentia la irregular respiración de la castaña en su cuello, y el sudor que traspasaba esa camisa blanca, dejando ver transparente el color a canela de su piel.

—Ey— hablo la gótica tomando el cuello de la mas baja para tenerla de frente —¿T..Te lastime o algo?— pregunto con temor al ver unas lagrimas en las mejillas coloradas de la morena

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces.. ¿porque lloras?— pregunto Jade con preocupacion mientras con sus pulgares quitaba las lagrimas de su novia

—Yo..Yo no estoy llorando— aclaro indignada la mas baja, mientras hacia un gesto de reproche bastante adorable —Creo que.. e..estoy muy feliz.

Seguido de esta la morena bajo su rostro para iniciar un beso con su pareja, tierno, lento, tomándose el tiempo de separarse y volver a empezar, se sonrieron al terminarlo.

—Vega... eres un bebé.

_**Continuara...**_

**¿Les gusto? ¿No, Si, porque? ¿Que esperan ver? ¿Soy pesima con el sex time?**

**Soy principiante no me culpen si no lo hago de lo mejor, pero sus comentarios me han ido animando, aveces me da inspiración y ¡Bum! Tengo 2.000 palabras o mas para ustedes. **

**Por cierto. MÉTANSE A MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE ;)... ya que tengo su atención, hice un trailer especial para esta historia, a mi me ha gustado mucho y.. lo he hecho solo por ustedes mis lectores.**

**¡LOS AMO! En mi perfil tengo facebook, twitter, tumblr, mi canal de youtube, y por su puesto para sus preguntas mi Ask.**

**:D**


	15. Tornado Parte 1 Capitulo 15

**SuperMan Capitulo 15: Tornado parte 1**

**¡Hola lectores! ¿Como fue su fin de semana?, espero muy bien, espero estén comiendo bien y duerman todas sus horas, espero que todo lo que quieran se cumpla y que en algún punto de su vida, lleguen a ser verdaderamente felices.**

**Primero quiero decir tambien que el capitulo es muy largo por lo que separe en dos capítulos.**

**(…) ← Estos tres puntos son de cambio de escenario, o cambio de lugar.**

**Un besote de mi parte, y empecemos.**

…

En un escrito de negocios, recostado en una silla reclinable estaba Ryder Daniels, tomando paciente un buen vino del 83. El sonido de su zapato resonando contra el piso era lo unico que se podia escuchar, hasta que un joven entro en la habitación.

—¿Quería verme, joven Daniels?

Era un señor unas arrugas ya adornaban su cara, el cabello negro pero unas canas sobresalían de el, delgado y portaba un gran saco con su respectiva corbata.

—Si.. Abel, es un placer tenerte por aquí. Por favor, toma asiento.

—Oh, es usted muy amable.

El hombre procedió a sentarse en una cómoda silla de frente al joven.

—Dicen por ahí, que eres el mejor reportero de todo este pequeño pueblo. ¿Eso es cierto?. Sabes las noticias al instante y eres bueno para... conseguirlas.

—No quiero presumir, pero eso es cierto. Nada pasa desapercibido para mi y en este lugar hay demasiado por donde ver.

—Tienes razón.— razono Ryder pasando una escena por su mente

«_—Victoria... ¿como pudiste subirnos?_

—_No lo se, adrenalina creo._»

—Quiero ofrecerte un trabajo

—Siempre es un placer trabajar para usted joven Daniels.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, es algo sencillo. Quiero saber todo sobre la familia Vega, antecedentes, antiguas viviendas, si es necesario hasta el perro que se les murió. Quiero saberlo todo. Pero sobre cualquier cosa... investiga a la menor, Victoria Vega. Su comportamiento, sus relaciones, amigos, su novia, que hace y cuando, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, lo quiero saber.

—¿Puedo.. preguntar el porqué?

—No, no puedes. Yo te pago, tú sigues mis ordenes. ¿Entendido?.

—Lo comprendo, en cuanto la cantidad sea considerable.

—Tenlo por seguro. Haz bien tu trabajo, y te daré lo que quieres.

…

Sus lentas y suaves respiraciones, era el unico sonido en la habitación de la pelinegra, no fue por planearlo pero se habían quedado dormidas, despues del acto. Era una imagen bastante encantadora. La latina recostada, ya con su pantalón medio puesto, la gótica se recargaba en su pecho usándolo como almohada, ambas parecían cómodas.

—Jade... ¡Jade ya llegue! ¿Donde están mamá y papá?— era la voz de Jason entrando con desdén al cuarto —¡Ja... ¿Tori?

El chico las vio con la cabeza ladeada aun procesando lo que veía. Y como si sintieran la mirada, las chicas comenzaron a despertar, soltando bufidos de reproche en el proceso.

—Enano.. ¿Que haces aquí?— reclamo la pelinegra sin quitarse de su posición, dandole entender a la morena que no se moviera.

—Lamento interrumpir tu linda siesta, pero ¿donde están nuestros padres?— con comodidad se sentó en la cama al lado de las chicas —Vaya.. viéndolas asi, tu cama parece bastante cómoda.

—Calla.— bufo la mayor West ante el comentario de su hermano —Están entregando las invitaciones para la boda del tío Earn.

El chico bufo con aburrimiento, vestía una camisa verde y unos jeans de mezclilla, tallo su cabello con pereza para girar su mirada a Tori —¿Quieres jugar mi nueva versión de Call of Duty?

—¡¿Enserio?!— chillo la morena sentándose de un salto tal cual niña pequeña —¡Ya lo tienes! ¡¿como lo conseguiste?!

—Ya ves.. contactos.— presumió Jason con una sonrisa despeinando el cabello de la castaña —¿Lo jugamos?

—¡Si!... es decir, solo si Jade...— miraba a su novia con suplica en los ojos

—Esta bien par de frikis, vamos— acepto en un suspiro la gótica

Ambos chicos festejaron chocando cinco, pero el menor West salio para conectar la consola en su cuarto, mientras la pareja seguía en el cuarto de la mayor.

—Tori

—¿Si?

—Abróchate el pantalón.

Salieron del cuarto, con Jade portando una sonrisa burlona y Tori mas bien un gesto de reproche. Entraron al cuarto del chico, y se sentaron frente a la televisión de plasma.

—Jade ¿Q-Que haces?— pregunto nerviosa la latina al sentir como su novia se acomodaba en su regazo

—Me siento.

—P-Per..

—¡Vamos, Tori ya empezó!— inquirió con gracia Jason restando importancia a lo que pasaba justo a su lado

—Vamos juega, Vega— ronroneo la pelinegra con simpatía

La castaña trago saliva y paso sus brazos por la cintura de su novia, para asi tomar el control y poder jugar. Todo se veía mas confuso si sentia el aliento de Jade en su cuello. Podía hacer temblar todo su cuerpo, sin siquiera tocarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos asi, jugando vídeo juegos pero se hacia tarde y el sol comenzaba a esconderse, Tori se despidió de Jason con un simple choque de puños y de Jade con su respectivo y tranquilo beso.

…

Salio de la casa West caminando con media sonrisa en el rostro, quería caminar, quería pensar en como podia llegar a sentirse tan feliz, aspirar el frió aire de invierno y ver la solitaria carretera. Era reconfortarble observar a niños jugar y el cielo parecía tener mas color.

Fue una coincidencia encontrarse a Trina caminando a unos metros de ella, iba con audífonos y parecía distraída, todo parecía ir bien... no por mucho.

Logro escuchar muy por lo lejos gritos de auxilio, era un mujer y su voz sonaba rasposa por el pánico, se distorsionaba cada grito. El carro azul pasaba por su derecha, sin control alguno, solo el rostro de miedo en la señora era suficiente para saber que eso no era intencional.

Pero, su hermana estaba solo un poco adelante y no tenia idea del carro que iba a una velocidad increible en su dirección, la joven toco el claxon del auto varias veces, sin embargo Trina no daba señales de escuchar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Tori no lo soporto, tiro su mochila en algún punto del suelo y corrió directo hasta el auto, si lo tomaba desde atrás la señora saldría disparada hacia adelante, eso le traería fracturas, seria peligroso, al notar el detalle que no portaba un cinturón.

La latina hizo lo mas razonable, paro a su hermana de su caminata sujetándola en un brazo mientras con el otro detuvo el porche del carro azul que se estampo en su dirección, un ruido sordo se escucho seguramente la delantera del carro achatándose.

Después de esto la sorpresa estaba impresa en el rostro de Trina que solo hasta en ese instante sus audífonos habían caído. La castaña se limito a quitar su mano del vehículo viendo la marca que había dejado en el, pero eso no era lo importante.

Bajo a su hermana de su brazo, y camino hasta la puerta del conductor viendo por la ventana a una señora de unos 32 años, su cabello negro corto y ondulado, no había gran daño un pequeño corte en su frente y estaba inconsciente, dejando eso de lado iba estar bien.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, estaba atascada tuvo que romperla, la saco con sumo cuidado recostándola en una parte segura. Llamo a la ambulancia dando los datos necesarios, cuando todo estaba listo, tomo a su hermana en brazos y salio del lugar hacia su casa.

Entre los arbustos sin verse mucho, estaba un hombre de saco con una grabadora en mano presenciando todo, sus ojos ampliados con asombro. Era Abel, quien quería trabajar lo mas rápido posible para conseguir su paga, pero esto era algo tan grande... lo llevaría mas allá de todo lo que pudo imaginar.

…

Era sábado, día de la gran fiesta-reunión de Beck, el día no era el mejor, las nubes habían salido cubriendo el cielo por completo cubriéndolo de gris. El viento era muy fuerte, y en las noticias pronosticaban un tornado para el día siguiente, pero eso no iba suspender nada de sus planes, todos estaban mas que listos.

En la casa Vega todo estaba muy bien, reían al ver a la mayor de las hermanas correr de un lado a otro en busca de un buen vestido.

—Hija, insisto te veras bien con cualquiera.— hablo cariñoso David que tomaba café

—Eso dices porque eres mi papá.— bufo con fastidio Trina

La familia volvió a reír.

—Bebé, es hora de que empieces a cambiarte— inquirió la señora Vega viendo a su hija menor —Te compre un traje de lo mas elegante— suspiro llevando sus manos a los hombros de la nombrada —Vamos.

Con mirada de auxilio Tori miro a su papá quien se echo a reír subiendo los hombros, despues de todo él tendría que ayudar a Trina y eso, era mil veces más dificil.

La castaña corrió a bañarse mientras su madre alistaba lo demás en su cuarto, su cuerpo se relajo al sentir el agua tibia por su cuerpo, imaginándose cuan hermosa se vería hoy su novia. Salio de la ducha cubierta en dos toallas, y aun portando esa sonrisa soñadora en el rostro.

Llego a su habitación, viendo a su mamá sentada en uno de sus sillones de piel, en la cama se encontraba el traje que ella misma le había traído.

—Lo lleve con una costurera para que lo adecuara a tu figura.

—Me gusta.— confeso la latina

Procedió a cambiarse, le quedaba justo a su talla. Era encantador, unos pantalones negros, con zapatos de piel blancos, el saco y la camisa eran de igual color. Se aplico perfume dulce y acomodo su cabello dejando que cayera ondulado. Su mirada era voraz y alegre, en definitiva ese traje le sentaba bien.

—Ahora...— hablo Holly sacando una corbata negra y pasándola por el cuello de su hija —Algún día deberías aprender a hacer tus corbatas.

—Pero, no uso trajes tan seguido, no lo considero necesario.

—Esa actitud, eres tan parecida a tu padre. Por algo yo continuo haciendo sus corbatas.— afirmo con cierto toque de reproche

—Por eso te ama... y yo tambien.— aclaro divertida la menor

—Te ves increible, bebé

Ambas sonrieron. Caminaron los escalones para bajar a la sala donde David acomodaba el tacón de Trina, era una escena bastante tierna.

—¿Ya estas lista, bebé grande?— pregunto simpática Holly

—¡Si!— afirmo Trina con entusiasmo dando una vuelta —¿Como me veo?

—Guapa, Trin— exclamo Tori

—Tú te ves encantadora, hermanita bebé

—Júntense para una foto— esa fue Holly que saco una cámara de una repisa

Las hermanas se acercaron, abrazándose mientras sonreían, cabe destacar el pequeño detalle que Tori se paro de puntitas para alcanzar a su hermana, la señora Vega queriendo recordar el momento tomo foto completa, seria un recuerdo genuino.

Se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo de sus padres para salir de la casa, tomarían la camioneta de la menor, y recogerían a Jade en el camino.

…

-Dind Dong-

Fue el sonido que hizo el timbre de la casa West, Trina prefirió esperar en la camioneta con los tacones que llevaba seria doloroso subir escaleras, fue el pensamiento de la latina.

Sintiendo un poco apretada su corbata intentaba jalarla un poco, en lo que la puerta se abrio.

«_¡Woah!_»

Es lo unico que alcanzo a pensar, Jade traía un vestido azul marino de manga larga, sus largas piernas pálidas se veían en todo su esplendor, un collar con una pequeña piedra turquesa en el cuello, tacones negros y rizos en el cabello negro, con unos mechones de colores. El azul de sus ojos no podia verse mejor, en ellos un brillo coqueto y seductor.

—¿Problemas con tu corbata?— hablo o ronroneo a los oídos de la castaña

—¡¿Eh?!— salio de su trance para percatarse de la situación —Em... si, esta un poco apretada.

—Entonces...—hablo la pelinegra pasando sus manos al cuello de la mas baja, quitando sin batalla la corbata. —Ten.

—Am... yo, yo no se ponerla.— aclaro con un poco de vergüenza rascando su nuca

—Dilo antes, Vega.— hablo riendo la gótica mientras ponía la prenda con delicadeza —¿Quien te la puso?... ¿Tu mamá?.

—Si respondo que si, te vas a reír.

—Me crees tan malvada eso no es ci-, bueno tal vez un poco.— confeso soltando una risita

—¿Como aprendiste a hacerla tú?— pregunto curiosa la morena

—Jason, cuando era pequeño yo se la ponía, pero bueno ahora se la pone sin problema. Aunque ponértela a ti, no me molestaría... tanto.— admitió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras sonreía

La castaña no evitar sonrojarse al punto máximo, verla sonreír era aun mas bello. En el interior de la casa se escucho un pequeño grito.

—¡Victoria, no regresen tarde!.

Si, nada mas ni menos que el señor Jordan.

—Cariño calma, deja que se diviertan.

Esa era Jadelyn sin duda alguna, era una linda pareja un esposo gruñón y una esposa dulce. Complementándose entre si.

—¿Nos vamos?— pregunto con media sonrisa la morena

—Ah, quería hablarte de eso. Jason quiere ir asi que ambos iremos en mi carro, tambien pasare por Cat. Ademas Andre y Robbie me dijeron que si ¿podías llevarlos?.

—Osea, que iremos separadas.

—Solo en los carros, nos encontraremos en casa de Beck— pronuncio con ternura la gótica plantando un beso en los labios de su pareja —¿Si?

—Bueno, nos vemos. Cuídate en el camino.

—¿Podrían dejar de ser tan cursis cuando estoy aquí?— fue la burlona voz de Jason parándose en medio de las chicas, traía un traje gris con corbata roja, le quedaba muy bien.

—Cállate enano.— Bufo Jade dandole un zape

—Me dice enano y... su novia es mas baja que yo.— murmuro el menor West

—¡Jason!— reprocho la morena

—Ademas solo son dos centímetros los que me faltan para pasar tu altura— siguió quejándose Jason mientras caminaba al carro negro de su hermana —No es nada contra ti, Tori— grito abriendo la puerta desde la lejanía —Tú eres adorable.

—Lo voy a matar.— susurro Jade mientras caminaba a su carro

Tori exhalo con una sonrisa en el rostro, camino hasta su camioneta ahora tenia que recoger a sus dos amigos, mientras su hermana se quejaba por no llegar todavía al lugar.

Andre llevaba un escandaloso traje rojo, combinaba con su personalidad y sus trenzas. Mientras Robbie llevaba un traje azul, un poco ñoño pero los nuevos lentes cuadrados que traía, bueno al menos tendría alguna chica para platicar esa noche.

...

Llegaron a la casa de Beck, el lugar era una locura, si bien todos estaban vestidos propios y elegantes, su actitud era completamente distinta. El olor alcohol y tabaco predominaba, podías ver a chicos besándose por cada rincón del lugar.

La música sonaba por toda la cuadra, mientras los colores fosforescentes por el DJ llenaban la casa. Beck los saludo a todos, con el traje café que tenia puesto tenia a tres chicas por un lado y otras por el otro. Tenia una sonrisa de modelo árabe en la cara y pues... era el dueño de la fiesta por lo tanto, la celebridad de ese momento.

Tori no tardo mucho y comienzo a busca a su novia. Había demasiada gente todas pegadas entre si, a la morena esto le resultaba un poco incomodo prefería lugares mas abiertos, demasiadas platicas, sonidos, chillidos, veía como todo pasaba en cámara lenta por sus lados percibiendo asi, cada risa del lugar.

No paso mucho, cuando sintió como varias chicas se hacían espacio a su lado, la tomaban por sus hombros recargando demasiado su pecho hacia ella. El sonido de la música de antro y las risitas de las jóvenes era los que mas resonaba.

—Oye ¿quieres bailar un rato?— pregunto una de las chicas cual noto estaba en un claro estado de ebriedad

—¿Eres nueva por aquí?

—Cierto... no te vemos mucho en la escuela, ¿porque te ocultas, guapa?

Empezaban a sofocarla un poco, no quería ser grosera eran unas jóvenes lindas, pero en definitiva ninguna era su novia, no quería ser brusca y aventarlas a todas.

—Yo... no participo mucho en obras, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención.— intento responder tranquila pero suficientemente fuerte para que le escucharan

Una rubia con sonrisa, bastante indescifrable le tomo un brazo y lo masajeo.

—Vaya... ¿vas en el equipo de fútbol?

—Em... no.— contesto

—Con estos brazos, es un desperdicio... Vaya pero si eres todo un misterio.

Reían demasiado cerca para el gusto de la latina intentaba alejarse pero en ese punto su espalda ya pegaba contra una pared. Trago saliva, pensando como zafarse de ahí.

—Si no están informadas, zorras.— fue la penetrante voz que se escucho asiéndose espacio destellaba mientras caminaba era Jade, la tomo con brusquedad de la corbata jalándola hacia arriba para unir sus labios, un beso fiero y reclamado... sabia tan exquisito, al terminarlo sentia como le mordían el labio inferior como el toque final —Es mi novia. Salgan de aquí, si quieren vivir mañana.

No falto decir más las chicas corrieron como en maratón, pero la gótica no soltaba su agarre de la corbata.

—Gracias... Em.. yo te estaba buscando.

—Eres muy despistada, Vega.— reclamo la gótica jalando un poco mas la prenda hasta estar a centímetros de ella —Debería ponerte un cartel o algo. Propiedad de Jade West, eso me gusta.

—No soy un objeto, Jade.— reclamo divertida la latina

—Pero eres mía.— volvió a acercar la corbata para unir sus labios, en un beso mas pacifico y tierno.

—¿Bailamos?

…

La pista de baile era la sala de la casa, la mayoría se encontraba ahí pero Jade y Tori lograron hacerse un poco de espacio en el centro, las luces estaban por toda la habitación. La música zumbaba en sus oídos, y sus risas no podían ser mas grandes.

La latina tomaba la cintura de su novia con cuidado y amable, mientras bailaban siguiendo la sinfonía. La gótica se dedicaba a jugar con sus manos en el rostro de su pareja, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus cejas, su cabello... todo tan adorable.

Se besaban constantemente, sin darse cuenta estaban siendo el centro de atención, pero no era lo que mas les importaba, ese momento era tan unico. Mientras sus cuerpos se dejaban llevar, entre mimos y caricias, como cualquier pareja... enamorada.

Paso una canción un poco mas lenta, con ese distinguido toque seductor e inquietante. La pelinegra no lo desaprovecho, se volteo para pasar las manos de su novia, para como que la abrazara por la espalda. Pero esa no era su intención, meneo su trasero sugerente en la parte intima de la castaña. Y no era por nada, pero Jade tenia uno de los mejores traseros, si no que el mejor.

Su sonrisa era sensual y coqueta, mientras veía para atrás la reacción nerviosa de la morena. Pero aunque sus mejillas estuvieran cubiertas de rojo siguió el juego, apretó el abrazo doblando un poco a la gótica quien soltó una risita amorosa. Su olor era de otro mundo, aun estando rodeada de el humo de cigarrillo podia inhalar el mango y menta de todo su cuerpo, simplemente la pelinegra lo desprendía, como algo de ella.

Algo cansadas caminaron hasta la cocina por algo de beber. Esa área estaba casi vacía pues las cervezas estaban en el patio, tomaron unas latas de refresco del refrigerador para calmar un poco sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Jade..

—¿Si?

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Vega.

Se sonrieron, en ese pequeño instante perfecto. Pasaron unos segundos para que entrara Andre y Jason, el menor West parecía enfermo, estaba un poco pálido.

—Jade— hablo el moreno sujetando a Jason del hombro —Tu hermano se siente un poco mal, creo que tiene un resfriado.

—En la mañana estornudabas mucho, enano.— pronuncio Jade con un semblante preocupado —Te llevare a casa.

—Me perderé la fiesta del año— se quejo

—Ey campeón, habrá muchas fiestas pero solo uno como tú.— fue la voz comprensiva y amable de Tori

—Opino lo mismo— agrego Andre

…

Estaban afuera de la casa, Andre, Tori, Jade y Jason. Planeaban irse en el carro negro de la gótica, eran tan solo las once y media.

—Eh..Eh.. Tori ocupas quedarte.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Porque, Andre?

—Lo siento, pero ocupamos ayuda con la gente que empieza a caerse, quitar los objetos que puedan ser peligrosos... se lo prometimos a Beck.

—Pero no tardaremos mucho.

Cuando Andre iba hablar Jade interrumpió. —No te preocupes, Vega. Lo dejo rápido y me vengo. Solo son unos minutos.

—Pero puede ser.. es de noche y... yo... el viento es muy fuerte...

—No pasara nada. Si siento que el clima es muy peligroso, te llamo y vas por mi. ¿Si?.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

…

Mientras en la granja Vega, un señor extraño llego a la casa llevaba un gran saco, los señores de la casa lo hicieron pasar, con el clima que había nadie podia estar afuera.

—Buenas noches, señores Vega. Lamento molestarlos tan tarde.

—¿Lo conozco?— pregunto extrañado David

—No, permitirme presentarme. Soy Abel, soy reportero de la ciudad.

—¿Porque viene con nosotros?

—¿Se encuentra su hija menor en casa?

—No, ella y su hermana están en una fiesta.— respondió Holly con confusión

—Oh, sera mejor venir otro día.

Cuando el misterioso hombre se dio vuelta tropezó con el escalón de la entrada, dejando caer un portafolio que traía con él. Se abrio con el impacto mostrando unas imágenes, y una cámara.

El señor David se agacho para ayudar al hombre, pero fijándose en las fotos eran de su hija... su hija parando un carro con solo una mano.

—Usted...

—Si, lo se todo.

...

La fiesta siguió su ritmo normal, en realidad la ayuda de la latina si fue necesaria, cargaron a varios chicos que se habían dormido en medio pasillo, quitaron los cuchillos de la lacena por si algún borracho tenia algo en mente. Pero, lo mas raro en todo.

Fue el clima.

Tuvieron que meterse todos, pues algunas sillas de afuera empezaban a volar, los chicos asustados se les bajo el alcohol, la música termino, todos se sentaron en la sala hablando entre ellos. Mientras los estruendos de cosas resonaban por las paredes de la casa.

La castaña caminaba en círculos por el medio de la sala, la televisión solo daba interferencia y de vez en cuando podían verse las noticias.

Por fin se vio la televisión mostrando a un joven nervioso, en el set de las noticias.

—El tor-tornado llego antes de lo previsto. En este momento esta por la calle Bigston y Ladway. Avisamos a todo el poblado que se mantenga seguro en casa, por favor eviten estrictamente el uso de vehículos... son los primeros en irse.

…

De nuevo en la casa granja Vega, Holly tenia los ojos cristalinos y David pánico en su mirada, el hombre se veía ansioso de poder.

—Quería agradecer a su hija, despues de que todo mundo veas esto... nada volverá a ser como antes.

—No, usted no lo hará.

—Se da cuenta de que es lo que estamos viendo verdad... ¡Es la noticia del año! ¡Del siglo! ¡De la vida!

—No destruirá mi familia— gruño con enojo David

—¡¿Familia?! ¡Ella ni siquiera puede ser de este planeta!... ¡Mírela!

—¡Es mi hija!— aclaro el señor Vega destruyendo las fotos con sus manos pero no alcanzo a tomar la cámara cuando Abel la tomo —¡Démela! ¡Nadie debe ver eso!

—¡Todos deben verlo!

El reportero salio corriendo de la casa, aun con el fuerte viento iba en dirección hasta el monte seguido por un furioso David.

«_No destruirá mi familia._»

…

En la fiesta de Beck, la morena tenia los ojos abiertos con miedo... esas calles eran el camino por el que Jade tenia que volver a la fiesta. Ella iba pasar por ahí, en su carro. Sin hacer caso a los gritos y suplicas abrio la puerta de entrada, saliendo por ella.

—¡TORI, NO PUEDES IR POR ELLA!

—¡¿QUE HACES, TORI?!

—¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA!

—¡TORI, VUELVE ADENTRO!

Sin escucharlos mas cerro la puerta asegurándose de que ellos estuvieran seguros se quito el saco aventandolo al suelo, de un tirón arranco su corbata. En su rostro su mirada era de determinación y.. miedo.

Comenzó a correr, correr como nunca lo había echo, sin permitirse parar un instante. Solo tenia un destino y ese estaba en; Jade.

En no dejarla morir.

En salvarla.

«_Tengo que llegar._»

**Continuara...**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Mucho suspenso? ¿Que pasara con David y Abel? ¿Que tiene entre manos Ryder? ¿Que pasara con Jade? ¿Lograra encontrarla Tori? **

**Todo y mas en el siguiente capitulo :D.**

**Quiero agradecer a algunos comentarios que me animan a seguir. Es bueno ver seguidores me acelera el corazón, pero tan pocos comentarios a veces desanima, disculpen que no actualice. Lo intento DX.**

**Un besote a Konata1400; tus comentarios son divertidos e interesantes, y es bueno ver a una Lucky Star por aquí. **

**Qaths; Jaja si a todos nos gusta ver a Tori asi, bueno al menos somos dos ;).**

**Marilin; *-* Woah comentas mucho, es excelente ver tu motivacion. Si, soy principiante en cuanto al "organo masculino" pero bueno, chicaxchica ya habia escrito.**

**Nunzio guerrero: Tus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa, es mi punto no me gusta caer en lo bulgar termina siendo "sexo" pero... de una manera linda XD. **

**Mart: Jajaja no me había fijado te llamas como el chico de la escursion bueno, casi "Marc" pero ya se me hacia conocido el nombre.**

**Aliswan: es Smallville con mi imaginacion, aveces le quito algunos royos porque si no tardaria una eternidad en escribir capitulo :). ¡saludos!**

**Sujufan: Creo que lo hice en el capitulo 14 Jordan intimido a Tori 737**

**¡Son muchos seguidores gracias por leer, si tienen alguna pregunta comenten, las responderé en el sig. Capitulo, y si son algo impacientes en mi perfil esta mi Ask respondere al instante.**

**o3o ¡Muchos besos!**


	16. Tornado Parte 2 Capitulo 16

**SuperMan Capitulo 16: Tornado parte 2**

**Hola lectores, ¡¿que creen?!... estoy de vacaciones. Eso significa que tendré mucho más tiempo, e intentare cumplir con eso de actualizar cada semana. Un besote.**

…

Su respiración era irregular pero no era por haber corrido probablemente veinte kilómetros en tan solo unos segundos, mas bien era por el hecho de que tenia frente a ella un tornado que arrastro sin piedad el coche negro de su novia.

Tori no se digno un minuto más a pensar, corrió y salto adentrándose en el fenómeno de la naturaleza, por ese instante se dejo llevar por el viento hasta toparse con la delantera del auto cual reconocía bastante bien.

Una de las puertas se había desprendido, la pelinegra estaba en la parte baja de los asientos delanteros resguardándose. La castaña entro aun con las fuertes ráfagas de viento, se sostuvo con firmeza del volante que por suerte todavía no salia volando.

Vio a Jade y por primera vez durante ese momento, se permitió respirar. No se percato que la gótica había girado su vista hacia ella, entre su cabello no distinguía la mirada sorprendida de aquellos ojos verdes.

Solo atino con el escaso tiempo que tenia logro posicionarse encima de ella, protegiéndola en ese pequeño lugar mientras el vehículo se desarmaba poco a poco. Con sus brazos tapo su cabeza de cualquier golpe, no iba permitir que se lastimara.

…

David Vega seguía persiguiendo en ese mal clima al reportero, todavía este tenia una cámara con todo grabado, y no iba permitir que esa información sobre su hija saliera a la luz.

—¡DAME LA CÁMARA!

Seguían en esa interminable persecución entre arboles y siembras. Cualquiera sabría que era un lugar desolado y antiguo. Pero de lo que no estaban nada previstos era de que una casa entera volaba y iba directo en caída hacia ellos.

El señor Vega logro tomar de la camisa al hombre empujándolo hacia una cueva, y lanzándose ahí mismo. En pocos segundos la casa cayo tapando asi la entrada o salida de la caverna donde se habían metido.

…

Después de un sin fin de vueltas en esa bestia de viento, el cielo se había calmado pero el sol empezaba a asomarse. La morena con cuidado quito sus brazos para visualizar a su novia. Ahora estaban en tierra firme con muchos objetos de dudosa procedencia alrededor, pero estaban a salvo.

Jade aun despues de todo ese ajetreo se veía sumamente hermosa bueno al menos era el pensamiento de Tori, al verla tirada y con los ojos cerrados parecía demasiado... placida.

—Jade..— toco con suavidad el hombro de esta —Jade... por favor, escúchame— acomodo con cuidado un mechón de su cabello pasándolo por detrás de su oreja —Vamos... Despierta.

Viendo que no había ninguna reacción la tomo en brazos y corrió al hospital más cercano. El lugar estaba lleno de heridos, las camillas pasaban de haya para acá, algunos inconscientes y otros con lesiones. El personal estaba eufórico por tanta demanda.

Claro nuestra joven latina no iba permitir que no atendieran a su novia, por lo que camino hasta los pasillos más concurridos en busca de un doctor.

—¡Necesito un medico!— anuncio y viendo a una doctora le tomo del hombro con suplica en su voz —Ayúdeme.

Acostó a la pelinegra en la primera camilla desocupada que encontró, mientras la mujer hacia un chequeo en sus ojos.

—Las pupilas reaccionan, la respiración parece normal, el pulso tambien se pondrá bien. ¿Como se llama?.

Pero nadie respondió a esa pregunta, algo confundida la doctora miro de lado a lado y no encontró a nadie. No había rastro de la morena que había llegado con esa paciente en brazos.

…

—Por su gran idea ahora estamos encerrados en esta choza con una casa impidiendo nuestra salida. Moriremos aquí.

Abel seguía refunfuñando caminando de lado a lado, mientras David solo se sentó tranquilo en una esquina del lugar, no era por nada pero presentía que su hija lo podría encontrar y sacar, era cuestión de esperar.

—Si me da la cámara, lo sacare de este lugar.

—¡Antes muerto!.

—Usted lo pidió.

El tiempo pasaba y la mañana había llegado, el pueblo seria un desastre despues de todo lo ocurrido por el tornado, seria como en... la lluvia de meteoros.

…

Por su lado la castaña llego a su casa, enterándose por su madre de todo el problema. No lo pensó dos veces cuando se cambio, pantalón de mezclilla y una simple camisa azul. Primero se dedico a buscar en el granero pero no había señal de vida por ahí. Hasta que alguien le llamo por la espalda.

—Victoria, hable con tu madre me dijo lo de tu padre.

Era Ryder con su típico atuendo de empresario entrando con semblante preocupado. Tenia una mirada perdida y parecía estar inquieto.

—He buscado suficiente por aquí, ahora voy al bosque.

—¿Te acompaño?— ofreció

—Claro nunca viene mal algo de ayuda extra.

Así ambos se introdujeron al bosque, el lugar era un caos y seria dificil encontrar alguna persona entre arboles caídos, tambien había un carro colgando encima de un sembrado. El mas interesado en ese detalle fue el joven Daniels que reconocía el coche por ser el de su reportero personal; Abel.

…

David cansado de esperar comenzó a inspeccionar la caverna con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, prendió con un cerillo una antorcha que hizo el mismo dándose asi un poco de luz.

—El mejor articulo en la historia del hombre y no voy a poder escribirlo.

Fue la voz del reportero acercándose.

—Tori no es un articulo, es mi hija. Y no pienso dejarle destrozar su vida mientras usted se hace famoso.

—¿Por eso me ha perseguido? ¿Que planeaba hacer usted, David? Iba a agarrarme... matarme y enterrarm-

—¡Se mete en propiedad privada, no tiene derecho de estar espiándola!

—Tiene usted al ser más increible sobre la tierra haciendo tareas en su granja. ¿Porque se empeña en ocultarla?. ¡Debería dejar que el mundo le conociese!

—Eso lo decidirá ella cuando sea mayor.

—¿Y cuando cree que sea eso? ¿Cuando tenga edad para beber?

—Cuando este lista.

—Porque no deja de jugar al protector y reconoce la verdad, su mujer y usted se la quedaron por su propio beneficio, quieren sacarle provecho.

—Nos la quedamos porque Tori es nuestra hija y le queremos.

Abel rio falsamente —Ella no es su hija— giro los ojos mientras mostraba una sonrisa cínica —No se haga ilusiones, ni siquiera es humana.

David no pudo contener mas su furia y disparo su puño a la cara del hombre, tumbándolo al piso sin problema. Camino hacia él mientras aun en el piso este retrocedía.

—Puede matarte por decirlo. ¡Pero sabe que es cierto!. Es usted un pobre hombre y el destino de su hija es demasiado grande para que lo comprenda.

El señor Vega lo tomo de la camisa levantandolo con brusquedad hasta tenerlo cerca de su rostro. Aun asi él le sonrió con malicia.

—Victoria no le pertenece a usted, le pertenece al mundo.

…

Mientras tanto Jade desertaba en un cuarto blanco del hospital, se sentia un poco aturdida intentando recordar que rayos había pasado. Pasaron unos minutos para que una alegre pelirroja entrara a la habitación.

—¡Jade has despertado!— exclamo contenta Cat —¿No deberías seguir durmiendo?

—No lo se, que fue lo que... ¿Que dijo el doctor?.

—Dijo algo de que solo era una contusión ligera, al parecer quedaste inconsciente despues del tornado. Dijo que tenias suerte, aun no sabe como es que saliste solo eso, es decir tu coche quedo destrozado. ¿Que paso?.

—Pues iba hacia la fiesta luego de dejar a Jason en casa, y empezó el viento un buzón me dio en el parabrisas y me salí de la carretera. La camioneta salio volando hacia el tornado, y luego... gire y gire.

—Estabas en pleno tornado y solo conseguiste un chichón en la cabeza, es increible Jadey tienes mucha suerte.

—No... es imposible.

—¿Que?

—Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté aquí.

—Una de las enfermeras me dijo que alguien llego contigo en brazos, exigía con fuerza que te atendieran rápido, dijo que era castaña, morena y con un hablaba con un asentó español.

—Vega...

…

Ryder se había alejado de Tori para hacer una llamada al reportero, ella seguía buscando con dedicación llevaba horas asi, hasta llegar a una extraña casa derrumbada por el fondo del bosque. Mirando de lado a lado, con cuidado de que nadie le viera tomo la casa por una esquina y la volteo hasta otro lugar.

Con su mirada vio a través del suelo aun con dolor de cabeza, corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva. Vio a su padre tirado al parecer unos escombros habían caído sobre él.

—¡PAPA!— cuando iba ayudarlo a pararse su mano dolió, el lugar estaba lleno con el extraño meteoro verde, se veían sus venas y se debilito cayéndose al suelo.

—¿Que le pasa a tu hija?— pregunto el reportero levantándose del suelo

—Hay fragmentos de meteorito, hay que alejarle... le afecta mucho. Vamos sácale de aquí.

Pero Abel en lugar de escucharlo tomo uno de los fragmentos y lo metió al bolsillo del pantalón de la morena. Ella parecía inconsciente aunque trataba de moverse, no podia. El reportero la arrastraba a la salida.

—¡¿Que hace?!— grito David

—Tengo que conseguir todas las pruebas que necesito.

—¡No lo haga! ¡ABEL, VUELVA!.

Sin tomarle importancia el hombre arrastro a la castaña hasta afuera, buscando su coche con la mirada lo encontró destrozado en una colina. Tori se quejaba sentia el dolor punzante por tener la piedra dentro de su pantalón, la respiración le faltaba.

David logro salir lanzándose hacia Abel, encima del él le propino unos puñetazos directos al rostro. —¡No va. A quitarme. A mi hija!— pronunciaba entre cada golpe

Pero el reportero logro golpearle y tumbarlo de encima, propinándole una fuerte patada lo derribo hacia un árbol. Cuando el señor Vega iba defenderse noto que él tomaba un fierro afilado acercándose.

—Como dije el mundo tiene derecho a saberlo y ha diferencia de usted... Yo estoy dispuesto a matar por mis creencias.

Estaba a punto de encargar el arma en la cabeza de David cuando se escucho un disparo. Lo unico que alcanzo a ver con claridad fue como el reportero miraba su pecho y enseguida caía directo al suelo.

Atrás de él estaba nada mas ni menos que Ryder con un arma y el rostro complacido. Sin dejarse impactar el señor Vega corrió hasta su hija viendo como estaba pálida y débil.

—¿Señor Vega, esta bien?— pregunto el joven Daniels

—Si— susurro mientras lo veía cuando vio que se distrajo volteo hasta su hija para quitarle el meteoro del pantalón —Tori... ¿Estas bien?

La aludida comenzó a despertar, mientras las venas se escondían de nuevo y su bronceado natural regresaba. Estaba algo desorientada pero tenia el cristal suficientemente lejos para estar bien.

—Sobreviviré.

No tardo más de una hora cuando ya estaba una ambulancia, y una funeraria se llevaba el cuerpo de Abel. Estaban che cando a David, tambien estaba Trina y Holly demasiado preocupadas.

—Vaya parece que solo me he roto una costilla— aclaro el señor Vega saliendo de la camioneta de cruz roja —Soy un hombre resistente.

—Claro que si lo eres, cariño— musito Holly besando con ternura a su esposo

—Hermanita bebé parece que no tardaste en encontrarlo, es un alivio tenerte en la familia — hablaba Trina mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la castaña —Solo asegúrate de tenernos informadas a la próxima, no estas sola. Podríamos ayudarte.

—Gracias, Trin.

—Ese hombre era un lunático, mira que haber intentado matarte— inquirió Holly con pesar —Menos mal que llego Ryder.

—Sigo sin confiar en ese muchacho— fue la voz dura de David —Creo que podría tener contacto con ese hombre, solo para su propio beneficio.

Tori lo miro con las cejas alzadas —La pregunta que tienes que responder es... ¿Quien trato de matarte y quien te salvo la vida?

Unos segundos en silencio donde paso el joven Daniels arreglando todo el asunto legal con la policía, pero dedico unos minutos para la familia Vega.

—Señor Vega— pronuncio formal extendiendo su mano y al ver que no era tomada añadió —Oiga..

—Ryder— interrumpió David —Me salvaste la vida y quiero darte las gracias.

—Volvamos a empezar.

Y asi compartieron un apretón de manos como perfectos hombres de negocios, o nuevos aliados, compañeros, compadres, ustedes entienden mi punto.

Con una sonrisa toda la familia se subió a la camioneta, la radio tenia muchas malas noticias por lo que Holly decidió apagadla, iban en un silencio cómodo hasta que Holly hablo.

—¿Que paso en el tornado, con Jade?

—Hija estamos aquí, sabemos todo de ti puedes hablar con nosotros si quieres.

—Vamos, hermanita no es tan dificil yo siempre estoy hablando.

Mirando la carretera con la mirada perdida la latina se decidió a hablar. —He pasado muchas cosas, pero estar en el tornado... nunca había estado tan asustada. No veía nada y las cosas me golpeaban no podia controlarlas, sé que pudo ser el viento pero de pronto fui hacia el coche. Y me sentí como si pudiera hacerlo... sentí que volaba.

Después de eso, Trina la abrazo por los hombros recostándola en su regazo y dejandole un tierno beso en la frente. Mientras sus padres las miraban con una sonrisa brillante.

Llegaron a la granja mientras sentían como alguna presión caía de sus hombros, la castaña para despejarse de todo, fue a su lugar especial. En el granero se dedico a mirar como las estrellas empezaban a poblar el cielo negro.

—¿Que haces, Vega?

La voz de cierta pelinegra le hizo voltear.

—Pensando— contesto con una sonrisa

—Parece que te escondes.

—¿No deberías reposar?— pregunto preocupada haciendo un espacio a su lado —Ven, siéntate.

—Me siento bien, y pensé que otros ocupaban la camilla mucho más que yo asi que salí antes de lo planeado.

Sentadas asi una al lado de otra, juntaron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos que encajaban a la perfección.

—Me alegra que estés bien. No sabes lo que sentí cuando escuche las noticias, todo me daba vueltas y sentia que... que, bueno me sentia perdida.

—Me dijeron los chicos que no pudieron detenerte incluso tumbaste Andre para salir por la puerta, me contaron todo lo sucedido y la mirada decidida en tu rostro, aun no entiendo... siendo tan peligroso.

—Es que no entiendes... Si te pierdo a ti, lo pierdo todo.

Solo con esa frase logro que el corazón de la pelinegra se acelerara con fiereza, la abrazo con fuerza mientras esas palabras volaban por su mente retumbando cada vez mas fuerte.

—¿Como me encontraste?

—F-Fue pura suerte— de nuevo mintió —Estabas cerca de la carretera, debiste caer de el coche antes de que este saliera volando.

—¿De verdad paso eso?

—Si, ¿Porque?.

—Es porque guardo un recuerdo que no tiene ningún sentido, el coche estaba atrapado en el tornado y tú... estabas... a mi lado, pusiste tus brazos a mi alrededor y me dijiste que todo iba salir bien— la morena iba negar pero agrego —Lose, es una locura. Pero empece a pensar en aquella vez en la excursión donde tú... bueno ese árbol que ninguno de todos los chicos pudo mover y simplemente, lo tomaste con una mano. Para protegerme. Pensé tal vez hay algo más en esa misteriosa Victoria Vega... de lo que no conozco.

«_Decirle solo seria ponerle en peligro._» pensó la morena mientras se paraba y daba unos pasos hacia la ventana recargándose ahí mismo.

—Tienes razón, es una locura. No hay nada mas en mi de lo que vez.

—Vega... Tori, ¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea?.

—Lo se, Jade. Pero y si eso fuera más grande de lo que imaginas, si con decirte eso podría ponerte en peligro a ti, a todo lo que te rodea, si eso es algo mas que mi decisión porque solo es mi deber hacer lo correcto. Y si eso implicara mantenerte a salvo, que me dirías.

—Tú y yo estaremos juntas por siempre. No importa que digas, hagas o seas, estoy contigo, no importa nada mas.

—Sabes que solo quiero protegerte.

—Entiendo, pero si no me tienes confianza, no comprendo el punto de la relación. Las parejas de eso se conforman, miedos y inseguridades compartidos entre ambos para complementarse entre si.

—Confió en ti, no confió en las otras personas de fuera.

—Tengo que conocerte por completo, y quiero hacerlo, no me importan los problemas que esto me pueda traer, simplemente estaré a tu lado, pero si no te conozco como esperas que este contigo.

La gótica se paro con una mueca de enfado en el rostro, pero antes de tocar el primer escalón para bajar la tomaron de la muñeca por detrás.

—No me dejes por favor. Quédate aquí, a mi lado.

—¿Confiaras en mi?

—Dame un poco de tiempo, lo prometo. Primero seras tú pero tambien quiero que los chicos lo sepan.

—Creo que tenemos un trato, Vega.

Se acercaron en busca de juntar sus labios en una batalla entre aguantar la respiracion y pegarse aun mas. Se separaban buscando una calada de aire y volvian al juego. La latina en un momento termino por aprisionar a la gotica contra unos bloque de paja, donde ella cayo placidamente llevandose encima a la morena.

Entre caricias y mimos las prendas caian por cualquier parte del piso, con algunos moviemientos torpes se rozaron entre si. Mientras la excitación de ambas crecia la latina no podia evitar sentir como tomaba con fuerza la mano de su amante, teniandola segura asi para ella.

—Creo que...

Hablo la morena separándose un poco mientras buscaba en unos cajones de la repisa, papeles, bolígrafos, herramientas, no, no, y no pero cuando se daba por vencida en el ultimo cajón estaba... un condón.

—Parece que ya estas preparada... no tardaste en aprender, Vega.

—Eres lo peor.

—Pero me quieres.— no reprocho esa respuesta cuando bajo su boxer para abrir con su mano el paquete de aluminio, paso el preservativo por su miembro, ante la atenta mirada de su novia que a decir verdad le ponía nerviosa.

Se besaron con la pasión que el momento a meritaba, mientras su cuerpos se unían mas y mas en abrazos y caricias, se tomaban la mano con firmeza mientras daban pequeños apretones entre cada gemido.

La castaña tomo con delicadeza los muslos pálidos de su pareja, acariciándolos, familiarizándose con ellos, mientras ella se metía en el medio de ellos. No podia dejar de ver el contraste de ambas pieles, ella era pálida como el papel mientras la otra tenia un tenue bronceado canela.

—Solo dime si es que te lastimo, por favor.— susurro con delicadeza mientras dirigia su miembro exitado a la entrepierna de su amante

—Solo hazlo.

Las embestidas comenzaron suaves, con el unico sonido de su cuerpos al chocarse, sus respiración agitada demostraba la lujuria de todo. La gótica paso sus manos por la espalda delgada de su novia, clavándose ahí mismo rasguñando con sus uñas ese lugar, marcándolo como suyo.

—Tori... p-puedes ir más rapido... Tori...

Haciendo caso del pedido la morena aumento el ritmo, sentia como su rostro se calentaba solo por ver el ser desnudo de la pelinegra. Su cuerpo desprendía miles de diminutas gotas de sudor, sin embargo ella parecía intacta sin mencionar la sonrisa burlona que tenia cuando terminaba de pronuncia un gemido.

—Jamas te vayas de mi lado, Jade.

Con esas palabras al oido, termino por tener un orgasmo. Unas movimientos mas por parte de la castaña y esta tambien toco el extasis del placer. Termino por tirar el preservativo lanzandolo al bote de basura mientras se hacia espacio entre la paja aun respirando con dificultad.

Mientras intentaba calar algo de aire para sus pulmones, la gótica se acerco con cautela tomándola del rostro para unirse en lo que ahora era un beso tranquilo y pacifico, con dulzura, con tiempo... largo pero sin ser desesperado, como la sensación de comerte la cereza de un pastel.

Pequeño, dulce y exquisito, dando por supuesto el toque final.

—¿Sabes que me gusta de hacer el amor contigo?— pregunto con una sonrisita saliendo de sus labios Jade mientras se acomodaba encima del cuerpo de su novia, tomando con sus manos su rostro delineando con sus dedos las facciones de su rostro, hasta ver como de poco a poco sus mejillas se encendían en un rojo profundo —¿Sabes que es?

—¿Que es?— pregunto interesada la morena mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tímida

—El que solo somos tú y yo... Todo lo demas simplemente desaparece. Y me encanta. Como me tomas entre tus brazos como si pudieras romperme,— delineo con un dedo pasándolo por todo su abdomen —Me gusta tu sudor, y como tu rostro se acalora cuando me vez a los ojos, me gusta que mientras me das caricias o besas, nunca te olvidas de tomar con firmeza mi mano, y la aprietas un poco cuando entras en mi... Por eso me gusta hacer el amor contigo.

Se miraron unos segundos mientras el calor ambiental las fundia en una misma. Su aroma se pegaba una en la otra, dejando su propia marca personal. Se dieron un pico de beso antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Escucho a Jade West ser cursi?

—Joder, Vega. Eres una idiota.

—Pero soy tu idiota.

Compartieron una larga carcajada mientras se vestían, entre empujones amistosos, besos robados y sonrisas, pasaron horas sin darse cuenta. Porque cuando estaban juntas, el tiempo real no se sentia.

—Por supuesto que si. Eres MI idiota.

**Continuara...**

**¿Cuando Tori estara lista para confesar su secreto a Jade? ¿O a sus amigos? ¿Que harán al enterarse? ¿Ryder va recapasitar? ¿Que opinan de él? **

**Quiero agradecer a una persona, o no se si sean dos o tres, no lo se con seguridad, simplemente quiero decirte chico/a que me animaste a subir, me diste inspiración, ¡gracias!... espero disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Mookie te he visto leer, jaja muchos de tus comentarios son graciosos, al menos para mi, gracias por leer. Creo que mejor te dejo un mensaje personal ¿verdad?.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Pueden preguntarme por Ask les respondere al instante, por cierto el link esta en mi perfil. ¡Un beso de mi parte!.**

**¡Comenten es gratis! XD**


	17. Quiero saber de ti Capitulo 17

**SuperMan Capitulo 17: Quiero saber de ti**

**¡Hola lectores! Creo que estoy ha tiempo, por sus mensajes en ask me alegra y agradezco su apoyo, y sus palabras... son lo maximo.**

**...**

—¡No vuelvas hacer algo asi, Victoria!

Era el regaño de Andre en cuanto todos se sentaron en la mesa del cafe asfalto, apenas ese dia habian tenido oportunidad de verse despues de la fiesta en casa de Beck.

—¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer una locura asi?!— esta vez fue Robbie dandole un puñetazo en el brazo —¡Casi muero de un susto cuando saliste corriendo fuera de la casa!

—¡Aprecia un poco tu vida, mujer!

—Todos nos preocupamos por Jade pero tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos de la realidad— hablo ahora mas tranquilo el titiritero —Si te pasa algo que pasaria con nuestra hermandad ¿Tan poco te importamos? ¿Que paso con amigos por siempre?

—Ya calma, Rob— interrumpio el moreno —Pareces su esposa.

—¿Acaso no confias en nosotros?— musito de nuevo el chico con anteojos con un aura dolida y la castaña se sintio culpable —Te dijimos que estaria bien.

—Perdon ¿Si?— inquirio la morena pasando una mano por su cabello —No estaba en mis cinco sentidos, solo podia pensar con mi impotencia, deben entenderme un poco no podia quedarme ahi sin hacer nada. ¿Comprenden?

Ambos amigos soltaron un bufido cruzandose de brazos, el resto de los chicos veia la escena divertida, en serio Andre y Robbie exageraban un poco, pues intentaban no dirigirle la mirada a su amiga, sabian que si lo hacian cederian facil.

—Yo estaria totalmente dispuesto a perdonarte, si me das un privado con Veguita— bueno Rex y sus momentos "oportunos" —Soy un muñeco pero el plastico de mis manos es demasiado suav...

Como sabran el muñeco salio volando hasta por fuera de la escuela, no ocupo mencionar quien lo lanzo. Andre, Cat y Beck rieron con gracia cuando vieron al titiritero correr con prisa a recuperar al titere.

—Bueno parece que esto quito el momento pero— musito entre carcajadas el moreno —Robbie y yo te conocemos desde siempre, queremos lo mejor para ti. Y aunque Rex o Robbie tengan un pequeño enamoramiento por tu parte masculina, nada a impedido nuestra fiel amistad.

—Yo lo se, gracias.

Despues de charlar sobre cosas cotidianas y tribales, entraron a su siguiente clase en la que curiosamente y unica todos compartian. Cat y Jade se sentaron en una mesa del medio al lado de la ventana, Andre y Robbie en otro por la esquina derecha, mientras Beck y Tori estaban en uno de adelante, asi eran sus equipos de laboratio.

—Grandioso, cada año la maestra Cobaski refuerza la clase viendo una antigua pelicula de sexo animal— pronuncio aburrido Beck

—¿Te lo dijo tu primo?— pregunto la latina

—No, mi padre.

Ambos sonrieron —Bueno, no puede ser tan malo.

Apenas terminaron de salir esas palabras por la boca de la morena, cuando entro una joven por la puerta, era delgada y ligeramente bronceada tenia unos rasgos finos y marcados, bastante sexy. Traia un vestido azul que apenas cubria su trasero probablemente porque ya empezaba la epoca de calor.

—Buenos dias, soy la señorita Arquins— saludo cortes mientras abria una ventana —Sere su nueva maestra de biologia— se agacho un poco para recoger un plumon escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra

Pero ningun chico, tenia la vista en el pizarron si no en como casi podian ver debajo de aquel vestido. El pelinegro casi cae de su asiento al mover la cabeza.

—Disculpen la falta de aire acondicionado aqui, pero tendremos que sufrir mientras los instalan.

Mas de un chico silvo cuando abrio ligeramente las piernas al caminar.

—Sufrire lo que sea necesario— susurro Beck y pudo ver a Jade y Cat girar los ojos —Vamos Tori apoyame la profesora esta... que arde ¿cierto?

—Pues si, pero yo veo alguien mucho mas linda.

La morena miraba directamente a la gotica, que se cruzaba las piernas subiendo un poco su falda mientras se mordia ligeramente su labio, lo hacia totalmente aproposito. La maestra esa no seria un punto de atencion para su morena si ella estaba ahi. Y lo conseguia con demasiada facilidad.

La pelicula habia empezado, pero Tori no estaba para nada concentrada. Podia ver como su novia, pasaba sus manos por sus piernas, y una gota traviesa bajaba... bajaba... y bajaba por su clavicula hasta llegar entre sus pechos donde se metia burlandose por completo de ella.

Sintio como sus ojos ardian con furia, y tuvo la necesidad de apretar con sus dedos sus parpados para intentando calmarlo, volvio su vista al frente a la pelicula sintiendo el calor por su rostro cuando vio que justo el punto de su vision comenzaba a quemarse.

«¡¿Pero que demonios?!»

La escuela fue totalmente evacuada, todavia extrañaba de donde habia salido ese repentino fuego. Es decir de la nada la pared tenia un rastro de fuego de provenencia desconocida.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Jade preocupada al ver a su novia alejada de los demas —Tu rostro esta rojo y— paso la mano por su frente— caliente. ¿Tienes fiebre?.

—N-No, estoy bien. No te preocupes,— la tranquilizo regalandole un rapido beso —pero ocupo irme a casa, te veo luego.

—Cuidate.

—Lo hare.

...

Llegando a la granja Vega la castaña fue recibida por los tres integrantes de su familia, parados mirandola con una sonrisa desde la sembria de maiz. Pero que hacian ahi en medio de la nada, camino hasta ellos.

—¿Que hacen aqui?

—Creo que la pregunta correcta seria ¿Que haras tú aqui, hermanita?

—¿De que hablas, Trina?

—Lo que tu hermana quiere decir hija— hablo David con su tono protector —Es que te probaremos... ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste, lo del tornado y como te sentiste en el?

—Si, lo recuerdo.

—Pues hoy gracias a que el campo de maiz y trigo siempre esta desierto— añadio Holly señalando la soledad de su alrededor —Queremos que lo intentes... aunque sea un poco, volar

La castaña se asombro pero termino por tumbar la mochila a su derecha, mientras pateaba una roca del suelo con nervios.

—Ni siquiera se como hacerlo, no creo poder hacerlo de nuevo, no se que hice.

—Vamos hermanita bebe, tiene que haber algo. En todo hay algo. ¿Que pensabas en ese momento?.

Tori paso las imagenes por su cabeza como tratando de recordar absolutamente todo. Para darse cuenta de lo obvio, de lo unico que jamas podia sacar de su cabeza, aunque lo intentase.

—Yo pensaba... en Jade.

—Bien, es un buen punto. Ahora concentrate en eso, solo en eso. Inclina un poco tus piernas contra el suelo— explicaba el señor Vega viendo su util informacion de los vuelos en comic's —Ahora visualiza el cielo y siente que vas con el.

La castaña hizo lo indicado, frexionandose un poco mientras sentia su cuerpo mas liviano visualizo su mente solamente en su novia. Su familia la miraba atenta, esperando resultados.

—Intenta sentir que la gravedad no te afecta y que tus pies se despegan del suelo— siguo —O haz que tu cuerpo salte y se quede en el vuelo.

La morena empezo a dejar de escucharlo todo, mientras sus piernas temblaban un poco, su mente solo veia una cosa, una persona. No se dio cuenta en que momento su ser no estaba en el suelo, su familia sonreia y Trina daba brincos de felicidad.

No lograba controlarlo bien, se movia bruscamente de un lado a otro sentia momentos de bajon, pero intentaba concentrarse. Vio pajaros pasar por su lado y con una sonrisa en el rostro los siguio. Era tan rapido y se sentia tan bien, tan libre y de alguna manera tan real.

«¿No confias en mi?»

Las palabras de Jade llegaron de una a su cabeza, su vuelo se vio interrumpido cayendo torpemente en picada. No lograba estabilizarse, su cuerpo estaba cayendo de manera rapida. Directo hacia el granero puso sus brazos en defensa mientras rompio el techo del mismo.

No sintio ningun tipo de dolor, pero se decepciono por su caida. Pateo un bloque de paja lanzandolo hasta la pared destrozandolo en pedazos.

—¡Oye, tranquila tigre!— exclamo Trina que llego corriendo al granero —Solo ocupas un poco de practica y.. por lo visto— giro su cabeza hacia arriba —ocupamos reparar ese techo.

—Lo hacia bien pero de una pense en que no soy sincera y en que siempre... estoy mintiendo, comenze a caer sin poder detenerlo.

—Hija— pronuncio Holly tomandola del hombro —No sera para siempre, te prometo que un dia de estos podras decirlo. Pero solo cuando estes lista, porque con eso tendras que proteger a mas personas.

—Lose, mama y lo entiendo perfectamente, por eso mismo no quiero ponerlos en peligro.

—Se que esto es duro— inquirio David uniendose en la charla —Pero tal vez este secreto en lugar de herirlos, los junte mas. Un secreto es mas que algo que no dices; un secreto es un peso en la espalda.

—Hoy en la escuela la pared se quemo— platico la castaña sentandose con desden en un banco —Creo... que fui yo.

—Pero la profesora de biologia aclaro que de una todo paso— hablo la hermana mayor procesando sus palabras —Claro, sin ninguna explicacion... como fue que t-

—¿Hay algo de lo que no estemos enterados?— pregunto el señor Vega

—No entiendo, estaba sentada y-y de la nada mis ojos ardian, y cuando miraba un punto de la pared empezo a incendiarse y si movia mi mirada el fuego seguia como un rastro... no podia controlarlo.

Ahora si, la cara de los 3 integrantes la veian asombrados con los ojos bien abiertos. David daba vueltas nervioso, y Holly pegaba con su pie a un ritmo acelerado.

—¡¿Fuego por los ojos?!— chillo Trina con una sonrisa —¡¿Volar?!... ¡Joder, puedes hacerlo todo! ¡Mi propio guardaespaldas invencible para mi llegada a la fama!

El comentario aligero la tension del ambiente, y Tori se permitio soltar una risa suave.

—¿Que hacias?— indago la señora Vega —Cuando todo esto paso... ¿Tú que hacias?

—Mmmhnm estabamos en clase de biologia, la profesora puso una pelicula de reproducion sexual y...— David y Holly se miraron —No lo se, Jade estaba detras hablandome un poco.

La carcajada escandalosa de Trina no la dejo continuar.

—¡Oh por Dios!— exclamo entre risas —¿saben que pasa, verdad?

Los señores Vega asintieron con la cabeza, Tori los miro con duda.

—Creo que es hora de la charla.

—¿De que charla hablan?

—Mi bebe tendra la charla— hablo Holly abrazando a su hija —Pero si todavia eres muy chica, opino que debes esperar mas, cariño.

—Yo esperaria mas si eso no implicara que ella empezara a quemar cosas cada vez que...— David se callo al ver la mirada confundida de su hija menor —Dejenos solos un momento.

Trina y Holly salieron aun con el coro de las carcajadas que soltaba la primera.

...

—Mira Tori llega una edad... cuando los chicos, bueno esto lo decidimos tu mama y yo cuando eras pequeña dado a que tu tienes un aparato como el mio— hablaba el señor Vega calmado —¿Haz notado que en las mañanas tu tienes... bueno, una ereccion?

La morena se sonrojo furiosamente y comenzo a toser.

—S-Si, supongo. Papa— cruzo los brazos en un puchero —¿tenemos que hacer esto?

—Mira quitemos la parte vergonzosa— hablo el con una sonrisa timida —Soy malo con esto, si pregunta mama esto fue lo mas vergonzoso que has hablado. Toma esto— le entrego algo de forma casi traficante en la mano —No comentes con tu mama, pero tampoco quiero ser abuelo tan pronto. Y sobre el fuego... intenta concentrarte mas en los trabajos mientras estes en la escuela.

—Tu estas diciendo que...

—Epa, yo no he dicho nada pero, tienes que controlar las hormonas... diablos, esto es demasiado vergonzoso. Si Jade no esta preparada existen unas paginas en internet y... bueno, ya sabes.

—Osea que ustedes creen que mi... estado de... eso, afecta haciendo que mi vision cree un laser de fuego. ¿en serio?.

—Por algo dicen... caliente hija. Te amo Tori, pero enserio ningun hijo hasta despues de los veinte.

—Yo tambien te quiero, papa. Pero si quieres que lo siga haciendo, no tengamos esta platica de nuevo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

...

—¿Crees que es mejor El rey leon o Buscando a Nemo?— pregunto la pelirroja

—Cualquiera esta bien, Cat.

—Sigo pensando que es mala idea que Cat elija la pelicula que veremos— se quejo la gotica que preparaba unas palomitas —Podria elegir una mejor yo.

—Esta vez le toca a ella, Jade— hablo con gracia Tori dandole un beso en la mejilla —Ademas las tres sabemos que tu pondrias algo que no nos dejaria dormir por un buen rato, y no queremos eso.

—Agh... bebe.

—Ya deja de decirme asi.

—Si no fuera cierto no lo diria.

La castaña rodo los ojos viendo que Cat bajaba las escaleras con una caja con varias peliculas y unos mas con cojines.

—Son tan tiernas.

Fue lo que pronuncio la pelirroja antes de tropezarse y ir en direccion al piso. Todo fue tan rapido, pero en la persepcion de la morena todo fue lento mientras ella se acerco con cautela tomandola de la espalda hasta que cayo suave en sus brazos.

—Cat, ten mas cuidado.

Aun en ese momento la chica tenia los ojos cerrados esperando su impacto contra el piso, y en lugar de esto sentir los brazos fuertes que la sujetaban.

—¿Como llegaste tan rapido?— pregunto abriendo los ojos

—Solo... corri— mintio la latina —Pudiste hacerte daño.

—Igual... eso fue muy veloz, pero gracias.

Ambas sonrieron mirandose.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte, Tori?

La pelinegra entro en escena con el ceño fruncido.

—Cat... fuera de mi novia, ahora mismo.

Las dos saltaron sorprendidas mientras se separaban, eso era algo que habia ocupado el pensamiento de la pelirroja. ¿Como corrio tan rapido?. Y aunque vieron la pelicula que ella misma queria, esa noche de chicas no tenia sus pensamientos.

Tori era su amiga, pero ciertamente una muy misteriosa.

...

Llego a su casa, solo para ir al campo de maiz donde estuvo practicando por horas el poder volar. Cayo muchas veces pero lo siguio intentando durante varios dias. Ahora mismo estaba en la escuela el profesor de historia habia faltado, y se encontraba en el cuarto del conserje... pero no estaba sola.

—Mmmmhnm... Jade creo que no es un buen lugar...

Solo se estaban besando, pero empezaba hacer calor cuando sus lenguas danzaban un baile perfecto y armonioso. Mientras sus manos se exploraban en caricias, y sus cuerpos se unian cada vez mas junto sus rapidas caladas de aire, necesario para continuar con ese beso profundo.

Se separaron a causa de la latina que alejo un poco a la gotica con su mano, la morena se pego a la pared buscando aclarar su mente.

—Es que...— pronuncio sensual la pelinegra tomando la barbilla de su novia para leventarla abrir su boca con el dedo pulgar mientras se acercaba —Hoy sabes tan... bien.

La volvio a besar y la latina sintio como todo su rostro se calentaba aun mas de lo normal, pero fue cuando Jade comenzo a besar su cuello, marcandolo y reclamandolo mientras bajaba mas y mordia su clavicula.

Abrio los ojos sintiendo un fuerte ardor en ellos, como si quemaran. Pudo ver como el techo comenzaba a incendiarse, la gotica se dio cuenta enseguida, alejandose del lugar. La castaña tomo un trapo apagando el fuego como podia con el agua que usaban para trapear.

—¿Pero que demonios fue eso?

—Jade... perdon, ocupo decirte algo.

—¿Porque te disculpas?— pregunto confundida la pelinegra —¿Que ocupas decirme, Vega?

—Necesito irme.

Cuando la castaña iba salir por la puerta, Jade la tomo de la camisa estampandola contra la pared.

—No hagas esto, no otra vez.

—¿Hacer que?— pregunto Tori avergonzada

—Escapar...

—No se de que hablas.

—Si lo sabes, ahora mismo vas a correr hasta tu casa y te iras al granero, donde te encerraras ahi por horas pensando mientras vez las estrellas ¿me equivoco?.

—Yo... Lo siento...

—Tori... no puedes esconderte ahi por siempre.

—No es justo.

Pronuncio la morena enterrandose en el cuello de su amante sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban, la pelinegra la abrazo despeinando su cabello con ternura.

—¿Que cosa?

—Sabes que...— hablo en tono meloso dejando un dulce beso en el cuello donde se ocultaba —cuando me llamas por mi nombre, yo no te puedo contradecir.

—¿Que me diras... estas lista?

—No estoy segura, pero quiero que lo nuestro sea real— tomo sus manos entrelazando sus dedos —Quiero que conozcas mi yo completo, aunque no se cual sera tu reaccion. ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?.

—Vamos en mi coche.

Salieron de la escuela sin importarles que todavia faltaba una hora para su salida. Se acomodaron en el nuevo carro que tenia la gotica gracias a que el otro estaba asegurado, no tuvo que pagar nada. A mitad de camino la pelinegra quiso bajar por un cafe a una tienda le dijo a la castaña que le esperara unos minutos. Mientras tanto en la tienda.

—¿Tiene cafe negro?

—Si señorita por haya atras estan los vasos, sirvase a su gusto.

Sin decir nada mas Jade camino hasta preparar con tranquilidad su bebida, giro su vista cuando escucho mucho escandalo por la puerta de entrada, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a tres tipos asaltando el lugar.

Tenian vestimenta holgada y sucia, y uno de ellos tenia en sus manos una pistola, estaba inquieto y veia de lado a lado como asustado de que lo atrapasen.

—Miren lo que tenemos aqui— exclamo uno de ellos entredientes —Podemos conseguir mas que dinero y golosinas de este lugar.

La pelinegra los miro con desprecio, sin querer mirarse asustada.

—A ver princesa tratanos bien— inquirio el mas robusto tomandola con furia del brazo —Si quieres que te dejemos con vida despues de usarte. Seras nuestra perr...

No pudo seguir hablando porque un puño se estampo fuerte en su pomulo, Tori habia estado escuchando todo pues esos tipos no parecian confiables, con su oido desarrollado se salio del vehiculo con prisa quitandose la caqueta bruscamente para darle ese fuerte golpe al hombre.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE!— grito despues de que el tipo fue lanzado por ella contra los estantes de productos quebrandolos

—¡¿Pero que rayos?!— pronuncio enojado el chico inquieto apuntando su arma hasta la pelinegra mientras su mano tembraba —¡Dile a tu amiguita que nos deje en paz, nos iremos de aqui sin ti pero no intenten hacer nada!

—Tori ven para aca, dejalos ellos ya se v-van.

La morena se paro enfrente de Jade tapandola por completo con su silueta, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada irradiaba coraje.

—Dejenle el dinero que le quitaron al señor, y dame esa arma— musito dura la latina —Y... bueno, tal vez considere no llamar a la policia.

—¡No me jodas!

El hombre sudaba y los otros dos lo veian desde atras, uno inconsiente en el suelo y el otro parecia querer escapar, el que sostenia la arma, su mano temblaba y una vena saltaba por su frente, parecia estar muy alterado y la primera bala salio.

¡PUM!

Directo al pecho de la castaña donde reboto, achatandose totalmente inservible una media sonrisa se poso en los labios de la morena, mientras el hombre la miraba tan asustado que podia jurar que se habia hecho en los pantalones.

—¡TORI!

—Jade... estoy bien.

—¡¿Pero que carajos?!— el hombre estaba asustado y lo demostraba el tono lloron de su voz —Dejanos ir y no le disparare a tu amiga.

—Es mi novia.

—¡Lo que sea joder!

—Deja el dinero en el mostrador, llamare la policia y ustedes se podran ir... a la carcel por supuesto.

—¡Ni en tus sueños, jodete!

El hombre furioso, comenzo a darle disparos uno seguido de otro, la latina se acercaba caminando a el mientras las balas caian achatadas al suelo, cuando estuvo a un paso de el, un disparo cayo en su ojo abierto, pero no hubo efecto alguno su ojo marron estaba intecto cuando la bala cayo en el piso.

Tori tomo el arma firme con una mano tirandola al suelo con tal fuerza, no le habia quedado ningun cartucho. El quizo correr pero la morena lo toma quitandole el dinero, y lo puso en el mostrador, el anciano que atendia estaba echo bola en el suelo tampando sus oidos y con los ojos cerrados seguro no habia visto nada.

Tomo rapido su celular y la policia llego en unos minutos, fue algo mas bien discreto para el bien de todos.

—Los tres hombres estan en estado de ebriedad y dos de ellos ingerian drogas, el otro simplemente estaba inconsiente, pasaran un buen tiempo tras rejas.

Hablaba el policia hacia la castaña porque la gotica estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, y no habia hablado.

—¡Les digo ella no es normal!— era el grito del hombre cuando lo intentaban meter al coche policial —¡ES UN FENOMENO! ¡Paro todas mis balas! ¡Creedme ella no es normal, los engaña a todos!

—Disculpe las molestias señorita nos encargaremos de que las drogas salgan de su cuerpo, usted debio estar muy asustada.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien.

Despues de eso, el anciano de la tienda le regalo una sonrisa agradecida a la latina quien la respondio para subirse al coche donde su novia la esperaba, la pelinegra manejo por una hora en total silencio llegando a un campo desierto.

—Vega

—¿Si?

—¿Que eres?

—¿Quieres bajar un rato a caminar conmigo?

Las dos bajaron del coche, el cesped del suelo tenia un hermoso color verde, el cielo estaba nublado y la brisa era relajante, los pajaros volaban por todo el lugar. Caminaron una al lado de otra, la morena intento tomar la mano de su amante pero esta le quito la mano de manera rapida.

—¿Estas enojada conmigo?

—No respondere hasta que me lo digas todo.

—Yo...— Tori inhalo para tomar valor mientras tallaba su cabello en un gesto nervioso —Soy de un planeta llamado Krypton, cai aqui en una nave que todavia no puedo desifrar mis padres me adoptaron desde entonces, cuando tenia un año cargue una camioneta con mis brazos y... mis padres acordaron que seria un secreto, sabian que si el gobierno se enteraba me tratarian como un proyrcto y no como lo que era... una niña.

—¿Tu estuviste en el tornado... puedes volar o algo por el estilo?

—Hasta ahora no lo sabia, solo sabia de mi fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y ver atra vez de las cosas. Cuando estuve en el tornado me di cuenta de que solo pensarte me hacia levantarme del suelo.

—¿En el tornado, en la excursion y ahora... siempre has esta ahi?

—Solo quiero protegerte, no me perdonaria que algo te pasara por mi culpa— pregunto girando su vista a ella —¿Estas enojada?

—Idiota... idiota.. idiota— Entre insultos Jade se lanzo encima de la castaña tirandola en el suave cesped, la gotica le daba pequeños golpes en los hombros susurrandole mas insultos entre cada golpe —Pense que te mataria... cuando el te disparo, me senti horrible. Eres una idiota.

—Lo... Lo siento Jade.

No siguieron hablando sus labios se unieron con hambre y con fuerza, sin tiempo para mas sus lenguas jugaban entre si, el sabor de la cereza y el chocolate, no se podia describir la sensacion porque cada beso era como el primero, la primera vez que hicieron el amor o el primer gesto de cariño.

—¿Y el fuego tienes algo que ver con eso?

—T-Todavia no lo controlo, solo pasa... cuando...— el rostro de la latina paso a enrojeser mientras miraba hacia el costado —bueno, cuando estoy... exitada.

Se volvieron a besar con pasion y cariño mezclados.

—Pues... hagamos fuego.

**Continuara...**

**¿Cuando se enteraran los chicos? ¿Varios sospechan? ¿Que opinan del nuevo poder de Tori? ¿Que les parecio la escena con la pistola?**

**Si tuve errores en ortografia disculpen estoy fuera y esta computadora no tiene correcciones espero no les importe, les pido una disculpa.**

**Perdon prometi por ask que seria el 9 pero no me convencia mucho, de hecho todavia no lo hace pero eso dejare que ustedes mismos lo juzguen.**

**Chicos de ask gracias.**

**Em.. tambien quiero agradecer a los que comentan es tan bueno tenerlo ahi, me emociona mucho y les mando un beso.**

**Comenten ;)**


	18. Estamos Contigo Capitulo 18

**SuperMan Capitulo 18: Estamos contigo**

**Lectores... primero una disculpa -otra- para decirles que me estaba mudando y tambien mi perro, el mas pequeño tuvo un accidente y bueno... es una larga historia, sin decir mas prosigamos con la historia**

…

—¿Entonces era por eso que no te uniste al equipo de fútbol?

Platicaba Jade mientras botaba el balón de baloncesto unas cuantas veces, dando una mirada hacia atrás donde estaba su novia que le sonreía paciente.

—Si, es una de las razones— hablo la morena pasando con agilidad su brazo para capturar el balón entre sus manos —Aunque he de admitir que quería entrar en el equipo, mi papá me hizo reconsiderar las cosas.

—¿Me imagino que tambien tiene que ver conque siempre estés en la ambientación y luces a la hora de hacer un espectáculo?

—Estar frente a las cámaras no es para mi— pronuncio en un suspiro la latina mientras giraba la pelota en uno de sus dedos

La pelinegra gruño de forma graciosa arrebatandole el balón —¿Eres idiota?— pregunto de forma irónica mientras despeinaba con su mano libre el cabello castaño de su amante —Actúas y cantas de una manera... no horrible— Tori la miro con las cejas alzadas en reproche —¡Agh!... Eres estupenda, ¿contenta?. Puedes sentirte alagada viniendo por parte mía.

—Gracias es todo un honor— soltó la mas baja con una risa divertida —Pero en realidad, no me importa no actuar en espectáculos, ni en escenarios, teatros o salones, ni siquiera frente a cualquier cámara... yo... yo me conformo con que lo sepas tú.

La gótica suspiro soltando una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, y es que... «_¡Joder, tengo a la novia más adorable del mundo!_», soltó la pelota que rodó hacia cualquier lado sin importancia. La castaña la miro extrañada hasta que la vio acercarse por un beso, uno de esos lentos y pausados con la sincronía de un vals, pero con lo salvaje de morder un poco el labio inferior como toque final.

—Enséñame lo que tienes.

La latina no dudo en tomar el balón entre sus manos, flexiono un poco sus piernas y salto unos metros hasta el aro, donde anoto y quedo colgada unos segundos. Cayo plácidamente de pie con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Eres una engreída ¿Lo sabes?.

—Tal vez.

…

Era un día como cualquier otro en Hollywood Arts mientras los chicos salen de la clase de historia del arte, rumbo a su tan esperado descanso. La epoca de calor regresaba por lo que pudieron divisar un carro de helados en la esquina del lugar. Los chicos tomaron sus almuerzos sentándose en una mesa al azar, han pasado dos semanas desde que Jade sabe el secreto de la morena.

—No hemos salido juntos hace bastante ¿Quieren ir al Nozu saliendo?— pregunto simple Andre mientras devoraba una hamburguesa —Podríamos divertirnos, acaban de añadir un equipo de música de ultimo nivel.

—Yo me apunto, solo si prometes no pedir aquellos pepinillos picantes del otro día— exclamo con el ceño fruncido el titiritero mientras se agarraba el estomago —Juro que fui al sentia un animal recorrer mi estomago.

—Una vez mi hermano se trago un conejo— inquirió Cat con su típico acento infantil —Pero en realidad no sabia si seguía vivo, vomito pelusa toda una semana. Je, Je, Seh. Cuando fuimos al veterinario nos dijo que teniam...

—Cat, por favor pinta esta jirafa— le interrumpió la gótica sacando de una bolsa un cuaderno con dibujos y unos crayones —Son veinticuatro colores, utilízalos todos.

—¡Yeeeih, una jirafa!

Los chicos omitieron la pequeña interrupción de la pelirroja para seguir hablando.

—¿Quienes traen carro?

—Por lo que se, Beck, Andre y yo— respondió la pelinegra levantando una ceja como suele hacerlo mientras tomaba por la cintura a la castaña —Pido llevarme a Vega.

—Entonces yo tomo a Cat— anuncio Beck con una sonrisa tranquila —Por lo que Andre, queda con Robbie.

—Si, claro a este chico nunca le toca nada bueno— renegó el moreno escuchando un quejido de su amigo subió su guitarra a su lomo —ademas de que Rex pasa hablando de chicos y chicas que no quiero conocer.

—Vamos, Andru siempre has sabido soportar los comentarios pervertidos de Rex— lo alentó Tori que no había hablado —Míralo por el lado positivo, ambos son amigos.

—Si, si.— se rindió el chico con un gesto —Lo dice la señorita voy con mi novia.

La latina iba responder cuando un anuncio voló hasta topar en su mesa, era una imagen de Ryder Daniels promocionando una de sus tantas empresas, el campo y edificios comenzaban a crecer por la pequeña ciudad.

—Últimamente hemos sido muy visitados ¿verdad?— inquirió Robbie acomodándose las gafas mientras todos los chicos asentían —Cerca de la calle de mi abuela, había como 16 casas en venta y ahora no queda ninguna.

—Parece que este pueblo comienza a crecer— hablo Beck tomando el folleto —Campañas publicitarias han comenzado a llegar, productores, teatros y sobre todo... audiencia.

—Esto será bueno para nuestras carreras en un futuro— concluyo Andre de manera pensativa —Nuevas disqueras se alojan aquí, al parecer hemos tenido algo de fama por fuera.

—¡Oh, si!— exclamo Cat con alegría quitando la vista de su dibujo —Vi un poco de eso en Internet, parece que muchas cosas paranormales pasan por aquí, pedazos de meteoro o... un chico que afirmo que alguien lo salvo el día del tornado que había quedado atrapado bajo un autobús, él dijo que no vio el rostro de la persona pero juro verlo cargar el camión en sus manos.

—Parece que lo que sea de extraño que haya en este lugar, nos esta beneficiando.

—Las grandes empresas no se quedaran tranquilas hasta tener su portada— pronuncio el moreno sin importancia mientras la castaña se tensaba —Lo harán todo, por ello. Incluso llegar a destruir.

…

Para la hora de salida cada pareja se fue por cada lado, en cada respectivo vehículo. Jade y Tori subieron al carro negro de la primera, no tardaron en subir y acomodarse porque el camino era de unos veinte minutos que recientemente había en la ciudad.

—El chico del que Cat comento, él de Internet— hablo la gótica con la mirada en la carretera —¿Eres tú?... ¿El día del tornado sacaste a alguien debajo de un camión?

Tori se hizo pequeña en su asiento mientras su mirada se perdía en la vista que le daba su ventana.

—Contéstame, Vega. ¿Eras tú?

La morena jugo con sus manos unos segundos mirando hacia abajo únicamente, soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar —Si, era yo.

—Me lo temía— confeso la pelinegra girando el volante —¿No logro verte... cierto?

—Traía una capucha negra, y él estaba casi inconsciente dudo que pudiera distinguir siquiera mi tono de piel. Era muy noche y él se quejaba bastante cuando le encontré... no podia dejarlo ahí solo sin poder moverse.

En ese momento la pelinegra se estacionaba, al dar parada al coche con la palma de su mano le pego con furia al volante. La castaña la miro con cierta confusión.

—¿Cuando se lo dirás a los chicos?

—Em, yo...

—Mira... Tori, se que tienes miedo a su reacción y como lo puedan tomar. Pero son buenos chicos y aunque me cueste admitirlo ocupamos más gente, algo asi como cómplices, si queremos en cubrirte con la llegada de todas esas empresas.

—Yo... no quiero que me descubran, ni me atrapen— murmuro en voz temblorosa la morena —No quiero ser un... experimento.

—Por eso, tienes que decirle a los chicos. Verás que entre todos te apoyaran, nadie te llevara, no te alejaran de aquí... ni de mi.

La latina tallo sus manos y sonrió levemente —Entonces los invitare mañana a mi casa para comer, me preparare y se los diré ¿vale?.

—De acuerdo.

Más tranquilas y cuando ese aire tenso se había disipado, bajaron del coche. Entraron al restaurante que estaba mas lleno de lo usual, pasaron por unas filas hasta encontrar con la mirada a sus amigos en una mesa del fondo, por la esquina izquierda del lugar.

—Vaya moriría de hambre, se demoraron bastante— exclamo Robbie con reproche llamando a una empleada del lugar —¡Disculpe señorita, nos atiende por favor!

—Para mi que la bruja mala del oeste estuvo jugando un buen rato con el amigote de la morena candente— fue el comentario como siempre oportuno de Rex

—¡REX!— reclamo la latina con las mejillas acaloradas, el dueño del títere estaba muy ocupado pidiendo comida como para acompañarla en su reproche.

—Claro, no te imaginas cuuuanto nos divertimos— insinuó Jade agarrando de manera discreta con su lengua la pajilla de su bebida —Siempre dicen que es mas excitante hacer en el coch..

—¡JADE!— volvió a reclamar la morena ahora con un sonrojo notorio —P..pero, ¿que estas diciendo?.

—Con semejante amigo yo me retrasaría un día entero de ser por mi, toda la semana para no quedar con ganas— interrumpió de nuevo el títere —Digo hay demasiadas cosas que se pueden hacer con el entre tu...

—¡REX!

—Créeme en unos minutos se puede hacer bastante...

—¡JADE!

—Oigan, oigan, chicos— interrumpió Beck con signo de paz en el rostro —Robbie, controla un poco los comentarios de tu títere,— se escucho un "¡No me digas ti-te-re" de parte de Rex pero siguió hablando —Podrá hacer comentarios cuando no estemos en un lugar publico— el chico de anteojos asintió guardando al títere en su mochila —y tu Jade...— la gótica sonrió fingiendo inocencia —¿Podrías no seguir el juego de Rex?, es decir un poco mas y siento que el rostro de Tori explota, mírala esta sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Vamos Vega no seas tan nena— exclamo la pelinegra con simpatía permitiendo que la castaña se escondiera en su cuello mientras la abrazaba —Te avergüenzas tan fácil, bebé.

—Okey, ya que todo esta arreglado— pronuncio aliviado Andre —¿Porque no pedimos de comer?

Pasaron unos minutos y los atendieron, basto con pedir pizza y refrescos para que los chicos platicaran, mientras miraban a cada pareja que se paraba a cantar, algunos buenos otros... ni de mencionar, ahora estaban en el postro algunos con helados y otros con pastel.

—Por aquí atrás hay un nuevo parque, si caminamos unos minutos al lado de la carretera podremos llegar— informo Andre que lamia un helado de cono —Si quieren platicamos un rato y jugamos ese partido de fútbol por el que apostamos.

—La vez pasada ganaste pero no te sientas con tanta confianza— hablo Beck tomando a la morena por el hombro y apretándolo —Esta vez no podrás con nosotros.

—Aunque este con este escuálido y delgado tipo— especto de nuevo el músico tomando a Robbie por los hombros —Me siento con suerte, y ya hemos ganado una vez.

—¿Cuanto apostaremos esta vez?— pregunto la latina animándose a la idea —Tengo conmigo quince dolares.

—Chicos me temo que solo traigo diez— anuncio el titiritero sacando un billete de su saco —Creo que sera como la vez pasada, ¿Les parece bien?.

—Entonces de diez se ha dicho.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, mientras ellos iban bastante entusiasmados con la idea del partido como unos cinco pasos delante. Cat y Jade se mostraban más serenas, la primera por venir tomando una malteada de frambuesa.

—Cat— llamo la gótica dirigiéndole una mirada —¿tienes en tu mochila tu laptop?

—Si, la ocupe para la presentación de historia en la mañana.

—¿Me la prestas?

—Sipi— afirmo con entusiasmo la pelirroja —¿Tienes trabajos pendientes?

—No, solo quiero ver un poco más de las empresas que van a venir a la ciudad y... sobre la noticia que nos contaste esta mañana.

—¡Es sorprendente ¿verdad?!

—Si... lo es.

No tenían mucho de haber terminado su charla cuando, ambas se vieron empujadas a un lado, cerraron los ojos sintiendo un cuerpo sobre ellas.

—¡CUIDADO!

Ese fue el grito de la morena antes de saltar sobre ellas para quitarlas del camino, donde un autobús escolar pasaba a toda velocidad, los gritos de niños se escuchaban y paso como bala por toda la banqueta.

Los ojos ampliados y sorprendidos de Tori solo veían como el camión iba a toda costa a un rio, tropezaba por un acantilado de unos tres metros y todos esos niños... caían. La castaña miro a su novia, con esa mirada lo dio a entender todo.

—No, no... ¡TORI, NO!

Aun con pesar, la latina corrió hasta el barranco siguiendo el camión y se lanzo, con la mirada aturdida de los chicos en su espalda.

—¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACE?!— exclamo Andre con el ceño fruncido intentando saltar pero Beck lo detuvo —¡SUÉLTAME!... ¡TORIII!

—S...Se... Se lanzo— el titiritero todavía no podia procesarlo y sin mas cayo al piso de rodillas —Ella... se lanzo... ¡Diablos!.. ¡TORI! ¡IDIOTA!...

Cuando la pelirroja comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas al ver a sus amigos, algo se vio en el rio. El camión flotaba, o eso es lo que parecía desde arriba. Porque desde abajo nuestra morena sostenía al camión llevándolo hacia adelante, en una zona segura, cuando vio que el camión podia llegar por si solo, por abajo del agua le dio un empujón.

Solo una niña a la cual reconocía por salvar a su pequeño gato meses atrás, la había observado por la ventana trasera del vehículo. La castaña puso un dedo en su boca sugiriendo guardarlo en secreto, la niña hizo lo mismo en señal de promesa.

Tori se inmiscuyo hasta llegar de nuevo ahora empapada arriba, donde los chicos a excepción de su novia la miraban interrogantes.

—Vamos a mi casa, tengo algo que decirles.

Aun con un aura tensa y incomoda todos subieron a los coches con dirección a la casa Vega. Bajaron para caminar hasta el granero que era especial para las charlas, y era mas privado ya que se encontraba solo.

Llegaron prendiendo luces y sentándose en ladrillos de paja formando un circulo, donde todos miraban un solo punto; Tori. La morena se aclaro la garganta y saco la chaqueta mojada que traía, rasco un poco su cuello le ponía nerviosa estar ante sus amigos de esa manera.

—Yo... saque el camión antes de que se hundiera— anuncio mientras frotaba sus manos —Soy el chico del que hablan en las noticias, él que saco a ese muchacho el día del tornado, justo despues de dejar a Jade en el hospital.

—¿Pero... que diablos intentas decirnos?— pregunto con voz cortada Robbie

—No soy de este planeta— soltó de una y pudo ver los ojos de sus amigos ampliarse, aun Cat que soltó una sonrisa —Al parecer mi estructura es parecida a la de un humano, pero mi densidad, fuerza y velocidad... no lo son.

—Intentas decirnos que todo este tiempo... cuando saliste por la puerta en el tornado y... hoy saltando por ese barranco... ¿sabias que no te sucedería nada?— hablo Andre con tono reflexivo como si intentara encajar todas las piezas

—Básicamente... si.

—Cuando aquel niño en la primaria... Zac, me molestaba y tu le mostraste coraje rompiendo la puerta...— siguió hablando mirándola a los ojos —Jamas fue un truco ¿verdad?

—Em... no. Mi papá me ayudo a formar esa excusa cuando era pequeña y.. bueno, él era muy malo contigo, y eres mi amigo— pronuncio con cierta nostalgia la castaña soltando un suspiro —La... Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero no me sentia preparada. Ahora ustedes son mis mejores amigos y quiero que sepan que... confió en ustedes.

Todos procesaron lo que habían escuchado, mirando a la latina ahí parada no podías enojarte con ella, pero fue el chico con anteojos que se paro de una golpeando el abdomen de su amiga. Tori no hizo mas que encorvarse un poco sorprendida.

—¡Auch!— se lastimo Robbie sobando su mano mientras volvia a cambiar su cara a una seria para apuntar con un dedo a la morena —Eso es por asustarme tanto... ¡idiota!... Y por lo demás no te preocupes, somos tus amigos por supuesto que te apoyaremos en lo que sea... idiota.

Andre se paro negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa saliendo por sus labios —Pareces su esposa— se burlo.

Ahora los tres amigos se abrazaron efusiva mente, mientras los demás los veían con paciencia y ternura. Después de eso se volvieron a sentar esperando mas comentarios.

—Robbie hizo mas alboroto que yo— se burlo ahora la gótica

—¡¿Ella ya lo sabia?!— pregunto dramático el titiritero, la morena suspiro.

—Calma, Rob— lo tranquilizo Andre poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico —Y... Beck, Cat, ¿no tienen nada que decir?

—Bueno, Tori sigue siendo Tori— hablo como siempre relajado Beck mientras estiraba sus brazos —Podemos guardarte el secreto no te preocupes, pero...— le guiño el ojo —Te quiero siempre en mi equipo de fútbol.

Cuando Andre y Robbie estaban por reclamar la pelirroja hablo.

—Yo lo sabia— anuncio como si nada con una sonrisa inocente —Eres demasiado rápida, no pareces nada cansada al ayudar a cargar la maquinaria del caja negra, y hoy... parecías mas preocupada por la vida de aquellos niños que por la tuya misma, mis sospechas se confirmaron hoy aunque tú no me lo hubieses dicho.

—Vaya para ser una chica que se emociona porque Bob la jirafa cambio de sombrero... Cat, eres una persona bastante perspicaz— inquirió Beck con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga

—¡¿Que es lo que pretendes decirme?!

—Nada, Cat— hablo Jade con calma —El solo te esta halagando.

—¡Aaaah!... ¡Yay, grac¡as!

—Chicos, chicos— interrumpió Andre con pose política —Podrían concentrarse un poco, aquí tenemos una situación.

—¿Que haremos?— pregunto en reflexión el titiritero —La ciudad se esta expandiendo y costara mas que no te vean, Tori. Dentro de poco nos graduaremos de Hollywood Arts y... no puedes exponerte de ninguna manera.

—Las campañas de publicidad seguro querrán una exclusiva— pronuncio en un susurro Beck —Pero por lo visto y en esta ciudad llena de crímenes ¿te gusta ayudar, verdad?

—¡Chica tienes un don!— exclamo efusivo el músico

—No veo mis poderes como un don para mí, sino para todo aquel que los necesite— dijo seria la castaña mirando a sus amigos —Y nunca me había dado cuenta pero, salvar o proteger a las personas me... gusta.

—¡Yay!— se unió a la platica Cat con un gritillo —¡Seras como un héroe!

—Pero no podemos dejar que las personas de la ciudad te reconozcan, seria un peligro y no queremos que una bola de científicos salte sobre ti.

—Creo que puedo encargarme de eso— pronuncio segura la pelirroja que ante la mirada de todos siguió hablando —Tomara un poco más de un mes, pero déjenlo en mis manos— saco de su bolso una cinta de medir y la puso unas cuantas veces sobre el cuerpo de la morena

—¿Pero que idea loca tienes, rojita?

—Necesitaremos... un traje.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Un traje? ¿Que opinan de la discusión de Jade y Rex? ¿La ciudad esta creciendo, es malo o bueno? ¿Lograran encontrar a nuestra Tori? ¿La promesa entre una niña y su héroe, les gusto? ¿Que opinan de la reacción de los amigos?**_

**Chicos de ask... una mera disculpa, se que los deje esperando por muchos días pero... creo que mi nueva habitación no me da inspiración... es bonita y todo pero, la anterior me desenvolvía... esperemos cambie cuando la llene de mis cosas.**

**¡YA SON 200 COMENTARIOS!... woah... chicos, en verdad es un placer escribir para ustedes, alguien por ahí dijo... bebes Jori... ¡what!... Seria lindo ¿cierto?**

**Quiero agradecer a Maririlin que ha estado comentado desde el principio... gracias enserio.**

**Morticia Gore, se me hizo adecuada ese frase -3- ... gracias por leer.**

**Anenan, jajaja me son lindos tus comentarios gracias por estar leyendo, me han motivado 3.**

**Qaths10: gracias enserio por tus comentarios.**

**Elizabeth von: jaja gracias, es cierto Tori es muy linda.**

**Mr. Deizilla: ¡JAJAJA! Morí con tu comentario... a mi tambien se me pasa, la adolescencia no dura suficiente XD.**

_**¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Pueden presionarme por Ask, ademas de preguntarme alguna duda sobre mis historias, es excelente que sean atentos, los amo.**_


	19. Es parte de crecer Capitulo 19

**SuperMan Capitulo 18: Es parte de crecer**

**Espero cumplir con ustedes mas seguido, con mis posters y dibujos el cuarto me ha dado mas inspiración, muchas gracias por comentar.**

…

—Bueno, chicos como sabrán están a punto de entrar en la etapa donde tienen que tomar la decisión mas importante de sus vidas— hablaba Sikowitz mientras hacia señas exclamativas con sus brazos —Elegir... una profesión, una carrera, un trabajo, o como sea que quieran decirle.

En el salón se encontraban todos los chicos, que observaban atentos a su profesor. Faltaba menos de un mes para la esperada graduación, algunos ansiosos y otros deprimidos pero el día iba llegar.

—En la hoja que les acabo de entregar quiero que pongan su nombre y lo que quieren hacer de sus vidas— los estudiantes comenzaron a escribir y el siguió hablando —Mientras hacen eso anunciare los papeles para su espectáculo final en Hollywood Arts.

El profesor se limito a sacar una pequeña libreta de notas de su bolsillo, cuando vio que la mayoría de los chicos había levantado la vista de su hoja se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Beck seras el protagonista interpretaras a Adam en la obra— anuncio y él chico sonrió —Melissa seras la protagonista femenina, Jade tienes el cargo de directora, Andre y Robbie son los hermanos incomprendidos de la trama, Cat por supuesto tendrás tu lugar en vestuario y camerinos eso se te da muy bien pequeña y... por ultimo, contaba con Tori para la ambientación, chica eres de gran ayuda pintando madera.

Parecían todos muy alegres con su papel, menos la gótica que estaba apunto de pararse a reclamar, sin embargo no era por ella si no por la castaña que la retenía a su lado.

—Este viejo vagabundo— murmuro la pelinegra entre dientes —Melissa actúa peor que el payaso que hizo la comedia británica en el cumpleaños de tu tío Carl.

La latina la sostuvo del hombro con cuidado —Lo se, pero recuerda lo que te dije el otro día... lo de pasar desapercibida— le dio un beso en la mejilla viendo su ceño fruncido —Por cierto, buen punto ese payaso hubiera arruinado la fiesta de no ser que quemaste una parte de su cabello y salio corriendo a aquel charco de lodo que termino por ser estiércol... fue un accidente ¿cierto?.

—Claro que lo fue.

El amante de cocos golpeo su escritorio para que volvieran su atención a él. Cuando todos giraron su cabeza dejo de hacerlo.

—Supongo que si están tan tranquilos saben que quieren en un futuro, por eso nombrare a cada uno de ustedes para que me diga que es lo que quieren hacer de su vida, pasaran acá en frente— señalo el pequeño escenario del salón y prosiguió —Empecemos por... Cat.

—Quiero estudiar diseño de moda— exclamo alegre la pelirroja —Me gusta la ropa, y me gustaría aprender todo sobre el área de diseño.

—Siguiente, tenemos a Robbie.

—Me gustaría estudiar comedia, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello. Entrare en una escuela de artes a quince minutos de aquí.

—Muy bien, veamos... Beck.

—Quiero ser actor, acabo de aprobar el examen y me apasiona lo que hago. Espero actuar para grandes películas en un futuro.

—Andre.

—Como todos saben, yo quiero ser músico. También entrare a la escuela de arte, con un enfoque mas girado a lo musical.

—Sigue Jade.

—Directora de cine y guionista, preferiblemente en el genero terror, suspenso y miedo. Estudiare en una escuela enfocada en el cine, que esta como a veinte minutos de aquí.

—Estupendo y terminamos con Tori.

—Yo... estudiare comunicación, osea periodismo. Estudiare en una universidad a treinta minutos de aquí y me gustaría trabajar para el periódico.

Los chicos ampliaron los ojos con sorpresa, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar cuando el timbre sonó. Les asombraba la idea de que su amiga jamas les hubiera comentado, o dicho algún indicio sobre aquello.

La morena se despidió con un beso corto de su novia y agito una de sus manos hacia sus amigos para subir a su camioneta y partir a su casa. Nadie sabia lo que Victoria traía en su cabeza, nadie claro excepto ella.

«_Si no puedes contra el enemigo, unetele. La prensa no podrá tomarme por sorpresa, si soy parte de ella. No me disgusta la publicidad pero lo que a mi me apasiona en realidad, es ayudar y no estaré tranquila si no lo hago._»

Llego a casa echándole un vistazo a la granja que se veía bien desde cualquier punto, en esa epoca el sol cubría toda la siembra por los que la cosecha era mas rica. Se limpio los tenis con el tapete y paso a casa. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá, estaba bien vestido con corbata y camisa elegante.

—¿Como te fue, hija?

La latina no respondió, soltó un suspiro mientras se desplomaba en el sillon de al lado.

—Supongo que no ha sido tu mejor día, cierto— intuyo David caminando hasta acomodarse al costado de su hija —Sabes estudiar esa carrera es muy valiente de tu parte, Tori. Estas apostando una vida de fama y lujos por lo que amas en verdad, y eso es algo muy puro.

La castaña siguió muda, inclinándose hasta recostarse en el hombro de su padre quien la tomo en un confortable abrazo.

—Sabes— pronuncio suave el señor Vega —Cuando te vi en aquella nave, con esa manta azul enredada en tu pequeño cuerpo pensé "Este niño es especial" claro antes de enterarme que eras una niña— ambos soltaron una leve risa —Me dije tengo que estar a su lado, tiene que tener una familia y... tiene que aprender a amar. Te enseñe todo lo que se, con la esperanza de que crecieras siendo alguien de buen corazón— le dio un leve apretón en el hombro —Y lo conseguí.

—Gracias, papá— musito despacio la morena —Solo que... ahora que lo saben los chicos, que lo sabe Jade... aun sabiendo que soy casi inmune a todo material con el que pudieran atacarme, si pienso en que ustedes podrían estar en peligro... me siento débil. No puedo evitarlo.

David esbozo una sonrisa besando la mejilla de su hija —Cuando se trata del amor, incluso los héroes más grandes parecen indefensos. Pero tienes que aprender a enfrentarlo y si sabemos llevar las cosas, siempre estaremos a salvo. Recuerda siempre hija, tú no nos pones en peligro... Tú nos salvas.

Tori sonrió mientras se permitieron abrazarse fuerte y con una palmadas en la espalda —Eres cursi, papá.

—Claro de donde crees que lo sacaste.

Rieron mientras el abrazo no terminaba pero se separaron al escuchar un sollozo combinado con un moqueo. Extrañados giraron su vista hasta el lugar donde provenía el sonido, justo atrás de ellos en la cocina.

Abrieron la boca al ver a Trina y Holly abrazadas llorando murmurando algo asi como: "Que conmovedor" "Son tan lindos" "La mejor escena padre e hija que he visto" "Son adorables". David y Tori se acercaron a ellas abrazándose en una gran bola familiar.

—Mis lloronas— burlo el señor Vega

—Hombre tonto cursi— le respondió su esposa dandole un beso —Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

—Eh... yo tambien los quiero, pero me aplastan y necesito del aire en mis pulmones para poder vivir.

Fue el comentario de Trina que los hizo reír mientras se separaban, esa tarde se dedicaron a ver películas y contar historias, que pasaba en sus vidas o que querían hacer.

—Así que publicidad, eso esta muy bien hermanita. Podrás verme todos los días en grande por la portada, la gran Trina Vega estrella juvenil recién descubierta. ¡Bam!.

—Si tú lo dices, Trina— comento divertida la latina —Y... ¿Porque tan elegantes hoy, mamá?

—Fuimos a una reunión de empresas para la exportación de productos de la granja, conseguimos dos contratos y mañana tendremos otro en la bolsa.

—Me alegro.

…

Al siguiente día en la escuela, Jade buscaba a Tori por los pasillos era mas fácil ahora que estaban a punto de graduarse y no tenían casi ninguna clase. Cuando la encontraron estaba en la parte alta de la utileria pintando un mural, tenia unos jeans de mezclilla subidos por sus tobillos, unos zapatos blancos al igual que su camisa. Tenia una mancha de pintura en su mejilla y varias mas en sus manos, la camisa se transparentaba por su sudor.

—¡Vega!

La castaña con el susto tambaleo, pero logro dar una voltereta para caer de pie en el suelo frente a su novia.

—Cielos Jade deberías avisar antes d...

No pudo continuar con su queja, cuando sus labios fueron fuertemente reclamados. No le dio mas importancia a lo que quería decir y se dejo llevar por ese beso, fiero y hambriento con un pizca de sabor a café, obviamente negro y con dos de azucar.

A pasos torpes y lentos se condujeron a un pequeño almacén de limpieza. No había espacio para otra persona ahí, pero no era que necesitaran a otra. Estaban tan unidas sin poder evitarlo, la pelinegra se alejo solo un poco para subir la camisa de su amante y quitarla.

Y solo en días como estés puedes decir: "Bendito sea el Dios que invento las faldas". Si nuestra gótica de manera provocativa subió un poco esta prenda bajando la interior y la morena pudo sentir su miembro palpitar.

Sus sentidos estaban ya perdidos y probablemente de no haber entrenado su visión láser ahora toda la escuela estuviera quemada. La castaña se quito el cinturón de manera rápida, y cuando bajo su cierre.

«_¡Diablos!_» pensó

—Buscabas algo como esto, Vega.

Para su suerte la gótica traía un preservativo, que ella misma se encargo de bajar el boxer gris para ponerlo con sus manos. Se besaron de nuevo cuando, la latina sentia que su rostro se acaloraba. Aun asi tomo las piernas de su pareja por los muslos, elevándola de esa manera hacia ella.

Sus lenguas pelaban en una guerra por el dominio. Necesitando aire se separaron, aunque la pelinegra se dejo cargar casi tambalea para irse hacia atrás. Por lo que la morena susurro de manera excitante:

—Puedes sostenerte de mi.

—No me des ordenes, Vega.

Y aunque dijera eso paso sus manos para sujetarse del cuello de la castaña quien sonrió automáticamente, volviéndola a besar. La gótica se estremeció un poco al sentir lo frió de la pared en la que era acorralada, pero perdió cualquier gota de cordura al sentir el miembro de su amante rozando su entrada.

Tori preparaba la zona, quería que su Jade estuviera lo suficientemente mojada para no lastimarla. Aun asi soltó un quejido que termino como gemido, lo que hizo gruñir a la pelinegra llevándola al borde.

—¡Hazlo ya, joder!

Se permitió entrar, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna. Ambas soltaron un suspiro de placer, cuando sintió preparada comenzó a embestir de arriba a bajo y el unico sonido a demás de sus gemidos eran los de sus sexos al chocarse.

En esa atmósfera Jade pensó: «_Sé que odio el calor, pero amo el de ella. Y... yo amo la calidez que ella desprende solo para mi._»

La latina escucho el grito en su oreja cuando su espalda era aruñada en señal de que su novia había llegado al orgasmo, poco mas ella tambien se vino. Con sus respiraciones agitadas volvieron a poner en orden su ropa, y con una sonrisa salieron del cuarto justo al momento que sonó el timbre dando aviso del almuerzo.

La pareja camino hasta el café asfalto donde sus amigos estaban sentados en la mesa que usaban frecuentemente, se sentaron juntas en un espacio vació.

—Vaya al fin aparecen— anuncio Robbie con una sonrisa —Estábamos hablando y queríamos saber sobre tu decisión, Tori.

—La morena candente, se ve demasiado provocativa hoy— fue el comentario de Rex para ser metido como castigo a la mochila —Me extrañaran, idiotas.

—¿Como esta que quieres ser periodista, Tori?— pregunto el músico interesado

—Verán, estaré prevenida de todo. Osea si se enteran de algo seré de las primeras en enterarme es decir me convendría, seria algo asi como... una doble identidad.

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos un momento —¡Algo asi como el comic de Batman!— chillo emocionado el titiritero

—Por Dios, Robbie— burlo la gótica —Esto es la vida real, no una película.

—¡Concéntrense chicos!— los interrumpió Andre —Lo de la doble identidad es algo serio, pero supongo que Cat tendrá algunas ideas para cuando Tori entre en la universidad.

—Déjenlo en mis manos— apoyo la pelirroja —Tengo algunos planes para ella.

—Perfecto— la felicito Beck que hasta el momento no había hablado —Debo admitir que tuviste un ingenio increible, al unirte a ellos nadie podría sospechar. Eso es algo muy valiente de tu parte, Tor.

—Veras como todo sale bien.

Se callaron cuando una joven tropezó cerca de su mesa, y unos papeles que traía en sus brazos volaron hasta su mesa ala vista de los chicos. Eran fotografías, muchas de una silueta con capucha negra la misma en distintas tonalidades, fotos del puente y de la planta de los Daniels.

Pedazos de periódicos hablando del misterioso tornado y muchos mas sobre el joven que cargo el camión. Otro hablando del suceso extraño del camión escolar y otro con arboles caídos en el bosque. Todos de cierta manera relacionado con "el chico misterioso".

—¿Que rayos es todo esto?— el primero en hablar fue el moreno

—Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba— se disculpo una joven rubia de mas o menos su misma edad, de cabello corto y ojos avellana —Esas son mis cosas.

—¿I..Investigas algo?— pregunto con un leve tartamudeo Robbie

—Mas bien, admiro a alguien— contesto —El es la salvación, estoy segura que traerá mucha paz al mundo, no debe ser de este planeta y Dios lo a enviado a nosotros. Es fuerte, ágil y veloz, según alguno informes que encontré en Internet. ¡Seria estupendo conocerlo!.

—¿Conocerlo? ¿Es hombre?— pregunto Cat queriendo despistarla —Según yo, no se sabe nada de él o ella.

—Es chico— afirmo la rubia —Miren esto— saco una de tantas fotos donde venia sumamente ampliada la zona de la entrepierna dejando ver un bulto —Y decir que esta muuuy bien dotado.

Beck y Tori tuvieron que tomar a Jade por los hombros por que si no, saltaba encima de aquella chica. Parecía en realidad obsesionada con el asunto.

—Y quien sabe, podría estar entre nosotros o en una nave o en otro planeta— hablaba de manera rápida —Misterioso, de otro planeta, amable y de buen corazón. Si investigo un poco mas ahora que me gradué y entre en publicidad tal vez consiga tomas mas claras y hasta... llegue a conocerlo.

Todos los chicos estaban en un gran silencio incomodo que la chica ni siquiera noto por estar hablando. Al final el que se aclaro la garganta para hablar fue el futuro actor.

—Vaya, pues suerte con eso.

La joven sonrió tomo sus cosas y camino hasta dentro de la escuela. Los chicos se permitieron soltar el aire que retenían mientras relajaban los hombros.

—Cosas como esas seguirán ocurriendo— musito Cat de manera seria —Y mientras mas personas salves, mas querrán saber tu identidad y mientras mas deslumbren sus ganas de descubrirte serán mas fuertes.

—Esa chica me dio un poco de escalofríos, chicos— murmuro Robbie —Pero, estamos a tu lado Tori eso es lo que importa, estaremos aquí aunque las mejores empresas te quieran a ti. No te dejaremos sola.

—Gracias, chicos.

Después de eso el timbre sonó dando anuncio a las clases, pero despues de eso se quedaron arreglando la ambientación o ensayando para la gran obra final. Eso les consumió bastante tiempo, pero lograron terminar como a las seis de la tarde.

La castaña tomo su camioneta y siguió camino a su casa. Llego estirándose para meterse a una ducha refrescante, dejo que el agua fría pasara por su cuerpo, mientras tallaba con jabón de vainilla se permitió tararear una canción cursi al recordar el momento con Jade su cara se puso furiosamente roja. Se enjuago el cabello y salio rápido del baño queriendo no dar mas impulso a su mente.

Se vistió con unos pantalones entallados negros, supras rojos y una camisa gris. Se seco el cabello dejando que sus rizos cayeran de manera natural a sus costados. Sintió como vibraba su bolsillo y saco de ahí su celular.

«**Cat:** Granero, Vega 8:15»

La latina se extraño, giro su vista buscando a su familia por cualquier parte de la casa pero no estaban. Eran las ocho veinte cuando se decidió ir al lugar, se asombro al abrir la puerta y encontrar no solo a sus amigos, si no tambien sus padres y hermana.

—Ni porque es tu casa llegaste puntual, Vega.

Hablo la gótica despeinando su cabello como solía hacerlo, cerro los ojos dejándose mimar por la caricia pero volvió en si abriendo los ojos y rascando la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Estaba tomando una ducha, no me esperaba... pues que todos estuvieran aquí— los miro a todos —¿Que pasa?

La señora Vega se paro de su banco para caminar hasta su hija —Bebé, haz estado entrenando muy duro últimamente y queremos estar aquí en este momento... queremos que te lo pruebes para verte nosotros primero.

—¿Probar...— intuyo confundida la morena —que cosa?

Esta vez fue Cat quien se acerco, tenia una bolsa en su mano y una sonrisa gigante en el rostro —Tu traje... esta listo.

La latina se sorprendió tomando con delicadeza la bolsa, todos la miraban expectantes e impacientes. Con cuidado metió la mano en aquella bolsa sintiendo una tela suave por dentro como seda o algo por el estilo.

—¡No lo enseñes!— chillo la pelirroja —¡Ve a ponértelo en el baño, que te lo vean ya puesto en ti!

A empujones la pequeña la aventó en el baño del granero, no había mucho espacio pero había suficiente luz para verlo. Era estupendo en tantas maneras. Todo iba pegado y era de tela pegada pero sumamente cómoda con elasticidad y resistencia. Era azul de manga larga con un estilo calzón rojo pegando a tinto que para su parecer exponía demasiado igual era genial. Seguía con azul para terminar en unas botas tintas al igual que su calzón que tenia el mismo color que la grande capa que colgaba en su espalda.

El material entallado mostraba cada musculo de su ser, incluyendo los cuadros en su abdomen. En el pecho, con razón Cat le había pedido algo de donde venia... el sello. A simple vista una "S" adentro de una forma de diamante, pero en realidad es un signo que encontró en la nave donde vino al mundo.

Se sentia de una manera tan completa, tan viva, tan libre y con una sonrisa de las mejores que podia mostrar salio del bajo. Caminando a paso lento viendo como la capa se movía con ella.

—Alguien agarren me que me desmayo— a pesar de no ser los mas deseados los comentarios de Rex siempre se encargaban de aligerar una situación —Me va dar algo.

—Yo siempre te estoy agarrando R..Rex— tartamudeo Robbie cuando el títere se desplomo en su mano y es que la morena se veía... increible —¡Woah, Tori!

—Vaya, hermana pero que vemos por ahí.

—¡TRINA!

—Dios a pesar de ser tela diseñada para ser discreta y cubrir, digamos que este...

—¡CAT!

—Ni creas que dejare que salgas asi, para que las chicas vean tu bulto sobre saliente a los cuatro vientos.

—¡JADE!

—JA, la sigue teniendo más grande que Robbie.

—¡REX!

—Siempre fuiste una bebé muy bien dotada.

—¡MAMA!

—¡Chicos!— no se que haría Tori sin su amigo Beck —Podrían quitarle la vista un momento al calzoncillo y ver lo demás del traje, para eso estamos aquí. A mi me parece un buen diseño por lo que veo es cómodo y se ve heroico.

—Falta algo— anuncio la pelirroja abriendo la ventana del techo del granero —Y eso es... probarlo.

La morena entendió a la perfección, y con una sonrisa saliendo de sus labios tomo un beso de su novia y camino hasta estar debajo de la ventana donde le regalo una mirada a todos sus seres queridos. Flexiono las rodillas y dio un brinco para que saliera volando eso dejo un fuerte viento corriendo unos segundos dentro del granero.

Los chicos salieron hasta la granja para verla, estaba volando y lo dominaba de una manera casi perfecta, lo había entrenado mucho y su mirada vivaz y soñadora le pedía seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento de libertad y paz.

Mientras los chicos veían desde abajo, la gótica tenia media sonrisa orgullosa. Al igual que los señores Vega, David tomo el hombro de su esposa viendo en el cielo a su hija cuando pronuncio.

—Tori, esta creciendo.

**Continuara...**

**¿Tori una periodista? ¿Doble identidad? ¿Bulto en el traje? ¿Que les parecio la charla entre David y Tori? ¿La escena de Sex time en el cuarto de limpieza? ¿La chica obsesionada con el chico de Internet? ¿Que pasara en la graduación?**

**Faberritana: gracias me alegro, estare esforzandome por actualizar pronto. Espero te gustara el capitulo.**

**Mokieroo: Se que estan muy chavitas, me refiero a en un futuro. XD creo que sera kul el bulto en el traje me parecio un buen toque. ¡Saludos!**

**Marilin: Me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior espero ahora puedas opinar del traje y sobre las peleas, Tori es muy facil de incomodar seguiran sucediendo.**

**Alondra Scarlet: jaja me alegra que te gustara y Robbie es algo dramatico XD.**

**Vanes Izumi:¡Gracias por seguirme desde los primeros! Y espero te gustara la trama que le di a la idea del traje y todo.**

**DevilHina: ¡GRACIAS! Me alegra que vuelvas al mundo Jori y mas que sea por una de mis historias, me encantaria saber tu opinion del capitulo ¡saludos!.**

**¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN SIN COMENTAR TAMBIEN LOS QUIERO! (Posdata: Seria mejor si comentan, no mata ni muerdo XD)**

**Si tienen alguna duda pregunten en mi Ask... link en mi perfil.**


	20. El Gran Baile Capitulo 20

**SuperMan Capitulo 20: El Gran Baile**

**Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado respondo comentarios o preguntas al final, por cierto me gusto hacerlos reír en el capitulo pasado, un beso.**

…

—¿Entonces me preguntaba... si querrías ir conmigo al baile de graduación?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza mientras una leve carcajada salia por sus labios —¿En serio, Vega?— pregunto y sonrió sin poder evitarlo —Aun siendo pareja crees escogería a alguien mas, o incluso te rechazaría.

—Que seas mi novia no significa que tenga que caer en la rutina, ni tampoco que te tendre segura por siempre— musito la latina sacando unas rosas de su espalda con la poca comodidad que le brindaba estar colgada de una ventana —Contigo nunca se sabe.

—Ven para acá— ordeno la gótica haciéndose a un lado para que la latina entrara a su cuarto —Quisiera decir que eres predecible, pero estuviera mintiendo rotundamente... como rayos se te ocurre cantarme en el tejado.

—Creo que— hablo avergonzada la morena sentándose en la cama de su pareja —quería ser tu mejor opción.

Jade suspiro levantando la cabeza de su amante para unir sus labios en un beso tibio y dulce que embriagaba a nunca dejarlo, o por un minuto al menos —Eres mi única opción, que se jodan los demás.

Ambas rieron abrazándose, hasta caer de forma natural en la cama, embriagándose con el aroma de cada una. Sintiendo sus respiraciones y latidos en tanta sintonia, como para concentrarse en el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Hija estábamos pensando— el señor West se quedo mudo ante la escena mientras su ceño se fruncía de manera rápida —Victoria, como es que no sabia de tu inesperada visita.

En este punto la latina salto de la cama enderezándose nerviosa, la pelinegra bufo haciendo lo mismo.

—Papá, existe algo que se llama "tocar" y creo que lo aprendiste cuando me diste una habitación propia.

—Si pero hija, existe algo que se llama "no pasar a tu novia hasta tu cuarto" y eso es mucho más importante por lo tant-

—¡Tori!— exclamo Jason que iba pasando por el pasillo y distinguió a su amiga —Puedes creer que en una semana sera el primer juego donde seré capitán de equipo.

—¡¿En serio?!— se alegro la morena mientras compartian un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda —¡Es increible, Jason! Sabia que lo ibas a lograr, me sorprende que fuera tan pronto.

—¿Recuerdas el juego donde el balón sobrepaso las 39 yardas?

—¡Como olvidarle fue el juego mas épico que te he visto jugar!

—Disculpen— los interrumpió Jordan con un gracioso tic en el ojo derecho —No quisiera interrumpir su grandiosa charla pero, resulta que estábamos teniendo una conversación seria asi que... Jason vuelve en un rato.

—Pero papá casi voy en la mejor parte, ademas Tori solo vino a perdirle a mi hermana ser su cita para el baile de graduacion.. por mi cuarto escuche la serenata.

La castaña se sonrojo y Jade se permitió sonreír mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Aun asi— siguió el señor —no creo que sea apropiado que ambas se encuentren acostadas y solas en el cuart-

—Cariño le dijiste a los chicos que iremos a cenar— entraba la señora West en escena —Vaya hace mucho que no nos dabas el gusto de verte, Tori. Pero que linda te has puesto ¿cierto, cariño?.

Jordan suspiro sin poder contradecir a su esposa.

—¿Nos acompañas a cenar Tori?— ofreció Jadelyn con una sonrisa abrazando a la latina —No puedes decirnos que no, es en un restaurante a no mas de quince minutos de aquí.

—Gracias, seria un placer acompañarlos.

Y exactamente asi fue como el señor West no pudo reprochar nada, todos subieron al carro entre platicas amistosas y un confortable calor familiar. Cenaron entre risas, preguntas y bromas.

…

Para otro día en Hollywood Arts, todo mundo se encontraba ayudando en la preparación al gran baile, la obra se había estrenado el día anterior con mucho éxito cabe comentar, la llegada de mas personas a la ciudad les había traído mas publico al cual impresionar.

—Y sin más le dije que si— exclamo Robbie con una sonrisa infantil saliendo de sus labios al platicar con sus dos mejores amigos —Kevin es un chico genial y creo que les puede agradar, ama la música y el fútbol.

—Bueno, si lo pones asi— Tori musito dandole una palmada en el hombro —Lo aceptaremos, me alegra que tengas pareja para el baile. Y que hay de ti, Andre.

—Se lo pedí a Diana, me dijo que si con una condición,— hablo riendo cuando los chicos preguntaron cual era —que su vestido y mi traje combinen.

Los amigos rieron y charlaron de cosas triviales mientras cargaban cajas, pintaban e inflaban globos. Fue cuando faltaban como veinte minutos para el atardecer que los tres recibieron un mensaje "Granero Vega 7:15".

«¿De nuevo?» Se pregunto la morena

—¿También recibieron el mensaje?— pregunto Andre viendo a sus dos amigos con sus celulares —Sera mejor que vayamos, los llevo me traje el coche de mi abuela.

Sin más demora subieron al Porsche del 95 y en el camino tarareaban una canción pegajosa que pasaban por la radio "Sugar... OH, Honey, Honey" llegaron al lugar bajando lo mas rápido posible, llevaban media hora de retraso.

Entraron al granero sin sorprenderse con que todo el comité estuviera ahi. La primera en saltar de su asiento para recibirlos fue Cat, quien enseguida extendió una bolsa a la castaña quien entendió enseguida el mensaje y fue al baño.

En eso una algo irritada Jade pisaba con fuerza el piso para no acompañarla a ese lugar, con lo poco que se habían visto por las preparaciones del baile no le sorprendería saltar encima de ella con toda esa audiencia.

Un carraspeo de garganta dejo en silencio el lugar, mientras giraron la vista hacia el frente donde estaba la latina rascándose el cuello claramente nerviosa. De nuevo la gótica enterró sus pies y con fuerza de abstinencia se quedo en su lugar, pero como diablos Tori podia verse tan linda.

La chica en cuestión para la sorpresa de todos usaba falda poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa rosa con botones y unos tacones de no mas de cuatro centímetros, llevaba el cabello lacio y unos lentes que la hacían ver... muy bien.

—Bueno, les presento la doble identidad— hablo la pelirroja sin evitar que todos siguieran con la vista en Tori al ver que nadie dijo nada siguió —Me refiero a como va vestir ella cuando empiece la universidad— todos musitaron un "aaaah" para que continuara —Se que ha simple vista, esto parece un disfraz mediocre, pero no lo es... obsérvenla con atención.

La morena no pudo evitar el rubor que llego a su cara cuando su novia le envió una mirada sugerente.

—Compre un calzoncillo que oculta... como decirlo... bueno, oculta el pene de Tori— los oyentes ampliaron los ojos y se escucho un "me molesta un poco" de la misma castaña —Lo siento Tori pero tendrás que aguantarte por un tiempo hasta que consiga uno mas grande, por el momento recuerda que cuando los medios se enteren de ti, cierta cosa no pasara desapercibida.

La latina asintió obediente.

—Miren sus ojos y su cabello— ordeno Cat —Su cabello le da un toque mas delicado e inocente, cualquiera pensaría que no mata una mosca. Y miren sus ojos... esos lentes son especiales, sus ojos se ven negros, y claramente sin ellos tienen un lindo marron. Por eso explico, es un disfraz tan simple que nadie... pensaría que es disfraz.

—Lo siento, yo me perdí en la inmensidad de "me molesta un poco y conseguir unos mas grandes"— inquirió Rex desde el fondo haciendo reír a todos y sonrojar a la morena.

Nadie entendió en que momento, la pelinegra se había cambiado de lugar para tomar por la cintura a su novia, y quedarse hay abrazándola por la espalda.

—¡Muy buena reunión!— exclamo Jade llamando la atención de todos —Pero mañana tengo examen y Vega prometió ayudarme a estudiar— apretó un poco el cuerpo de la morena cuando esta susurro "yo..cuando.." —¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS FUERA EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS!

La manada de amigos fueron los primeros en salir, mientras Trina pronuncio un "Si claro, estudiar" mientras platicaba con Cat quien rio con ternura. Los últimos en salir fueron los señores Vega, David arrastrando a su esposa.

—¡Recuerda lo que te dije, Tori!— fue el ultimo grito cuando el señor Vega cerro la puerta

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que no hubieron voces por fuera en lo que la morena pregunto —¿Que examen tienes mañana?— la gotica se permitio sonreir en el cuello de su pareja mientras la giraba de forma rapida para unir sus labios como en nesecidad

La empujo hasta un sillon viejo en la esquina del granero, posicionándose con una mueca malvada encima de ella.

—Que inocente eres, Vega... pero— la pelinegra tomo la barbilla de su amante y con un corto beso siguió —Esta vez, nadie te salva.

Esa noche, y parte del siguiente dia nadie quiso molestar en el granero. Tal vez por los gemidos, sonidos y gritos todos de excitación provenientes de ese lugar. Porque despues de que la gótica murmuro "Saquemos tu amigo, a jugar" no hubo sueño, objeto o persona incluso la misma morena que la detuviera, claro ese no era el caso.

En ese momento eran las 6 de la mañana y apenas se dedicaban a abrir los ojos de la suave comodidad que les brindaba el colchón en el suelo, a pesar de no tener clases ocupaban cambiarse y comer algo.

Cuando la morena vio a la gótica con intensión de levantarse se aferro mas a su cintura sin dejarla moverse.

—¿Que haces, Vega?

Tori hizo un puchero con los labios acomodandose en el tibio cuerpo de su pareja —No.. no quiero salir— murmuro

—¿Porque?

La latina desvio la mirada —P...Porque siento que tengo un cartel en la frente que dice tuve sexo con Jade— musito avergonzada y escucho a su novia soltar una risa

—Sabes— le contesto ella dibujando con sus dedos en su espalda desnuda —Me gusta la idea, asi todos saben que eres mía. Hagamos esto mucho mas seguido.

Se vistieron en un silencio cómodo, y entraron poco despues a la casa Vega que para suerte de ambas estaba sola, había un recado que decía "Hija espero recordaras lo que te dije" "El desayuno esta listo, ayer no comiste muy bien por estar trabajando en la decoración del baile, besos." "Espero no rompieran nada nuevo, tortolitas cursis."

Bueno era bastante claro que el primero era de David, el segundo de su madre y el tercero sin dudar era el de Trina, la morena suspiro guardo las notas en su bolsillo disponiéndose a calentar el desayuno. Despues de eso se cambiaron, era bueno que la latina guardara en su cuarto un cambio de Jade quien sabe que podria pasar, era bueno estar preparada.

La gótica traía unas mayas de piel negras, con sus inigualables botas y una blusa azul acompañada de un saco obscuro. Mientras la castaña decidió unos jeans de mezclilla, unos converse, una camisa azul y un Jersey rojo.

Subieron a la camioneta y de camino pararon por un café en un restaurante casero, donde Tori aprovecho para comprar unas donas, tenían el mejor pan de todo el lugar. Llegaron a la escuela entre platicas cotidianas y chistes de rutina, la gótica vio un poco de chocolate en la comisura de los labios de su pareja y la paro para quitárselo con un dedo, tambien un corto beso.

—¡Ey, pero si es la pareja del año!— exclamo Beck quien venia con Cat caminando —Lo siento por interrumpir,— musito al ver la mirada de odio de la pelinegra —pero adivinen con quien iré al baile de graduación.

—Clarissa— empezó a hablar la morena y al ver al actor negar con la cabeza siguió —Mary, Elisa, Veronica, Camila, Paulina, Thaila, Daria, Emily, Frida, Chyntia, Olivia, Melanie, Lauren, Hanna, Sandra...— dijo sin respirar al ver al chico negar todas las veces —Creo que, me doy.

Beck para sorpresa de la pareja paso un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja quien estaba sonrojada —Iré con Cat— hablo firme —Y al contrario de las demás chicas, a ella yo la invite.

Al momento de superarlo la castaña inquirió —Vaya— puso su mano en el hombro de Beck apretándolo como advertencia —me alegro por ambos.

Y aunque dijera esa palabra en los ojos de la pareja se veía muy claro "Morirás si lastimas a Cat" por lo que el actor se escondió atrás de la pelirroja, sonriendo de manera tímida.

—No era eso por lo que veníamos— aclaro Cat que hasta el momento no había hablado —En realidad nos están llamando a los de la obra, ocupa estar la directora para ver la posibilidad de otra semana en el teatro... lo lamento Tori, te la robamos un momento.

—Oh— exclamo la morena al recordar —¡Quede con los chicos para subir la esfera en el salón del baile!— dejo un beso en la mejilla de su novia y con un rápido "adiós" se perdió en los pasillos

Un pequeño silencio se formo en lo que la pelirroja comento —¿Porque Tori camina como las películas de los vaqueros?

Beck soltó una carcajada y Jade se permitió sonreír orgullosa —Estudiamos mucho, Cat— contesto

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta el teatro, con una confundida pelirroja y otros dos sonriendo al saber a que rayos se referían.

…

Tori por su lado había terminado su trabajo, pero tenia una extraña incomodidad en su parte privada por lo que con la falta de clases fue a una farmacia, intentando caminar de la manera mas normal entro ahi. Ocupaba comprar mas preservativos, solo por si las dudas era bueno estar prevenida.

Se acerco de la manera mas discreta a la señora de la caja, en aspecto no pasaba de los cuarenta tenia el cabello naranja y un gracioso lunar al lado de la boca, trago saliva y murmuro por lo bajo.

—¿Tiene condones?

—Buenas días— la saludo amable la mujer poniéndose unos lentes —¿Que dijo, joven?

—Que...unos condones.

—¿Que dice?... hable me mas alto, mi oído no es muy bueno.

La latina tocio falsamente —Condones, dije

—¡OH, CONDONES!— en ese punto varias jóvenes del personal giraban su vista hacia la morena —¡Haberlo dicho antes!...¿Que tamaño quieres?

—Q...Que

—El tamaño joven— dijo con obviedad la señora —Chicos, mediano chico, mediano grande... usted dígame.

La morena se rasco la parte trasera del cuello sintiendo como sus manos sudaban, hizo un aproximado de su tamaño con sus manos tratando de esconderlo y ser discreta.

—¡Grandes, ya veo!— exclamo la señora imprudente y todo intento por disimular fue en vano —Tenemos varias marcas... están los DuraTodaLaNoche o por supuesto quien olvida los de sabores, o DaleDuro con los condones PowerMax... ¿Cual quiere llevar?

La castaña intento tapar su rostro al ver a varias jóvenes acercarse, por lo que susurro —Cualquiera esta bien— cuando vio a la pelinaranja querer quejarse se acerco a su oído —En realidad tambien vengo por... y lo hicimos... en una sola noche... por eso cuando camino... y es en verdad incomodo.

La señora olvido por completo el asunto de condones —¡¿QUE LO HICIERON CUANTAS VECES?!

Tori salto de su lugar sonrojándose ante la mirada de todas las jóvenes de la farmacia con su vista en ella —Sh...Shhhhhhhhhh... Shhh...— pudo sentir la mirada de mas de una en su entrepierna —Solo deme la bendita pomada y me largo de aquí.

—Pero si ya pase por la maquina los condenes— reprocho la señora agarrando un pequeño micrófono a su lado —¡Se solicita al gerente en caja para eliminar pedido de condones PowerMax DaleDuro grandes!... repito.. ¡Condones Power Max DaleDuro... grad-

No pudo continuar porque la castaña le quitaba el aparato —¡Ya,Ya! ¡No importa!... Deme tambien los condones.. ¿Cuanto es?

—¡Ey, Tori!— esa era la voz de Andre que venia llegando a la farmacia —Pero, ¿que haces aquí, chica?

La morena pensaba en que pudo haber hecho en su vida para merecer algo como eso, pero podia ponerse peor.

—¡Se solicita el precio de pomada, MoreSex!— de nuevo la señora hablando por el altavoz

La estampida de muchachas ahora caminaban hasta la caja, y por única vez Tori quiso traer el incomodo calzoncillo que le había conseguido Cat. Por su lado el músico abría los ojos sin entender muy bien que sucedía.

—Aqui esta el precio, Amber— hablo una de las enfermeras dandole una sonrisa promiscua a la latina

Y Tori al fin conoció el nombre de la mujer mas indiscreta del mundo.

—Verdad que es increible lo hizo...— la pelinaranja susurro a una de las jóvenes la cual abrio la mandíbula al máximo para murmurarle a otra compañera, en unos momentos todas las enfermeras hormonales veían a la latina como fieras a un trozo de carne —Son 18 dolares.

La morena se limito a sacar el dinero de su billetera, entregarlo, tomar la bolsa y con el rostro bajo salir de ese lugar. Andre la siguio solo unos minutos despues.

—¡Ey, Tori... no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie, pero— alzo las cejas de forma insinuante y la castaña lo golpeo suave en el hombro —¡Oye, recuerda controlar tu fuerza mañana tendré un moretón!— exclamo sobando su brazo

—Solo no le comentes a nadie lo que paso en esa farmacia— musito la castaña subiendo a su camioneta viendo a su amigo por su ventana abierta

—Y... que hago con todos estos números que las enfermeras me pidieron que te entregara— inquirió el músico sacando de su bolsillo mucho papeles, algunos con lápiz labial.

—Quedatelos— contesto simple arrancando el motor e intentando olvidar lo acontecido

…

Era el momento, era el día, era la noche, era lo que todos habían estado esperando. La gran noche del baile de graduación. En la casa Vega, Trina y Holly estaban en paranoia, en un estado nostálgico y feliz, raramente combinado.

—Podrían calmarse un poco— era la voz de Tori que ya caminando normal salia del baño con una toalla en su cintura y otra por los hombros —¿Porque están tan alteradas?

—No lo entiendes, hermanita bebé— exclamo con drama mientras buscaba entre mil perfumes el perfecto para el baile de su hermana —Es tu ultimo baile, el mas importante. Recuerdas que fui con Shad al mio, y mi vestido morada acentuaba perfecto con el tono de mis zapatillas— escucho a la menor murmurar un "aja" y siguió —Pues algo asi quiero para ti, con traje y con una novia, pero perfecto.

—No puedo creer que mi bebé, ya va a la universidad— la señora Vega seguía en negación mirando una foto de Tori cuando tenia 3 años —Mírate eras una ternura, decías que nunca crecerías... ¡Mentira!..

—¡Oye, no te vi quejarte mucho cuando yo me gradué!—reprocho Trina indignada

—Ese... fue trabajo de tu padre— contesto Holly abrazando a su hija menor sin querer soltarla

—Recuerdo como casi le pega un puñetazo a Shad cuando se quedo bobo mirándote bajar por las escaleras— contó divertida Tori quien buscaba escapar del abrazo de oso de su madre —Están exagerando.

—Bebé Tori no me decía exagerada...

—¡Mamá!

Pasaron unos momentos asi hasta que la morena se dispuso a ponerse el traje, había ido especialmente para que lo amoldaran a su cuerpo, paso unos boxer blancos y se aplico perfume elegido por su hermana, pantalón negro ajustado dejando ver sus largas piernas, calcetas y zapatos de piel blancos. Se seco el abdomen para ponerse un sujetador negro poco despues ponerse una camisa blanca y un saco blanco que prefirió dejar abierto, salio del baño para encontrarse con su hermana.

—¡Wow, tu cabello, el traje... Wow!— chillo Trina al verla —Te queda increible, hermanita. Pero déjame adivinar, no te has podido poner la corbata.

Tori suspiro con fastidio —¡Es complicado!— al ver a su hermana reír iba continuar pero se callo al observar a su madre en el marco de la puerta con los ojos llorosos —¿Mamá?

—¿Te contó tu papá como fue que te adoptamos?— pregunto Holly viendo a su hija asentir continuo —Te trajo a mis brazos, en una manta azul, tenias tierra por toda la cara y apenas balbuceabas... y no lo se, al verte ahora aquí, tan grande y asumiendo tantas responsabilidades... ya no me vas a necesitar.

La castaña sonrió, su mamá era sensible en esos momentos, se acerco a ella extendiéndole su corbata roja —Siempre te voy a necesitar mamá. A ti, a papá, incluso a Trina.

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia se permitieron reír, David había llegado silenciosamente a ver la platica nostálgica que tenían. Holly termino de hacer el nudo acariciando la mejilla de su hija menor.

—Te queda genial.

Con muchos abrazos de toda la familia, salio hacia su coche en dirección a la casa West, el baile era a las ocho, pero había llegado con anticipación por si las dudas. Se acerco a la puerta y toco dos veces de manera tímida, escondiendo sus manos en su espalda.

La puerta abrio dejando ver a la señora West, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a la morena, la recibió con dos veces en las mejillas y la invito a pasar. Tori se sentó en uno de los sillones, al costado de Jadelyn y sintiendo la mirada fija de el señor West, por otro lado Jason quien la saludo animado y siguió con su videojuego portátil.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que Jordan la mataba con la mirada mientras Jadelyn le jalaba las mejillas cuando se escucho, el sonar de tacones contra la madera, bajando por ahi, estaba Jade... creo que falta decir, más hermosa que nunca.

No intento disimular la cara de babosa enamorada en su rostro, viéndola con ese vestido rojo con escote, largo por atrás, zapatillas negras... accesorios negros y un intenso rojo en los labios, dejando para el final sus ojos atrayentes y el cabello negro con los mechones de colores que salían de el. Cuando la mirada verde-marrón se cruzo, no existieron las demás personas en la casa.

Se miraron ya que la gótica termino de bajar las escaleras, y se consumieron con la misma mirada de pasión como cuando hacían el amor, una y otra y otra vez.

—Estas preciosa— la primero en hablar fue la morena quien saco de su espalda un gran ramo de rosas negras —Muy, muy, muy preciosa. Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra adquirieron un tono rosado —Tú te vez adorable— hablo tomando las flores y dejando un beso en la nariz de su pareja.

El señor Jordan se encargo de sacarlas de la burbuja de amor en la que estaban, tocio falsamente tomando con fuerza el hombro de la latina. —La quiero en casa antes de la media noche, ni un minuto mas Victoria.

Su esposa le pego un codazo, mientras ofrecía una sonrisa cordial —El esta mintiendo, diviértanse.

—¡Pásenla bien!— este fue el menor West

…

Llegaron al salón, en verdad habían hecho un gran trabajo con ese lugar, estaba tan bien decorado, telas azules colgaban de las paredes, un marco para selfies, por supuesto votos para el Rey y la Reina del baile, una bola de disco gigante colgaba en el centro, música por grandes bocinas, luces, ponche y golosinas.

No tardaron en encontrarse con los chicos, Robbie iba mas galante de lo normal con el cabello lacio, sin lentes y con un traje azul que no era muy ñoño, su acompañante Kevin era mas alto que el y traía un smoking, por otro lado Beck traía un traje café que lo hacia ver elegante y Cat a su lado combinaba con un vestido beige, Andre traía un escandaloso traje rojo y trenzas y su acompañante le seguía con vestido rosa, ambos parecían muy divertidos.

Charlaron un poco, y las pistas lentas comenzaron a aparecer, la castaña extendió su mano pidiendo una pieza de baile a su novia quien acepto gustosa, la morena tomo de manera delicada la estrecha figura de su amante, mientras esta pasaba sus pálidos brazos por su cuello. La gótica se dejo descansar en el hombro de la castaña, sintiéndose feliz al verla sonrojarse.

Estaban tan sumergidas en su propia burbuja de baile que ni escucharon el altavoz que las nombraba, fue hasta que una de las luces las apunto que captaron su alrededor.

—Victoria Vega y Jade West... como rey y reina del baile.

La pareja se sorprendió y aventó una mirada de reproche a sus amigos que seguro eran culpables de eso, o simplemente no se daban cuenta de cuan popular era su relación, todos aplaudían y las empujaban al escenario, cuando estuvieron ahi.

Tori recibió la corona mas pesada, designada como la masculina mientras Jade porto una mas ligera que le quedo muy bien con el atuendo. Se tomaron las típicas fotos para el periódico escolar, antes de darle una buena regañada a sus amigos quienes realmente no tenían culpa de ello.

—Mi reina— pronuncio dulce la latina pegando a su novia a su propio cuerpo —Hay algo que quiero mostrarle, ¿me haría el honor de concederme su compañía?

La gótica contesto con un suave y corto beso, dejándose ser arrastrada por su amante hasta el coche, donde escaparon del baile... bueno, ya casi todos se habían ido a su propia fiesta, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Jade se contuvo las ganas de preguntar a donde iban, cuando estaba por soltar la pregunta, la morena detuvo el vehículo. Ambas bajaron, era un acantilado, y estaba tan alejado de la ciudad que se veían las estrellas en todo su esplendor, la noche era mas negra que nunca y sin embargo la mas bella.

—Esto es hermoso, Vega— murmuro la pelinegra viendo el paisaje

—Todavía no lo vez todo— aclaro la castaña quitándose el saco y la corbata —Sostenerte de mi— ordeno abriendo sus brazos hacia su novia —Confía en mi, por favor.

La gótica no espero mas, se abrazo de su amante de la misma manera que bailaron juntas, pudo sentir como el agarre en su cintura era mas fuerte pero no le importo, se dejo llevar por el beso apasionado que se regalaban en ese instante.

Al separarse, Jade se aferro mas a la morena viendo que no estaban en el suelo —Tranquila, jamas te soltare— fue el susurro de su novia en el lóbulo de la oreja

Se quedaron asi, tan unidas en un abrazo que nada cabria entre ellas, mientras flotaban en la tranquilidad de esa noche, el viento que corría lograba despeinarlas solo un poco, pero las coronas de ambas ayudaban.

—Jade— hablo con voz ronca la castaña viendo como su novia se alejaba de su cuerpo un poco para mirarle a la cara —Yo...Yo... ¿Si te digo que te amo, puedes ser mía para siempre?

La pelinegra sonrió acariciando su mejilla morena, viéndola a los ojos con cariño.

—Te amo, Jade. Te amo... muchísimo.

Volvían a unir sus labios, de manera calmada, paciente y dulce, el labial rojo quedo esparcido de manera graciosa por ambas partes, y la latina podia jugar que su corazón iba salir de su pecho.

—Te amo, Tori.

**Continuara...**

**Lei todos los comentarios, que si estoy muerta o algo XD em... no, pero me gradué de la preparatoria y si, como cualquier chica normal eso conlleva trabajos finales, vestido de graduación y mil aprietos mas... hace poco falleció alguien importante para mi, pero ya estoy bien y seguiré escribiendo... ¡me encantan sus comentarios, me animan un montón!**

**¿La universidad? ¿Rey y Reina? ¿Condones y empleadas hormonales? ¿Cat y Beck? ¿Que les parecio el baile? ¿Que creen que pase mas adelante?**

**Respondiendo preguntas...**

**Sujufan70: XD spoiler... (la rubia era Chloe)**

**Mookieroo: Nooo... esta historia todavia tiene por ver, (Spoiler) los personajes creceran y la historia seguira avanzando :D gracias por leer**

**Marilin: jaja gracias por leer :D **

**DevilHina: LOOOOOOOOL me traume buscando 1313 no sabia que se le llamaba asi XD**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR RECORDARME QUE DEBO ACTUALIZAR! LOS AMO!**

**Sobre mi Ask... vere porque no esta el link, yo no lo quite desaparecio solo... lo volvere a poner.**

**¡BESOS!**


	21. El Tiempo Pasa Capitulo 21

**SuperMan Capitulo 21: El tiempo pasa**

**Okey chicos, no me matéis pero como tengo tiempo con esto pensado sé que no hubo advertencia pero espero les guste el capitulo.**

…

("_Tan solo 4 años despues_")

—Chloe— hablo cierta morena que conocemos bien —¿Me podrías pasar aquel archivo?

En este tiempo, Tori entro en la universidad donde se encontró con la curiosa rubia que seguía investigando el caso del chico levanta camiones, su nombre era Chloe y estudiaban lo mismo con distintos propósitos claro esta.

—Toma— le contesto la rubia pasando le una carpeta amarilla —Enserio no te da calor usar mallas, es decir tu falda no es tan corta y yo muero... creo que podría derretirme.

—No seas exagerada— bromeo la latina —Ademas el aire acondicionado esta encendido, deberías ponerte a terminar ese informe en lugar de estar vagueando.

—¡No vagueo!

—¡Claro que lo haces!, tienes ese lápiz y tu hoja en blanco como desde hace media hora. Es más creo que deberías considerar pedir un tutor, en... no lo se, todas las materias que requieran escribir.

—¡Oye que grosera!— reclamo Chloe ahora divertida —Ademas te he dicho miles de veces que sé me da más el área de fotografía e investigación, lo que conlleva tesis, informes o ensayos... no son lo mio.

—Me doy cuenta— suspiro la castaña cerrando su portafolio ya terminado su trabajo

—Pero si hablando de tutores— exclamo con alegría la chica saltando de su lugar para sentarse aun lado de la morena —Estoy viendo una secretaria sexy que le va echar una mano a su amiga, porque es buena, talentosa y generosa... ¿verdad?

—¿Sigues con lo de secretaria sexy?, lo vienes diciendo desde el primer año de carrera.

—Por Dios, mírate— recalco la rubia apuntándole —Los lentes, el atuendo, incluso tu forma de trabajar... créeme, lo eres. Pero no me cambies de tema,— se puso seria —¿Me ayudaras?

—Solo por esta vez, Chloe.

—¡SI, ERES LA MEJOR!

—Si, lo se, lo se— la calmo Tori

—Y yo que pensé que la egocéntrica era tu hermana— especto divertida la rubia mientras veía imágenes en su computador —¡Mira esto!— dejo el otro tema de lado

La morena se acerco al aparato poco a poco distinguiendo una pequeña figura en un gran bosque, recordó perfectamente el lugar pues era ella despues de ayudar a una mujer que era perseguida por bandidos.

—¿Que es eso?

—¡Es él!— aclaro Chloe entusiasmada —Creo que ahora esta más lindo, pero empiezo a sospechar que puede vivir entre nosotros.

La latina empezó a jugar nerviosa con su lapicero, mientras sentia las manos sudorosas desvió la mirada a la ventana y trago saliva intentando relajarse.

—¿P..Porque crees eso?

—Usa la ropa de un chico común, ademas debe vivir en esta ciudad pues en otro lado no se han reportado casos de él. ¡¿Te imaginas que caminara en las mismas calles o que fuera a la universidad con nosotras?!— en verdad estaba emocionada y lo demostraba expresándose con sus manos —¡Seria una locura!

—Aja... una locura— murmuro la castaña

…

Unas horas más tarde, de nuevo en la casa Vega. Se había citado a todos los amigos a comer, entonces vemos a Jade bajando de su coche negro, no ha cambiado mucho, viste una falda negra, remplazo las botas con zapatillas negras, un saco elegante y los mechones de colores ya no están.

Por otro lado Tori había despedido a Chloe que se había ido hace una media hora, y ella al fin podia ponerse su ropa. Se quito las gafas, sacudio el cabello hasta que cayo en ondas, unos jeans negros y supras blancos con una camisa del mismo color.

Para la cena, tenían la mesa para diez que ocuparían nueve. Holly había hecho su especialidad con espagueti y lasaña, refrescos y algunas golosinas para el final. Todos venían entrando siendo recibidos por David. Andre había dejado crecer su cabello y usualmente lo peinaba en una cola con trenzas, planeaba trabajar para una discográfica popular. Robbie se había cortado el cabello y lo dejaba hacia un lado, él y Rex tenían pensado trabajar en un local de entretenimiento con mucho prestigio.

Seguido de ellos venia llegando Beck con Cat de su mano, su relación se había formalizado. El actor dejo crecer su cabello y tenia una curiosa barba, parecía modelo árabe y había sido contratado para una película en cuanto terminara la universidad. Cat por otro lado tiño su cabello castaño, dandole un aire más adulto pero seguía siendo muy dulce, ella empezaría su propia marca de ropa en un año.

Justo cuando Jade iba entrando a la casa, Tori iba bajando las escaleras. Se recibieron con un beso y un abrazo, la gótica últimamente estaba ocupada con una obra que dirigía la cual había tenido mucho éxito, por lo tanto no habían podido verse en un rato.

—Hola, Jade— la saludo infantil la morena sin querer soltarla del abrazo

—¡HO-LA, TO-RI!, digo nosotros tambien ya llegamos— dramatizaba Robbie —¿Que si como estoy?, bien gracias por tu extremada preocupación... ¡A mi tambien me alegra verte!

Si, parece que algunas cosas no cambian. La pelinegra giro los ojos, viendo como la castaña quería soltarse para saludar a su amigo, la apretó más fuerte en el abrazo.

—Ven y siéntate, Robbie— hablo con gracia Andre que parecía entusiasmado con la cena que le esperaba —Pareces su esposa.

El titiritero fue a sentarse, cuando la segunda Vega bajaba por las escaleras. Trina estaba trabajando en varios vídeos musicales como bailarina, sorprendente mente ella era muy buena en el baile y la actuación, mucho más que en la música. Tenia bastantes fans, pero con la fama se fue su ego exagerado.

—¡Dios no pueden ser más cursis!— exclamo exagerada yendo directo a la mesa —Por esas cosas mis Triners ya las shipean.

—¿En serio?— pregunto Beck que tenia su brazo en la cintura de la ex-pelirroja

—Si, mi seguidores saben que tengo una hermanita— Trina miro a la pareja —Lo llaman "Jori" y... una vez lo hicieron tendencia.

Los señores Vega se sentaban en la mesa, ya con todos los plato servidos. Jade y Tori llegaron a sentarse en dos sillas entre David y Robbie. Comían en un aura familiar y divertida contando anécdotas e historias de si mismos.

—Entonces...— musito Cat cuando la mesa estaba en un cómodo silencio —¿Cuando sera el gran día?

—Cat, quedamos que usaría el traje y haría algún acto heroico hasta que saliera de la universidad— esta vez fue Holly —ademas seria donde y cuando ella quisiera.

—Teniendo en cuenta— interrumpió el músico —que varias veces se ha escapado para hacer cosas en cubierto, pero siguen pensando en el chico del Internet. Nadie tiene una imagen clara, por lo tanto esto sera la bomba, veamos que la ciudad es bastante grande ahora.

—Después de que todos lo sepan— comento el titiritero —No habrá vuelta atrás.

Un aire tenso cubrió el comedor, el tema era algo delicado de tocar pero solo el comité podia tener en marcha esos asuntos.

—Siento que estoy sentada en un gato— especto Trina parándose de su silla tomando algo que había ahi —¿Que es esta cosa?, parece un suéter de los ochenta.

Egolatría no es lo mismo que modista, todavía hay cosas que no van a cambiar, asi este en sus últimos años de vida, con miles de arrugas y sin poder caminar. Trina es Trina.

—¿Es tuyo Tori?— pregunto

La morena levando quito la vista de su lasaña para ver el abrigo —¡Oh, no... es de Chloe!— hablo animada sonriendo —De seguro lo olvido, estuvo aquí toda la tarde.

Ese toda la tarde no le gusto para nada a Jade, al darse cuenta de sus palabras la latina agrego.

—P..Por un trabajo, un informe final que tenemos que presentar mañana.

—¡Oh la chica rubia que has traído mucho estos últimos años!— exclamo David sin saber lo que provocarían sus palabras —Siempre se me olvida su nombre, pero es una persona agradable.

—¿Sigue obsesionada con el chico en Internet?— pregunto Beck

—Pues— Tori trago saliva al ver a todos atentos en ella —Digamos que solo tiene algo como un enamoramiento, según ella. Aun busca en los archivos más información, y esta convencida de que es lo que le falta al mundo, pero restando eso... todo va muy bien.

—Se tenia muy calladito lo de su bisexualidad— comento Robbie y al ver el ceño fruncido que la gótica le mostraba a Tori agrego —¿No lo sabias, Jade?

—No, fíjate que no lo sabia— inquirió entre dientes la pelinegra —pero creo que no es información taaan útil, que le debes dar a tu NOVIA al pasar tantas horas con una amiga.

—No me preguntaste— se defendió la morena —ademas yo tampoco lo sabia. Un día que acompañe a Robbie a un bar gay la vi hablando con otra chica y al siguiente día me lo dijo, en realidad no le di mucha importancia.

—¡¿Que fueron a un bar gay?!— esto había alterado más a la gótica —¡¿Cuando?!

—¿Eso que tiene que ver, Jade?

—Cuando, dije.

—N..No lo se, como una semana despues de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anastasia.

—¡¿Fuiste a la fiesta de Anastasia?!

Pobre latina, ella misma había cavado su tumba. Los demás empezaban a incomodarse por la pelea, lo hacían notar picando sus platos aun sin tener nada en ellos. Como rayos el aura había cambiado tan místicamente.

—¿Pueden esperar todos ustedes afuera?— pregunto Jade con el ceño fruncido —Ocupo hablar con Vega.

—Pero esta lloviendo— hablo Holly

La gótica saco de su bolso un paraguas negro y lo extendió hacia Andre.

—Pues tengan un paraguas.

—Todos acompáñenme— inquirió David abriendo la puerta trasera —Cuidado al pisar el agua y hija..— le hablo a la menor —suerte.

—La necesito— suspiro la latina siguiendo a la pelinegra hasta la sala

…

La morena se sentó en el sillon individual mientras Jade caminaba de lado a lado, viéndola con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios. Tori deseo besarles, pero claramente no era el mejor momento por lo que se encogió en su asiento.

—Iremos por orden— hablo seria la gótica —Primero hablaremos de la fiesta de Anastasia, segundo el bar gay y por ultimo Chloe con su bisexualidad, empieza.

—El día de la fiesta, tú estabas en una entrevista por lo de tu obra— explico la latina viéndola —Sé que me dijiste que no te agradaba que fuera, pero estuvo genial hasta Jason estuvo ahi.

—Recuerdas que era cumpleaños de Anastasia— le recordó la pelinegra sentándose a como pudo a su lado mientras cruzaba los brazos —y ella te gustaba.

—¡A los once años, Jade!— se defendió de nuevo la morena —¡¿Quien recuerda esos tiempos?!

—Tal vez, ella— especto la pelinegra sin querer aflojar su regaño —Y... ¿Lo del bar gay?

—Eso fue porque Robbie tenia ganas de salir con un chico, entre solamente por unos minutos, él no tardo en encontrar a alguien y yo salí del lugar. Ese día fue en el ultimo horario de tu obra, y no habías podido salir conmigo.

Jade comenzaba a ceder, y la castaña la rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo suave y amoroso. No dijeron nada por un breve momento.

—Chloe— murmuro la gótica

—¿Que tiene?

—¿Que sientes por ella?

—Ella es mi amiga, es divertida y ocurrente... aveces es una vaga— contesto Tori —pero sigue siendo solo una amiga.

La pelinegra jalo a su novia hasta sentarla en sus piernas, poniéndola de frente para que sus miradas conectaran. Le toco la mejilla, acariciándola viendo como se ruborizaba y cerraba los ojos al instante.

—Lo siento, Tori— se disculpo y con la otra mano tomo la muñeca de su amante dandole un suave beso —No hemos podido pasar tiempo juntas últimamente y..

—No te disculpes— la freno la latina —Yo... entiendo. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntas, me hubiera gustado que fueras con Anastasia o al bar gay... yo siempre quiero que estés conmigo. Pero entiendo, asi que no te preocupes.

La castaña bajo su rostro hasta encontrar los labios de su pareja, este tierno acto. Sus labios se unían y volvían a separar, peleaban y se aplastaban entre si, ahogando sus lamentos y suspiros en la boca de la otra.

—¡¿YA PODEMOS PASAR?!

La pareja comenzó a reír, cuando el comité entraba y la mayoría estaba empapado por la lluvia. Terminaron pasando a la sala para ver películas con golosinas, entre bromas y carcajadas habían pasado una gran noche.

…

Al siguiente día era viernes, el lugar era grande con césped en todo sus alrededores, personas vestían de negro, formales y de alta clase. Un padre rezaba ante una lapida que bajaban lentamente por un agujero de tierra, trabajadores fingían sentirse afligidos por la perdida. Un hombre de cabellos negrizcos veía serio el ataúd.

—L..Lo siento Ryder— fue el susurro de Tori que venia llegando —Vine en cuanto me lo informo tu secretaria, estaba saliendo de clases.

—No te preocupes, Victoria— hablo el joven Daniels dandole una mirada a la latina —Es refrescante tener a una verdadera amiga por aquí. ¿No me dijiste que traerías a tu novia?

—Si..— suspiro desanimada latina —Tiene una entrevista en directo por un importante canal de televisión, al final me cancelo.

Ryder no había cambiado mucho, sus facciones se veían más maduras y al escucharla decir eso, sonrió para sus adentros. En realidad David y Holly aun sospechaban de las intenciones del chico, incluso todo los amigos de la castaña lo hacían, pero ella no lo dejaría solo aun si todo mundo le daba la espalda. Ella estaba para ayudar.

—Quiero que no te sientas mal— especto la morena poniendo una mano en el hombro del ejecutivo —espero cuentes conmigo, si te quieres descargar incluso llorar. En los últimos meses su relación no era muy buena, pero no disminuye el peso de su perdida.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la gente poco a poco comenzó a irse, no sin antes confirmar su ida al nuevo dueño de las empresas Daniels. Es pura gente falsa e hipócrita pensó Ryder, recargándose en la lapida hasta caer al suelo. La castaña lo imito sentándose en pose india a su lado.

—Siempre recordare la frase de mi padre— pronuncio con voz ronca Ryder —Decía; poder y dinero, si tienes esas dos cosas puedes asegurar todas las demás.

—No creo que sea un buen consejo, para hacer cosas buenas deb..

—Pero, ¿Sabes que?— la interrumpió el ejecutivo poniendo mirada decidida parándose dispuesto a marcharse —Yo no quiero hacer cosas buenas, quiero hacer cosas grandes.

—¡Espera... Ryder!— grito la morena al verlo a unos metros de distancia

—Mira, Victoria— el joven Daniels detuvo su andar para meter las manos en los bolsillos de su saco dedicándole una mirada a la latina —Veo grandes cosas en ti, y tienes potencial. Eres una persona líder, valiente, equilibrada y sabia, podrías hacer muchas cosas con ello... pero primero deberás decidirte.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A si quieres seguir viviendo en la sombra de otras personas, o empezar a vivir por ti misma... si vienes conmigo, trabajaremos juntos y te veré como una colega a mi altura, no tienes una idea como se necesitan mentes como la tuya en mis empresas, serias de gran ayuda.

—Te estas equivocando, Ryder— lo paro Tori quien miraba el suelo por el ambiente deprimente que se formaba —No se ha que te refieres.

—¡Joder Victoria!— el joven comenzaba a alzar la voz —Si vienes conmigo jamas te dejare de lado, no abra sombra para opacarte... ¡Seras grande!

—Estoy bien... gracias.

—¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!— las cara del chico se volvia roja del coraje —Trabajaras en una puta empresa de la prensa, donde hablaras de gente que ha llegado lejos, estarás detrás de papeles, con un misero sueldo... llegaras cansada a casa para que al final de tu vida ¡NADIE CONOZCA TU PUTO NOMBRE! ¡¿Eso quieres?!

La morena se quedo en silencio un momento, peino su cabello intentando buscar un porqué hacia la actitud de su amigo, suspiro intentando armarse de valor, en tomar una decisión que hace mucho ya tenia tomada.

—Ryder— le hablo con voz suave —Estoy bien como estoy ahora, no me interesa la fama, ni el poder, y puedo llevar una buena vida con el dinero que ganare en mi trabajo. Tendré un lindo apartamento, podre compradme algunas veces algún tipo de lujo o antojo y viviré una vida tranquila.

—Te conformas con ello— gruño Daniels viéndola con el entrecejo fruncido —¡¿Es enserio?!... Podrías tenerlo todo, todos los lujos, todas las casas, todo el dinero, toda la fama... todo el poder solo con venir conmigo.

—Te lo agradezco— le hablo Tori con una sonrisa sincera —Pero no lo necesito.

—Mira, subiré a mi limusina porque tengo una junta importante pero— hablaba el ejecutivo mientras ambos caminaban a su coche donde el chófer lo esperaba con la puerta abierta —Te daré un tiempo para pensarlo, un año es el tiempo suficiente para meditar mi propuesta en una cabeza terca como la tuya.

—Mi respuesta es definitiva— aclaro la castaña viendo como el chico se metía al vehículo y bajaba la ventana para verla —Lo digo en serio.

—Eso ya lo veremos, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año y como diría mi padre; hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Ryder cuando el chófer encendió el coche, se miraron unos instantes procesando todo lo que habían dialogado. Tori no podia quedarse asi, el chico estaba más cambiado desde ese día, por lo que se agacho para ver aun mas de cerca a su amigo y le susurro.

—Cuídate mucho, Ryder.

—Lo mismo digo, Victoria.

Con eso se despidieron. Parece que pasaran varias cosas ahora que nuestra protagonista termine la universidad, el mundo trae nuevas metas, asi como destruye otras. Personas nacen, personas mueren. Sueños se cumplen y otros fracasan, propuestas se aceptan y otras se declinan. Amistades vienen y van... crímenes y injusticias se cometen día a día, en una ciudad que había crecido los habitantes empezaban a perder esperanza.

Necesitaban un héroe.

**Continuara...**

**¿Que opinan de Ryder y su propuesta? ¿Que opinan de Jade estando tan ocupada? ¿Que opinan de la amistad Chloe y Tori? ¿Cuando usara el traje? ¿Faltara mucho? ¿Les agrado el vistazo a los chicos de universitarios?**

**Anenan: XD me alegra que te pareciera gracioso lo de la farmacia... el otro dia estaba en una, y vi a un chico muy nervioso pidiendo condones y no lo se, se me ocurrió al instante. Y no te preocupes mi madre tambien piensa que estoy loca, o enamorada por estarle sonriendo al celular cada que leo un comentario. Espero te gustara el cap.**

**Alondra Scarlet: Gracias, que lindo que te gustara espero este tambien.**

**Morticia Gore: Si el punto es que pase desapercibida pero que opinas de ello como persona "¿Serias capaz de renunciar a la fama, el dinero y el poder... por salvar a los demas?" mmm.. me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior espero este igual.**

**Sujufan 70: Jajaja ¿que opinas de la primera aparición de Chloe como amiga? En este capitulo intente explicar que Tori trae mallas junto con la falda, osea cubrira el traje. Me alegro de hacerte reir en lo de la farmacia XD. PD1: Si obvio Tori con lentes es super sexy. PD2: Eso lo dejo en tu... mente.**

**Vanes Izumi: Me encanta avergonzar a Tori y creo que ya lo notaste, yo tambien hubiera salido corriendo con la cara roja XD, espero traerte mas sorpresas con este capitulo un beso. Saludos.**


	22. Es ahora o nunca Capitulo 22

**SuperMan Capitulo 22: Es ahora o nunca**

**Abajo contesto comentarios no quiero entretenerlos demasiado, espero les agrade el capitulo lo estuve esperando por un buen tiempo.**

…

(_"Un año despues"_)

Era un día relativamente soleado, los pájaros deambulaban de lado a lado, los parques se llenaban, el trafico era igual de insoportable desde que habían extendido la ciudad, los ejecutivos corrían de por cada calle con maletines en mano y fuertes corbatas en sus cuellos. Propaganda de publicidad por todos los muros disponibles, camiones e incluso bancos. La pequeña ciudad que un día había sido, estaba totalmente cambiada.

Nuestra latina que recién salia del trabajo venia caminando por las calles, con su típico atuendo y gafas. Llevaba el celular en la oreja y con su otra mano sostenía un maletín, seguramente lleno de archivos.

—Hoy no puedo chicos— decía entrando a una tienda bien decorada bajando el tono de voz al pasar —Le dije que hoy es mi aniversario séptimo con Jade... es especial— negó con la cabeza al escuchar a sus dos amigos resoplar por el aparato —Si, es muy, muy importante.

Una joven del local salia a atenderle se quedo parada al verla hablar por teléfono, la morena le hizo un ademan con las manos comunicándole que terminaría de hablar en un momento.

—Ustedes vayan a divertirse, prometo estar para la próxima— soltó una risa por un comentario del titiritero —¿Te ha dicho Andre que pareces mi esposa?— el músico y la castaña rieron con fuerza —Sé que sera la fiesta del año pero, esta noche sera diferente y...— se paro frente a una de las tantas letrinas que había —especial, chicos. Los quiero y no se enloquezcan demasiado, espero salir con ustedes en la siguiente.

Se despidió, y aclaro su garganta al guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Disculpa,— expreso pasando una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello —en realidad estoy algo nerviosa.

—No se preocupe, es un lindo día— comento la empleada en forma de saludo —Imagino, señorita...

—T-Tori... mi nombre es Tori— extendió su mano y las estrecharon como algo meramente formal —Tiene razón, es un lindo día.

—Bueno, yo soy Naomi y como decía imagino que sus nervios son por...— elevo las cejas en una mueca cómplice —Una sortija de compromiso, ¿o me equivoco?

La latina jalo su corbata sintiendo que el aire le faltaba —N-No, no se equivoca— negó con la cabeza —Este... un amigo me recomendó este lugar y, y me parecio lo mejor elegir un anillo por aquí.

—¡Oh, ya veo!— espectó la joven sacando varias opciones de distintos gabinetes —Este es el mejor lugar, no pudo estar mejor recomendada. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de su amigo?

Tori se había perdido unos segundos viendo tantas diferentes variedades, tamaños y colores de sortijas pero agito la cabeza para concentrarse —S-Se llama Beck... Beck Oliver.

—¡OH POR DIOS!— chillo la chica dando un brinco tal cual conejo —¡¿EL ACTOR?!.. ¡¿Esposo de la famosa diseñadora... Cat Valentine?!

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, demasiado distraída observando como para ver a la joven apunto de colapsar de emoción. Se veía en sus ojos la determinación y el esfuerzo en encontrar justamente el indicado, aun con esas gafas... sus ojos eran la puerta más grande hacia su alma.

—Parece ser una chica afortunada..

—¿A q-que te refieres?

—La chica a la que le entregaras el anillo— afirmo la muchacha sentándose sin quitar la mirada de la morena —Parece ser que la amas demasiado, y lo dice alguien que hace diez minutos no te conocía... y cinco de ellos no platicabas conmigo.

—Es complicado, sabes— ajusto sus lentes con un toque en el entrecejo —Ella es hermosa, ella es todo lo que quiero como mujer, y... y la veo, y todo lo que creo real, todas las preocupaciones o disgustos, todo lo que creo humano...— suspiro —Se vuelve obsoleto, parece irreal... porque para mi ella es perfecta.

La joven le escuchaba atenta mientras hacia al lado varias gavetas en busca de algo, seguía prestando le atención cuando siguió hablando.

—Podría estar en la mansión más lujosa, el lugar más bonito y elegante... muebles de oro, diamante o plata, todo un lugar de selección, clase, algo casi nunca visto, pero aun con todo eso... Ella, Ella me deslumbraría más... mucho, mucho más.

Cuando la latina paro de hablar, la muchacha la observaba con media sonrisa recargada en una pared de su costado. Había abierto una misteriosa gaveta y la ponía enfrente de ella, de manera segura y discreta.

—Este es un encargo muy, muy raro— explico Naomi comenzando abrirlo —Dicen que el rey de Inglaterra lo compro para su esposa hace, muchísimos años... El estilo es uno de los más vendidos, por su belleza y perfección como lo han descrito. En realidad, este no es un anillo que mostremos a todos lo clientes, pero digamos que tú— guiño el ojo derecho —me agradas un poco.

Evidentemente, de todas las sortijas que había observado las ultimas tres semanas. Sin duda alguna ese era el indicado para ella, tenia un hermoso diamante y en el aro había otros que giraban en torno a oro puro, brillaba y parecía estar hecho... para una reina como cuenta la leyenda.

—¡Lo quiero!

…

Esa noche seria especial, su departamento no era del todo lujoso había de admitir. Pero lo había arreglado lo suficientemente bien, para la ocasión. La mesa de roble con únicamente dos sillas, había guardado la mesa de seis que era cuando su familia le visitaba, que ocurría muy frecuentemente. En el aire flotaba una exquisita fragancia a jazmín y rosas rojas... brindándole al lugar un toque romántico, que acentuaba con la vela de centro de mesa.

En el refrigerador estaba un vino tinto australiano que le habían recomendado por ser uno de los mejores, en realidad la castaña de esos temas no sabia mucho por lo que pedía algunos consejos. De cena, bueno... había intentado hacer pollo a la parrilla varias veces, no le funciono del todo bien por lo que termino por ordenarlo. Pero le pidió ayuda a su hermana para hacer el postre, un sabroso pastel de vainilla y fresas, con capas de galleta.

Se vistió de manera elegante de manera rápida pues casi llegaba la hora, saco las gafas de su rostro y se baño de manera veloz. Un traje obscuro, con camiseta blanca debajo y en el bolsillo de su pecho salia un pañuelo rojo. Vio su celular vibrar y contesto.

—¿Mamá?— pregunto al oír los típicos regaños de Holly desde que vivía sola —Si, si... ella pasara la noche conmigo— negó con la cabeza aunque evidentemente no la pudiera ver —Esta bien, mamá.. prometo no comer sólo comida rápida... claro le mando tus saludos a Jade.

Se sonrojo de sobremanera ante un comentario de su madre.

—¡Mamá, ni siquiera se lo he preguntado!— grito —¡¿Como que, que tiene?! ¡No se, si ella me dirá que si!— se tuvo que alejar del celular cuando Holly comenzó a carcajearse con locura —¡¿De que te ríes?! ¡Estoy nerviosa!— inhalo y exhalo aire con fuerza —Si, yo tambien te amo... gracias. Salúdame a papá, besos.

Colgó el celular con una sonrisa, girando su vista hasta el reloj de la pared que marcaba las siete y un cuarto. Se sentó en el sillon de manera prolija para no arrugar su traje, unos minutos en el televisor la relajarían, Jade debía llegar en cualquier momento porque acordaron a la siete.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan aburridos podían ser los noticieros hasta ese día, paso por el canal de caricaturas donde encontró la manera de distraerse, sea lo que sea la pantera rosa entretenía bastante. Giro su vista de nuevo al reloj, sorprendiéndose al ver que faltaban cinco para las ocho.

Tomo el celular en su mano sudorosa, marcando el numero uno en marcador rápido dirigido a su novia. Trago saliva mientras su pie marcaba un ritmo en el piso, en una señal clara de nervios.

—Lo sentimos, el numero que usted marco, no esta disponible.

La morena tallo su cabello, y se quito el saco esperando calmar el calor que sentia en ese momento. Tapo con aluminio los dos platos de comida para que no se echaran a perder. Supuso que solo seria un retraso ocasional y se puso a buscar otro canal, se recostó un poco más cómoda en el sofá sin darse cuenta de llegar a los canales de escándalos.

—Entonces tenemos a la famosa directora... Jade West.

Paro su recorrido de canales al escuchar ese dialogo, en pantalla pasaban una foto de su novia al lado de uno de sus tantos éxitos "Actividad Paranormal" era de genero terror y ella sonreía. Se ve guapa, pensó la morena.

—Muchos saben que nuestra querida Jade, tiene amistades de prestigio... Cat Valentine su mejor amiga, una de las más grandes diseñadoras, o Beck Oliver con el gran actor, ambos tienen gran renombre por esta ciudad.

—Cierto, Paul— espectó otra chica del programa —Pero varias fuentes nos han informado que al preguntarle por parejas... ella afirma estar saliendo con alguien y es una larga relación.

Tori sonrió de forma infantil al saber que su novia, podia mencionarla debes en cuando.

—Esto nos arruina lo que todos queremos— comento duro Paul mientras mostraban imágenes de personajes famosos con la susodicha —Porque tenemos que admitir que muchos chicos dan buena imagen junto a ella, y en cambio que tenemos... ¿Como era que se llamaba?

La expresión de la latina cambio totalmente, su ceño estaba fruncido y apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

—Victoria Vega— le contesto la mujer —Por lo visto es hermana de Trina Vega, y lleva una amistad con Andre Harris y Robbie Shappiro... como quien diría una roba-fama más para la lista.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Todos le reconocemos en el mundo artístico, una triste periodista como podría... compararse. Es una don nadie, y por supuesto... se olvidan de su nombre.

La castaña rechino los dientes, dando un clic al control para aventarlo con furia al suelo donde se destrozo en pedazos. Camino al refrigerador no sin antes mirar el reloj que marcaba las nueve y media, se sirvió media copa de vino y regreso al sofá.

«_Trabajaras en una puta empresa de la prensa, donde hablaras de gente que ha llegado lejos, estarás detrás de papeles, con un misero sueldo... llegaras cansada a casa para que al final de tu vida ¡NADIE CONOZCA TU PUTO NOMBRE! ¡¿Eso quieres?!_»

«_Porque tenemos que admitir que muchos chicos dan buena imagen junto a ella, y en cambio que tenemos... ¿Como era que se llamaba?_»

«_Una triste periodista como podría... compararse._»

Las palabras rebotaban de forma cruel en su mente, mientras la copa de vino se llenaba y volvia a terminar. Se sentia pesada, desde aquel día jamas volvió a ver a Ryder pero él había continuado creciendo, tanto que era internacional mente conocido. La latina estaba dispuesta a apagar la televisión con el botón al costado de la pantalla.

Emitían en vivo, y en la pantalla estaba... Jade, en una entrevista que seguramente al día siguiente seria muy conocida. No quiso ver más, lo apago. De un tirón se quito el pantalón, se aventó en la cama y sentia el alcohol quemando le la garganta. A como pudo tomo su celular, queriéndose sentirse un poco viva.

—¿Hola?— respondieron por la otra linea mientras la morena veía la pequeña caja roja en su mano —¿Tori, estas ahi? ¿Tori?

—Chloe...— su voz se oía rasposa y entrecortada tal vez por el alcohol... o sus ganas de llorar

—¡Oh, por Dios!— exclamo la rubia —¿Todo bien? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Necesitas algo?... ¡Tori, responde!... Diablos te digo que me respondas, Tori.

—E-Estoy bien— suspiro —Sólo no me cuelgues, habla conmigo... ¿Si?

—Claro, claro. ¿No tenias tu... tu aniversario hoy?

—Si, si lo tenia.

—Sabes,— rio nerviosa la rubia —cuando me siento mal siempre recuerdo cosas buenas que me han pasado. Como la primera vez que comí un helado, o cuando aprendí a andar en bicicleta, puede ser... cualquier cosa.

Hubo un silencio hasta que la castaña hablo.

—La... La primera vez que vi a Jade, era castaña y tenia el ceño fruncido... en verdad ella estaba muy, muy enojada. Siempre me miraba como si quisiera matarme y eso me enloquece de sobremanera, no sabia si era miedo o nervios pero me mareaba con solo verla unos minutos... eso, eso me hace sentir... no se, como me debería sentir... ¿como?...

—Okey. Esto ha sido un mal ejercicio— reprocho Chloe soltando una risa —Mejor te digo que mañana tendré una entrevista en directo desde un avión. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

—Siempre has sido muy buena con las cosas en directo— halago la latina mientras se hacia bola con una manta —Eso no debería sorprenderme, verdad.

—Se la haré a... tu novia.

Tori amplio sus ojos, antes de volver a ver desde su puerta abierta el reloj que marcaba la media noche y como la vela recién se apagaba por la falta de cera —Suerte con eso— murmuro —Tengo que dormir, mañana trabajo... ya es tarde.

—¿No habías pedido el día libre?... Trabajas sin parar, te hace falta tomar un descanso.

—No lo creo, lo mejor sera que vaya mañana. Te deseo suerte con la entrevista, adiós.

—Buenas noches, Tori. Espero descanses.

—¡Ey, Chloe!

—¿Q-Que pasa?

—Eres un asco para levantar el animo, ¿Sabias?

—¡Oh, callate, idiota!

Por un pequeño momento se permitió soltar una suave risa —Solo bromeo, gracias. Buenas noches.

La llamada termino y la morena pudo leer un mensaje de las once que decía; Lo siento. No hace falta decir de quien fue, pero le seguían varios acordando que se verían al día siguiente y... solo por ese día. La castaña se acostó, apago el teléfono sin contestar ni un solo mensaje.

…

Una mañana cualquiera en la ciudad, el sol apenas salia cuando la latina tomo su carro para dirigirse al trabajo. Compro café negro, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al tragar, no había dormido mucho y en verdad lo ocupaba.

Su jefe se sorprendió al verla ahi, pero sonrió al verla entrar a su despacho y sumergirse en unos informes. Era un día calmado, no había noticias de nada en particular. Eso si, la famosa entrevista que estaba dirigiendo Chloe estaba por todas las televisiones del edificio, algo normal pues eran compañeras de la misma empresa de publicidad.

Tori se estiro en su asiento de piel, sabiendo que ese avión se dirigía hacia la ciudad donde estaba. Chloe se veía emocionada en televisión sus hoyuelos se marcaban al hacer cada pregunta, mientras Jade respondía de manera fría y parecía no haber dormido lo suficiente.

—¿Cuales son tus nuevos proyectos?— espectó la rubia desde el televisor —Tenemos informes de una nueva grabación, parece algo grande.

—En efecto, estamos filmando "Actividad Paranormal 2".

—¿Y que nos dices sobre la re...¡AAAAAHH!

La cámara había caído perdiendo toma, el personal sorprendido se acercaba al televisor. La ultima imagen que se había visto había sido, la ex-gótica pegando duro contra el asiento delantero, la castaña se para de su asiento de forma grotesca.

El aparato mostró a un hombre delgado, anunciando.

—El vuelo en emisión tiene un emergencia, el propulsor derecho esta fallando y el avión comenzara a perder altura, lo que afectara en el motor... fuentes externas intentan alertar su caída. ¡Repito, el avión sobrepasa la ciudad podría caer en cualquier momento!

El personal estallo en plegarias, sus ojos ampliados en susto y miedo. Si el avión caía no solo morirían los tripulantes, si no todo el espacio de viviendas donde llegara a caer.

La morena con paso firme corrió hasta el elevador, con suerte la señora Parker se bajo en el piso quinto, dejando le camino a la terraza libre.

«He traído este traje debajo de mi, los pasados tres meses. No puedo seguir asi, esto es... es... Es ahora o nunca.»

Desabrocho su corbata y de un tirón abrio su camisa dejando ver la "S" de su traje. Mientras en el mismo instante quitaba las gafas de su rostro, mostrando una mirada vivas y determinada.

…

—Pedimos a los pasajeros conserven la calma, usen su mascarilla de oxigeno.

Chloe había caído por un pasillo, el avión estaba descontrolado y ella había olvidado de usar el cinturón por la emoción. La pelinegra se quito su protección dispuesta a ayudarle, le tendió la mano haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando en un movimiento brusco termino por chocar con un asiento. Logro que la rubia tomara asiento cuando ella no lo logro, saliendo disparada al fondo de los asientos donde pego con una pared.

…

—¿Que— pronunciaba el piloto del avión —es eso?

Señalo un foco rojo en el ordenador electrónico que mostraba su área de vuelo, sus coordinadas y aproximadamente a que altura estaban del suelo.

—¡¿Que rayos es eso?!

Por el intercomunicador les respondieron el llamado —Es un objeto no identificado, llegando del sureste, y... se acerca muy rápido.

…

La ex-gótica se había quedado replegada a la pared, resistiendo mientras intentaba tomar una mascarilla de oxigeno, su vista se poso por unos instantes en la ventanilla donde paso algo de manera rápida. Amplio los ojos al reconocer; el azul y rojo.

Tal vez seria imaginación, pero escucho claramente pisadas por el lado izquierdo del avión. Un hombre le tendió la mano, la tomo para sentarse con manos temblorosas abrocho el cinturón y logro ponerse la mascarilla.

…

La morena veía que el estabilizador se estaba incendiando y comenzaba a caer en forma de giros fuertes y destructivos. El timón estaba en mal estado por lo que fue primero a por una ala, tomándola con sus brazos estirados.

Por dentro de el, Chloe le logro divisar con los ojos ampliados en su máximo. Para mala suerte de la castaña la ala que sostenía se rompió. El avión iba en su destrucción con más rapidez ahora en picada, la latina solo puso ambos puños en el frente para darse más velocidad.

Con toda su voluntad de alcanzar el transporte de miles de personas, y no falta decir... el amor de su vida. La otra ala salio destrozada chocándose con ella que la atravesó como sí de papel se tratase.

—¡Exceso de velocidad! ¡Exceso de velocidad!

Era lo que escuchaban los pilotos, mientras los tripulantes lloraba y unos comenzaban a rezar plegarias, en definitiva nadie podia verle una salida a esa situación.

Cuando al fin la latina logro rebasar el avión, coloco todo su cuerpo en la punta donde iba de picada, el cielo pronosticaba caída de aviones en un simple juego de béisbol. Los jugadores salieron botados del césped de juego, como los espectadores veían el humo que el transporte traía. Algunos gritaban, otros apuntaban.

Se levantaron de sus asientos ante lo que sus ojos veían, alguien castaño de cabello ondulado con grande capa, el frente del avión se achataba entre más bajaban al suelo. La morena recargo su rostro usando fuerza al volar, para retener todo el avión mientras volaba. Su capa se extendía y su cuerpo se amoldaba con ese traje.

De manera sutil y delicada, con lo más que se podia en esa situación, fue bajando el avión hasta recargar lo en todo el campo, los pasajeros sintieron el aterrizaje mientras sus cuerpos se movieron en una caída lenta.

Cuando todo estuvo estable, y el transporte solo soltaba un humo inofensivo... La audiencia estallo en gritos y porras, en saltos y chillidos... Los pilotos estaban atónitos, y los pasajeros respiraban de manera acelerada y aliviada.

La castaña tomo la puerta del avión y la saco de un tirón, unos infla-bles se formaron para una caída de emergencia y ella entro. Camino con su capa siguiéndole, mientras el viento acomodo su cabello castaño de forma perfecta. La rubia le miraba con la boca abierta, igual que muchos de los pasajeros.

—¿Están todos bien?— pregunto de forma segura y se quedo mirando con la cabeza ladeada a cierta pelinegra del fondo, quien se levanto de su asiento al conectar las miradas —¿Estas bien?

Todos los tripulantes giraron su vista a la ex-gótica, quien se quedo un momento con la boca medio abierta, ante todo lo acontecido.

—Bueno,— volvió a hablar la morena —Sólo espero que esta experiencia no implique que vuelen en el futuro, estadística mente... es la forma más segura de viajar.

Hizo un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida, cuando todos levantaron la mano "¡Espere!" decían, pero ya estaba en la puerta echando un vistazo al estadio, que gritaba con alegría y conmoción, todas esas sonrisas, aplausos y silbidos.

En la pantalla gigante la mostraban, su mirada y su media sonrisa. Porque en ese momento, toda la ciudad festejaba... estaban mostrando eso por señal directa a todos, que en lugar de un partido de béisbol, le veían y aplaudían. Los hombres en la linea de aéreo lineas se abrazaban, todos lo hacían. Se regalaban sonrisas, abrazos y apretones de mano.

La latina sonrió un poco más para poner un puño al frente y salir volando del lugar, donde una pelinegra la miraba marchar, y sin saberlo una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

...

De vuelta en la oficina, la morena esperaba que no se percataran de su partida... ni lo habían notado. Pero habían convocado una reunión general urgente por lo que ajusto su corbata y peino su cabello de forma rápida.

Se topo con Chloe en la entrada a la junta, pero parecía perdida en su mundo con la boca abierta que ni siquiera contesto el saludo de Tori.

El jefe se puso en la mesa del lado derecho y la fila de trabajadores se extendía por una mesa, unos quince por cada lado. El hombre tallo su bigote canoso poniendo sus brazos para pararse y ver a todos sus colegas.

—Muy bien todos, escuchen— exclamo serio él —Quiero saberlo todo, rápido. Ricky quiero ver fotos de ella... él.. en todas partes. Eso tambien investiguen lo, ¿Es él, es ella?... Quiero saberlo. ¡Deportes! ¿Como van a sacar ese gran avión del estadio? ¡Viajes! ¿Porque eligió ese vuelo precisamente? ¿Como se entero? ¡Sociales! ¿Se ha enamorado de alguien? ¿Le gustan los chicos o las chicas? ¡Modas! ¿Que significa su traje? ¿Es aprueba de fuego? ¡Salud! ¿Esta en buena forma? ¿Como se denomina una chica con pene? ¡Negocios! ¿Como afectara esto a los negocios de aerolíneas? Largo y corto plazo. ¡Política! ¿Defiende la verdad, la injusticia? ¿Quiere la paz?

Dijo esto sin siquiera respirar, cuando estaba por salir del lugar, alguien murmuro.

—¿C-Como le llamaremos?

El hombro se giro en sus talones con media sonrisa saliendo por sus bigotes, puso una mano en su barbilla dandole interés al asunto.

—Quiero que quede claro. Ella es...— inhalo y exhalo aire —Ella es... SuperMan.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿SuperMan? ¿Que pasa con Jade y Tori? ¿Que tal la escena del avión? ¿Chloe sorprendida? La prensa quiere saberlo todo...**_

**Morticia Gore: Debo decirte que tu opinion es bastante interesante, por eso en este capitulo quise darle más sentido a todo esto... muchos piensan que ser un heroe es puro divertirse y hacer grandes hazañas, pero ¿a que costo?... Chloe y Tori tienen una linda amistad, pero eso lo explicare en el proximo capitulo donde lo definiremos mucho más. Fue muy lindo tu comentario, me gustaría saber ¿que te parecio este?**

**Anenan: Jajaja es todo un gusto que lo leas dos veces y creo que ahora al menos aca es bastante noche pero generalmente la inspiracion me agarra a esta hora... mm... tengo que admitir que esto suena a fin pero todavia faltan bastantes capitulos, unos mas largos que otros ¡gracias por comentar! ¿Que te parecio este capitulo?**

**LenyRehim: Gracias, espero este tambien te gustara.**

**Vanes Izumi: Jajaja siii, a todos nos da miedo que eso pueda pasar. Pero supongo que toda buena historia tiene algo de drama, ¿no?. ¿Que te parecio el capitulo?**

**Sujufan70: Chloe es como la fanatica que todo buen heroe debe tener XD, pero nooo lo se, traer problemas no lo creo. Creo que el tiempo es lo que a Jade le va afectar, y ¡YA USO EL TRAJE! ... ¿Que tal? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?, las mallas son muty utiles 7w7, y.. ¡No las separare! ¡Las amo juntas!.. pero como en cualquier historia, debe haber algo de drama ¿Que te parecio el capitulo?**

**Guest: Jajaja gracias, ami tambien me gusta Jade celosa... Es cool, espero este capitulo te gustara.**

**Anonimo215: Wow... tu propuestra me ha intrigado... ¡De buena manera!, es decir... cuando se me ocurrio Jaden y Victor fue porque nunca habia escriito sexo gay y, y quise ver que... en lo personal, me agrado. Pero tu idea me parece buena claaaaro, si quieres esperar un momento, tengo que terminar esta historia y despues Mi Chico Ideal, no me gusta dejar incompletas historias y probablamente acepte tu reto... lo hare de 5 o 10 capitulos y ya me vienen bastantes ideas... solo como te digo, espera a que termine estas dos historias ¡BESOS!. Me alegra que me leas desde hace mucho, y que me consideres excelente para esta historia... seras el primero que avise cuando cree la historia, saludos.**


	23. Egoísmo Capitulo 23

**SuperMan Capitulo 23: ****Egoísmo**

**Quiero comentar que estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos, un poco nostálgico para mi a decir verdad. Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

…

¿Que sentirías si en un minuto, todo tu mundo cambiara drásticamente?. El ser pequeño y moreno que guardas como un secreto en casa, de pronto se encuentra en todos los periódicos de primera plana. ¿Como sentirías que el ser que antes solo te veía a ti, ahora tiene que lidiar con un mundo que le necesita? Aquella persona que guardas con tanto egoísmo, porque solo lo quieres para ti. Ahora básicamente, es de todos.

En ese momento Jade baja de la limusina, despues de ser interrogada por la prensa por ir en el tan famoso accidente de avión. Hace mucho que no sucedía, recuerda el tercer año de universidad como su ultimo encuentro pero... el grupo se volvia a reunir. Fueron llamados a la casa Vega, que por decisión de los señores, no había cambiado de lugar.

El granero se había convertido en el sitio indicado para las reuniones, donde habían puesto un piso subterráneo con coordenadas y cámaras de todas las partes del mundo. Había una mesa para nueve, cuatro por un lado y cuatro por el otro. Tori se sentaba en el centro, que era la que tenia la decisión final.

La pelinegra se sentia nerviosa, como hace mucho no lo hacia. Sacudió con sus manos su falda negra perfectamente planchada y guardando postura entro al lugar, donde estaban todos menos la ocupante de sus pensamientos.

Espero que Holly dijera algo pero parecía bastante tranquila, tal vez porque todavía no estaba enterada de que la ex-gótica dejo plantada a su hija el día de su séptimo aniversario. Esperaron unos minutos en los cuales Robbie y Andre se encargaron de aligerar el ambiente con historias y chistes de su epoca estudiantil.

—Lamento el retraso— en ese momento la castaña entraba al lugar llevaba un sándwich en la mano y vestía unos jeans beige con una camisa azul con chaqueta negra —Me había quedado dormida cuando escuche el mensaje, salí rápido del departamento pero tenia hambre.

—Me sorprende como has cambiado con los años— dijo sarcástico Andre mientras recibía un puño en el hombro —¡Oye! Te he dicho que le bajes a tu fuerza, ocupo mi brazo para tocar... básicamente casi cualquier instrumento.

—¿No habías comido?— pregunto con cara de espanto el titiritero —¿Que clase de adulta responsable se supone que eres? Eso puede dejar repercusiones en tu salud, y luego te la pasas trabajando todo el santo día para que te comas simplemente un jamón entre dos panes, ¡¿Que te pasa?!

—Calmante, Rob— lo calmo el músico —Pareces su esposa.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Robbie— espectó Holly mirando seria a su hija —Te he dicho que puedes pasar por la casa, puedo prepararte lo que quieras. En que estaba pensando cuando te deje vivir sola, sí quemas las sopas instantáneas. ¿Jade no se iba quedar contigo?

La pelinegra se removió incomoda en su asiento mientras la latina tragaba con pesadez el trozo de pan que había metido a su boca. Al final Beck pego con un martillo en la mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

—No es por interrumpir— musito el actor —pero tenemos un asunto serio que conversar. En un momento podremos charlar de la mala alimentación y cocina de Tori, ahora veamos algo como esto— apunto con un control al televisor más grande de la sala dando un clic —Esta es la noticia más grande, desde el baile del caballo o el niño de cabello lindo cantando, Baby. Esto es mucho más, estas en todos los países, ciudades, pueblos... en cualquier lugar, se esta hablando de ti.

En la pantalla aparecía la morena con el traje, saludando a los del estadio antes de salir volando. La reportera hablaba japones y en otro canal hablaban alemán, siguiéndole con español, chino, ingles, francés... una infinidad de idiomas.

—Tengo que decir— inquirió David —que es una toma bastante clara, es bastante absurdo que pases tan desapercibida.

—Años de practica— le respondió la latina —No salgo mucho, hablo bajo, agacho la cabeza, uso lentes, el cabello lacio y no olvidemos la falda con... bueno, ya saben.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, Trina jugaba viendo canales cuando apareció uno singular. El robo de un banco por lo que se veía en la descripción del locutor que parecía conmocionado con lo que decía.

—Señoras y señores, lo ha vuelto a hacer— pronunciaba el hombre —en la tarde de hoy, unos rufianes asaltaban el banco nacional cuando entro y los atrapo como si de nada se tratara, ¡Las balas no le dañaban! ¡Aplasto ambas armas contra el suelo!... ¡ES INCREÍBLE! ¡SUPERMAN LO HIZO DE NUEVO, AMIGOS!.

La pelirroja apago el televisor y todos giraron su vista hacia la morena.

—¿Que?— pronuncio esta —No pude evitarlo, fue antes de llegar aquí. Cuando menos lo pensé ya tenia el traje y estaba con los dos sujetos contra un coche de policía, no había muchos espectadores.

—Pudiste consultarlo con nosotros— expresó Robbie

—No había mucho tiempo, podrían haber herido a alguien.

—Chicos eso es lo de menos— les interrumpió Cat sacando unas revistas de su bolso —Podemos ver que la prensa tiene demasiadas preguntas respecto a ti, Tori. Veamos esta; Los doctores han confirmado que la condición del héroe es intersexual, poco común pero normal con la salud debida.

—En eso no se equivocan— hablo el señor Vega tomando otra revista —Veamos aquí dice; SuperMan quien hasta el momento es la sensación no ha debatido su gusto hacia hombres o mujeres, los fanáticos se vuelven locos por la información.

—Creo que todos estábamos conscientes de que esto pasaría— espectó Trina cruzándose de piernas —Ademas estamos juntos en esto, si algo llega a salir mal o algo se sale de control, encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo.

—¿Y si te ausentas en tu trabajo?— pregunto Beck girando su vista a la latina

—Eso no es problema,— respondió —debido a mi bajo estatus no tengo muchas relaciones con los coordinadores, si llego a desaparecer mi jefe no dira nada, puede imaginar que estoy investigando o en tal caso que me tome un descanso, siempre me dice que debería hacerlo.

—¿Y Chloe?— ahora hablo Andre que tenia un puño en su mentón

—Estoy por encargarme de eso.

—Entonces— aclaro el actor —¿Ningún problema por el momento?

—Ninguno, todo en orden.

La junta suspiro parándose de su lugar para marcharse, se despidieron sabiendo que se verían aun más seguido que de costumbre. Las únicas que no parecían dispuestas a marcharse eran Jade y Tori que permanecieron sentadas en sus asientos hasta que el salón quedo solitario.

—¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

Pronuncio por primera vez en esa sala la ex-gótica haciendo que la castaña levantara la vista de su regazo. Se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecieron horas para la pelinegra, antes de que la morena se dispusiera a hablar.

—Si, lo recibí.

—¿Estas enojada?

La castaña se paro de su asiento caminando de manera lenta y pesada, hasta sentarse al lado de su amante quien la veía con impaciencia y curiosidad. Se pregunto si esos ojos azul verdoso la veían de la misma manera que ella lo hacia.

—No, no estoy enojada Jade.

—Entonces... ¿Que tienes? ¿Que hago?

—Tú no eres el problema, soy... yo, siempre soy yo.

—¿A... A que te refieres?

—Yo que siempre estoy preguntándome, pensando, sintiendo. Me ahogo en dudas que no puedo responder— los ojos marrones se toparon con los verdes —Sabes, algunos dicen que en una relación siempre uno quiere más que el otro. Nunca lo había creído, es algo absurdo que... que no entendía en lo absoluto.

Las pupilas de la latina se cristalizaban cuando giro la vista hacia un lado sin poderle sostener la mirada a su pareja. La ex-gótica estaba en un silencio duro, sin poder hacer nada mas que apretar sus puños encima de las braceras de su silla.

—Creo que lo empiezo a entender... porque yo siento que cada día te voy queriendo más y más... pero cuando te veo parece que tú no estas en mi situación. Cada día veo como te vas alejando más de mi, te he extrañado tanto. Y estoy feliz por ti, por tu fama, por tu éxito, por... todo. Y no puedo decirte nada, porque me alegro por ti— en ese instante unió sus rostros en un beso lento y suave —Maldita sea, te amo.

—Si te sientes asi... ¿Por que fuiste a salvarme cuando estaba en el avión?

—La sola idea de perderte, me aterra— aclaro con su tono seguro de voz —Que este un poco decepcionada no significa que deje de amarte. Prometí protegerte por siempre ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Lo hago. Pero... ¿Que pasara ahora?

Tori entrelazo sus dedos con Jade dandole una linda sonrisa. Mientras sus ojos se encontraban de nuevo, explorándose con solo la mirada, como lo habían hecho el primer día.

—Quiero que pienses, te daré tiempo. Esto no significa que nos separemos— aclaro viendo el rostro asustado de su amante —pero quiero que me digas como te sientes, y que es lo que te pasa. Te quiero y busco entenderte... Entonces hasta que me des tu respuesta, sigues siendo mía. No lo olvides.

Sin decir más la morena se marcho, dejando a la pelinegra con la intriga del todo en su mente, apretando cierto objeto en su bolsillo.

…

Unas horas más tarde en la editora más grande de la ciudad, llegaba una latina con prisa con su típico atuendo y un maletín en su mano. El lugar era un desorden de imágenes por haya archivos por acá, los empleados tenían excitación en el rostro.

La morena se hizo espacio hasta su despacho que estaba al costado de Chloe. La vio ahi, metida en archivos, datos e imágenes, toco con un puño su escritorio intentando con eso llamar su atención. Lo que al instante consiguió.

—¡Tori, que alegría al fin verte!— exclamo la rubia haciendo a un lado los papeles —No tienes idea como estoy con este asunto, es una maravilla... cuando le vi en el avión, te juro que jamas me había sentido tan acelerada en la vida... ¡Es una chica!

—Si, creo que todo el mundo ya se ha enterado de eso.

Le comento en voz baja la castaña sentándose en la esquina del escritorio sin darle mucha importancia.

—Pero es que... hay tantas preguntas, Tori. No tienes idea de cuantos la hemos estado esperando, no tiene idea de la esperanza que esto trae al mundo. Sé que debe tener muchos asuntos por atender pero estaría bien que nos contestara algunas dudas. Todos las tenemos.

—Así que... T-Tú crees que, tal vez... ¿Debería responder a la incertidumbre?

—No es mucho,— suspiro la periodista —Solo quiero conocerle, como todo el mundo.

—¿No crees que una entrevista... s-seria algo exagerado?

—No espero que lo entiendas, Tori. Pero... alguien como yo, que le llevo esperando tantos años. Sé que te podrá parecer tonto, he estado soñando con esto... no espero venga hacia mi...— soltó una risa fingida —es decir, mírame. ¿Que soy yo para alguien como ella?... Es ridículo, no me hagas caso.

La rubia se paro de su asiento, con cierta tristeza en su rostro caminando hasta el elevador. Tori le siguió con la mirada, viendo a través de la pared cuando se percato que subía al techo del edificio. Una idea cruzo por su mente, dejo su maletín en su despacho y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia.

Corrió algunas calles, hasta encontrar uno de los callejones solitarios que solía ver como puntos de cambio. Se quito la ropa y los lentes, alboroto su cabello dejando la bolsa con sus pertenencias tras el basurero del fondo.

Voló alto, hasta ver solamente las puntas de los edificios y se dirigió a uno en particular. Se encontraba por encima en el tejado del edificio donde trabajaba. Logro visualizar a Chloe que por suerte estaba sola, se veía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras iba prender un cigarrillo.

La latina lo impidió soplando cuando prendía el encendedor, lo hizo varias veces hasta que la rubia giro su vista a su dirección.

—No debería fumar, señorita.— hablo firme la morena mientras descendía de su vuelo, al ver a la chica paralizada siguió diciendo —Perdón, no quería asustarte.

La chica estaba atónita, tenia los ojos abiertos en su máximo, abría y cerraba varias veces la boca intentando decir algo coherente, ni hablar del cigarrillo y encendedor que había tirado en cuanto diviso al héroe.

—S-Soy Chloe...— tartamudeo la periodista — P-Puedes llamarme Chloe.

—Bueno, un placer conocerte Chloe.

La rubia que aun no lo procesaba soltó una gran sonrisa por sus labios, haciendo que sus ojos se achicaran y sus mejillas se elevaran. Se veía soñada pero sobretodo feliz.

—El placer es mio... SuperMan— contesto acercándose solo unos pasos al héroe —Perdona la pregunta pero; ¿Que haces aquí?

—Buena pregunta. Veras... en el avión con la prensa, no era el mejor momento para hablar, ni para responder a sus dudas. Te he visto aquí, tambien me parecio verte en el avión asi que... ¿Te parece si respondo?

—¿Sabes que soy de la prensa?

—Lo sé.

—Osea que cualquier información que me des, la compartiré con el mundo.

—Eso esperó.

La periodista saco un grabador de voz del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la castaña le miro con media sonrisa ladeada. Cuando presiono el botón rojo de grabar, la latina comenzó a hablar.

—La gente esta haciendo preguntas ahora que aparezco, creo que se merecen que conteste a sus preguntas.

La rubia trago saliva mientras se mordía el labio dispuesta a empezar con la entrevista —Empecemos por la gran pregunta... ¿Eres el chico del Internet?

—En efecto, lo soy.

—¿De donde vienes?

—No soy de este planeta, pero si me preguntas cual... en realidad, no lo se.

—¿Porque... tardaste tanto en aparecer?

—Hace algunos años no tenia la experiencia, ni mentalidad que tengo ahora. Ocupaba entrenar para ser lo suficientemente buena para ayudarlos.

—¿Eres..— Chloe desvió su mirada a la entrepierna de la morena, sin poder evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera —intersexual?

—Si, lo soy.

—¿Y el... el tamaño tiene algo que ver con tus poderes o es algo genético?

—¿El tamaño de que?

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que la latina lo capto, amplio los ojos sorprendida cuando un rubor cubrió sus pómulos.

—¡Lo siento es que nunca había visto uno tan grande!— se disculpo la rubia —¡Aparte estas usando mayas, lo siento no pude evitarlo! Un momento... no sabia que podías sonrojarte.

—Seria estupendo que no lo mencionaras.

—Cortare esa parte, sera nuestro secreto... Sigamos, ¿Te gustan chicas o chicos?

—Chicas.

—Y la ultima respecto a algunos comentarios crueles de políticos que dicen que el mundo no necesita a un salvador... ¿Que les dirías a ellos?

La castaña se quedo uno segundos en silencio, impactada por la pregunta hasta que escucho algo por su oído derecho... era un incendio a cuatro ciudades de distancia era grande. Empezó a elevarse sin quitar la vista de la periodista.

—Ellos dicen que nadie necesita un salvador... yo todos los días escucho a alguien gritando por uno.

Y con eso se fue a toda velocidad dejando que una ráfaga de viento moviera el cabello de Chloe quien estaba sorprendida y extasiada por toda la nueva información. Quien dando pequeños brincos de felicidad entro de nuevo al elevador dispuesta a seguir trabajando.

...

Tori venia llegando a su departamento, eran pasadas las once de la noche y paso una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, tronando lo en señal de cansancio. Venia llegando de china que aunque nunca había visitado parecía un buen lugar para incidentes con mafiosos, en tal caso ya estaba todo solucionado.

Se dio una rápida ducha con agua tibia mientras intentaba sacar de su mente la sola idea de que Jade le dejaría, solo era una posibilidad... tal vez ya no le quería, tal vez había dejado de ser como antes, tal vez... había encontrado alguien más. La sola idea hizo que su pecho se oprimiera, sacudio su cabello húmedo dispuesta a no pensar mas en ello.

Se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones flojos dispuesta a dormir, tomo un vaso de agua y unas uvas de la nevera cuando el timbre sonó. Antes de cualquier cosa se puso los lentes y se cepillo con los dedos el cabello para abrir la puerta.

—¿Chloe?

—¿Puedo pasar?

Un silencio incomodo había aparecido cuando la hizo pasar a la sala, la rubia tenia un vaso en manos que fue ofrecido por la dueña del lugar. Los minutos pasaban pero ninguna daba el primer paso hacia una charla.

—Quiero decirte algo— inquirió la periodista —Quiero que me escuches, y no volvamos a hablar de esto mañana. Ocupo sacarlo de mi, pero no quiero que te sientas rara por lo que sea que diga.

—Dilo.

«_Me ha descubierto, estoy perdida. Estuve muy cerca como esperaba que no lo notara. Dios soy tan imbécil._» Aunque el semblante de la morena era sereno, su mente estaba que colapsaba con el miedo.

—Me gustas.

«¿Eh?»

—Pero ahora hay alguien que me gusta más.

«¿Que?»

—No entiendo lo que dices— espectó la latina —nunca... nunca se me habían declarado, diciéndome que ahora les gustaba otra persona, es un poco raro si lo piensas.

—Si, lo siento. Yo nunca te lo dije porque sé que tienes novia... a la cual le tengo un poco de miedo a decir verdad. Pero sé cuanto la amas y todo eso. Aun asi no quería quedarme con el sentimiento enterrado en el pecho por lo que creo que es mejor decírtelo. Eres una persona increible, cuando íbamos en la escuela nunca tuve amigos pero en la universidad todo fue tan diferente gracias a ti.

—Oye, eso no me lo tienes que agradecer. Eres una gran chica, Chloe— aclaro la castaña poniendo comprensible mente una mano en el hombro de su amiga —Por supuesto seria genial que me dijeras quien es la o él afortunado.

—Te vas a reír de mi.

—Oh, pero que tan malo puede ser— rió —¿Sera Josh el de contabilidad? ¿O Clarissa la del clima?

—Esos que.— reprocho la rubia pegando le un codazo a la latina —Es alguien un tanto más grande.

—¿Te enamoraste de un anciano?

—¡¿Que?!— chillo la periodista —¡NO! ¡Claro que no!... Me refiero a que ha salido mucho en revistas y periódicos, tiene fama pero no es engreída.

—¿Engreída?... Entonces es una chica— descubrió Tori cuando Chloe la miro con cara de "Apoco" —¿Megan Fox? ¿Angelina Jolie?... Sabias que ambas están casadas y la segunda tiene como diez hijos.

—¡No, Tori! ¡No son ellas!— la rubia empezaba a impacientarse —Por Dios... te lo diré con una pista, es un héroe.

La castaña se quedo paralizada con los ojos bien abiertos hasta tallar nerviosamente su cabello, dando un largo suspiro antes de decir.

—¿No es Batman? ¿verdad?

—No... no lo es.

—Vaya, esa es nueva información— exclamo la latina hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos —¿C..Cuando?

—Esta tarde, estaba fumando en la terraza de la empresa cuando ella simplemente apareció como si pudiera entender lo que sentia. Me dio su tiempo para hacerle algunas preguntas y se fue... se fue volando. Tendrías que haberle visto, con su traje y esa voz fuerte y segura, sus ojos marrones que parecen verlo todo. Sin duda me enamoré.

La morena que aun lo procesaba se desplazó en el sillón suspirando al mismo tiempo —¿Me prometes que si no funciona encontraras a alguien más?— comentó —No te pido mucho, solo que no le esperes para siempre. Ella podría estar saliendo con alguien.

—No me lo dijo.

Tori deseo darse una palmada en la frente, pero se limito a asentir con la cabeza dando un signo de comprensión —Entiendo, pero puede ser. Así que quiero que me prometas que no le estarás esperando... hay muchos chicos o chicas por ahi afuera esperando a salir contigo.

—Dime alguno.

—¿Clarissa la del clima?

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa pegando le un codazo más a su acompañante —Es una puta, y tambien quiere contigo.

—¡Oye!— se quejo la castaña —Solo estoy dando una posibilidad. Ademas quien dice que no puede enamorarse y cambiar... todo puede pasar.

Se soltaron a reír un momento, hasta quedar en un silencio mucho más cómodo que el primero. De eso se trababa la amistad, de poder estar con alguien sin temor a expresarte o echarlo a perder. Poder reír incluso de las cosas más absurdas.

—¿Tú cambiaste?— rompió el silencio Chloe —Ya sabes, ¿cambiaste cuando conociste a tu novia?

—No lo sé... Ni siquiera recuerdo como me sentia antes de amarla. Cuando la conocí ella todavía no me quería, era algo asi como amor no correspondido. Era eso lo que pensé. Sé que sonará cursi, pero desde ese día hasta este día con tal de verle sonreír... Yo lo haría todo. Por eso no creo que una persona cambie por enamorarse, si no que ambas personas cambian por su propio amor.

—¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta de matrimonio?

_¡CRASH!_

No hubo tiempo de contestar cuando un ruido les interrumpió, ambas giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con la puerta abierta de una habitación con una lampara rota en el suelo y cierta pelinegra con los ojos ampliados en sorpresa.

—Jade... ¿Que haces aquí?

—Yo..— la rubia se sentia un tanto fuera de lugar, tomo su portafolio y abrio la puerta principal —Me tengo que ir, te veo mañana.

Ese fue un escape rápido pensó la latina, pero más que eso. ¿Cuanto llevaba Jade en el departamento? ¿Habría escuchado todo?. Las dudas caían como tormenta en su cabeza cuando sintió dos brazos apretarla posesivamente, se relajo al oler la exquisita fragancia de su amante.

—Estoy aquí desde las seis— hablo la ex-gótica como si pudiera leerle la mente —Quería hablar contigo pero tardaste bastante, me quede dormida en tu habitación... Desperté hace como media hora.

—Oh.

Se quedaron unos minutos asi, sin decir nada hasta llegar a uno de los sillones donde cayeron con la morena sentada y con la pelinegra en su regazo, rodeandole con las piernas la cintura. No hubo besos, pero se dieron una mirada mucho más intensa y fogosa que uno de esos.

—Puedes decirme, ¿Porque a mi?— comenzó a hablar la oji-verde con un tono de seriedad en su voz, cuando la castaña ladeo su cabeza en una clara señal de confusión siguió diciendo —Porque a mi la persona más egoísta probablemente de toda la tierra, la más posesiva... Porque yo... Porque me tocó enamorarme perdidamente de la chica más generosa, caritativa y jodidamente desinteresada... Este tipo de persona altruista que daría todo por los demás... Alguien como tú que tengo que compartir con todo el mundo, porque se que es lo que te hace feliz... Porque te amo. ¿Porque a mi?. No es que te aleje pero la sola idea de compartirte con todo el mundo... Me disgusta por completo, soy tan egoísta.

La castaña paso sus dedos por el cabello negro y sedoso de su pareja dandole unas caricias para que se desahogara. La pelinegra se protegía enterrada en el cuello de esta.

—Sé que llegarán más personas como Chloe, no soporto la idea de que este enamorada de ti. ¿Por que no simplemente eras una persona normal y te encerraba en mi sótano por siempre?.

La latina se rió de tal ocurrencia —Es un poco excesivo ¿no crees?

—Cállate.

—Mírame a los ojos, por favor.

Cuando al fin sus mirados conectaron, sus narices se juntaron en lo que se diría un tierno beso esquimal.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?— preguntó la morena tocando suave la mejilla de su amante mientras esta negaba con la cabeza —Me gusta que no te gustan solo mis dos personalidades, no me quieres por ser un héroe ni por ser una periodista despistada. Me quieres por lo que soy, la persona sin traje que puedo ser cuando estoy contigo. Te amo, por lo que puedo ser cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Me amas?

—Como no tienes una idea.

—¿Me ibas a proponer matrimonio la noche de nuestro séptimo aniversario?

La castaña se quedo sin habla limitándose a asentir levemente, solo para ver como su pareja sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Una pequeña y curiosa caja negra muy parecida a... la abrió. Era el mismo anillo que ella había comprado en aquella tienda.

—Yo tambien.

Tori coloco a su novia en el sillon para salir corriendo por la caja roja de su cuarto, volvió un poco agitada. Ambas juntaron lado a lado las cajas, sorprendiéndose al ver la misma sortija en las dos cajas. Se quedaron unos instantes asi, dejando que la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana les iluminara.

—¿Me permites?

La latina no dudo en colocar el anillo en la mano pálida de su amante, le quedaba tan bien que tallo una vez con su pulgar asegurándose de que era real, dejo un suave beso ahi mismo. La ex-gótica imito su acción poniéndole la sortija con delicadeza, se sonrieron al terminar el pequeño ritual.

—Supongo que esto significa que ambas aceptamos— bromeo Jade —Y que... estamos comprometidas ¿cierto?

—Cierto— le aseguro la morena tomándola en un abrazo tibio —Quiero aclararte algunas cosas... Sé que tengo un mundo que ahora dependerá de mi, pero quiero que tengas claro que tú eres una prioridad. Sin ti... yo ya no soy nada ¿comprendes?. Esta noche y la siguiente, y la que sigue con todas las demás hasta que muera... seré tuya y tú serás mía.

—¿Muera?

—Si, hasta que yo muera... porque no te permitiré morir antes que yo.

No había tiempo para más discursos, se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana. Sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas sin quererse detener, mientras sus manos se exploraban libremente. Las prendas comenzaban a irse, para dejarlas como recién vinieron al mundo.

La morena se separo del beso fogoso escuchando el gruñido de su amante, rápido la giro para recostarla boca abajo en el sillón. Recorrió su espalda con pequeños y constantes besos húmedos hasta llegar a su trasero el cual se permitió admirar, poso una mano en el izquierdo para apretarlo.

Se sentia nerviosa nunca había hecho eso antes, pero se auto felicito al oír un gemido salir por la garganta de la pelinegra. La vio ponerse en lo que muchos llamaban cuatro patas y sintió todo su miembro temblar por solo la vista. Paso un dedo por la intimidad de la ex-gótica como una costumbre para no herirla, una gran sonrisa salio de sus labias al sentirla completamente húmeda.

Vio como su espalda se arqueaba cuando acariciaba su clítoris con dos dedos, esto le permitió posicionarse de una forma perfecta en su espalda. Sus cuerpos estaba tan unidos que parecían amoldados para hacerlo de esa manera. Quito su mano de la entrepierna, poniendo ahora la punta de su miembro pasándolo por arriba y por abajo en signo de preparación.

—¡Diablos... Vega hazlo ya! ¡Aaaagh..!

Si en efecto había entrado perfectamente, y al parecer de la morena más profundo que nunca. Los gemidos de su amante solo le hacían querer aumentar el ritmo, no se reprimió. Ambas estaban casi en el punto máximo de placer, sus piernas se enredaron en busca de aun más cercanía. Con cada embestida la pelinegra parecía arquearse más mientras su cabello se movía y se hacia ligeramente hacia delante, volviendo atrás para repetir el proceso.

La castaña se sostuvo de las caderas de su pareja buscando un poco más de presión, llegando a un nuevo nivel de placer para ambas. Sus suspiros se entrecortaban uniéndose a la curiosa sinfonía que hacia al sofá viejo rechinar, sus cuerpos se balanceaban en un ritmo constante y pasional.

—Solamente contigo haría el amor, Jade. Por eso, sé egoísta, sé posesiva, sé como eres... porque asi te amo. Nunca lo olvides.

La atmósfera parecía quemar, y el calor de sus cuerpos que se hacían uno mismo. El impetuoso sonido que hacia la latina al chocar con el coxis de su amante, o los gorriones que cantaban avisando que estaba por amanecer. Los últimos jadeos salían por sus gargantas cuando llegaban al momento clímax, sintiéndose en la punta de la lujuria.

Llegaron al orgasmo sintiendo un gozo increible, la pelinegra se dejo caer en el sillon con cierta satisfacción en su ser. Mientras que la castaña que se quedo un momento sosteniéndose por las manos, permitiendole a la ex-gótica darse la vuelta para fusionarse en un abrazo afectuoso. Apestaban a sexo y locura... como cualquier pareja realmente enamorada.

—Estas sudando, Tori.

—Lo siento, creo que sera mejor ir a darme una ducha.

Cuando la castaña iba hacer un intento por levantarse dos brazos la sostuvieron por el cuello, impidiéndole salir.

—No, no te muevas— ordeno —Quedémonos un momento asi, despues vamos juntas a la ducha.

Sin intención de quejarse, la latina se recostó usando de almohada el pecho de su pareja. Viendo por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a aparecer dejando un hermoso naranja rojizo y azul en todo el cielo. Y... es aquí cuando te das cuenta.

Que a pesar de sus diferencias, tenían algo en común y es que estaban locas la una por la otra.

_**Continuara...**_

**¿Que pasara con Chloe? ¿Políticos en contra de SuperMan? ¿Nueva responsabilidad? **

**Anonimo 215: Oooooooooh alguien quiere ver a Jaden darle duro a Tori 7w7... entiendo, entiendo. Y tambien entiendo como quieres los actos, es decir a mi no me justa poner todo tan explicito porque... bueno, hata a mi me da cosita, me gusta mas el rollo cursi y empalagoso. Que sepan que hablan de sexo pero con palabras suaves y todo ese rollo. Besos, espero te gustara el capitulo.**

**Chat'de'Lune: Que ¿hastio? XD JAJAJA he de admitir que rei mucho con tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado. Me mola que te mole tia, ademas es bueno saberlo de una lectora mia de varios fics. Espero te molara este capitulo, besos.**

**Vanes Izumi: *-* Yase, me emocione igual yo que lo escribi. Pero todo esta dando un giro melodramatico, espero te gustara el capitulo. Besos.**

**Pamela: Creo que te consedi el deseo pero no quiero quye tu corazon sufra, ¿Te gusto el capitulo?**

**natalia .33633: Perdon estaba de vacaciones espero con cincomil palabras te deje satisfecha para la proxima semana, gracias por comentar. Besos.**

**Morticia Gore: Chloe y Tori tendran buena amistad porque me parecio interesante la combinacion. ¡Gracias, SuperMan ya esta en las calles!... y de verdad quiero saber que opinas de este capitulo, creo que es una reconciliacion asi se le puede decir XD. Besos.**

**Andre sofia garcia: ¡No terminaron!... Espero te gustara el capitulo XD. Y yo tambien creo que Chloe ahora querra saber aun mas de nuestro heroe. Gracias por comentar.**


	24. Comprometidas Capitulo 24

**SuperMan Capitulo 24: Compromiso**

**Vaya es lindo leer sus comentarios chicos, me han apoyado increíblemente desde el primer capitulo y se los agradezco. Besos.**

…

Al despertar la pelinegra bostezo estirando sus brazos, se sentó en la cama para observar el cuerpo a su lado. Pensó en cuantos días por su trabajo se había perdido la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos, soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en sonrisa. No podia tener una prometida más linda.

El verla ahí acostada boca arriba con la manta cubriendo apenas la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, y su cabello esparcido por toda su almohada dandole un toque cautivador, que no terminaba hasta que veía su rostro reflejando tanta serenidad y paz. No se resistió en pasar su mano pálida por el firme abdomen de su amante, viendo que esta hacia un puchero al sentir lo frió de su piel contra su calidez.

Se fue acomodando encima, hasta que sus pechos desnudos se encontraron. La ex-gótica comenzó a regalarle pequeños besos en la oreja, para bajar a su mandíbula y llegar a su cuello donde se esmero un tanto más. La latina que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, y no podia encantarse más con la vista que tenia.

—Dime que rayos es lo tengo que hacer para despertar todos los días asi.

La pelinegra esbozo una sonrisa enterrándose más en el pecho de la latina, dejando un pequeño sendero de besos por ahi mismo. Tomándola de la cintura para que no se moviera, levanto su vista hasta conectarla con el marrón llamativo que le fascinaba.

—Mudate conmigo, hoy mismo.

—¿Qu...Que?— pregunto la morena con un rubor asomándose en sus mejillas —Tan, tan repentino. A tu casa... mudarme. ¿En serio?

—No es una pregunta, Vega. Estoy avisándote que vivirás conmigo— murmuro la gótica uniendo sus cuerpos más fuerte percatándose de que cierta parte comenzaba a despertar —La mudanza llega a las seis.

La castaña reprimió un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se retorcía bajo su pareja —No crees que es algo apresurado, apenas nos vamos a cas..— logro articular antes de jadear por una mano en su miembro

—¿Que te dije anoche repetidas veces, cuando hacíamos el amor sin parar en la ducha y luego aquí?

Tori no se resistió a enrollar sus brazos en los hombros de su amante, cuando esta se esmeraba con su parte intima —Que...— gimió —Soy tuya.

—Si, eres mía— afirmo la ex-gótica deleitándose con las innumerables expresiones adorables que hacia su prometida cuando estaba apunto de llegar al punto máximo de placer —Por eso tienes que estar en mi casa, como mi prometida y futura esposa. Se mía.

…

—¿Entonces que paso?— pregunto Robbie que sudaba a gotas por el rostro —¡¿Es malo?! ¡¿Te descubrieron?!— intuyo desgarrándose la garganta en un grito —¡Dime que paso mujer, que! ¡Diablos, habla!

—Calma al maniático, Vega— hablo la ex-gótica que estaba recargada en la mesa —Si sigue gritando asi lo amarrare a la silla, con cinta en la boca.

—Jade te recuerdo que tu fuiste la de la grandiosa idea de poner— alego la castaña viendo su celular para leer —Granero Vega, URGENTE. AHORA.

—Bueno, antes que nada quiero informar que son buenas noticias— anuncio la pelinegra viendo a toda la junta suspirar —No sean nenas, los ocupaba aquí rápido.

—Oh, es sobre el debate de los millones que ganaría Tori si se deja hacer una sesión por CalvinKlein— comento el ex-titiritero mirando a la morena —Porque déjame decir que es una muy buena propuesta y muchos fanáticos, ya sabes... estarían encantados de verte en ropa interior.

A veces el que este chico no trajera un títere en la mano, lo hacia más visible a las conquistas de una noche o un mes, pero... otras, el hecho de que Rex se haya fusionado con él no le traía nada bueno. Como en este momento, donde Jade lo ahorcaba hasta el punto en que su rostro se volvia violeta.

—¡Para, Jade!— exclamo la latina metiéndose en la disputa —Lo vas a matar.

—¡Es lo que intento!

—Solo..— se escucho al cuatro ojos murmurar con un poco de aliento —era un comentario.

Luego de eso, y habiendo el chico recuperado su respiración la reunión se retomo con todos centrando su atención en la pareja que estaba parada, esperando que las palabras salieran para dar la noticia.

—Yo...— se escucho la voz de ambas hablar al mismo tiempo —Ella...— intentaron corregir terminando igual —Nosotras...— estaban tan coordinadas hablando al unísono que parecía planeado

—Al diablo— la pelinegra se canso pasando un brazo por el cuello de su amante —Nos propusimos matrimonio ayer... estamos comprometidas. Vega vivirá conmigo desde hoy, y... si tienen algún comentario, mientras no sea negativo sera bienvenido.

Todos se quedaron en una pausa dramática, claro a excepción de la señora Holly... Quien lanzo su bolso al aire dando un raro baile de alegría mientras arrastraba a su hija con ella en un abrazo.

—¡SI, YA ERA HORA!— exclamo la mujer —¡Empezaba a pensar que Tori no volvería a comer comida casera, nunca más! ¡¿Para cuando la boda?!

La morena quien logro despegarse un poco de su madre, miro a su pareja que tenia una linda sonrisa en el rostro cuando todos se comenzaban a parar para felicitarlas por el compromiso. La pelinegra volvió al lado de la castaña para tomarla por los hombros, mientras seguían recibiendo felicitaciones.

—Creemos que lo más pronto posible estaría perfecto— informo la latina con tono nervioso —Como en... tres semanas o cuatro como máximo.

—Haré reservaciones en cabañas, sera al aire libre— comento Jade con media sonrisa —El césped y los animales no son lo mio... pero a Vega le gusta. Así que me tome el derecho de elegir el lugar de la luna de miel.

—No llevan un día comprometidas y ya estas pensando en la luna de miel— espectó Beck con una aire divertido —Típico de ti, Jade. ¿Podemos saber en que lugar será?

—Ni en tus sueños, Beckett.

—En realidad planeamos todo en cuestión de minutos— musito Tori caminando hacia sus dos mejores amigos tomándolos a cada uno por un hombro —Andre, Robbie... quiero decirles que son mis padrinos, espero no me avergüencen con el discurso.

—Esto es increible, te nos casaras... adiós fiestas y borrachera hasta la madrugada— sentencio el músico dramático —¿Como me ayudaras a conquistar chicas con las que termino en un mes?

La morena soltó una carcajada —¡Oye, voy a estar casada, no muerta!— le pego amistosa-mente un puño en el brazo —Te puedo seguir ayudando con tus conquistas.

Jade quien hasta el momento estaba muy entretenida hablando con Cat, pero cuando escucho eso en realidad con lo que no estaba muy de acuerdo —¡Mientras no sea en un bar gay puedes quedarte hasta las dos, ni un minuto más!

—¡¿Y cuando me va ayudar a mi?!— se quejo el ex-titiritero

—Bar gay solamente hasta la media noche, te ayuda con tu conquista y sale de ahí.

Beck se paro aun lado de su amiga latina, poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de comprensión. Después de todo él era el unico casado, lo entendía perfectamente.

—Y Tori...— susurro el actor —Esto apenas esta comenzando.

…

La mansión West es algo que cualquiera podría describir como perfecta, impecable y con tonos obscuros que en verdad eran de esperar. Los muebles combinaban correctamente con cada sillon, televisión, o mesa que hubiera. Incluso la vajilla parecía importada y estaba elegantemente ordenada, brillando como si jamas hubieran sido utilizadas.

La castaña se sintió un poco avergonzada de su departamento, estando ahi. Ella no era la persona más organizada, ni la más elegante, ni correcta. La mayoría de sus tazas tenían dibujos animados y no le preocupaba el color de las cosas, simplemente las tomaba si le gustaban.

Se sentia tan fuera de lugar, que hasta su atuendo de ropa parecía incorrecto. Llevaba una camisa roja, con supras del mismo color, y unos jeans negros. En comparación con su novia que llevaba un fino atuendo, con zapatillas.

Por otro lado Jade se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo muy curioso de lo que jamas se había percatado. Ella no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, viajaba bastante y cuando tenia tiempo libre la pasaba con su familia o con su ahora prometida. Por eso no se percataba de que... su casa, de como era su casa.

Que era tan perfecta que en cierta parte... parecía inhumana. Como si nadie viviera ahí, solo se dio cuenta de eso al acomodar las tazas de su amante en su lacena, que aunque las suyas eran blancas completamente iguales, las de ella tenían cierto toque, cierto calor... cierta vida.

¿Porque nunca se había dado cuenta que su casa, no era un hogar? ¿Porque al traer a su pareja todo parecía tan... real? ¿Que era esa calidez que se sentia al no estar sola?

«Ahora... es mi hogar, nuestro hogar» Se respondió a si misma.

Se perdio tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio a la latina ponerse enfrente de ella impidiendo que metiera más tazas a la lacena. La morena tenia las mejillas coloradas y un gesto de vergüenza al tomarle la manga del saco.

—No tienes que hacerlo,— hablo con tono bajo —Puedo tirarlas, Jade.

—¿De que hablas?

—La tazas... mis cosas— se pausaba como tragaba saliva —No combinan, tu tienes todo muy bien organizado, en verdad— soltó una risa seca —No ocupo a Batman en una taza es... ridículo.

La pelinegra sonrió, subiendo la mirada de su amante por la barbilla —Dime, ¿porque la compraste?— pregunto —Si no me dices me enojare, solo la viste en una tienda ¿y dime porque la quisiste?— insistió —¿Te gusto?

La castaña asintió escondiéndose entre el hombro y el cuello de su prometida —Me gusta, mucho.

No pudo evitarlo, la ex-gotica le acaricio la cabeza como un reflejo dejando le un beso en la frente —Entonces se queda— afirmo —Y todos tus muebles tambien, incluyendo el sillon con forma de mano y el aparato para hacer helados... todo se queda.

Tori salio de su escondite para besarle, con ternura dejando que sus labios se sincronizaran en un ritmo pausado e inquietante. El unico pensamiento flotante en la mente de la guionista era que esa casa nunca había sido estrenada, por ellas. Y... la mansión tenia al menos siete habitaciones, sin contar el comedor, la sala y la cocina donde estaban.

Con lo ultimo de coherencia que le quedaba a la pelinegra antes de empezar con un maratón muy largo, susurro; —Me hacías falta, tú.

…

Por otro lado de la ciudad, en una gran mansión de varias hectáreas. Se encontraba nada más ni menos que Ryder Daniels, el gran empresario descendiente de la fortuna con su apellido, que ahora había triplicado con años de trabajo. Veía el periódico sentado en un sillon de piel, poniendo uno de sus pies sobre su rodilla mientras meneaba el whisky en su mano, en un acto meramente elegante y un poco... creído.

Dejo su vaso en la mesa de noche a su costado, tallándose el cabello negro donde sobresalía una que otra cana por las patillas, mientras fruncía el ceño. Primera plana "SuperMan" siguiente pagina tambien, otra con lo mismo, solo faltaba que las historietas tuvieran al mentado héroe. De donde había salido para quitarle la fama, y porque... tenia algo en particular que le intrigaba, esos ojos... los había visto en otra parte. Jamas podría olvidar una mirada como esa, despreocupada, vivaz, soñadora, pacifica, y... fascinante.

¿Pero de donde le recordaba?

Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al sentir su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco, era extraño casi nadie tenia su telefono personal, el de las ex-novias estaba en su habitación al igual que el de su trabajo, metió su mano para sacarlo con rapidez, atendió sin antes ver el numero.

—¿Bueno?— pregunto sin tener nada más que decir pero solo se escuchaba una respiración por el otro lado —Si esto es una llamada de broma, ni lo intenten voy a colgar.

—¡Ryder!— exclamo la voz por el aparato y sus ojos se ampliaron —Perdón, soy yo... Tori. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa, hace unos años que no hablamos.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír, esa chica. Nunca podría admitir pero extrañaba ese tono de voz dulce y bonachón.

—¡Victoria!— pronuncio con gusto en su hablar —Vaya, vaya... con que Victoria Vega al fin da señales de vida, pero cuanto va... ¿un año?

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo, y creo que son solo once meses— rió la chica en su oído —Pero da igual, ocupo decirte algo importante.

—Dime, estoy a tu merced.

—Veras...— trago saliva audible mente —Me caso en tres semanas, y... yo quería invitarte, se que no nos hemos visto pero te considero un gran amigo seria un honor que estuvieras ahí.

Él se tenso al principio rascando su barba en un signo de sorpresa, parándose de su lugar para comenzar a caminar por su gran biblioteca.

—No puedo creerlo, en realidad te vas a casar. Sigues con la guionista gótica o tuviste una noche loca en las vegas y solo me estas tomando el pelo,— añadió en tono juguetón —No juegues conmigo, Vic.

—¡Estas loco, sigo con Jade!— le reprocho la morena por el telefono imaginándose que estaría sonrojada soltó una carcajada —Llevamos ya siete años, nos comprometimos ayer y... ya que tú me ayudaste a proponer le ser mi novia, seria una totalmente descortés no invitarte, en verdad... te quiero ahí.

—Parece que los años no te quitan lo insoportablemente cursi, ¿verdad?

—¡Eres un tonto!— le recrimino —Estoy hablando en serio, Ryder.

El hombre suspiro revolviendo su cabello en un acto nervioso, eso le traía recuerdos de cuando todo ese lugar era más pequeño... al igual que él.

—Lo pensaré... ¿Vale?

—Ah..— la latina se escuchaba un tanto afligida —Esta bien, te enviare la invitación en una semana, tu lugar estará reservado no importa que llegues tarde.

Y asi, sin más cayeron en un silencio un tanto incomodo para ambos. El aire se volvia tenso para el empresario, que se volvió a recostar en el sillon como si sus fuerzas se hubieran ido de una.

—¿Tú pensaste en mi propuesta?— pregunto entrando en su carácter frívolo —He estado viendo las noticias, sé que hablan de ti, sé cuanta basura puede decir la gente cuando no tienes fama.

—Ya hemos hablado esto, Ryder.

—No, escúchame Victoria— pronuncio aun más firme —Las personas son estúpidas pero yo veo muy buen potencial en ti, porque no cedes de una vez. Porque no me dejas ayudarte a restregarle a toda esa gente en la cara, que tú eres mejor.

La castaña por su lado se mordía el labio inferior, sin decir nada.

—¿A que le tienes miedo?

—No... no es eso, estoy bien como estoy.

—Dime... ¿No desearías por una vez en tu vida que toda la mierda de gente que te pisotea te viera con respeto? ¿No desearías que esos estúpidos jefes para los que trabajas no te pongan trabajo misero pensando que no tienes ni una gota de potencial? ¿No desearías ser alguien, al menos una vez?

—No es mi deseo, y... tengo que colgar, lo siento Ryder.

Antes de que la chica terminara con la llamada, él murmuro con voz aun más profunda e intensa, de esa que te deja con escalofríos la nuca; —¿No lo desearías por Jade?

—¿D-De... De que hablas?

—Me escuchaste bien, no soy tonto... veo varias veces la televisión. ¿Crees que no veo como los tipos en esos programas se burlan de ti? ¿Como te humillan por ser como eres?

—Eso no me interesa.

—Ni siquiera te interesaría, por lo menos una vez en tu vida... ¿Llegar a ser un igual para Jade?... ¡Que digo igual! ¡Alguien tan grande para tener el mundo en tu mano! ¡Alguien del quien ni siquiera puedan mencionar el nombre sin sentir un temblor en el cuerpo! ¡Te respetarían completamente!

—Ryder no te confundas— aclaro la morena con voz suave —El miedo y el respeto... no son lo mismo.

—Cuando dejes de ser tan necia, por favor llámame.

—Algún día entenderás que hay cosas más importantes que el poder, el dinero o la fama. Y cuando lo entiendas, vivirás mucho más feliz te lo aseguro— el hombre no contesto a eso —Cuídate mucho, te quiero.

Esa fue su despedida, cuando las palabras quedaron flotando por la mente del empresario que sin poder evitarlo tenia una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Diferente a la que daba en revistas, o conferencias... una real.

…

Mientras en la mansión West, la castaña acababa de terminar la llamada buscando su pantalón por el piso de la cuarta habitación que habían usado. Necesitaba desempacar su ropa pero no tenia una idea de en cual caja estaba, su novia apareció por la puerta con una toalla blanca alrededor del cuerpo recién salida de la ducha.

—¿Con quien hablabas?

—Ah, solo era... un viejo amigo.

La ex-gótica aunque moría por preguntar, prefirió dejarlo para despues; —¿Pensaste lo que te dije en el primer cuarto?

—Me parece perfecto,— comento la latina ganándose un beso de su prometida —Deja me baño y busco mi ropa para cuando lleguen.

—¿Estas segura?— dijo no muy segura la guionista —No quiero que el que mis padres y mi hermano lo sepan traiga una carga para ti, solo... creo que es lo mejor ahora que les diremos lo de la boda.

—Hace mucho que lo venia pensando, es algo injusto que toda mi familia y nuestros amigos lo sepan, excepto tu familia. Sabes que para mi Jason es como otro hermano, espero tome bien la noticia.

—¿Por cual de las dos noticias?

—Daah,— exclamo la morena como lo obvio —Pues que soy SuperMan, lo del compromiso el se lo imaginaba por completo. Me ayudo a decorar el día que, ya sabes... nuestro séptimo aniversario.

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada; —Eso explica porque me miraba indignado cuando lo mire regresando del incidente del vuelo, me abrazo porque estaba preocupado pero si se veía un tanto molesto.

—Pero.. yo no le dije nada.

—Él es un chico muy inteligente, se lo debió imaginar cuando no lo llamaste.

—Cierto.

La morena fue al almacén donde estaban sus cajas, poniendo su visión viendo a través de todo no tardo ni un minuto en encontrarla. Se dio un baño, tratando de vestir elegante se puso unos pantalones gris, con tenis blancos y una camisa azul marino. Era cómodo pero sin duda se veía atractiva.

Por su lado la guionista vestía una maya negra, con blusa blanca y botas, a la castaña le recordó como cuando vestía en la escuela lo que le trajo un poco de nostalgia. Ambas listas cuando el timbre sonó haciendo pasar a la toda la familia West.

—Tori... ¿Cuanto tiempo?— expresó Jadelyn que fue la primera en lanzarse a la morena —Estas tan linda.

—Si mamá, yo tambien te extrañe— bromeo la pelinegra

—Apenas te vi ayer, hija— hablo la mayor West despeinando con cariño a su futura nuera —Ademas no nos visitas tan seguido como para llevarla a ella, asi que no estoy muy contenta. Espero que lo que nos vayan a decir sean buenas noticias.

—Queremos que se sienten para dar la noticia— explico la ex-gótica caminando a la sala

Jason y Tori compartieron un saludo, antes de que todos menos la pareja estuviera sentada en la sala. Los señores West en un sillon para dos, y el menor en uno individual. Parecía que nadie hablaría, o le estaban dando mucho misterio a la situación.

Como una predicción Jason intento adivinar; —Oh, por favor... Solo digan que Jade esta embarazada no es nada del otro mundo, me lo esperaba hace mucho ha decir verdad.

—¡¿QUE?!— gritaron al unisono Jordan y Jadelyn mientras las prometidas ampliaban los ojos en sorpresa —C..Como es decir, ustedes ya saben... ustedes son gay— intentaba procesar ella respirando irregularmente —¡¿Engañaste a Tori, Jade?!

—¡¿Que?!— se espanto la guionista negando con la cabeza —¡Claro que no!

—Entonces... ¿que rayos?— el señor West tambien parecía confundido

Se vieron interrumpidos por la estruendosa risa de Jason que resonó fuerte por toda la casa, cuando terminaba expresó; —¡¿No sabían que Tori tiene un pene?!

—¡¿QUE?!

De nuevo el grito de los padres y ya a este punto, los vecinos pensarían que era una casa de locos.

—¿Porque no nos dijiste?— reclamo Jordan cruzándose de brazos

—¡Porque no es necesario hablar con mis padres de mi vida sexual! Y mientras menos sepan, mejor.

En un momento de esa discusión Jadelyn se había parado muy sospechosa acercándose a la castaña que le miraba avergonzada. Y de una los holgados pantalones grises se encontraban en sus tobillos por un rápido movimiento de ella. La castaña no pudo taparse cuando tenia a una curiosa suegra de rodillas mirando fijamente su ropa interior, donde claramente se veía un gran bulto.

—¡OH POR DIOS!— grito la guionista jalando a su novia a su lado —¡MAMÁ!... Se puede saber, ¡¿que rayos haces?!

La rubia se levanto dando lo que parecían ser brincos de felicidad, y un baile acompañándole.

—¡Mi hija puede estar embarazada!— es lo que chillo

—¡¿Porque estas tan alegre, mujer?!— reprocho su esposo en el sofá

—¡Tendré muchos nietos, de mis dos hijos!— pronuncio la mujer West abrazando a su marido —Recuerdas cuando hablamos de tener una familia grande, creo que... lo vamos a conseguir.

—Pero, no estoy embarazada— bufó la ex-gótica sentándose en un sillon

—¡Oh!— entendió su madre mirándolas a ambas —Ustedes no han...— hacia una extraña seña con las manos dando entender "sexo" —Ya saben, tenido eso.

La morena que se subía los pantalones con prisa, se sonrojo furiosamente ante la indirecta, corriendo al lado de su amante para abrazarla aprovechando para esconderse en su cuello.

—¡MAMÁ!.. Sin comentarios, por favor.

Jason resoplo con fastidio totalmente aburrido, tenia una fiesta esa noche por lo que esa platica debía acabar más pronto; —Entonces, ¿que es lo que ocupan decirnos?

—Vega y yo, estamos comprometidas. Queremos casarnos en las próximas tres o cuatro semanas, quiero que mi hermano sea mi padrino. Y ocupamos su presencia, será algo privado en unas cabañas.

—¡Genial!— se alegro el menor West viendo a la pareja —Me alegro mucho por ustedes y prometo no avergonzarlas mucho con el discurso.

—No me lo digas a mi,— señalo Jade con una sonrisa divertida viendo a su pareja escondida en su hombro —Ella es la que se avergüenza.

—Ves, cariño— inquirió la rubia tomando la mano de su esposo —Casarse es casi un sinónimo de tener hijos— la ex-gótica no pudo evitar girar los ojos —Pero, ¿no dijiste que eran dos noticias?... ¿Cual es la otra?

Al fin la latina salio de su escondite poniendo sus codos en cada una de sus rodillas, se quedo pensativa un momento antes de susurrar; —Yo... soy SuperMan.

A lo mejor lo había dicho sin mucho tacto pero pensó que si lo decía más rápido, asi igual pasaría. Pero la cara de todos era perpleja y desencajada, trago saliva esperando tal vez un rechazo... rezando por que no fuera asi.

—¡No inventes!— estalló Jason de emoción —¡Por eso la ropa de secretaria sexy!

La guionista frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Mientras Jordan tenia una sonrisa de lado un tanto sospechosa, al decir; —Demuéstralo.

Tori se encogió de hombros, restando le importancia cuando se paro y dio un salto elevando su pecho para quedar flotando y aunque ella los mirara desde arriba los miraba con cariño, esperando su reacción. Esperando su comprensión, en esos ojos expresivos no había mucho que ocultar.

La señora West se para sin despegarle la mirada, elevo ambos brazos hacia arriba esbozando una gran sonrisa por los labios; —¡Cargame!

La castaña no pudo evitar reír ante tal acto infantil, pero no lo negó. Abrazo a su suegra calladamente, dejando que esta se acomodara en su pecho cuando empezó a despegar del suelo. Unos instantes asi, ella en verdad parecía emocionada cuando le dio un tour aéreo por la casa, al regresar a la sala encontró a Jordan y Jason igualmente parados.

—¡Yo tambien quiero!— exclamaron ambos

Después de unos cuantos paseos, con Jade diciendo que seria la única vez que lo permitiría se termino haciendo de noche. Ellos se despidieron dando abrazos fuertes y prolongados a cada una. Otra vez, ellas dos solas en casa.

Se dispusieron a ver una película en televisión, comiendo algunas golosinas y refrescos. Pero como a la mitad de dicho filme, la pelinegra se levanto como un disparo del sillon corriendo hacia el baño. La morena le siguió corriendo encontrándola arrodillada frente al inodoro, se agacho junto a ella preocupada.

—¿E..Estas bien?— pregunto —¿Vomitaste?

—No... No te preocupes solo estaba un poco mareada, no hemos dormido mucho y comimos muy tarde.

—¿Segura?

Pero en ese momento, los celulares de ambas sonaron alertando un mensaje. Se vieron extrañadas, tomando sus celulares para ver que era de Trina. Pusieron los aparatos lado a lado, pues era lo mismo.

"URGENTE, GRANERO VEGA AHORA... TENEMOS UNA ALERTA MUNDIAL"

—¿Que rayos es una alerta mundial?

—No tengo idea, pero es mejor ir cuanto antes.

_**Continuara...**_

**¿Ryder y Tori vuelven a hablar? ¿Padrinos de boda? ¿La reacción de la familia West? ¿Que pasa con ese mareo de Jade? ¿Que es una alerta mundial? **

**LenyRehim: Gracias pense en darle mas drama, pero odio verlas separadas ademas me parecio buena idea ese tipo de recompensa por el egoismo y todo eso. Gracias por comentar.**

**Chat'de'Lune: Chloe a quedado fuera, pero no por siempre. Esperemos verla en el proximo capitulo en este ya no hubo tiempo. Lo siento por casi hacer arder tu movil XD, soy una detallista romantica. Buena semana.**

**Guest: Creo que algo por ahi va pasar... ewe**

** : Un abrazote porque me alegra que la historia te este gustando, ademas es lindo ver tus comentarios. Me alegra que te gustara el misterio porque va haber mucho mas. Gracias por comentar, besos.**

** : JAJAJA ya que relei el capitulo me di cuenta que en realidad Chloe se presenta dos veces, aunque se ve que es por nervios, no la regue XD. La rubia aparecera en el siguiente capitulo espero este te gustara yo quede muy sactisfecha con el.**

**Vane Izumi: Buenoo amiga, todas queremos una Tori XD. Debo decir que esta nueva responsabilidad traera mucho que pensar, esperemos... haber que pasa. Gracias por comentar.**

**Anonimo215: Ya lo lei! Es genial! XD tenemos buenos gustos!**

**Sujufan: Me gusta tu manera de comentar XD, como separas cada expresion en un renglon es lindo. JAJAJA ami tambien ya que me relei el capitulo me hizo pensar eso tambien termine riendo, me quede como ¿yo escribi esto? XD gracias por comentarme.**

**Marilin: Ohhh marilin que has estado comentando desde los primeros capitulos, es tan lindo verte por aquí. Me alegra que te gustaran los capitulos, gracias por comentar, besos.**

**Yumari: Hola, es lindo ver nuevos lectores sientete bienvenida gracias por disfrutar mi historia, un beso.**

**Pamela: en definitiva yo encierro a Tori ¿hacemos un pacto XD?**


	25. Destino Capitulo 25

**SuperMan Capitulo 25: Destino**

**Quitando aburridas introducciones lamento informar que vamos para los últimos capítulos, estoy un poco melancólica por ello. Así que empecemos.**

…

Iban en el carro de la morena pasando cada señal o reglamento que había en el camino, eso no sonaba bien por lo que debían llegar inmediatamente. Llegaron a la pastura de maíz corriendo entre ella para llegar al granero, sus nervios florecían a flor de piel como el elevador bajaba al subterráneo. Como esperaban todos los chicos ya estaban ahí, incluso la familia West a quienes habían añadido al grupo hacia unas horas.

—¿Esto es como tu propia Batcueva?— menciono Jason que estaba bien vestido seguramente por alguna fiesta

—Algo así— le respondió la latina sentándose en su lugar con su prometida a la izquierda viendo que en la mesa habían añadido tres lugares —Trina, ¿porque estamos todos aquí?

La diva jugaba con sus manos en un acto intranquilo, giro su vista hasta encontrar la de su hermana tragando saliva en ese instante; —Venia por mi bolso, a... a veces lo olvido aquí porque este lugar tiene muy buena recepción, pero el botón rojo de... noticia nivel mundial estaba encendido— angustiada miraba el control en su mano —Sin saber muy bien que significaba le abrí... no son buenas noticias.

Presiono el botón dejando que la pantalla más grande reprodujera la información, mientras ella ponía ambas manos en su rostro intentando que el temblor en su cuerpo no fuera tan evidente.

—Lamento interrumpir la programación de ustedes espectadores en todas las lineas— hablaba el hombre canoso por la televisión —Sin embargo, nuestros investigadores y más que nada astrónomos han detectado por los satélites de la zona exosfera un meteoro acercándose cada vez más, tienen programado su choque con la tierra impactando por la parte cálida dentro de 24 a 32 horas... ¡Se suplica mantener la calma!— el reportero sin seguir su propio consejo se paraba de su asiento histérico —¡Todavía tenemos esperanza..! ¡TENEMOS A SUPERMAN!

Todos los espectadores del vídeo se exaltaron ante esas palabras, viendo como el señor casi imploraba al héroe la salvación de su vida y la de todos.

—¡Necesitamos su respuesta antes de que se pasen las veinticuatro horas!

Se apago, dejando un ambiente de desdicha en toda la sala. Holly se permitió soltar unas lagrimas en el hombro de su esposo, sin atreverse a mirar directo a su hija. Trina que por primera vez se dejo abrazar por el titiritero, no sabiendo muy bien quien era el que moqueaba más de los dos. Los señores West tomaban ambos hombros de Jason, dando un impacto serio y devastado.

—Yo...

La castaña se preparaba para hablar parándose de su silla, cuando le tomaron por el cuello de la camisa jalándola de forma fuerte y un tanto brusca.

—Nos vamos.

—E-Espera... Jade, para... ¡¿Que haces?!

Sin darle respuesta la pelinegra subió por el ascensor arrastrándole, dandole una mirada a los demás quienes en parte entendían perfectamente así que la dejaron ser. Cuando menos supo, la morena había sido empujada a los asientos traseros de su propia camioneta, observando como su prometida tomaba el volante manejando con demencia o insensatez casi atropellando a alguien a su paso.

—¡Oye!— exclamo Tori tomándola de un hombro desde atrás —T-Tranquilízate... por favor. Puedes lastimas a alguien.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto contrario en la guionista, que dando con toda la potencia del vehículo llego a la mansión en cuestión de un par de minutos, apago el motor saliendo con violencia de ahí para abrir la puerta de su casa.

La castaña que le seguía con cierto sigilo, viendo como se quitaba el saco aventando lo a uno de los sillones... Se veía enojada, intrigada, ciertas expresiones que jamás había tomado, al menos no con ella.

—Jade... ocupamos hablar.

—No, no tenemos nada de que hablar el asunto esta decidido.

—¿De que hablas?— pregunto totalmente confundida plantándose frente a su novia para mirarla fijo a los ojos —Ni siquiera haz hablado conmigo, ¿que decisión se supone que tomamos?

_¡ZAS!_

El unico sonido de la espalda de la morena pegando contra la pared. La ex-gótica le había tomado por la camisa levantándola del suelo para tenerla de esa manera, sus miradas se unían y si juntas fueran algún elemento, sin duda... serian el fuego.

—Te lo prohíbo, me niego, no iras y punto final, Vega— escupió más con sentimiento que con coraje uniendo sus frentes sin notarlo —Que vallan ellos... Que se jodan todos ellos.

La soltó del agarre, respirando de manera irregular por alguna razón.

—Sabes que... ellos no pueden hacer nada. Tengo que ser yo.

La guionista subió algunos escalones, sin girar en ningún momento hacia atrás. Pensando que quizás el ver esos ojos marrones le traería más tristeza a ese momento, suspiro con solo pensar en que seria de ella sin esa cursi empalagosa.

—Porque no solo me enamore de un tipo cualquiera, hubiera tenido un imbécil, sin nada interesante que darme... pero al menos seria completamente mio.— se tallo los sienes claramente exasperada —Porque tuviste que llenarme de tonterías de amor, invitarme a tantas citas, y seguirme queriendo a pesar de lo mierda que fui una vez fui contigo. ¿Porque me enamoraste tan perdidamente... para irte ahora? ¡Ahora que estamos comprometidas, joder!

—Jade...

—No, no, nada de Jade. Estoy cansada quiero dormir, pero esta noche tú duermes en el sofá.

—Si no quieres que duerma contigo... esta una habitación sola al lado de la tuya.

—En el sillón dije.

—¿No quieres que te abrace al dormir?

La pelinegra fue subiendo más escalones, mientras una lagrima amarga resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, la limpio rápido con su antebrazo.

—No...— susurro —no quiero.

…

Esa mañana para la morena todo parecía más pesado, los pasos al caminar, la ropa en su cuerpo, el aire por el que pasaba. Le dio un sorbo a un té dejándolo en la vajilla para subir en silencio las escaleras, camino al cuarto principal sonriendo al darle un prolongado beso en la frente a su prometida.

Tenia trabajo por lo que se apuro en salir de casa, con su típico atuendo de secretaria y su maletín en mano. Llego temprano o eso era lo que parecía al ver tantos cubículos desocupados, curiosamente el de cierta rubia estaba ocupado por la misma. Se sorprendió un poco al ver sus ojeras, su vestir desalineado y su cabello alborotado.

—¿Chloe?— la llamo suave recargándose en la esquina de su escritorio —¿Estas bien?

—¡¿Que rayos haces aquí, Tori?!— se levanto de una la rubia limpiándose una marca de rimen corrido por debajo de los ojos —¿Sabes lo que sucede?

—Estoy enterada.

—Es algo obvio, nadie querría venir al trabajo cuando probablemente no haya señal de vida al día siguiente, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo sé, ¿porque estas aquí?

—No lo entenderías— le resto importancia caminando hacia el elevador —Solo... una persona me entendería.

La latina sabia perfectamente a donde llevaba eso, se adentro en un cubículo con ventana aprovechando la soledad del lugar se cambio sin ningún problema, saltando por la ventana para flotar hasta la cima del edificio. Como había predicho en su mente, la periodista se encontraba ahí, con un cigarrillo en los labios y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se acerco por la espalda tocando apenas el piso con sus botas.

—¿No le había dicho que fumar acorta la vida?

Chloe dio un pequeño salto por el asombro pero aún dio una larga calada para soltar el humo, al terminar volteo al lugar donde la morena se acomodaba para sentarse en la orilla de la terraza.

—¿Tienes poderes mentales o algo por el estilo?

—Me temo que no, ¿porque?

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa entre tímida e infantil tirando el cigarro para esconder sus manos en su espalda; —Siempre apareces cuando más te necesito.

—Oh, eso es bueno, creo— musito el héroe ladeando un poco la cabeza —pero no es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, vi las noticias... y pensé que tal vez debería venir a charlar contigo.

—¿Tomaste una decisión?— inquirió la periodista sentándose le enfrente —¿Vienes a decírmela?

—Vengo por eso, ¿no te molesta?... digo tambien creo que eres una buena chica, por eso confió en ti de que seras la indicada de informar a todos.

—El que vengas directamente hacia mi,— murmuro la rubia con un tenue rojo en las mejillas metiendo un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oreja —ya es todo un honor.

—Dime, ¿tienes alguna idea de que voy a responder?

—No, pero sé que quiero que me digas. Creo que entenderás que no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo, aunque considerando que vienes de otro planeta... no tengo idea de que verías aquí.

—Las personas que amo son de este planeta, por eso mismo tome mi decisión.

—¿Crees poder sobrevivir a todo eso?

—No lo sé, pero morir en el intento no es una opción para mi... Luchare como sea necesario para lograrlo.

—Todos estarán felices por tu decisión.

La castaña apenas murmuro; —No todos.

Se quedaron un instante así, sin decir nada ni moverse, solo observando como el día comenzaba a mostrarse por completo, por un momento la latina pensó como hacer para que su prometida aceptara su trato, pero no tenia idea de que hacer o decir.

—Oye Chloe— menciono a la rubia quien parecía muy contenta de que hubiera recordado su nombre —Suponiendo que hipotéticamente... tu fueras mi pareja, y me quisieras mucho, ¿te enojarías por mi decisión?

La periodista que en verdad no esperaba esa pregunta, lo medito seriamente unos minutos acercándose más a la latina para mirarle a los ojos; —Creo que para que alguien este contigo, debería ser muy... fuerte.

—¿Porque?

—Porque tú... eres tú. Un héroe que tiene que dar su vida por los demás, nunca sé sabe que pasara contigo, un día estas en China y el otro en África... La gente tiene esperanza en ti, en que nos salvaras pero eso incluye quitarte parte de tu vida. Si yo estuviera contigo ahora mismo estaría hecha una furia... Porque jamás quieres perder al amor de tu vida.

—Woah..— expreso la latina comenzando a volar —Tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme.

—¡Ey!— le grito la periodista viendo que se alejaba —¡Suerte con la chica, y tienes que estar en la casa blanca a las diez de la noche!

La morena le volteo a ver regalando le una sonrisa mientras subía un pulgar en señal de acuerdo, sin más que decir a toda velocidad fue a su hogar, viendo la ventana de su amante abierta entro por ahí.

Seguía dormida y en sus mejillas tenia el rimen corrido, respiraba pausada cuando la castaña se sentó a su lado acariciándole el cabello... y aunque lo dijera muy seguido, su prometida era la mujer más hermosa del universo. Beso sus labios viendo que su despertar tardaba, sabían un tanto salados pero arremetió más intenso en ellos.

—Mmmm...

Escucho el gemido sobre su boca y sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo como su cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos de su novia, quedando en un abrazo que encajaba de forma perfecta. Se fueron explorando como muchas veces lo habían hecho, sin dejar ningún lugar sin el goce de una caricia.

—Tómame ahora, Vega.

—Será un placer seguir tus ordenes.

La blusa para dormir de la ex-gótica fue lo primero en salir acompañado con su sostén, la morena paso toda su mano por el vientre blanco de su amante, yendo despacio hasta un pecho donde oprimió lento, besando húmeda mente el pezón rosado que se endurecía a su gusto por su lengua.

La pelinegra jadeante desabrocho la capa de su pareja aventando la algún lugar de la habitación, Tori se quito las botas queriendo quedar a iguales pero cuando Jade le tomo el calzoncillo comenzaron a desvestirse completamente una a la otra. Rodaban en la cama, que para su suerte era lo bastante grande como para no caer. Entre besos fieros y bruscos, sus labios estaban tan hinchados como su propia excitación.

—Agghhh...

Fue el gemido de la castaña cuando su prometida le mordió el hombro con fuerza, eso no se iba quedar así, otra vuelta y había entrado de una y por completo en la intimidad de su amante. El gozo fue de otro nivel, como los arañazos de la ex-gótica en su espalda, era cierto ardor dulce tal cual el deleite de cada embestida haciendo el colchón rebotar suavemente con su movimiento.

Su delirio se sentia en el aroma de todo el cuarto, como sus gritos de lujuria se hacían más altos. Su muestra de amor era tan pasional y ardiente que sus cuerpos agitados colapsaban en lo que parecían orgasmos continuos. Desprendían sensualidad en cada toque entre ellas.

Diferente a las otras veces que habían hecho el amor, esta vez... había sido salvaje, y hasta un tanto brutal.

Aun respirando de manera irregular, la morena abrazo de manera dócil a la guionista que estaba en su pecho recostada. El cielo se nublaba de un tono verdoso que jamás se había visto y la poca luz que pasaba por la ventana tocando el pie de la latina hizo que el mismo doliera un poco, así que lo movió a la sombra.

—¿Porque tienes que ser tú?— se escucho la voz quebrada de la pelinegra en su pecho aferrándose más a ella —Porque siempre tienes que ser tú... joder.

—Tranquila... todo va estar bien.

—¡No me digas que me tranquilice! y.. no me digas mentiras.

—Pero es así, estaré bien...— musito dejando le un beso en la nuca —te lo prometo, mi amor.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Mírame... por favor mírame— le suplico y al fin unieron sus miradas —Si me quedo aquí de igual manera moriremos, y... tenemos mucho por vivir, nos falta casarnos, tener un bebé, verlo crecer, aún nos falta mucho. Tengo que al menos intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?

—No... que vaya otra persona, alguien más. Te necesito, yo te necesito aquí.

—Pero si me quedo aquí, morirán tus padres, los míos, nuestros amigos, todos. ¿Lo entiendes?— le dijo dulce acariciándole una mejilla —Iré, pero prometo regresar a tu lado... solo espérame. ¿Que haremos de cenar?— añadió graciosa y su prometida soltó una carcajada —Sabes qué, tenemos que pedir pizza a domicilio como en los viejos tiempos, ¿vale?

La pelinegra no dijo nada, simplemente asintió sobre el pecho de su pareja. El ambiente había quedado tranquilo y pacifico pero las sabanas estaban enrolladas en sus cuerpos tal cual para un cuadro de pintura de una gala francesa, con sus prendas en cada esquina del lugar.

_¡PUM!_

Toda serenidad se había ido cuando la puerta fue abierta por cierto músico que paso muy alegre con una multitud siguiéndole, la pareja aun recostada volteo hacia sus amigos con los totalmente abiertos.

—¡Dios, aquí apesta a sexo!— exclamo el ex-titiritero con una mueca de asco mientras se esparcía aire con una mano —¡Se me pega, asco!

—¡SI!— gritaba Holly tanto como Jadelyn —¡Nietos!

Beck y Cat soltaron la risa cuando vieron a la pareja girar los ojos, por lo que el actor hablo; —Que tal si dejamos que las chicas se pongan algo de ropa y bajen en unos minutos.

—¡Solo unos minutos— chillo Robbie haciéndose camino hacia fuera —porque estas traen las hormonas más alborotadas que un niño en navidad!

Fueron saliendo del cuarto poco a poco hasta cerrar la puerta, dandole el tiempo que necesitaban para alistarse. Por abajo tenían todo para una reunión, refrescos, pizza, golosinas y algunos globos por idea de Cat. Jason jugaba videojuegos con su actual novia, una pelirroja de mejillas pecosas que era muy linda.

Unos minutos y la pareja bajaba por las escaleras, la castaña llevaba una chaqueta marrón con botas del mismo color y camisa blanca, acompañado por pantalones de mezclilla mientras la guionista llevaba pantalones negros, zapatillas de tacón pequeño, y una blusa azul celeste que relucía en sus ojos.

—¡Jason esa es la nueva saga de Halo!— exclamo la morena caminando hacia el sofá donde estaba la nueva pareja —¡¿Cuando la conseguiste?!

—¡El otro sábado, ¿verdad que es genial?!

—No lo sé, no he jugado— contesto la latina percatándose de la señorita pelirroja —y ¿ella es?

—Mi novia, Tori.

—Oh, disculpa que malos modales los míos— musito regalando le una sonrisa a la chica quien se sonrojo ligeramente —soy Tori, prometida de la hermana de Jason. Un gusto conocerte— le extendió su mano que estrecharon suavemente —¿como te llamas?

—Soy H-Hanna, un gusto... Jason me habla mucho de usted.

La castaña se sentó por el lado del chico, dándole un empujón por el brazo; —Espero fueran cosas buenas,— comento divertida —porque este chico destroza a cualquiera en los vídeo-juegos así que no le creas si dice que soy mala jugadora.

—¿En serio?— pregunto Hanna sorprendida —pero cuando jugamos yo siempre le gano— frunció el ceño —¿Me estas dejando ganar?

—C-Claro que no, cariño.

La latina soltó una risa silenciosa susurrándole al menor West; —Dominado.

—¡VEGA!

Se escucho la voz de Jade por el pateo trasero como Tori dio un brinco corriendo hacia el lugar, escuchando tambien un "¿Decías?" de Jason. Cuando llego la escena era bastante cómica, su prometida estaba en la alberca junto con Beck y Cat aunque ninguno de ellos en traje de baño.

—Tus dos amigos del alma— comenzaba a hablar la ex-gótica

—¡No se vale traer a Tori!— grito el músico que ya buscaba donde esconderse —¡Eso es trampa!

—Me acaban de tirar a la alberca,— siguió la guionista saliendo toda empapada con los brazos cruzados —tíralos a ellos, ahora.

La morena sintiéndose niña de nuevo corrió a por sus dos amigos, primero se echo al ex-titiritero en el lomo, para jalar a el músico de abajo de una mesa, con uno arañando el piso, y el otro dandole manotazos en la espalda.

_¡SPLASH!_

Los dos habían caído, y la pelinegra les miraba con superioridad sorprendida cuando su prometida la tomo en brazos, dandole un casto beso en los labios.

—¡No, no, no... ni se te ocurra, Vega!

—Vamos Jade, todos se divierten y hace un calor espantoso.

—¡Métete tú sola!

—No me meto sin ti.

La pareja cayo de un clavado al agua, y la pelinegra se aferro con piernas y brazos al cuerpo de su amante quien no tuvo problema en cargarla al jugar con una pelota entre todos. Al parecer Jadelyn y Holly habían formado una buena amistad charlando en la barra que estaba al lado de la piscina, mientras David y Jordan se encargaban de la carne asada para las hamburguesas.

—Ey, Vega— susurro la pelinegra en la oreja de su pareja —creo que deberías de ir por tu hermana, ha estado bastante perdida estas horas y la entiendo... ve ha charlar con ella.

—Esta bien.

Dejando a su prometida en la barra, la castaña tomo una toalla y dos limonadas, la primera se la paso por los hombros secándose un poco el cabello, a pasos silenciosos llego a sentarse en el comedor donde su hermana estaba.

—¿Quieres?— pregunto extendiéndole una botella

—Si, gracias... el clima esta que arde— expreso la diva tomando un trago para posar la vista en su hermana —Así que... iras por el meteoro, ¿verdad?

—Es mi deber. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, es solo que todo ha pasado tan rápido... ¿no lo sientes?— sus ojos se cristalizaban como agachaba la mirada —siento como si fue ayer cuando decías que serias un policía y me mojabas con tus pistolas de agua, o como cuando llegaste a casa ilusionada por la primera chica que te gusto, o cuando descubriste que podías volar... todo fue muy rápido, eres mi hermana menor... y no puedo hacer nada, me siento totalmente inútil.

—Ey, ey— la calmo la latina abrazándola por los hombros —jamás digas que eres inútil. Recuerdas que fuiste tú la que me enseño como vestirme bien, o como hablar con las chicas que me gustaban... eras un tanto exigente— ambas sonrieron —pero siempre me resulto.

—¿Como te sientes?

La morena trago saliva en realidad justamente ese día no se sentia del todo fuerte, pero aún así sonrió simpática; —Muy bien, ¿porque?

—Oh, no lo sé— exclamo pensativa Trina —¡Quizás porque en menos de dos horas, iras a detener un meteoro que viene directo a la tierra!

—Oye... tranquila estaré bien, no..— se corrigió —estaremos bien.

—¿A que hora debes irte?

La latina miro el reloj en su muñeca; —Falta media hora, debería irme poniendo el traje para irme a la casa blanca.

—Vete, no quieres llegar tarde con el presidente.

Tori se paro con más animo, caminando rápido hasta Jason que llevaba dos bebidas en mano. Cuidando que la novia del chico no estuviera cerca susurro; —La chica... ¿es ella?

—¿Ella es que?

—Ya sabes, la indicada.

—Créeme nunca había estado con una chica más de dos meses, ella en verdad es especial para mi.

—¿Sabe sobre mi?

El pelinegro se encogió un poco, mostrando una expresión tímida algo raro de ver en él; —No pude evitarlo, ella sabe lo bien que nos llevamos, se lo mencione en cuanto lo supe... no te preocupes es muy discreta jamás dirá nada, no te enojes conmig-

—Nadie esta enojado, estoy muy feliz de que sea la indicada,— comento cómplice la castaña levantando una ceja —es muy guapa.

—Cuidadito que le digo a mi hermana

—Ni lo pienses,— se espanto dandole un coscorrón —que lo digo con todo respeto. Por cierto ocupo irme a poner el traje, luego vuelvo.

Sin pensarlo más llego a la habitación principal levantando su prenda del suelo, colocándosela como siempre en unos segundos, bajaba por las escaleras viendo como sus dos empapados amigos se secaban, su novia salto sobre su pecho abrazándola cosa que correspondió inmediatamente.

—En cuanto me extrañes, yo ya estaré aquí.

—Eso es imposible, Vega... yo siempre te estoy extrañando,— musito firme la guionista besando a su novia —pero quien me manda a tener un superhéroe como prometida.

—Y quien me manda a mi, a enamorarme de una persona tan asombrosa como tú... alguien aparentemente dura que me ama con todo el corazón.

La ex-gótica reprimió el llanto en su garganta, aferrándose al cuerpo de su amante —Deja de decir cursiladas y apúrate en volver, ¿si?

—Esta bien, mi amor.

Se fueron despegando de su abrazo, dándose un beso tierno cuando se separaron por completo, todos miraban la escena y en el televisor pasaban en vivo a la gente que esperaba en la casa blanca.

—Todos te esperaremos aquí hija— inquirió David dandole una palmada en el hombro —pero antes de que te vayas, Jason consiguió algo para ti.

El chico se paro del sofá donde estaba, para caminar sacando algo parecido a una pulsera del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo extendió hasta la latina que lo miro intrigada.

—En la universidad tengo un amigo que tiene contactos... este brazalete tomara coordenadas de donde estés, es muy resistente a cualquier tipo de contacto y se aferra fuerte a su portador, lo que quiero decir..— suspiro claramente nervioso —por si te llegas a perder en el espacio, o algo llega a suceder, sabremos exactamente donde estas.

—Muchas gracias, Jason— se expreso la morena poniéndose el artefacto en la muñeca —no se preocupen tanto por mi, estaré bien y una vez el meteoro este fuera... saldremos a desayunar.

Viendo el poco tiempo que quedaba, se despidió marchándose sin decir más. Corriendo de una manera increíblemente veloz, llego a la casa blanca donde la multitud le hizo espacio a la entrada donde miles de luces de cámaras le recibían. El presidente le saludo con un mero apretón de manos, y científicos se acercaban a ella.

—Te diremos donde esta, las coordenadas son-

—No se preocupen, sé perfectamente donde esta.

Tori en lugar de parecer inquieta, o angustiada por haber despegado directamente hacia un meteorito... tenia una sonrisa en la cara, y una mirada soñadora de esas que te roban el alma con un suspiro.

Su piel dolía cuando pasaba las distintas zonas de la atmósfera, por lo que en la termosfera ya lo suficientemente cerca del meteoro las venas invadían su piel como su piel palidecía, aún con la vista en su objetivo rechino los dientes ante el potente dolor en su cuerpo, gritando como sus puños llegaban al meteorito.

Porque existen personas que sé preocupan por sí mismas, otras que no tanto... pero que es de una persona cuando da todo por los demás.

Algunos le llaman héroe, pero ella... ella le llama destino.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Dramático? ¿Que pasara con Tori? ¿Que les parecio la reacción de Jade? ¿Sexo sin protección? ¿Chloe nuevamente rechazada?**_

**Devil Hina:** Jajaja lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto con mis actualizaciones, estare al pendiente para hacerlo al menos una vez por semana, esta vez me pase por dos dias, casi tres... quiero darte mas buena impresion. Cuidate mucho, me alegro en leerte y besos hasta la proxima.

**Guest:** Wow, fijate que me relei el capitulo por lo que preguntaste y... no lo sé igual Ryder podria tener un sentimiento por ahi, quien sabe.. XD espero te gustara el capitulo, besos.

**Yumari: **Creo que todos lo hariamos, es decir... ¡Cargame! ¿Que se siente volar? Todos lo soñamos alguna vez, gracias por comentar.

**Anonimo215: **Jajaja si ya hasta nombre le tengo a tu recomendación, ya me surguieron muchas ideas y más trama... espero te gustara este capitulo bastante dramatico a mi propio parecer XD.

**Marilin:** Ey.. siempre que te leo me traes nostalgia ¿sera que te he visto desde que comence el fic?, es lindo XD. Y creo que fuiste el que mas acerto con la alerta mundial, ademas de que este capitulo estuve reescribiendolo varias veces, gracias por comentar.

**Andreina: **Jajaja si la tematica se esta haciendo un poco dramatica y sobre Ryder... yo aveces no se que pensar y eso que soy yo la que escribe lo que hace, no se si me explico. Muchos besotes espero te gustara el capitulo.

**Sujufan70:** Si, yo tambien creo que Jadelyn es un desmadre pero en este capitulo se le unio Holly XD, y... aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera por el bolso de Trina solamente, no fue asi... Aaaaw que linda con tu comentario, aun de dramatica con este capitulo espero te guste.

**Anenan: **Wow, espero que nadie se entere de que soy mala influencia y no te dejo estudiar DX, y como supiste... Alerta mundial no es nada bueno pero aun asi espero te gustara el capitulo, tuvo mucho drama y sentimentalismo a mi parecer, besos.

**Pamela: **Darks666 XD, jajajajaja el pacto de secuestrarlas aunque no nos quieran... aunque estan bonitas asi juntas. Un capitulo muy dramatico, ¿Que le esperara a Tori cuando regrese?

**Natalia aguilar:** por cuarta vez wow chica eres intensa!... de la buena manera XD, y creo que en este capitulo aun no saben de la piedra tendremos que esperar para saber que rayos pasara, me conmueves mucho si eres mi lectora ya tienes un pedacito de mi corazon asi que es lindo leer tus comentarios, espero te gustara este capitulo por lo que actualizare mas seguido para darte una mejor impresion, besos.

**Mx: **muchas gracias, espero este tambien te gustara.


	26. No me dejes Capitulo 26

**SuperMan Capitulo 26: No me dejes**

…

Lógicamente como cualquier persona, nunca has estado en el espacio, al menos no en la ultima capa de el. Esa gran capa de la atmósfera llamada exosfera, cuando atraviesas esa linea trasparente entre el ozono y la termosfera, cuando las piedras impactan en tus frágiles puños, o cuando tu voz se desgarra en un lugar sin sonido. Tu cuerpo esta hecho para esto y los sabes, pero de alguna manera... duele tanto.

No sabes si son las venas sobresalientes en tu piel, o que las nauseas atacan tu estomago como vas entrando a destruir lo que puede destruir todo lo que amas, por que si de algo puedes estar segura es que nadie sentirá como tú.

Y si hay algo más parecido a morir es... estar en el espacio. En un lugar donde no hay aire, el sonido no es capaz de viajar, así que tus gritos de agonía quedan en silencio, cuando dejas de volar... cuando ya no tienes la fuerza, comienzas a flotar rodeada de miles de pequeñas rocas que es solo el resto de lo que hace poco fue una amenaza para ti.

El espacio es un lugar muy curioso, un sitio donde ni siquiera tus pensamientos tienen sonido, donde la morena sentia sus parpados pesar, como sus puños se apretaban ante el potente dolor en su cabeza, su traje destrozado de diferentes partes mostraba parte de su pierna y abdomen en donde sobresalían manchas moradas con tonalidades de verde que no mostraban mejorar.

Pero como la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, podrían imaginar que si tienen el conocimiento o la habilidad de leer los labios, podrían asegurar que la única palabra que saldría por esa ahora blanquecina boca, seria;

—Jade...

Dicen que cuando vas a morir ves la luz, pero todo lo que ella veía era negro, vació, obscuro y... sumamente doloroso. Ni siquiera podría describir cuantos niveles de sufrimiento había atravesado totalmente, porque el dolor es relativo... ¿que pasa si tu dolor físico se combina con el dolor de tu alma?

Es tan dificil, el ultimo sentido que pierdes al morir es la audición, ella... ella puede escucharlo todo, el sonido de las piedras al esparcirse, el ruido en la tierra, los festejos, los aullidos de felicidad pero, poco a poco... dejo de escuchar. Cualquier cosa a su alrededor, era inútil en ese momento.

…

—¡EL METEORO HA SIDO ALEJADO DE LA TERMOSFERA DIVIDIÉNDOSE EN VARIOS PEDAZOS QUE YA NO SIGNIFICAN UN PELIGRO PARA NOSOTROS!

Nunca has escuchado algo que aunque aparentemente a todos traiga felicidad, estés tú... en un sentimiento totalmente opuesto. Porque cuando la gente se puso a brindar, a bailar y a gozar, la mansión West era un cementerio de palabras, nadie hablaba, nadie hacia mas que ver sus zapatos en espera.

Jade no se había despegado del monitor que su hermano le entrego minutos antes, eran las ocho de la mañana, tenían solo cuarenta minutos de la noticia... y nada. Sabían que tenían que ser pacientes, sabían que había periodo de recuperación, sabían que aun la persona más resistente del planeta ocuparía un breve periodo para volver, lo sabían perfectamente pero...

—¿Donde esta SuperMan?

—¿No ha bajado?

—¡Búsquenle en el cielo!

La televisión la apago David sintiendo la presión que se acumulaba sobre los hombros de todos, viendo que la pelinegra salia del lugar con el aparato en brazos, salieron siguiéndole viendo como esta metía todo en su vehículo negro, Jason fue el primero en tomarla de un hombro.

—¿Que haces, Jade?

—Voy a por Vega.

El menor West tomo sus dos hombros dandole una sacudida; —Las coordenadas dicen que esta en el espacio, no puedes ir ahí.

—¡¿quien lo dice?!— le replico ella con voz ronca —puedo comprar la jodida estación de astronautas si se me pega la gana, los mandare a todos, uno por... uno a buscarla.

—No,— su hermano la aprisiono por la espalda con sus brazos —no puedes hacerlo Jade... ella esta en la exosfera, las naves solo llegan a la termosfera, seria un suicidio.

—Suéltame,— demando la guionista sacudiéndose —te digo que me sueltes, joder. ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla, Jason!

—¡Ella prometió volver!

—Pero... pero no vuelve, tengo... ¡tengo que ir!— cuando menos lo pensaron en menor West había sido empujado al suelo con lo que Jordan llego a reprender a su hija con sus brazos

—Hija solo... solo podemos esperar...

La pelinegra era muy fuerte, se sacudía brusca en busca de zafarse; —¡Suéltame!

—Tori... lo prometió, no hagas nada apresurado...

David se acerco buscando ayudar a retenerla, ambos hombres la sostenían por los hombros pero esta hacia mucha fuerza, tenia... furia, ira, enojo pero más que nada dolor... el dolor en sus ojos.

—Suéltenme... suéltenme ya,— comenzaba a aflojarse tirándose a los brazos de su padre intentando encontrar algo de tranquilidad en ese abrazo —ella... ella va volver... ¿verdad papá?... ella lo prometió... ella me lo dijo... ella volverá... Tori siempre cumple sus promesas... ¿verdad?

—Si mi niña, ella siempre las cumple... pero ella no querría que tú te preocuparas de esta manera... puedes hacerte daño, a ella no le gustaría eso... porque te ama, y solo quiere protegerte.

El silencio... de nuevo domino el ambiente, sinceramente no había nada que decir, nada que pudieran hacer, nadie a quien acudir, y fue en parte eso... lo que le frustro más. Sacando a todos de sus pensamientos la computadora con coordenadas comenzó a chillar de manera extraña, resaltando un foco rojo en la esquina derecha que parpadeaba constantemente.

Robbie fue el que corrió hacia la maquina viendo que los números en las coordenadas cambiaban de forma rápida, los números enloquecían sin parar en uno determinado.

—¿Que esta pasando?— exclamo el ex-titiritero sin tener una idea de la informática —Los dígitos están... están cambiando ¡¿porque?!

—Hazte a un lado,— le ordeno Jason poniendo el aparato ahora en sus piernas —los... los dígitos están cambiando de manera indescifrable, esto solo significa una cosa...

—¿Tori viene volando hacia acá?

—No...

—¡¿Entonces que?!

—Tori... Tori esta cayendo

Jade se aparto de su padre para hacerse espacio al lado de su hermano, quien parecía concentrado en la maquina conectando y desconectando varias partes de la misma.

—¿Sabes donde va caer?— pregunto ella intentando entender lo que hacia

—Estoy intentando descifrarlo, con seguridad no lo sé... pero puedo calcular un área cercana... ¡lo tengo!

—¿D..Donde es?

—Tenemos suerte, es en los bosques de la frontera hacia la otra ciudad... llegaremos en treinta minutos, es mejor irnos ya.

No hubo muchas palabras pero eso era todo lo que la guionista necesitaba, que en cuestión de segundos salto al asiento conductor de su vehículo, su hermano al lado que jalo a su novia sentándola en su regazo, mientras Robbie, Trina, Andre, Cat y Beck se colaban por atrás donde iban un tanto apretados, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto.

—Nosotros tomaremos la camioneta— les informo Jordan refiriéndose a los adultos —¡Adelántense!

No le dijeron dos veces cuando Jade arranco de manera brusca, olvidándose del mes de lecciones para conducir que había tomado a los diecisiete, omitía cada semáforo, cada banqueta, y claro... cualquier pobre peón que le pasaba por enfrente, no había reglas, estaba en ese punto en el que le hubiese dado igual que la policía le persiguiese, le hubiese dado igual el chocar ligeramente con el costado de un auto, porque en ese momento... estaba en la delgada linea entre caer devastada en llanto o destrozar todo con su propia ira.

Esta más que claro por cual opción se inclino.

—¡JADE NOS VAS A MATAR!

—Pero...— logro articular la guionista con el poco aliento que le dejaba su corazón alterado —ella, nos necesita... va caer... va caer sola, tenemos que buscarla... tengo que besarle, tengo que tenerla en mis brazos... tengo que tenerla.

—Entiendo hermana,— intento tranquilizarla Jason que veía asustado la velocidad con la que pasaban calle por calle —pero... necesitamos estar vivos para encontrarla.

—Y... lo estaremos.

…

Caer es diferente para todos, unos sienten mariposas como en los juegos mecánicos, otros sienten nauseas que es debido a su temor o a su propia salud, otros lo encuentran refrescante, cautivador, o liberador, porque siempre tienen en mente que caen en un lugar seguro o igual volverán a subir... pero, ¿que siente un persona cuando sabe que no volverá a subir?

¿Que sienten los suicidas que se avientan del tejado de los edificios? ¿Que sienten realmente ellos?

Caer... sin ninguna esperanza de volver a vivir, ellos quisieron terminar, no hubo nadie que los detuviera y simplemente sucedía, caían con sus propios pensamientos atormentándolos, con su propia conciencia gritando que tal vez era lo mejor, al menos hasta que... llego ella. Un héroe, ese que te da una segunda oportunidad de pensar las cosas, que te da una forma diferente de ver la vida, como cuando tu celular cae pero lo salvan tus audífonos o como cuando tu computadora se apaga y despues te dice "restaurar donde lo dejaste"... esas pequeñas segundas oportunidades, son las que hacen al mundo no estallar en histeria.

Porque todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

En un caso totalmente diferente, esa persona, la que alentó tu vida a una segunda oportunidad, una nueva vida, un nuevo mundo, alguien tan inalcanzable sin embargo viendo por lo más devastado, esa persona que crees jamas caería... cae, cae de manera veloz, cae con fuerza, cae y con ello... caen esperanzas, caen sueños, caen triunfos.

Los niños preguntaban, los adultos comentaban, los noticieros informaban, los investigadores intuían... pero nadie lo sabia con certeza, dejando a todo el pueblo, toda la ciudad, todo el país, todo... el mundo en un amago silencio.

Ella inconsciente de cualquier cosa que ocurría a su alrededor, caía en picada con la capa cubriendo su cuerpo, y su traje casi en su totalidad destruido, atravesando la estratosfera su cuerpo ardía, literalmente quemando por la velocidad en la que descendía, pasando los kilómetros en cuestión de segundos.

Los arboles ya se divisaban por debajo, y deduciendo por su posición su espalda seria lo primero en hacer contacto con la tierra, no sabría si decir que tuvo suerte de caer en un lugar tan desolado, tal vez es lo contrario.

El impacto contra el suelo llego... dejando bastantes arboles derribados en su recorrido, un camino negro y hundido seguía su cuerpo, como despues de unos kilómetros paro, lleno de humo y un olor indescifrable, la castaña tirada con una pequeña parte de su traje que todavía le cubría, y con su capa en la espalda que se había desgastado pero aun la mitad seguía ahí.

No había señal alguna de reacción al choque. Ni un quejido, ni una mueca, ni un sonido... nada.

…

Jade no era de esas personas que observaban el detalle de todo, pero en ese momento, en ese escenario en su vida, su vista no miraba nada más que el cielo. Su corazón dio un vuelco agitándose rápidamente cuando diviso un rastro verde cayendo del cielo, el sonido de impacto que dio en el suelo oprimió su pecho... deseo haberle alcanzado.

Tal vez solo era un meteorito, despues de todo ese día habían caído varios pero... ella no se equivocaba, tenia que seguir el rastro verde que dejo por las nubes.

—Suban al auto, sé donde esta.

Nadie le replico a eso, y de nuevo sin importarle si la zona verde era un lugar para coches entro en el sitio, esquivando arboles, felicitándose mentalmente por comprar un vehículo tan resistente, sus padres la seguían con la camioneta por detrás y parecía que tampoco tenían problemas.

Se apresuro aun más, si eso era posible. Su visión era buena, tal vez era la situación pero detectaba bien entre las hojas de los arboles el sendero que debía seguir. Fue aun más fácil cuando un hoyo negro apareció por su lado, siguiéndolo hasta la parte más profunda encontró la parte final, bajando con la velocidad de una bala, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

No podría describirlo, no podría describir la cara de la pelinegra al ver el cuerpo de su amada. No podría describir como sus pupilas se llenaron de agua en un segundo, no podría describir el quejido que salio de sus labios al saltar al hoyo que no debía medir más de un metro y medio, no podría describir la forma en que le tomo en brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo, no podría describir su mueca al sentirla totalmente inconsciente, ni podría describir el grito de dolor que quebraría en tus oídos si le escuchases.

No podría describir nada, nada más que la angustia y el desconsuelo en esos ojos verdes.

Beck y Jason fueron los primeros en bajar a ayudar pero la guionista no permitió que quitaran de sus brazos a su novia, con ayuda de ellos, Andre y Robbie que se unieron segundos despues le subieron arriba. Hicieron espacio en la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde les acomodaron a ambas.

Aun no lo creían... en verdad... Tori no despertaba. No respondía, no decía, no hacia, nada de nada.

—¡¿QUE RAYOS ESPERAN?!— grito desgarrada la pelinegra —¡Vamos al hospital, rápido!

Dudándolo un poco el señor David arranco de nuevo el auto, Jason condujo el otro siguiéndolos, Holly quien volteaba de vez en cuando hacia atrás estallo en llanto, y le siguio Jadelyn, no era bueno... no era nada bueno, ella jamas había enfermado, jamas se había quejado, jamas había dormido de esa manera.

Si se puede decir... dormir.

—Mi amor...— susurraba Jade lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la camioneta escucharan —mi vida... tienes que despertar, tienes que estar bien, tienes que abrir esos hermosos ojos... tienes que estar a mi lado, ¿me escuchas?— acariciaba el cabello castaño besando su rostro constantemente —¿me escuchas, amor?... tendremos un bebé... tendremos tú y yo... tienes que verlo, tienes que casarte conmigo...

Se aferraba más al cuerpo de su prometida como queriendo fundir sus cuerpos, tomo su mano viendo lo dañada que estaba, tambien lo sucia, beso la quemadura en sus nudillos... intentando, como en los cuentos de hadas que eso sanara de alguna forma.

Pero esto no es un cuento de hadas.

—Mi amor, no te vayas... no te vayas, por favor... te necesito, te necesito mucho... mi vida... no me dejes...

El vehículo freno bruscamente, pero al fin habían llegado al hospital, uno solitario pero el más cercano. Jade no lo medito un segundo salto con su novia en brazos dandole una patada a la puerta que abrio automáticamente, los demás le seguían por detrás y varias enfermeras les miraron con asombro por ser demasiados.

—¡¿Que miran estúpidas?!— el humor de la guionista no era el mejor —¡BUSQUEN A UN DOCTOR, SUPERMAN ESTA HERIDA!

No era de todo su agrado decir eso pero sabia que le atenderían con más importancia si lo hacia, tenia que ser egoísta, para que se enfocaran en salvar la vida de su amante. Las chicas vieron directamente a la persona en sus brazos, viendo la capa, parte del traje corrieron cada una por zonas diferentes y en menos de un minuto tenían una camilla y varios doctores tomando a la latina, la pelinegra la soltó con un gruñido de recelo. Sabia que era lo mejor, los médicos debían saber... saber que hacer, ¿cierto?

Unos guardias de la salida entraron a ayudar, despejando los pasillos para que la camilla pasara, despejando de pacientes, familiares, otros enfermeros, y unos ocho doctores ya rodeaban la camilla. Curiosos, impacientes, nerviosos... sin tener alguna idea de que hacer con un... ser de otro mundo.

Pasaron a un gran cuarto, se notaba era de los mejores, pero los guardias le impidieron el paso, y ahora tampoco podría describir la cara de Jade ante esto.

—Lo sentimos pero en este proceso deberían esperar en la sala de espera... hay café y otros aperitivos, estamos muy agradecidos de que le hayan recogido pero los doctores ocupan hacer su trabajo.

—Yo tengo que entrar,— aclaro la pelinegra —ustedes vayan a la sala de espera les aviso cualquier cosa,— hablo con los chicos que caminaron lento perdiéndose por el pasillo —ahora si me disculpan.

—No puede entrar señorita, a menos que tenga una relación cercana con el héroe pero eso es...

El "imposible" quedo atorado en su garganta cuando la guionista indico; —Soy su esposa imbécil, y muévanse a un lado, me estorban.

Los policías quedaron tiesos como ella los empujo metiéndose a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, nadie le iba decir que hacer, y se paro viendo claramente cada cosa que hacían los médicos, como le ponían la mascarilla de oxigeno o como quitaban su prenda superior de un tirón... le dolía, le dolía ver, pero no soportaría estar esperando.

—Herida profunda en la parte baja de la espalda, no hay hemorragia.

Observo como sacaban un pequeño cristal verde de la herida, y colocaban en su muñeca el marcador de pulso... pero la maquina no mostró señal alguna. Intentaron inyectarle pero todas las agujas se doblaban al contacto con su piel, quedando inservibles.

El doctor principal, algo desesperado y con sudor en la frente tomo el desfibrilador y empezó a frotar los aparatos como había visto en algunas películas... su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas... en las películas, esa siempre era la ultima opción.

—¡Carga a docientos!

—¡Es suficiente no es un humano!

—¡AUMENTEN A TRECIENTOS VEINTISÉIS!

Todo se veía lento, empezaban a murmurar entre ellos, el doctor comenzó de nuevo el proceso ahora con gotas de sudor pasando libremente por su cara.

—¡DESPEJEN!

La transmisión de corriente eléctrica contra ella no resulto bien, chispas brotaron y los focos se apagaron durante prolongados segundos, el aparato sacaba humo que poco despues se convirtió en fuego que se apago cuando la luz regreso.

Quisiera decir que sus ojos se abrieron, o que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, o que al menos movió ligeramente la mano que estaba conectada a la maquina... quisiera decirlo, pero no lo hizo...

Los médicos voltearon a la pantalla que indicaba el pulso, viendo... una linea recta.

Y con el característico sonido "_Piiiii..._"

Todos en esa sala bajaron la cabeza, algunos salieron rápido sin poder soportarlo otros miraron le miraron con dolor... como si entendieran su sufrimiento, pero no lo hacían, ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo.

—¡¿Que esperan?!— chillo con la poca voz que le quedaba la cual salia rasposa de su garganta —Salgan de aquí, ¡no quiero verlos, no quiero ver a nadie! ¡LARGO!

Ellos salieron sin poder decir nada, un doctor más destrozado que el otro, enfermeras curiosas querían escuchar por atrás de la puerta pero fuera de eso decidieron darle privacidad, tiempo, espacio... para lo que seria un adiós.

Siempre es dificil decir adiós.

En realidad lo complicado no esta en el "adiós", si no en aprender que alguien no va volver nunca.

—Tori... bebé...— no sabia en que momento se había lanzado encima del cuerpo de su amada, ni cuando se había aferrado a su pecho con esa fuerza, levantando su silueta floja en un abrazo que le rompía el alma —mi amor... no me hagas esto, no me hagas esto por... por favor... ¿que haré sin ti?... ¿puedes escucharme?...— deposito un casto beso en sus labios que estaban secos y de alguna manera fríos —si me escuchas... te amo... te amo tanto... te amo más que a todo... y estoy segura de que amare a nuestro bebé de la misma manera...— sus palabras se perdían en el cuello en el que se escondía —pero tienes que estar aquí... conmigo... no puedo hacerlo sola...

En ese segundo de tiempo, es cuando el destino toma la decisión, y aunque la muerte es dolorosa, con los años es superada, poco a poco y con mucha ayuda... pero simplemente no era su turno, al menos no por hoy.

Su destino no era morir.

No ahí, no ese día, no en esa situación, no entre los tibios brazos de su amante.

—Jade...

Fue apenas un murmuro, apenas una palabra, apenas el bajo sonido de su voz... pero para ella significo todo. La fue soltando no queriendo sofocarla, viendo como las heridas comenzaban a sanar, sus nudillos, su abdomen, su espalda, volvia a la piel saludable morena como el sonido en la maquina de pulso se hizo presente.

No se dio cuenta en que momento los chicos entraban por su espalda, y con lo que era tristeza notoria en sus rostros cambiaron notablemente al ver la recuperación del héroe.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, como el intenso marrón veía curioso todo el lugar, no entendiendo muy bien donde estaba, que hacia, o que pasaba. Su miedo se disipo cuando dos manos pálidas tomaron sus mejillas, y su mirada conecto con un verde que amaba con locura.

—Tranquila mi amor... todo esta bien, estoy contigo.

La castaña no conforme con eso jalo a su pareja en un abrazo que la guionista no resistió para nada, fue fuerte, tal vez demasiado, pero... lo necesitaban, ambas lo hacían. Tori jamas había tenido tanto miedo como estando en el espacio, pensó que iba morir, pensó que quedaría ahi... flotando, pensó que estaría sola, pensó... pensó muchas cosas horribles, como no volver a ver al amor de su vida.

—¿Que... fue... lo que paso?— pregunto sin ninguna intensión de soltar a su prometida

—Veras,— quiso explicar Jason que se acerco un paso a la camilla —supongo que viniste de la exosfera como si tu cuerpo fuera un meteorito, el aparato en tu muñeca me dio coordenadas aproximadas de tu paradero, no caíste muy lejos pero derrumbaste varios arboles, lo que nos dejo un camino muy útil para seguir.

—¿Donde... estamos?

—Estamos en un hospital, hija— inquirió David que tenia los ojos rojizos —a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿M..Me vieron... nos... a ustedes... los vieron?

—Ey, tranquila Vega— su novia intento calmarla quitándose la chaqueta para cubrirla recordado que estaba sin camisa —encontraremos la manera de que ellos no digan nada, estaremos bien... solo no te agites, acabas de recuperarte.

—P..pero... ellos.. si me vinculan con ustedes... po-podrían hacerles daño...

—No te alteres... inhala y exhala lento amor... vamos relájate... relájate cariño...

El marcador cardíaco se alteraba, como la mirada de la morena se encontraba con cada persona ahí, sabiendo perfectamente lo importantes que eran para ella.

—Vega... no, no... tranquila, todo... todo va estar bien— la pelinegra tomo la mano de su amante acariciando con su pulgar los nudillos recuperados que temblaban —tienes que tranquilizarte... respira amor... shh... estamos bien...

—Y lo seguirán estando.

Fue la voz masculina que reino en el cuarto, cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a cierto empresario famoso que se hacia lugar al lado derecho de la camilla, llevaba un maletín y un elegante traje azul marino.

—R-Ryder...

—El mismo,— indico el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada —pero no me miren así, estoy seguro de que no me veía tan mal en el espejo de mi hotel.

—¿Que haces aquí, Daniels?— resoplo la pelinegra aferrándose más a la mano de su prometida —¿como te enteraste? ¿quien te lo dijo?

Él con una mueca de satisfacción por la pregunta arrastro una silla no sin antes decir un "me permiten" que no fue respondido, sentándose lo más cerca posible a la camilla y viendo directo los ojos de la morena comenzó a hablar; —Con el paso de los años la vida te enseña muchas cosas... unas buenas, otras no tanto, pero estoy seguro de que de las casualidades más conmovedoras que he tenido, ha sido conocerte a ti, Victoria— se permitió sonreír al mencionarla —sin embargo no es algo que aproveche muy bien que digamos, el día que me salvaste la vida... yo no me concentre en mi segunda oportunidad, si no en como habías hecho para salvarme, con los días, meses y años fui descubriendo... cosas, cosas que debí ignorar pero mi cerebro me obligaba a indagar, sin saber exactamente que día, uno cercano, simplemente lo supe. Lo supe y... solo eso, entregarte no es una opción para mi, no podría hacerlo porque el mismo día que lo supe, tambien descubrí que me habías dado otra oportunidad... y yo no desaprovecho mis segundas oportunidades.

—¿A... que te refieres?

—Me dedique a protegerte, cuidando en que punto estabas siempre, por lo mismo cuando me entere de la noticia llegue lo más rápido que pude hasta aquí,— puso el maletín en la camilla viendo de nuevo directo los ojos marrones —una vez te dije, dinero y poder... si tienes eso puedes asegurar todo lo demás... estaba muy equivocado, lo siento. Pero si hay algo que pude hacer es hablar con cada integrante de este hospital, cada persona que vio algo mínimo de ti, quedara borrado de sus memorias, ya sea por dinero o por la propia seguridad de su familia... nadie hablara, estas a salvo.

Todos quedaron asombrados cuando la latina salto a abrazar al hombre, y ampliaron aun más los ojos cuando este sonreía sinceramente ante el gesto cariñoso.

—Dime Victoria... ¿puedo ser parte de la familia?

La morena asintió frenéticamente en el cuello de su amigo; —Si.. tú... puedes... puedes... quédate en mi familia...

—Creo que entenderás que no puedes hacer cosas como estas en publico... soy el más temido empresario del país... pero sonrió como niño cuando tú me abrazas... tampoco puedo mostrar el pánico que me da la mirada que me dirige tu prometida...

Creyendo los dejo suficiente tiempo de afecto, la guionista jalo de la chaqueta a su pareja devolviéndola a sus brazos, Daniels soltó una carcajada por la pequeña escena de celos. Le gustaba Victoria, pero para nada en el sentido romántico... era más bien esa hermana pequeña que te ablanda el alma.

—Creo que ahora que todo esta arreglado, puedo decir que— pronunciaba alegre Jadelyn abrazando a su esposo —¡seré abuela!

No fue la única, Holly tambien estallo en emoción junto a su marido, poco despues Trina soltó un "seré tía" y Jason un "seré tío", compartiendo la noticia con toda la habitación... donde la única para nada enterada, era Tori.

—¿Que... abuela?

—Tendremos un bebé,— soltó la ex-gótica mirando con ternura la expresión de sorpresa que ponía su prometida —apenas lo supe en la madrugada cuando te fuiste.

—Tú... yo... nosotras... un bebé...— el marcador cardíaco se volvia a alterar pero esta vez nadie se asusto —tendremos un bebé... ¡tendremos un bebé, Jade!

—Si mi amor... lo tendremos...

Se besaron, se besaron inocentemente, como si fuese la primera vez, con ternura, con vergüenza, con emoción... y con el corazón de ambas latiendo con furia, ese beso que significaba que millones más le seguirían. Y con ese unico pensamiento ambas sonrieron, se besaban y se separaban ligeramente para sonreír, se reían de vez en cuando, pero continuaban con el sello de amor.

—Aunque el beso se ve bastante bien,— opino Robbie ganándose una mirada asesina de la pelinegra —creo que deberíamos irnos lo más pronto posible.

—Cierto,— indico Ryder viendo el reloj en su muñeca —tres camionetas negras estarán en treinta segundos por la puerta de salida, nos meteremos rápido... los carros de ustedes están siendo llevados a la mansión por dos chóferes. Apresuren el paso.

Todos salieron corriendo, mientras Tori iba un poco más lento... se sentia recuperada pero ocupaba descansar, sus piernas dolían así que no se pudo quejar cuando su prometida la tomo en brazos, las camionetas eran discretas, subieron de cinco en cinco y en la ultima quedaron ellas, junto a Daniels y Robbie.

—Acabo de ordenar que cualquier cámara en el hospital sea destruida, claro... ya las pague para que sean remplazadas,— informo el empresario que comenzaba a relajarse sentado en el sillon de piel mientras se servia un trago en la inesperada lujosa parte trasera de la camioneta —los vídeos de la ciudad son de lo más sencillo, tengo acceso a cada uno, los borrare llegando a la mansión... así que relájense.

—Muchas gracias... Ryder...

Susurro Tori que se quedaba dormida y exhausta en los brazos de su amante, quien le acariciaba el cabello, dejando le constantes besos en el rostro, que solo hacían que la morena se arrullara con sus ojos cansados cerrándose, antes de caer rendida ante Morfeo susurro;

—Te amo, Jade...

—Y yo a ti, Tori...

Esto se ve como un final, uno feliz, uno que te deja un buen sabor de boca. Uno donde tu podrías imaginar cualquier cosa para un futuro, cosas buenas o cosas malas, podrías imaginar lo que quisieses pero...

Este no es el fin.

_**Continuara... **_

_**¿Ryder confían en él? ¿Madres primerizas? ¿Un posible epilogo?**_

**Gracias por los que han estado comentando, tanto los nuevos como los del principio, este capitulo... no sé si es porque soy muy sensible, pero me hizo llorar, llore como magdalena, y... tambien me entere de que ahí una adaptación Camren de mi historia, pero bueno esa ya es otra historia, esta en wattpad.**

**Quiero decir que si el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo pondre dos adelantos de historias que pienso subir, pero más información... en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Tapia:** ¡Es drama XD!.. gracias por las canciones.

**Yumari:** perdon por dejarlo hasta ahí prefiero subir los capitulo así porque tarda en entrarme la inspiracion, espero en serio te gustara este capitulo. Besos.

**ZombieGirl: **DX ¡no me tortures, soy buena persona!... yo tambien recuerdo uno de tus primeros comentarios... lloro... me puse melancolica... gracias por comentar.

**Chat'de'Lune: **Exacto, entraron como pedro por su casa XD ¡pero familia es familia! JAJAJAJA... Jade y las lectoras patearian mi trasero que bueno que soy buena persona, me rei mucho con tu comentario un gustazo leerte, besos. ¡Tia!

**Sujufan70: **Ya se el meteoro no vino para nada bueno pero al menos, todo esta bien ¿cierto? y... cierto era Kryptonita... es verde y como buena fan de Superman sabemos que tenia que aparecer en algun capitulo XD. Yo tan bien estube nostalgica TnT.

**Marilin: **Parece que tu deseo fue la orden... Tori regreso, ¿niño seguro? JAJAJAJA eso literal me mato de risa, Chloe es una periodista normal que esta enamorada de Tori XD supongo que muchas, lo reescribi muchas veces al igual que este porque a veces no queda como quieres, o no lo sientes... muy real, en este en lo personal si llore... llore mucho... creo que me puse sencible DX. Besos.

**Guest:** Si yo tambien en mi mente me imagine por el embarazo, es porque se pone más posesiva por la hormonas XD. En realidad el meteorito si tenia Kryptonita, que es lo que la debilito y la llevo a quedar inconsciente en el espacio, creo que queda un o dos capitulos no podria asegurarlo... ¡pero habra más!

**Anonimo215:** JAJAJA creo que lo del bebe ya era obvio pero que mas da, y en realidad comence a trabajar en dos proyectos, estoy muy ansiosa por el recibimiento que tengan. Besos.

**Jori93: **Aaaaaaaw muchas gracias en serio me animas, y si... de estas seguiran otras historias Jori, estoy ansiosa de como la puedan recibir. En el ultimo capitulo les dare un pequeño adelanto.

**AndreitaSophiagarcia: **yo tambien quisiera abrazarte, abrazo al monitor cuando me llegan bonitos comentarios como los tuyos, y sobre Tori... volvio y es lo bueno, ademas de que me doy cuenta que muchos se esperaban lo del bebe XD. Besos.

**Nataliaaguilar: **Jajajajja dile a tu mama y hermana que no estas loca, que eres una linda lectora apasionada, son una ternura tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, y si el meteorito era raro porque tenia partes de Kryptonita, y eso afecta a la morena, espero te gustara, besos.

**Pamela: **Jjajajajaja yo creo que mejor vemos su amor de lejos y obvio Jade reacciono como una prometida enamorada, espero te gustara el capitulo. Besos.

**Anenan: **Oooooooooow yo no quiero romper tu corazon, despues de esta historia sigue otra y asi sucesivamente, no te dejare TnT... Si la luz verde en Superman siempre grita "Kryptonita" Y tambien tienes razon Tori no decepciona a Jade por lo mismo espero te gustara el capitulo, muchos besos.


	27. Jurar amor de por vida Capitulo 27

**SuperMan Capitulo 27: Jurar amor de por vida**

**¿Alguien sabia que soy de México?... bueh, no creo haberlo mencionado pero lo soy. Y todo el asunto de Patricia me trajo en vueltas gracias al señor me traje mi laptop. Besos.**

…

Para algunas personas ese era un día simple, un día normal, un día cualquiera. De otras era el cumpleaños, una cita esperada, tal vez un velorio, o el concierto en el que siempre deseaste estar. Pero realmente... esto es lo que menos nos importa, porque solo debemos centrarnos en nuestra pelinegra favorita que da vueltas en un pequeño cuarto, acompañada de su madre y hermano.

—Lo dije claramente durante tres semanas no quería ninguna interrupción,— expresaba con el celular en la oreja —¡me vale madres si tú empleo depende de esto, son mis vacaciones!— sus tacones resonaban fuerte contra el piso —¿A quien vas a mandar? ¿en cuanto llega? ¡Lo quiero en diez minutos si no me vas empacando tus cosas y guardas tu sueño de representante aclamado para otra vida, imbécil!

La llamada termino, sin ninguna despedida. Jadelyn se paro del sofá fino donde estaba recostada para tomar el hombro de su alterada pero muy bien arreglada hija.

—Te dijo que los sacara de aquí, tienes que tranquilizarte— dijo soltando su hombro para suspirar —el maquillaje no puede tapar la vena que siempre sale de tu frente cuando te enojas.

La guionista se desplomo sobre un banco pequeño, poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro, su hermano la miraba curioso.

—Es que es tan injusto,— musito mirando por la ventana que quedaba a su costado —con Ryder, Andre, Robbie, Beck, Cat e incluso Trina era imposible que ninguna información se filtrara para los estúpidos reporteros entrometidos y tal vez me tiene más mal que yo se lo prometí, ¿entiendes?

—Esto no es tu culpa,— aclaro su hermano mirándola —la gente habla, los medios explotan, son cosas de todo los días deberías saberlo ya.

—Yo lo entiendo, pero que pasa con Tori...

—Ella lo entenderá hija, en cuanto se vallan podremos continuar con todo y contigo pasando al altar, aun no logro que tu padre deje de llorar culpando a su inexistente alergia a las margaritas.

—Todo un West,— resoplo graciosa la ex-gótica —¿como estará ella?

—¿Tori? Seguramente más nerviosa que tú, hija ya la conoces debe estar tan tímida como siempre.

La pelinegra curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa imaginándose a su amante.

—Oh si, super angustiada.— comento Jason

…

En otro cuarto totalmente alejado al primero estaban David, Holly, Trina y Tori.

—Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna,— cantaba entonada la castaña dando un vals torpe con su madre —mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma, mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación porque cada canción me hable de ti... de ti... me hable de ti.

—Basta hermana bebé,— la paro su hermana con quien continuo bailando —creo que ya mareaste lo suficiente a mamá.

—Y yo sé que tal vez, tú nunca escuches mi canción yo sé, y yo sé que tal vez te siga usando así robándote mi inspiración... ¡estoy muy feliz!

—Lo sabemos hija,— rió David sosteniendo el hombro de su esposa que sollozaba desde la mañana —estas como niña en navidad.

—Te juro que ni aunque fuera navidad, ni aunque tuviera un diente para mi almohada, ni aunque el conejo se hubiera retrasado, ni aunque la primavera llegara por segunda vez, ni aunque pizza lloviera del cielo... nada, absolutamente nada se compara con lo que siento justo ahora.— aclaro aplanando con nerviosa su blanco vestido corto —Es que... yo en verdad la amo.

—Créeme lo sé,— expreso Trina en un suspiro —lo sé desde que tienes quince y lo sé ahora.

No esta por más decir que un abrazo cursi familiar se hizo aparecer, incluso el señor Vega intento disimular la lagrima que caía en el hombro de su hija mayor. Sabia que era un héroe, una publicista profesional, y una adulta... pero para él jamas dejaría de ser su niña pequeña... aquel bebé indefenso que cayo en su patio delantero.

Toc, Toc.

El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta se hizo presente, y al instante una melena atada en coleta hacia su aparición.

—Podemos robarles un momento, los padrinos y un amigo tambien quieren una charla antes del altar.

La familia asintió con la cabeza saliendo despues de un "rápido" abrazo, quedando en el lugar nadie más que Andre, Robbie y Ryder, quienes veían asombrados a su amiga antes de procesar la imagen.

—Pero mírate chica,— hablo primero el músico —te ves increible, te ves... tripiante en tantos sentidos.

—Cierto Victoria,— expreso el empresario que la abrazo amistoso —los vestidos te sientan muy bien, aunque no me quejo de tus jeans y camisas ambos estilos te quedan.

—Oh por Dios,— este era Robbie que secaba sus lentes con su saco amarillo fosforescente —el pequeño moño negro fue un buen toque, sigues siendo tú... por cierto eso fue idea mía.

—¿Ya no estas enojada con nosotros?— Ryder sonreía inocente tallándose el cabello

La morena se cruzo de brazos sentándose en el sillon más cercano que era para dos, rojo de piel, bastante cómodo. Andre se sentó a su lado, mientras el ex-titiritero y el joven Daniels jalaban dos sillas para ponerse enfrente, la miraban ansiosos y atentos.

—A quien engaño,— se rindió la latina sonriendo —no me puedo enojar con ustedes y menos el día de mi boda, ¿cierto?

—Me parece muy sensato de tu parte, sabes que no fue lo que nosotros planeamos... solo queríamos que te divirtieras.

—¡Llevándome a un table dance en mi despedida de soltera!— chillo la publicista con un mohín en los labios —¡¿Como se les ocurre?!

—Todos parecían muy divertidos,— se excuso Andre intentando contener la risa —ademas Jason estaba ahí viendo que todo estuviera controlado, y Chloe se enrollo con la de la mesa siete no le veo ningún problema.

—¡Jason se emborracho y bailo la macarena en el tubo de nuestra mesa!— reclamo de nuevo —¡Ademas no se me hace sensato que mi mejor amiga la cual creo... es la más cuerda de mi grupo estuviera con la mano... con toda la mano en una parte... muy privada de alguien con quien no charlo más de una copa!

Robbie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ganándose la mirada asesina de su amiga.

—¡Ay vamos Tori, no me digas que no fue gracioso cuando el policia que nos paro termino de fiesta vestido de peppa la cerda con nosotros!— dijo el musico

—Okay... eso si fue algo gracioso.— comenzaba a ceder ocultando una sonrisa —¡Pero una tipa me aventó su sostén a la cara!

—¡Uy si, esa chica si que te traía ganas!— soltó sin ningún filtro Ryder —creo que se rindió cuando seguimos la fiesta en el estacionamiento de Burger King y pintaste ese grafitti de "Jade y Tori por siempre"... hasta borracha eres cursi.

—¡Eso no fue mi culpa ustedes querían que pintara, no se me ocurrió nada más!

—Robbie fue tan original poniendo "estuve aquí",— comento Andre sacando su celular para ver la foto del muro de aquel abandonado lugar pero siguiendo con las fotos —¡Oh, recuerdan cuando entramos al super mercado y tomamos todos esos carros para inválidos!— ladeo la cabeza —Un segundo... ¿como es que estaba abierto tan tarde?

—No lo estaba,— musito el empresario dandole un trago al vaso que parecía pegado a su mano —contacte con un amigo y me regalo ese Waltmart... me debía algunos favores. Terminamos tumbando la puerta antes de que él llegara con las llaves.

—¿Y la banda de mariachi mexicano que nos siguio hasta tu casa?— pregunto el comediante apuntando al musico

—¿Y la chica con la que te besaste en el comedor cuando te aventaste los nachos encima?

—¿Y el mono que nos trajimos del zoológico?

—¿Y la vieja que se restregaba en el piso con una canción de Ricky Martin?

—¿Y donde quedaron las motos que compramos para la carrera de las 3 de la madrugada?

—¡Oh Dios pueden callarse!— los calmo la castaña sin poder reprimir una risotada —Esta más que en claro que fue una noche muy larga pero pueden ponerse serios por una vez en su vida, Ryder... tú sigue como... tú.

—¿Que se siente que en unos minutos estarás de por vida,— preguntaba Andre con una mezcla de pánico y melancolía —con una sola mujer?

—Solo he estado con una mujer en toda mi vida, y no puedo imaginarme a nadie más.

Andre y Robbie se acercaron a darle un abrazo, corto y intenso como cualquier saludo de macho pecho peludo, si pasabas por alto sus ojos llorosos. Ambos chicos salieron lentamente de la sala dejando solo al empresario dentro, que veía la ventana como si se tratara del acertijo más complicado.

—¿Como lo haces?

—¿Que cosa?

—El que todos comiencen a quererte de esa manera, como sí convirtieras todo tu entorno en tu propia familia, es sorprendente incluso para una persona como yo.

—En realidad, yo no hago nada y supongo que simplemente tengo suerte.

—Tú no tienes suerte,— la mira con media sonrisa —tú eres la suerte.

Se medio abrazaron intentando no tomar el momento como niños, dándose palmadas en la espalda tal cual afecto en cantina.

—¿Todo bien en el trabajo, Ryder?

—Va excelente,— contesto viendo fugazmente su celular —pero me acabo de encargar de un contratiempo molesto, había unos reporteros afuera queriendo filmar la boda.

—Lo supuse,— intuyo tranquila la latina mirando el ventanal —la gran guionista Jade West va casarse, no es algo que pase todos los días, ni otra vez... eso espero.

—Realmente, dos personas grandes se casan pero una esta encubierta y supongo que... es mejor así.

—Lo es.

—Te das cuenta de que podrías tenerlo todo, absolutamente todo en la palma de tu mano... pero eres una idiota, una idiota tierna a fin de cuentas una idiota. Una idiota pacifista, sin ningún tipo de interés en las cosas que para todo mundo valen, tu perspectiva de la vida es totalmente diferente... tal vez por eso me agradas.

—Tú tambien me agradas.

…

—Papá sí sigues llorando empezare a pensar que la parte frívola de la familia... viene por parte de mamá.

—Es que tienes que entenderme hija,— Jordan se secaba las mejillas —mi única niña se casa hoy, aun sigo sin creerlo... por otro lado tu madre sigue festejando que tienes dos meses de embarazo.

—¿Ya le dijiste que no podemos comprar nada hasta los siete meses, cierto?

—¿Crees que me haría caso?— rió el hombre pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hija —Creo que no vas a ocupar nada, compro de todo en colores amarillos, lilas, verdes, o salmón... ya sabes porque aun no sabemos el sexo, o por sí bueno ya sabes.

—¿Ya sé que?

—Por sí... nace como Tori o algo así. Le amaremos igual de eso no tengas ninguna duda, ese sera mi nieto y golpeare a quien sea que le critique o insulte... es un West por lo tanto ya es alguien grande.

—Lo ególatra no se quita con los años, ¿cierto papá?

El señor West se limito a reír poniendo su mano cuidadosamente en el vientre de su hija, ella estaba con un vestido negro corto pero con cola y con encaje en la parte de la espalda, un bien pronunciado escote con joyería plateada.

—¿Estas lista?

—Como nunca antes.

…

Las trompetas le hacían anuncio de llegada como tomo el brazo de su padre caminando con las miradas fijas en ella, había mucho césped y algunos venados asomaban la cabeza por el fondo, algunas mariposas rondaban asustando o encantando a las personas. Tori estaba en el altar mirando a su amante como sí su vida dependiera de ello, con una mirada tan expresiva, tan llena de amor, que conmovería al más frívolo abogado, a sus lados estaban sus padrinos el músico de rojo, y el comediante de amarillo.

Cat estaba con un vestido purpura y Beck con un traje negro elegante, la primera esperaba con los anillos y el segundo sonreía tanteando su reciente barba. Jadelyn explotaba de emoción apretando a Jason del brazo y los señores Vega estaban en primera fila con su hija mayor intentando mostrarse "no tan lloricas".

No supieron en que momento, la pelinegra recibía un beso en la frente de su padre mientras recibía la mano de su pareja.

Sus vestidos contrastaban con sus pieles dandole un toque hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, las ardillas se asomaban por los arboles, y unos cuantos perros jugueteaban por alrededor. La platica del padre se acorto despues de un "le dije que no quería sermones, rápido" por parte de Jade. Los anillos encajaron perfectamente, eran lisos de oro simples pero con solo eso... estaban atadas de por vida, no por ese festejo, no por el papel que firmaban, y mucho menos por las palabras del padre... estaban atadas porque cuando realmente amas a alguien, tú mismo te encadenas, rezando porque el otro haga lo mismo, y en este caso... ambas lo habían hecho.

—Acepto.

—Por supuesto que acepto.

—¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!

No era la primera vez que se besaban, no era la primera vez que las veían, no era la primera vez que sus estómagos se ahogaban en mariposas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, no era la primera vez... pero por eso mismo, por la promesa, por el juramento de que no seria la ultima vez, y que de ese seguirían mil más. Se sentia diferente porque no todos los días juras un amor eterno.

No todos los días te casas y no todos los días invitas a todos tu seres queridos a celebrar tu propio amor.

Pero hay algo que si puedes hacer todos los días.

Enamorarte.

Es el sentido en comprometerte con alguien, el verdadero significado al decir que vas a amar a alguien para siempre.

Es enamorarte todos los días de la misma persona.

—¡QUE VIVAN LAS NOVIAS!

La fiesta fue ahí mismo, algo sencillo y acogedor. Mesas con manteles blancos, tamales y espagueti para comer, refresco y champange, un hermoso pastes que tenia la marca de un mordisco de cada novia. La música resonaba en sus oídos, no muy alta pero lo suficiente para ambientar a los chicos a bailar.

Por alguna razón los animales seguían a Tori, aunque era divertido ver como Jade los alejaba con celos cargando en el momento varias veces a su morena. Los chicos reian, los chistes, los comentarios imprudentes, y el anochecer llegaba.

Era la hora del baile de recién casadas, les dejaron un lugar en medio para su danza tranquila mientras sonaba alguna canción de Adele. Sus cuerpos rozaban apenas, las dos manos entrelazadas, y sus frentes juntas.

—Estamos casada, quien lo diría.— expreso la pelinegra mirando los ojos marrones que la veían un poco debajo —Si me lo hubieras dicho hace ocho años te aventaba queso ardiendo en el rostro... en verdad no te soportaba.

—Y yo no soportaba no verte.

—No soportaba como me veías... como si fuera lo más maravilloso de este mundo.

—Para mi lo eres.

—No soportaba tu sonrisa, ni tus ojos brillantes, ni tu nariz al hacer un puchero...— sus labios se acercaban sin prisa —y ahora mirándome con esas mejillas rojas, rogándole a mi mente que nos larguemos de aquí y consigamos una cama... diablos Vega no te soporto. Besame.

No lo tuvo que pedir dos veces. Sus labios se unieron, moviéndose entre pausas y sonrisas, creo que no tendría que decir que ambas estaban increíblemente hermosas, brillaban, encantaban, tal vez porque cuando amas a alguien tu rostro se ilumina de manera natural.

—Sabes, en verdad me siento de ensueño.

—Y eso que... todavía no terminamos.

—¡Jade!

—¿Que, falta que tire el ramo?— fingió inocencia la guionista riendo al ver el puchero de su esposa —¿Que pensaste?... oh, la linda y tierna Vega pensó cosas sucias.

—¡Por Dios estás más odiosa!— se quejo la castaña apegando la más a su cuerpo —Digo... esta bien tira el ramo, terminemos con el pastel, es más... ¿porque no nos quedamos a barrer?

—Rayos, tienes razón.— susurro la pelinegra viendo las personas a su alrededor bastante distraídas en sus propios asuntos —Larguémonos de aquí.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano cuidadosamente retrocediendo hasta el convertible negro de Jason que para su suerte tenia las llaves en el porta vasos, un salto para dentro con la ex-gótica al volante para encenderlo y...

"Malditos motores ruidosos."

Se lamento por el escándalo del vehículo cuando todos los invitados giraron su vista hacia allá, quisiera decir que se sorprendieron... pero parecían que lo predijeron desde antes, es decir... es Jade y Tori de quienes hablamos, probablemente lo más cercano a dos conejos humanos en celo.

—¡LAS NOVIAS SE ESCAPAN!

Demasiado tarde, una mesa blanca salio volando y los integrantes de la pista se quitaron alertados por la bocina del auto, y en cuestión de segundos... las novias ya no estaban, o quiero decir las esposas.

—Ni siquiera utilizaron el carro con las latas tradicionales.— reclamo Holly cruzada de brazos

—Bueno me sorprende que se quedaran hasta el pastel,— la tranquilizo Beck poniendo una mano en su hombro —ya sabemos como son esas chicas.

—Desesperadas... locas... y enamoradas.

Más de uno pensó eso en sus mentes, y uno que otro lo susurro, pero la fiesta continuo. Aun sin novias tenían música, comida y alcohol, ¿porque iban a desaprovecharlo?

…

—¿Porque ocupamos un avión privado?— preguntaba la morena subiendo las escaleras dentro del transporte viendo curiosa el lugar

—Digamos que el lugar a donde vamos es lejos, y con nuestros atuendos llamaríamos demasiada atención en el aeropuerto... nos ahorramos problemas.

—¿A donde vamos?

—No mas preguntas Vega,— le respondió la pelinegra jalando a su esposa al asiento del costado recargándose una en la otra —tú elegiste el lugar de la boda, mi turno es ahora... y es un secreto. Solo duerme un poco cuando despiertes tal vez ya estemos ahí.

—¿Tal vez?

—¿Dormirías trece horas?

—Bueno creo que si, anoche no dormí ni un poco, ni antier, de hecho casi no había podido dormir... soy muy feliz Jade... te veía frente a mi cuando dormías sin poder creerlo, claro... antes de que mi mamá nos separara por su tradición mexicana.

Ambas rieron levemente acurrucándose más entre ellas.

—Tres infinitos días, pero a donde vamos... nadie nos podrá interrumpir.

Charlaron un poco más, de trabajo, programas de televisión, libros, películas, incluso de artistas, tomaron una cena sencilla, de alguna forma tan tranquilas y llenas de paz, poco a poco el sueño las venció y cayeron dormidas, sin soltarse la mano.

…

—¡Bienvenida a Indonesia, Bali!

No había palabras, el lugar sencillamente era precioso como de otro mundo. Un clima templado bastante confortante, la pureza del agua parecía sacada de un pintura y la brisa fresca en sus rostros se sentia excelente.

—¿Como es que se te ocurrió este lugar?— pregunto la latina viendo que un chófer les abría la puerta una limusina —Ni siquiera lo sospeche, es muy bonito.

—Lo es, y tambien esta lo suficientemente lejos para que los estúpidos reporteros nos sigan el paso,— explico la pelinegra cuando se subían al vehículo —¿habías venido alguna vez?

—Algunas dos veces,— le susurro la castaña —terrorismo y trata de personas pero nunca me di el tiempo de apreciar bien el lugar.

—Perfecto porque ahora no vienes a trabajar, los políticos han estado menos intensos contigo desde el meteorito toma esto como unas vacaciones.

—¿No era nuestra luna de miel?

—Eso suena muy cursi... pero que remedio, claro que lo es.

El tiempo en el vehículo se fue volando, llegaron a un edificio con estilo occidental donde tenían reservada una suite en la habitación más alta, no tenían maletas así que llegaron a varios puestos de ropa entrando al probador para desfilarse mutuamente cambios, cómodas y sensuales no sé con seguridad de cual tipo llevaban más.

Exhaustas dejaron los bolsos en la entrada cerrando con seguro la habitación, la vista era impresionante pero a la guionista le intereso más por el tamaño de la cama que para su satisfacción era muy grande, suave y elegante.

Cuando la castaña daba un paso sintió que la tomaban del pequeño moño en el cuello, volteándola encontrándose gratificantemente con los labios de su pareja.

—¿A donde crees que vas?

—Yo... yo... iba a ver... el balcón.

—Oh no, ya habrá tiempo de eso luego.

Sus manos se recorrieron como la primera vez, un poco más firmes, más decididas... más expertas. Sus cuerpos se hundieron en la cama al caer juntos, los tacones fueron los primeros en salir, sus bocas se buscaban, se saciaban, incluso la lengua osaba a colarse para despues ver quien llevaba el control.

Estando por debajo la morena acaricio toda la espalda de su amante, hasta encontrar el cierre de su vestido jalándolo hasta abajo lentamente, el sonido tenue del exterior le acompañaba como ligeros jadeos de desesperación comenzaban a salir de sus gargantas. Jade no fue tan paciente, ella literalmente arranco el vestido blanco de su esposa.

Con ropa interior ambas rodaron por la cama, entre abrazos y besos salvajes, entre sonrisas y palabras de amor, entre hacer el amor y ahí mismo jurarlo por siempre. Sabiendo perfectamente el marrón y verde que verían en el despertar de todos sus días, riendo tontamente sabiendo que no podría ser mejor. Proclamándose perfectas una para la otra, recordando que aunque sus cuerpos cambiaran sus almas se amarían como el primer día.

Sus calzoncillos volaron por algún lado, teniendo tantas ansias como para jugar con sus pechos, lo harían en la segunda ronda... era algo obvio. Pero en ese momento, cuando el miembro de la latina entraba en su amante que se arqueaba encima de ella de manera majestuosa, gritando sus nombres al sentir la excitación a flor de piel, sus ojos se cerraron ese momento no sabiendo si el placer te podia llevar a ver fuegos artificiales en tu mente.

La pelinegra cayo sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, intentando recuperar la respiración y reposar un instante.

No les duro mucho, la castaña se volteo quitando cuidadosa el sostén de su pareja, la misma guionista murió de ternura al verle temblar al tocar sus pechos, aun despues de tanto tiempo, el sonrojo y la timidez serian algo eterno.

Besos húmedos llegaron a su cuerpo, como de una su propia excitación subió al máximo. Tori fue dedicada, atenta, y amorosa, tocando el cuerpo de su esposa como si de la más fina flor se tratara, la sintió, la beso, la abrazo, la apego a su silueta de tantas maneras que seria dificil imaginarse a ella misma sin la otra. Beso suave su cuello preparada totalmente para entrar en juego de nuevo.

Las embestidas fueron fuertes pero pausadas, dejando que sus jadeos se escucharan con el sonar de sus pieles. Tal vez era una locura, pero se deseaban tan intensamente y prometiendo seguir haciéndolo cincuenta años despues.

Seguirse deseando de esa manera cuando comenzaran a usar bastón, o cuando las canas aparecieran, seguirse sonriendo así aunque sus dientes se volvieran amarillentos o se cayeran.

No sé si crean en la otra vida, pero creo que ellas se seguirían amando en esa... y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente... así de forma eterna.

Esos hermosos días fue amor en la ducha, amor en la cama, amor en el sofá, amor en el balcón, incluso... amor en la parte trasera de la limusina, claro el chófer se gano un buen grito enojón por interrumpir... no hace falta decir por parte de quien.

Pasaron tardes recorriendo parques, entre almuerzos y charlas, reían de cosas absurdas y posaban en diferentes lugares, travesuras a los vecinos o demandas de demasiado afecto en publico.

El lugar era increible, pero aún más que eso, su compañía lo era.

…

(_7 meses despues_)

—¡¿Porque tarda tanto el doctor?!

—Tori tienes que calmarte dejaste una marca de tu pie en la entrada del hospital,— le hablo Beck viéndola —ademas mira a tu esposa esta bastante tranquila.

En efecto la pelinegra estaba recostada en la cama con las manos en su vientre abultado y la vista en el televisor que daba una buena pelicula de terror.

—Yo no sé como puede estar tranquila,— musitaba un pálido Robbie recostado en una silla de la sala —el solo pensar que sacaras... ya sabes, de tu... ya sabes y sangre, flujos y... ya sabes.

—Afortunadamente Jade ha estado muy bien desde que se desmayo a los cinco meses,— inquirió Cat que parecía más madura con tres meses de embarazo —el bebé que ahora saldrá es muy fuerte, porque... las complicaciones no han sido buenas señales.

—¿Porque no quisieron saber el sexo?— pregunto el músico que entraba curioso por la puerta —pudimos traer unos obsequios de bienvenida.

—No lo creo, queremos que sea sorpresa y..— explico la latina tomando suave la mano de su amante —con los regalos de nuestras mamas es suficiente, hace un rato me hicieron sacar la mitad de los globos porque estorbaban al personal.

—¿Donde están ellas?

—En el cuarto de enseguida,— contesto la guionista —se pusieron a hiperventilar de la emoción.. las tuvieron que sacar.

—Y por supuesto,— agrego la castaña —nuestros padres les acompañaron.

—Disculpen... ¿pueden retirarse?— preguntaba un hombre de bata que recién pasaba —entraremos en sección de parto, solo la pareja puede quedarse cualquier otro amigo o familiar hagan el favor de esperar en la sala de espera.

Nerviosos, ansiosos y un tanto emocionados los chicos salieron. Comentando como seria o que sexo tendría, lo unico que sabían es que solo había un bebé.

…

Sudor, lagrimas, y sangre creo que tres de los más buenos sinónimos para la situación, Tori juraba que de no ser por sus poderes en ese momento... tal vez ya no tendría mano, o brazo. Pero todo sentimiento de susto o ansia se desvaneció al escuchar el llanto, claro y algo fuerte del recién nacido... no pudo observarle mucho por los fluidos desconocidos para su diccionario que lo empapaban, aun así pensó que era la criatura más bonita del universo.

Las pasaron a una sala donde una Jade ansiosa y bastante despierta para tener minutos despues de un parto esperaban a su hijo o hija en tal caso. La morena daba vueltas intentando que el tiempo pasara más rápido pero solo ponía de nervios a su esposa quien estaba a punto de gritarle a no ser de que una enfermera pasaba por la puerta en el instante.

—¿Familia West-Vega?

—No...nosotras.

La mujer paso con un bulto blanco en los brazos, que coloco cuidadosamente en los brazos de la pelinegra quien sonrió sin pensarlo, la latina se acerco casi corriendo, viendo el pequeño ser que le seco la garganta de inmediato.

—Es un varón, mide cincuenta y tres centímetros y pesa tres kilos y medio... es una ternura.— se callo viendo que nadie le respondió —bueno, es mejor que les deje un momento a solas.

De nuevo se fue sin respuesta, pero supongo que entendió perfectamente el sentimiento que debían tener ambas. La guionista lo tomaba con ambos brazos mientras la latina le acariciaba suave el cabello.

Era de tez blanca, cabello negro, nariz pequeña y chata pero esa cambiaba mediante crecían, abrio un poco la boca haciendo que cualquiera se muriera de ternura. Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada cuando el pequeño abrio sus grandes ojos, verdes por supuesto que vagaron por todo el lugar curiosos.

—Oh Dios mio... es tan hermoso.— exclamo Tori viendo como el bebé le tomaba el pulgar fuerte con toda su mano —Se parece tanto a ti, Jade.

—¿Recuerdas que nombre quería de mi hijo si era niño?

—Claro... bienvenido al mundo,— musito viendo que su hijo le seguía con la mirada —mi pequeño Clark West-Vega.

El bebé sonrió, levemente como si le encantara la idea del nombre o la imagen de sus madres.

—Parece que le gustas Vega... tal vez nos parecemos más de lo que pensé.

Dejaron de hablar despues de eso, limitándose a sonreírse, ver a su pequeño como si no pudieran creerlo, la latina se subió a la cama tomando a su esposa por los hombros observando no lastimar a nadie.

Era un comienzo, no el de ellas, no el de su historia... era el inicio de su familia. Porque cuando tienes un hijo es dejar de ver por ti, para ver por él. Es sonreír cuando tienes un día ocupado, o hacerte el payaso cuando no te dieron el asenso que sabias tú merecías.

El tener un hijo es proteger, es cuidar, y es amar incondicionalmente.

Obviamente es una gran responsabilidad, es aprender muchas cosas, es entender muchas cosas, pero mientras lo hicieran juntas... estarían bien.

—¡¿Donde esta mi nieto?!

Jadelyn y Holly saltaron por la puerta donde se encontraban todos los demás recargados, poco a poco entraron, nadie pudo reprimir la gigante sonrisa en sus rostros al ver el bebé en los brazos de la guionista. El niño soltó una carcajada al ver a toda las personas.

—Encantador...— señalo Jordan con media sonrisa —todo un West.

—Amable...— replico David con una ceja alzada —todo un Vega.

Todos rieron no sabiendo muy bien si era por los comentarios de los señores o por la propia felicidad que los llenaba el tener a alguien más en la familia. Los niños pueden ser una responsabilidad, pero tambien son alegría, son risas, son juegos, son inocencia y esperanza.

Por alguna razón al menos la morena lo detecto... ese niño tenia algo en los ojos.

Una chispa, que se permitiría descubrir más adelante por el momento así estaban bien. El susto había pasado, ya nadie estaba en peligro, y los tres comenzarían una vida en familia... todo bien, todo tranquilo.

—Vega... quiero otro hijo.

—¡¿Que?!

_**Continuara...**_

**¡¿Otro hijo?! ¿Que se siente que el próximo sea el ultimo? ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Les agrado el pequeño Clark West-Vega? **

**Por supuesto seguire mis proyectos en este fandom pero en el ultimo capitulo le dare dos adelantos de proyectos JORI con eso espero hacer una votacion de con cual empezar primero... les dare una pista, uno sera con Tori con la misma condicion (g!p) y otro uno normal.**

**Lemb-20:** No creo que una segunda parte pero todavia en el siguiente capitulo veremos más el futuro de esta historia, y sobre todo un final.

**Vanesizumi:** Jajaja sé que tarde en este una enorme disculpa, el proximo sera mucho más pronto y el ultimo. DX

**Guest: **Gracias! y me alegra que te guste espero no dejarte un final triste y desolado como tu dices espero te gustara este.

**ZombieGirl:** Oh... es nostalgio el proximo es el final y por supuesto que no te dejaria un capitulo triste aquí entrenos... a mi tampoco me gustan.

**Marilin:**Jajaja okey el siguiente sera epilogo..PD: yo tambien creo que Jade es genial y... ¡espero te gustara mucho el capitulo!

**LenyRehim:** Jjajajaja yo tampoco se que pensar de Ryder... todavia... ¿te gusto el bebé... digo el capitulo?

**Yumari:** perdon por el susto, muchos saludos y gracias... espero este tambien te gustara, besos.

**Chat'de'Lune: **D'X perdoname... es que sin drama no hay vida y... y tambien regresaba de Mi chico ideal con el sentimiento y..y me quede con la inspiracion... eres tan, tan impredesible... me agradas un monton tía. Besos(donde quiera que estes.)

**Joropd:** Espero te gustara este capitulo, perdon por asustarte :( pero obvio no matara a Tori... ¡es Tori! Besotes.

**Anonimo215:** De hecho, esa historia sera como alternativa cree dos Jori con Jade Tori mujeres y tu sugerencia ocupo terminar mi chico ideal antes de eso. Besos.

**Luisenrique: **JAJAJAJA tu nombre es tan largo lo siento no escribirlo todo, siendote sincera este capitulo fue un reto de cursileria en tema JORI para mi... fue una montaña de emociones felices. Espero el cap te gustara.

**Nataliaguilar:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW me parece super tierno que lean mi fic unas hermanas, es muy lindo porque me han estado apoyando mucho sus comentarios son muy dulces me alegra muchisimo que les guste mi historia y sobre todo poder alegrarles. Espero te gustara el siguente sera el ultimo y esperare tu votacion para mi proximo proyecto.

**AndreinaSopia:** Que bueno que ya te curaste chica me preocupe por un momento. Abrazare un peluche ¿alguna recomendación oso, perro, gato, dragon... tengo de todo?. Es un gustazo el ver tu comentario siempre tan lleno de emocion que me dan ganas de escribir hasta morir.. (falta mucho) XD y tambien espero me des tu voto cuando te de mi adelanto de los otros dos proyectos Jori... seran buenos, pero quiero saber cual empezar primero y en el ultimo cap de superman les dare el mini resumen. XD besooos.

**Tapia:** XD holoooo ¿no fue ya demasiado drama?

**Anenan: **QnQ No te pegues me haras sufrir eres super linda, aquí entrenos no sé porque yo tambien quiero a Ryder... es misterioso pero me agrada. Aaaaaaaaaw ¿tambien te gusta mi chico ideal? ¿con todo y la cursileria?... aw, escribes tan lindos tus comentarios me halagas un monton por supuesto que tomare en cuenta todo lo que dices, y tambien esperare tu voto cuando decida mi siguiente proyecto JORI... ¡sera una bomba! O eso espero, como a todos mis proyectos les agarro mucho cariño.


	28. Epilogo Capitulo 28

"**SuperMan" Capitulo 28: Epilogo**

**Como ustedes sabrán esto es algo que prometí, por lo tanto en estas merecidas vacaciones de la universidad he vuelto como nunca.**

Clark West-Vega solo tan solo tenía dos años y medio cuando comenzaron a notar en él algo un tanto inusual. En sí el niño era un encanto para los ojos de cualquiera, sus ojos esmeralda idénticos a los de su madre resaltaban por el tono pálido de su piel, su cabello negro en este momento peinado cuidadosamente hacia un lado, como su caminar era pausado y un tanto torpe considerando su edad mientras jugaba con un auto de juguete en el patio de la casa de sus abuelos.

—¡Clark, ya está la comida amor!— Holly salía de la casa con un delantal amarrado por la cintura, sonriendo al ver que su nieto corría en dirección contraria —¿A dónde vas?

—¿Qué sucede?

Unos segundos después salía Jadelyn sonriendo ampliamente al ver al pequeño reír en un intento de huida, que termino inconclusa cuando presencio las barreras que lo alejaban del sembradío de maíz. En ese momento los señores West y Vega salían cargando las mesas viendo el día perfecto para ello, Beck que ahora portaba una barba y una pequeña cola de caballo los acompañaba con unos refrescos un poco por detrás, su esposa que parecía traer un bronceado por sus recientes vacaciones en Cancún, le hacía mimos a la bebe que cargaba.

Exacto, Jade y Tori no eran las únicas en querer expandir su familia, Louis Oliver Valentine tenía tan solo seis meses, ojos negros con largas pestañas y su tez era una perfecta combinación de la de sus padres.

Robbie con un aspecto más maduro por su corte de cabello, pasó con las canastas de comida acompañado por Andre que en lugar de ayudar devoraba una hamburguesa sin preocupación. Ryder traía en brazos algunos regalos, para el niño y la bebe que ya le había tocado conocer dejándolos bajo la mesa para sentarse junto a Chloe quien se había convertido en una amiga bastante cercana para él, ni siquiera me pregunten porque nadie sabe con exactitud qué tipo de relación tienen estos dos.

Hanna y Jason seguían prácticamente iguales, la primera siendo estudiante de medicina y el segundo estudiando negocios internacionales, tomados de la mano hablaban amenamente. Trina no podía faltar que salía con lentes de sol y su teléfono en la mano, era increíble cuanto se había incrementado su fama por varias películas de comedia en esos dos años, bajo sus lentes para ver a su hermoso sobrino acorralado por su madre contra las rejas de madera.

Las ultimas en salir y no me pregunten porque, fueron Jade y Tori que lejos de haberse vuelto la típica pareja de casados eran pura pasión, ternura y alegría… al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa hijo, quieres seguir jugando? — pregunto la pelinegra al lado de su suegra ambas alejadas al menos cuatro pasos del niño —Prometo que después de comer, jugaras otro buen rato ¿sí?

—Mamá— se quejó el pelinegro inflando su labio inferior

—Sera rápido, corazón— insistió la señora West que se derretía por la ternura de su nieto, aun así solo había desayunado y ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde —te sentaras conmigo ¿verdad?

Sin prestar atención el oji-verde desvió su mirada hacia su única alternativa de salida, cierta castaña con camisa blanca y pantalones cortos.

—¿Mami?

—Oh no, no te salvaras con mami Tori esta vez pequeño rufián— hablo con gracia Holly que sabía los planes del infante —vendrás a comer y después podrás jugar.

Se acercó al niño, pero en ese segundo la boca del mismo se curvo un poco hacia un lado, en una mueca que cualquiera podría descifrar como traviesa. Fue por ese minúsculo instante que el héroe pudo ver algo más en esos expectantes ojos verdes, una chispa… algo conocido y a la vez nuevo. Captando como soltaba su coche de juguete retrocediendo dándoles la espalda para poner su pequeña mano en la barrera de madera que lo separaba del campo de maíz.

La castaña pudo escuchar perfectamente el crujir del material como su infante lo empujaba sin esfuerzo alguno, en el segundo en que los espectadores procesaban lo visto el pelinegro saltaba con demasiado impulso hacia el sembradío. Rápidamente la morena reaccionó para atraparlo en el aire, una caída de cuatro metros no le vendría bien a cualquiera… pero claramente Clark a partir de ese instante, ya no era como cualquiera.

En el pequeño trayecto de regreso, nadie decía nada, de fondo solo se escuchaban los pequeños balbuceos de Louis.

—¡Parece que hay un nuevo héroe en la familia! — exclamo el titiritero acariciando la cabeza del niño que se limitó a reír sin entender nada —no me sorprendes campeón, siempre lo supe.

—No será héroe, — inquirió Tori de manera firme haciendo que todos voltearan a verle mientras besaba la cabeza de su hijo —no lo será, al menos que él quiera… y con el tiempo bueno, él solo lo sabrá.

Los señores Vega sonrieron sabiendo que educaron muy bien a su hija, Jade era la más distante en todo esto, ciertamente batallo en aceptar que se había enamorado de un ser como Victoria, ese tipo de persona que corren peligro día y noche… pero ahora un hijo, no podía arriesgar a toda su familia de esa manera. Pero su esposa tenía razón, eso lo verían con el tiempo y solo sería decisión de Clark que ahora mismo se embarraba la cara de comida lo que la hizo tranquilizarse y acercarse a limpiarlo.

La latina se sentó cerca y todos los demás encontraron sus lugares alrededor, el día era bueno, el infante rápidamente decidió sentarse en las piernas de Tori quien acepto gustosa siguiendo con su hamburguesa dándole poco a poco papas a su hijo.

—¿No tienes hambre, Jade?

—No, tengo un poco de nauseas a decir verdad…— la pelinegra se calló al ver la brutal girada de cabezas a su dirección —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos miran?

—No es por ofender, pero dando un cálculo de las veces que Clark se ha quedado con sus abuelos, — explico Robbie quien ya no usaba lentes pero seguía teniendo la manía de empujarlos por su puente de la nariz —y las marcas que Tori tiene en la espalda, más el increíble porcentaje de aguante que tienen por sus antepasados conejos… si… probablemente Jade este embarazada… treinta y cuatro veces… esta semana.

—Agárrenme que lo mato, — la ex-gótica sacudió al joven haciendo que este soltara un chillido entre pánico y risa —un segundo… ¿embarazada? ¿otros bebes? . En realidad no suena tan mal ¿cierto, Vega?

Latina caída, latina caída. Ciertamente para el héroe los momentos entre pujar, hospitales, enfermeras y sangre viscosa, no eran los mejores.

Pero que podía salir mal… ¿verdad?

…

"_Ocho meses después_"

Clark veía curioso a la pequeña niña de un año que estaba a su lado, Louis era increíblemente adorable, ambos sentados en un sillón de espera del mismo hospital donde nació el pelinegro.

El doctor que aparecía por la puerta se sorprendía al ver la cantidad de gente en la sala, sin embargo se aclaró la garganta viendo los informes en su mano.

—Familiares West-Vega, me informan que la señorita Jade no solo ha tenido una niña, son dos. Felicidades ella acaba de tener unas hermosas bebes.

—¡Son dos! — chillaron de alegría cargando a los dos infantes que llevaban, por fortuna y contactos de la familia West tenían acceso a entrar todos para ver, con el debido silencio que debe tener un hospital

Al cuarto donde se dirigían ya se encontraba la pareja apreciando las pequeñas cabezas de sus recién nacidas hijas. La más inquieta se encontraba en brazos de Tori, no dejaba de sonreír y mover levemente sus brazos.

—Se parecen a los ojos de tu hermano, Jade— expreso la castaña viendo los ojos azules de la bebe dándole constantes besos en toda la cara —es muy hermosa, es idéntica a ti.

La latina tenía razón, ambas bebes tenían la misma tez que su hermano, aunque ellas no tenían el cabello negro, lo poco que tenían parecía un marrón obscuro, el de sus madres combinado. La ex-gótica sonríe haciéndole mimos con los labios a la bebe en sus brazos que aunque estaba muy tranquila dormida, abrió un poco los ojos para ver qué pasaba.

—Mira ella tiene mis ojos, — inquirió la guionista contemplando a su bebe que volvía a cerrar los ojos —pero parece que alguien será un pequeño perezoso.

—También son como los ojos de Clark, — se distrajo la morena haciendo que la bebe en sus brazos frunciera el ceño molesta y a punto de llorar —perdón, perdón… ya, ya, mami juega contigo de nuevo, — la arrulló de arriba hacia abajo haciéndole gestos y dándole mimos —también tenía que ver a tu hermana pequeña traviesa.

—Parece que ya sabemos quién va ser una niña de mamá — concluyo la oji-verde viviendo como la bebe se alegraba al recibir tanto mimo de la morena

En ese momento entraba toda la familia, Jade le paso él bebe en brazos a su mamá para poder descansar un poco, todos estaban asombrados del parecido de las niñas con Jade, ella aunque estaba contenta con ello, mentiría si no dijera que le hubiera gustado ver a una pequeña Tori también. Pero al ver que Clark y las niñas se parecían tanto a ella, tal vez su ADN era más fuerte.

Por otro lado la latina estaba encantadísima, tenía tres niños preciosos y a veces agradecía que su parentesco fuera más inclinado a Jade, eran como angelitos ninguno con una extraña condición como ella. Sonrió ampliamente aun meciendo a su bebe exigente de cariño, su familia era hermosa.

—¿Cómo las van a llamar? — pregunto Jason que acariciaba a la bebe que abría lentamente los ojos en brazos de su abuela —¡Sus ojos son diferentes!

—No son gemelas, bobo. — se rio la guionista —Es extraño, teníamos dos nombres en opción pero… ahora que son dos. ¿Quieres elegir, Vega?

La morena asintió con la cabeza, uniendo su nariz con la de su hija en un pequeño beso esquimal haciendo que la bebé sonriera.

—Ella será Elizabeth West-Vega— anuncio acostando a la bebe en sus brazos viendo que estaba lista para una siesta —entonces… mi otra bebé será Lauren West-Vega.

Beck que tenía a Clark en sus brazos acercándolo a ambas bebes, el niño las vio curioso, girando la cabeza varias veces, eran demasiado pequeñas que serían esas extrañas creaturas pensaba. Era claro que se parecían a él, pero aun no podía percatarse de eso.

—Son tus hermanas hijo, ahora eres un hermano mayor— explico la morena acercando la bebe al niño que le tomo la mano suavemente —cuando seas más grande…— comenzó a murmurar —vigilaras que ningún chico se les acerque.

—Si mami, — muy obediente el pelinegro parecía seguro en su misión —¿Manas? ¿Dos? ¿Mías?

—Se llaman Elizabeth y Lauren, hijo.

—Liz y Lau. — exclamo el niño contento al encontrar buenos apodos —¡Hemanas!

Todo marcho muy bien la familia se sentía aún más plena con tantos niños en la casa, aunque eso implico muchas noches en vela para la pareja, un tanto exhausto cuando son dos bebés y un niño.

…

"_Cuatro__ años despues_"

—Amor tengo una junta con el elenco a las dos, ¿puedes pasar por los niños? — hablaba Jade que se encontraba algo estresada por su trabajo escuchar la afirmación de su esposa y unos cuantos de sus cariños la relajo un poco —Gracias, te veo a las ocho, te amo. — colgó la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios antes de poner las palmas en la mesa para pedir silencio, entre actores hijos de papi y chicas con colágeno en la cabeza era difícil encontrar alguien bueno —¡No quiero saber de quienes son hijos, ni en que revista han salido, si sirven para actuar quédense en la audición si no lárguense!... ¡¿Entendido?!

Por otro lado iba la castaña en su carro, una camioneta que acababa de comprar con tres años de trabajo, cantaba la música en la radio como las maestras en el colegio de sus hijos llegaban con los mismos. Les sonreía como veía a su hijo ya de siete años correr hacia ella por un abrazo, lo correspondió enseguida algo dudosa de porque el niño se veía desanimado.

Las niñas venían jugando con unas muñecas y después de darle un beso en cada mejilla subieron con ayuda de las profesoras a la parte trasera del carro.

—Quería hablar con usted sobre algo que ocurrió en el receso de los niños, — hablo la profesora mirando a la latina que solo acariciaba la espalda de su hijo —Clark es un excelente estudiante, por eso no se preocupe.

—Entonces, ¿qué paso?

—Como usted sabrá tenemos una gran zona de juegos, entre esos esta un carrusel donde los niños giran… por lo que explicaron sus amigos, estaban retando quien lo giraba más fuerte pero cuando llegue yo todo estaba destruido se había salido del disco… ya sabe cómo inventan cosas los niños, todos afirman que Clark giro el juego con mucha fuerza— la señora comenzó a reír —que tontería ¿verdad?

La latina reacciono rápido y rio con ella, formulando una respuesta rápida en su mente. —Es la edad de la imaginación, seguro el juego ya estaba un poco zafado o sin algún tornillo, me encargare de enviarle dinero por el juego… debo irme.

—Oh, muchas gracias y disculpe por la molestia. — hablo otra profesora esta vez la de las niñas que generalmente las de kínder son muy jóvenes —Vuelva pronto, sus hijos son un encanto.

La latina sonrió subiéndose al coche, ya habiéndose asegurado de que todos sus hijos llevaban cinturón arranco. Estaba nerviosa, su pequeño hijo volvía a repetir su historia solo que se veía muy triste por ello. Llegando a casa bajo a las dos niñas que fueron al cuarto de juegos en lo que estaba la comida, Clark por su parte se quedó en el carro, solo sentado sin hacer o decir nada.

La morena pensó rápido en alguna idea, primero fue a quitarse su ropa de oficina, poniéndose una camiseta blanca con suéter café y jeans de mezclilla acompañado con unos tenis del color del suéter. Tomo una pelota de beisbol y dos gorras.

Subió a la parte trasera del coche, justo al lado de su hijo que seguía con la mirada perdida en ningún punto exacto.

—Lo siento mamá… yo no quería romperlo, lo prometo.

—No pasa nada campeón, pudimos resolverlo eso es lo importante— lo abrazo la morena revolviendo su cabello negro que ya necesitaba un ligero corte —sabes… tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, — el niño la miro confuso, eran bastante diferentes todo mundo podía darse cuenta —bueno, aparentemente no nos parecemos mucho pero antes…¿quieres jugar beisbol?

El pelinegro asintió rápidamente, era uno de sus deportes favoritos pero nunca podía jugarlo en la escuela, no podía jugar nada en la escuela, tenía bastantes justificantes que lo libraban de educación física.

Salieron al patio que era inmenso y alrededor era solitario, como siempre. La latina le puso una gorra a su hijo este rio acomodándosela y ella también se puso una solo que al revés. El césped estaba perfecto tan verde y fresco, el sol no se veía tapado por un montón de nubes y las llamadas de auxilio no eran excesivas… bueno nada que un policía no pudiese detener.

—Hijo te diré algo solo guardaras para días como estos ¿está bien? — explico la morena sosteniendo con fuerza la bola blanca en su mano —solo cuando vayamos a jugar tú y yo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te contengas…— agito con destreza la pelota en su mano para aventarla lejos, muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban —¿Qué esperas?... ¡Corre!

El oji-verde destello de alegría no dudando en correr hacia la bola que aunque iba a buena velocidad no alcanzo, una vez la tuvo en sus manos y cuidando no tirar ningún árbol volvió con su mamá. La latina lo esperaba paciente, con un bate en la mano.

—¡Mamá viste eso, yo corrí muy rápido como tú!

—Exacto, ¿ves que si nos parecemos? — pregunto el héroe viendo a su hijo asentir fuertemente —¿quieres batear?

—¿Sin contenerme?

—Sin contenerte…

La castaño la vio tomar el bate con decisión esperando que ella le tirara la bola, lo hizo suave para que el tomara vuelo con su fuerza, en tan solo unos segundos la pelota iba muy por arriba en ese punto tendrían cuatro carreras hechas. La periodista voló rápido para obtener la bola, sonriéndole a su hijo al bajar.

—¡No se vale yo no puedo volar!

—Pero algún día si tú lo quieres, podrás hacerlo Clark, — aclaro viéndolo a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla —tú serás lo que quieras ser, y aunque a veces te sientas marginado… jamás estarás solo.

"Serás diferente, a veces te sentirás algo marginado, pero jamás estarás solo. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya, verás mi vida a través de tus ojos y yo la tuya a través de los míos. El hijo se convertirá en padre...y el padre...se convertirá en hijo" Recordó la morena como si en algún punto de su vida se lo hubiesen dicho entrando en trance pero agito la cabeza viendo que el oji-verde la llamaba.

—¿Somos diferentes mamá?

—Diferentes buenos hijo… somos especiales— aclaro agachándose a la altura del menor que la abrazo fuertemente —y aunque a veces lo diferente asusta, encontraras a alguien que lo aprecie y lo entienda, te lo prometo.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio… además ahora somos dos, cuando yo tenía tu edad no había nadie pero ahora te tengo a ti, somos iguales hijo y siempre que tengas dudas yo estaré ahí para ti. Si no… Jade y los abuelos también lo entienden muy bien.

Entraron a la casa, ya el chico más contento se fue a cambiar el uniforme por algo de vestir. A las niñas las había cambiado una señora que a veces hacía de niñera, pero en realidad era la cocinera de la casa.

—¡Mami mira vetido! — exclamo Elizabeth que saltaba a los brazos de la morena —¡Azul!

—Ya vi corazón, te ves hermosa— elogio haciendo que la niña escondiera la cabeza en su cuello, contenta con los mimos de su madre —¿y tu hermana, bebé?

No tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando la niña oji-verde esta con un vestido amarillo saltaba junto a su hermana a los brazos de su madre, riendo y frotándose los ojos cuando la sostuvieron en una clara señal de que había estado dormida.

—Lau taba domida mami,— acuso la oji-azul mirando a su cuata que le robaba el lado izquierdo de la latina —yo dije que íbamos comed.

La morena sonrió ampliamente, tener a sus dos niñas en brazos era de las cosas favoritas en su día, aparte de jugar con Clark cualquier deporte. Elizabeth ciertamente era mucho más inquieta que su hermana, jugaba bastante y dormía solo lo necesario le gustaban las películas animadas de princesas y usar su bicicleta con llantas entrenadoras. Lauren era más tranquila, disfrutaba de una siesta en las tardes y veía películas de animales o aventuras, a ella en especial le gustaba que la cargara mientras volaba.

El pelinegro bajaba las escaleras ya cambiado con una camiseta roja y jeans negros, riendo al ver a sus hermanas pegadas a su mamá. En ese justo momento entro Jade por la entrada y el niño corrió a abrazarla.

—¿No volvías a las ocho?

—Encontré actores decentes antes de lo esperado, — respondió la guionista revolviendo el cabello negro de su hijo para acercarse a su esposa por un beso y uno en la mejilla para sus hijas —y me vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿ya está la comida?

—Si, vamos.

En definitiva eran una hermosa familia, una llena de vida. La morena había sabido adaptarse completamente, aunque sus hijos tuvieran un parentesco más grande hacia su esposa, los tres niños la adoraban, las niñas siendo un poco posesivas con ella respecto a quienes se acercaban idénticas a la ex-gotica y con Clark sentía una conexión cuando hacían cosas fuera de lo considerado natural. Se sentía plena y contenta, de que aun después de todos esos años entre ella y su amante la chispa seguía igual o más fuerte desde que se casaron.

—¿Hablaste mucho con la maestra Iris?

—Solo me dijo que los niños son muy buenos, — inquirió la latina tomando un bocado de su plato —parece buena profesora.

—No me cae bien. — sentencio la pelinegra

—A nosotas tampoco. — le siguieron las niñas que aunque adoraban a su mami siempre apoyaban a su mamá Jade más aún si se trataba de una mujer queriendo coquetear con la morena —Sonríe mucho cuando no eta mamá Jade.

Lejos de reclamar Tori soltó una carcajada, le fascinaba ver a sus tres mujeres si así podemos decirlo con la misma expresión celosa. Entre platicas infantiles y relatos de su día compartieron esa tarde en familia. Justo cuando recogían los platos de la mesa, la castaña escucho un grito de ayuda que parecía bastante urgente, por el norte de Alemania un atentado terrorista estaba entrando en acción los policías no tendrían suficiente tiempo para salvar a todos.

—Tengo trabajo.

—¡Traje, traje, traje! — los niños entusiasmados canturreaban para que su madre se quitara la ropa, mostrando el rojo y azul de héroe

La guionista solo la acerco del cuello para darle un profundo y empalagoso beso que los infantes abuchearon con asco por la excesiva muestra de afecto. Levantando los pies del suelo la periodista beso rápido la frente de sus hijos para aventurarse a la acción de todos los días.

Por las frías calles de Alemania dos grupos cada uno de doce hombres caminaban soltando bolas de metal que se pueden identificar como bombas de tiempo, soltaron el gatillo de la primera lanzándola a la calle más transitada del lugar… justo para ser tomada por la mano de quien todos conocemos, lanzándola con fuerza hacia al cielo donde estallo como si de fuegos artificiales se tratase. Comenzaron a disparar, lo primero que hizo la castaña fue resguardar a todos los inocentes del lugar dejando la calle vacía, una vez esto hecho solo quedaron autos sin pasajeros en la avenida.

—¡Qué diablos eres puto demonio! — exclamo uno de los lideres, un hombre de barba canosa cerrada cegado por la furia, disparo al pecho de la latina quien los recibía sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo —¡Aléjate fenómeno!

Sin mucha paciencia restante la morena tomo el arma de su agresor rompiéndola por la mitad, velozmente se pusieron a la defensiva tiroteando con todas las armas a su alcance, aun con ello no le movieron ni un pelo. Sin pretender demostrarles nada más, pateo y destruyo cada nueva arma que le apuntase.

La policía había llegado, bastante tarde pensó la latina que ya acorralaba a los delincuentes, arrastrándolos hacia los coches de la autoridad que sonreía impresionada por el héroe.

Sin más que hacer la castaña se despidió volando a gran velocidad hacia su casa, entrando por una de las ventanas por el pasillo de las habitaciones, la de los infantes enfrente y al fondo la matrimonial. Se asomó a través de las paredes sorprendiéndose al no ver a sus niños.

—¡Amor! — le hablo a su esposa caminando hacia el final del pasillo tomando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla —¡¿Dónde están los niñ…

La pregunta quedo atorada en su garganta cuando se percató de la vista, la pelinegra acostada en la cama blanca con nada más que un más que sensual conjunto de lencería rojo, sus labios pintados con el mismo tono y sus ojos se obscurecían mirando a su pareja paralizada en la entrada. La luz no estaba encendida pero había algunas velas por el suelo que permitían una visión totalmente exquisita de su amante, la morena sintió la falta de saliva en su boca y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por la parte trasera de su cuello.

La guionista sonrió… pero era esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa con una pizca de malicia y seducción que volvía loca a su esposa quien se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente ante la vista. La morena hizo lo más sensato en esa situación, se quitó la capa lentamente bajando también la parte de arriba de su traje con algo más de desesperación lo dejo hasta su cintura acercándose cada vez más a la cama donde subió rápido gateando hacia su amante. Las manos pálidas recorrieron sus hombros desnudos con cariño, pasándose a su cuello de donde tiro hacia abajo para besarla. Sus labios sabían tan bien, a cereza y un toque salado por su lado, inclinando la cabeza de lado a lado en busca de quitarse el aliento.

Separándose un segundo por una bocanada de aire que les sirvió para continuar, esta vez sus lenguas entraron al juego girando entre ellas en un vals que conocían perfectamente, la periodista se inclinó hacia adelante metiendo una pierna entre las de su pareja haciendo notar su evidente excitación que no podía ser más clara. Alejándose para verse los rostros que expresaban todo el afecto que se tenían, sus miradas mezclando el esmeralda con el marrón que combinaban celestialmente con sus risas.

—Te ves perfecta. — expreso el héroe acariciando la mandíbula de su amante

—Siempre lo dices, Vega.

—Siempre te ves perfecta.

Jade se subió aferrándose de su esposa para besarle el cuello dejando un rastro de marcas de su clavícula hasta su oreja sintiendo como esta le desabrochaba el sostén entre cortos jadeos. Ahora sin impedimentos en la parte superior, la castaña repartió besos desde los labios, entre los pechos hasta el ombligo de la ex-gótica eran dulces apenas el contacto húmedo que dejaba a su paso.

Sus bocas volvieron a reunirse, esta vez con más desesperación soltando gemidos frustrados cada tanto, las manos de la periodista tomaron los bordes de la ropa interior de su esposa jalándola hacia abajo con delicadeza, lamiendo sus labios cuando estuvieron totalmente fuera. Todo por el contrario la oji-esmeralda tiro de la maya de su amante con fuerza bruta para sacarlo lo más rápido posible haciendo a la latina reír por su acto.

Rodaron un par de veces por la cama queriendo jugar entre besos, mordidas y palabras subidas de tono, tonteando con sus lenguas y disfrutando inmensamente el momento. La morena por fin entro en su pareja temblando por la fogosidad de la situación, moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante a un ritmo calmado pero con fuerza, detectando que las uñas de su esposa dibujaban su sendero rojizo en su espalda.

—Te amo tanto, Jade…

—Te amo, Tori.

Unieron sus labios una vez más, intentando contener el fuerte grito que avisaba que habían llegado al punto máximo de placer haciendo que la latina cayera encima de su amante. Agotadas y sintiéndose muy amadas durmieron abrazadas tan desnudas como cuando vinieron al mundo y con solo una sábana cubriéndoles. Pero a la mañana siguiente la castaña no despertó por el despertador, ni por la luz del día, si no que se escuchó el sonido de una mujer vomitando haciendo que corriera al baño.

—Amor, ¿estás bien?

La pelinegra solo le extendió una pequeña prueba de embarazo que decía positivo y que tenía dos meses, la latina sonrió ayudando a su pareja con el cabello mientras terminaba.

—Otro bebé…— pronuncio suave el héroe —creo para cuando nazca tendremos que aceptar las pastillas que nos receto el doctor ¿no crees?

La oji-verde tomo la prueba emocionada por su próximo hijo, imaginándose como seria su cara, su piel o… su sexo.

…

"Siete meses después"

Estar en un hospital ya no era nada nuevo y el doctor que había recibido a su primer hijo ahora ya no tenía cabello, la emoción de toda la familia seguía igual como la sala de espera se llenaba. En cuanto dieron luz verde de poder entrar a la habitación la familia corrió hacia la allá.

Al pasar al lugar, no era igual, había algo diferente. Ni Tori, ni Jade tenían a un bebe en los brazos y los ojos rojos de la pareja no daban buena señal.

—Hija, — hablo Holly asustada —¿y el bebé?

—No… no lo sé, la enfermera vino y di..dijo que ocupaban hacer unos exámenes más antes de traerlo,— se froto la nuca nerviosa —nunca nos había pasado esto, nos dieron a Clark, Lauren y Elizabeth al instante.

La puerta se abrió y todos giraron la cabeza hacia el doctor que entraba con unos papeles, sonreía tranquilo aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

—Lamento la demora, cuando el bebé en cuestión tiene condiciones especiales como las de Victoria es obligación del hospital dar un segundo vistazo.

Jade y toda la familia sonrió con alegría sabiendo que significaba, menos la latina que se aterro totalmente con la información… ese bebe la iba odiar por hacerlo así, por su culpa había nacido de esa manera y… siempre sufrió acoso por lo mismo. Sintió la fría mano de su esposa entrelazarse con la suya calmándola de sus propios pensamientos.

—Ella te va amar cariño, — hablo la pelinegra con cariño —y te juro que si alguien le dice algo tendrá un escuadrón en su contra, es decir… hasta tiene tres hermanos mayores.

La castaña se permitió soltar una lágrima, feliz sabiendo todo el cariño que al igual que ella recibiría su hija. Al fin paso una enfermera con la bebé en los brazos acomodándola ahora en los brazos abiertos de la guionista que se quedó muda con la vista.

Era increíblemente parecida al héroe, el tono de piel moreno claro y su cabello castaño tenía su pequeño dedo pulgar en la boca y sus grandes ojos marrones profundos que miraban con cierta alegría todo el lugar. En ese preciso instante Jade supo que haría de todo para proteger a esa pequeña, no dejaría que nadie la hiciera sufrir.

—¿Ella es como tú, mami? — pregunto Clark que venía seguido por Louis ahora de cinco años —¿tiene lo mismo que tú y yo?

—Si campeón, — respondió la morena cargando a las dos niñas para que también vieran —Lau, Liz… les presento a su nueva hermana menor, espero ayuden a Clark a cuidarla.

—Si mami, — contesto la oji-verde emocionada —es bonita y le prestaremos muñecas.

— ¡O carritos, yo se los presto! — opino el niño entusiasmado

— ¡Le enseñare a tomar el té! — exclamo la oji-azul

— ¡Le enseñare a hacer pipí!

— ¡Asco Clark! — regañaron las niñas a su hermano —mama regáñalo, él y mami le enseñaran esa cosa fea.

Los adultos soltaron una carcajada, al parecer los hermanos ya tenían un debate sobre que le gustaría hacer a la nueva integrante de la familia, la guionista acaricio el cabello de su bebé y beso su frente… solo ella tomaría esa decisión.

…

"_Siete años __después_"

—¡Mamá, mamá! — gritaban las cuatas de ahora once años bajando corriendo las escaleras

Elizabeth venía con su vestuario de ballet y Lauren con el de softball ambas eran muy queridas en la escuela sin ninguna queja por parte de los profesores, sobresalían en lo que era suyo, la primera en ciencias y la segunda en historia.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la guionista que se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo de ese fin de semana —¿Todo bien?

—¡Shelby rompió nuestro juego de té! — acusaron viendo a la pequeña morena que bajaba las escaleras cabizbaja

Les mentiría si les dijera que Jade no siente cierta debilidad ante esos ojos de cachorro mojado, sin embargo la miro seria.

—Cariño, discúlpate con tus hermanas ¿sí?

La niña asintió, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

—L..lo siento, so..solo quería verlo, fue un accidente, — declaro inflando su labio inferior en un puchero —pero.. estaba muy alto y quería alcanzarlo… lo siento.

También mentiría si dijera que las cuatas no adoran a su hermana menor, tanto que la abrazaron y le llenaron de besos las mejillas. Shelby era un encanto para cualquiera, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su melena castaña hacían a los adultos querer comérsela a besos, sin embargo era algo tímida en la escuela eso no evitaba que tuviera amigos, le gustaban los coches, pintar y correr.

Se escuchó un estruendo en el patio y la pelinegra salió a ver que rayos hacían su esposa e hijo a quienes pudo distinguir peleando por un balón de futbol americano, la fuerza de ambos era increíble y hacer deportes juntos era de sus actividades favoritas.

—¡Tori, Clark como me vuelvan a romper una ventana no los dejo jugar por un mes! — grito la guionista ganándose la atención de ambos —¿entendido?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, el chico ya con catorce años era todo un conquistador en la escuela, alguna vez una queja de algún profesor por saltarse una clase por besar a una porrista que aunque él no era deportista tenía muy buena reputación en la escuela, de vez en cuando le pedía consejos a su mamá latina con respecto a chicas, quien aunque daba consejos muy cursis siempre funcionaban.

—Mamá ¿podemos volar? — como siempre Lauren reclamaba pasar un rato en el aire

—Claro, corazón.

Después de que Shelby se pusiera a jugar con Clark y Elizabeth, la castaña voló con Lauren un buen rato.

…

"_Siete años __después_"

—No, no, no— negaba la latina en el sofá —¿cómo que novios?

—Mamá, — susurro avergonzada Elizabeth —él está enfrente ¿podrías bajar la voz?

—¡Jade ayúdame! — Llamo a su esposa que la veía graciosa —¿puedes decirle que aún es una niña?

—Tiene dieciocho, cariño.

—¡Exacto!

—Creo que es un buen chico y es muy educado,— defendió la guionista al chico rubio que se encontraba aterrado en la puerta —está bien por mí.

Ofendida la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

—Ah si ahora eres la madre relajada ¿verdad? — replico la latina viendo a la menor de sus hijas —déjame decirte que a Shelby le gusta una chica.

—¡MAMA!

—¡¿Qué?! — la ex-gotica chillo horrorizada —no, no, no… bebé ¿verdad que no?

La pequeña latina sonrojada se escondió detrás de Lauren, tenía catorce años pero ser la menor de la familia es algo que marca para siempre.

—Zoe… es linda mamá Jade..

—¿Dónde vive? — la pelinegra se tomaba enserio esto de mamá posesiva si se trataba de la menor —¿Qué edad tiene?

—Di..Diecisiete— antes de que la guionista gritara de nuevo decidió delatar a su hermana por su salvación —¡A Lauren le gusta Camila!

—¡¿Quién diablos es Camila?! — de nuevo la periodista saltaba a la guerra

—¡Shelby pequeña traidora!

—Mamá ya llegu..

El hijo más grande de la familia entraba por la puerta viendo todo el alboroto, y con una chica de la mano. Louis ya era conocida era la hija de Cat y Beck quienes venían un poco por detrás de la pareja.

—¡Tori, Jade su hijo no puede salir con mi hija! — otro padre celoso se reportaba en la casa West-Vega —¡¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme esto por un mes?! ¡Que tiene que decir tu hijo de todo esto!

—Eh..yo.. — Clark estaba en apuros ocupaba una salida —¡A mamá Tori le coquetean las otras mamás en las juntas de padres!

—¡¿Queee?! — Jade, Elizabeth y Lauren no estaban nada contentas por ello —¡Te dijimos que no usaras jeans!

…

Ahora todos más tranquilos habían salido a comer, en un carro iban Tori y Clark que les toco llevar los refrescos hasta la casa de los abuelos. El camino era tranquilo y despejado ese día no había muchos incidentes en el mundo. El joven acababa de graduarse como maestro de educación física.

—Mamá, — musito despacio el pelinegro que tomaba una lata de cerveza —¿algún día me enseñaras a volar?

—Solo si así lo deseas hijo.

—¿Seré un héroe?

—Solo si está en tu destino…

—¿Estaba en el tuyo?

—Por supuesto, — asintió la latina sonriendo —también casarme con Jade, son cosas que no buscas… solo se van dando, y si un día te levantas y te miras en el espejo como una persona dispuesta a darlo todo por los demás… solo sucederá. Serás grande… pero tú decides cuando.

—¿Mama Jade es tu destino?

—Jade es mi todo… hijo.

Podría decirles que Clark aprendió a volar, que siguió defendiendo al mundo de la maldad, que se casó con Louis, que tuvo un hijo y distintas adversidades a lo largo de su carrera como héroe, pero… eso es otra historia ¿verdad?

**FIN**

**SUPERMAN **

**Gracias a todos los que me leyeron desde un principio, los que llegaron después y todos, su apoyo a sido maravilloso espero les gustara esta pequeña vista al futuro. Ustedes podrán imaginarse más cosas, pero es todo lo que tengo que dar para la conclusión de esta historia.**

**Como propuse en el capítulo anterior, dejare el resumen de mis siguientes historias a realizar, tendrán una semana y media para votar… después les aparecerá el capítulo de la historia más votada.**

**My Second War: **Jade y Tori tienen un amor a escondidas, cuando están a punto de revelarlo el estado pide voluntarios para la guerra, los chicos se salvan pero la latina decide entrar en lugar de Trina considerándose menos apta para morir. Después de cinco años la morena vuelve… pero todo ha cambiado, Jade ahora está comprometida con Beck. ¿Qué sucesos revelara su regreso? ¿La pelinegra la olvido por completo?

**-Esta historia es con Jade y Tori chicas, ninguna alteración.**

**Learn to Love:** En una ciudad pequeña las cosas son simples... tu atuendo, tus amigos y tu familia te definían como persona, y si no estabas en la cumbre de la pirámide de popularidad respetabas a los que sí. Katrina Vega (Trina), Catherine Valentine (Cat), Jadelyn West (Jade) son las tres chicas en la cima, padres exitosos, belleza y popularidad... lo tienen todo. Para Jade nunca existió un "no"... al menos no hasta conocerla...

Victoria Vega.

Diferente... no alcanzaba para definirla. Aunque para la gótica su delirio eran los misterios, encontró mucho más que eso. Le intrigaba, la desconcertaba, la sorprendía, emociones que pensó no volver a sentir... Por un antiguo amor, ella cambio.

Un corazón roto... y uno que se cree vacío.

¿Cómo funcionaría eso?

De eso se trata, ¿no?

Aprender a amar.

**-En este Tori tiene aparato reproductor masculino y Jade es una chica. (g!p)**

**Espero sus votos.**

**¿Learn to love o My Second War?**


End file.
